


Who Brings Graham Crackers To A Wedding?

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Series: CannibalsSong and Flatfootmonsters world of Hannigram (a love story... mostly crack with substantial amounts of Spacedogs) [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam accidentally moons Hannibal, Adam get something, Adam is bumping off Nigels cock, Adam is just confused, Adam's like WTF?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blue balls are worse than cold balls, But not what he really wants, Confessions and forgiveness, Cranky Will, Cuddles, Dark Will, Dick Hungry Will, Eels for breakfast, Eventual Smut, Everyone got emotional, Fluff, Food goes to waste, Future Plans, HARD, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal does the laundry, Hannibal has the best hangover cures, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is about ready to beat everybody's ass, Hannibal is pissed!, Hannibal likes to watch, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hormonal writers make for some unpredictable scenes, I Don't Even Know, I am not sorry, JFC new kink alerts, Kid in a candy store Adam, Kinda, Le Cock Ring, Le Vibrations, Love, M/M, Maybe everyone gets over their hormones?, Nigel falls for Adam, Nigel tries but Adam is demanding, Nigel tries to play nice, Nigel's balls are going to explode soon, Nigel's drunk and singing, Nobody gets laid in chapter 7, OMG! Does Adam know how to flip Nigel's switch!, One Single Tear, Pizza box as underwear, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Sassy Will, Sex is most definitely in chapter 8, Sneaky Adam, Sneaky Hannibal, Snooping Will, Sorry Not Sorry, Spacedogs, Spacedogs have bones that have not been attended to, Sub Hannibal, Things are really getting out of hand, Things get into hand, True facts from Will Graham, Tut tut, We were emotional, Who knew?, Will Knows, Will is a little bitch, Will tosses some salad, Will tries though, Will's his backup, Will? What are you doing with that belt?, Winston is a bad dog, With a few bumps, and horny, bless, but angst snuck in here and there, but will deserved it, conversations on a plane, drunk miscreants, drunk sassy science, frustrated Nigel, gentle prepping, he is the worst, he's just awful here, huehuehue, i made everyone gay, interrupted blow jobs(wtf Will?), it doesn't go well, it is done, it pisses will off, kidding, more tags will be added as we think up more stuff to inflict on these four, naked hot tubing, not for long, not really - Freeform, pre wedding jitters, really - Freeform, smooshy, some spanking, thisistotalcrack, tough love, we are sorry, we tried to write crack, we wrote this in like a couple of hours, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Hannibal has finally convinced his mongoose to marry him and it's the day before the big wedding.  Things are going fairly smoothly, and then family happens.  This story is full of brothers causing trouble, grumpy Graham crackers and the general hilarity that is Hannigraham!





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> CS here--So, this is the first official collaboration between myself and Flatfootmonster (not counting all the smutty impromptu stuff we get into on FB) and we are soo excited to share it. Please let us know what you think, as we both thrive on comments!
> 
> As usual, we don't own Hannibal or Charlie Countryman or any of the characters therein. Would be kinda cool if we did, though.....
> 
> Beta'ed by me, CS! Just so you know who to blame for any missed errors and stuff.....

 

Will ran his palm up his younger brother’s back, trying to soothe him in the way that had worked since he was old enough to understand how easily overwhelmed his sibling could get in stressful situations.

 

“Adam, it's going to be fine. You will easily fit my clothes, I have spares. Besides, your suitcase will probably show up tomorrow.” Will wasn't so sure about the last part, but things would be ok, he would get his brother to see that.

 

“Will, the clothes I need to wear tomorrow are in that suitcase. I _bought_ them for tomorrow, for your wedding. I have to wear them. And.. and.. my shoes-” His breath quickened as he scanned over the contents of the missing case in his mind. His arms were wrapped around his chest as he sat on the bed, leaning forward and rocking slightly. Adam shook his head, trying to reject reality. “No, _no_. I need that case!” His voice was becoming frantic as his anxiety increased.

 

“You didn't pack your spacesuit did you?” Will knew exactly how to handle the younger man. Adam stilled, turning to him with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Of course I didn't. Why would I?” His voice lowering as the thought distracted him.

 

“Oh good. So it's safe at home?” Will ignored the question and pushed the other to a point he could reflect more calmly on the scenario.

 

“Yes, yes it is,” Adam nodded, looking forward again and analysing his memory of when he last put the suit carefully in its rightful place in the wardrobe. “I put it there last week, Monday. I checked it this morning. It's safe.” He finished, slightly relieved.

 

“That's good. I don't have a spacesuit to give you if you lose yours.” He let out a soft laugh and the other mirrored him, albeit still slightly nervous. “I do have some regular clothes that you can borrow to make up for the regular clothes that you don't have with you right now, will that be ok?” Adam looked at his brother for a few moments before nodding, a smile breaking across his face.

 

“Yes. Yes, I think that will be fine. Thank you, Will. You know that I like things done a certain way and losing that bag has made me feel anxious. I… I… had my itinerary in there too, but I think I can remember what I had organised. The hotel has a pool, it opens at 6am, and I was going to swim before breakfast at 7am. They have a nature walk that I can take on the first day after the wedding, and there's an observatory-” Will's hand on his shoulder drew his attention to the older brother, making Adam pause as he turned to face him.

 

“It's ok buddy, once we have settled in, I will help you write out your itinerary. I know you have it memorized, you have such an amazing brain.” He smiled warmly at the smaller man, who was much more relaxed now.

 

“Most people don't think it's _amazing_ , Will.” Adam didn't say it sadly, just matter of factly. Not many people were able to understand him, most assuming there was something wrong with him.

 

“Well, most people suck.” Will retorted with a grin, Adam hesitated for a second before letting himself laugh at the joke. Where nature had dealt Will too much empathy, it hadn't bestowed Adam with the natural instinct for it. It had to be learnt, the process never ending. Will imagined it was just as exhausting for Adam to try and understand what people feel and truly meant as it was for himself, constantly understanding a little too much of anyone, not being able to draw a middle ground and constantly having to renegotiate his core of morality. Growing up they had balanced each other out so well. Adam being a source of stability for Will, his sense of self unwavering and something the older brother used to drag himself from obscurity when his empathy threatened to wash him away. And Will being able to give Adam an understanding and perspective to draw him out from confusion and anxiety. Their time apart had not been beneficial for either, but it appeared that Adam's recent relationship had helped him grow, even though they had parted ways. And Will's relationship with Hannibal… well it was _different_.

 

“So, where is Hannibal? I haven't met him yet, Will. He _should_ be here. I am your only family, this is important. W-we should know each other before we are family. You really should have both come to visit me before this.” Will nodded along to the admonishment, Adam was right. He had not been there nearly as much as he should have been, since his sibling and Dad had moved to New York, even moreso after their father had passed away. He felt another dollop of guilt for not visiting Adam in his new life in California, although he had to remind himself that his brother was doing fine, better than ever in fact. It didn't alleviate the responsibility he felt though.

 

“I know, I know.” Will replied wearily, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I'm sorry, I _am_. I haven't been there for you, as your brother.” Adam considered him for a moment, perplexed at his response, tilting his chin up slightly when he understood.

 

“I don't mean that I need for you to look out for me. I meant I should have had the opportunity to get to know your fiance. You know you can be easily led, Will. Where is Hannibal, you didn’t say.” The older man laughed softly into his hands, of course Adam was trying to look out for him. He took a deep breath, readjusting to the barrage of questions, said in one breath, that was the conversational style of his sibling. Sitting back, he looked at the younger man, half smile on his face.

 

“Right, right. He is picking up his brother from the airport. Flew in from Bucharest. His name is Nigel, they are twins.” The older informed Adam, trying to give him as much information as he knew would be asked off the bat. The younger nodded slowly, allowing the information to sink in.

 

“Oh,” He responded finally, perhaps a little disappointed. “Well then he will have to put aside time tomorrow.” Adam nodded a final time, firmly to himself, as though the matter were all sorted. Head whirled around to Will in a manner that declared the subject was about to change. “Will, could you help my put my things away?” He gestured to the hand luggage that held his toiletries and a spare change of clothes. “To get... settled.” Will stared at the other.

 

“You want me to help?” He asked astounded. The younger man nodded enthusiastically. “Wow, sure thing kiddo.” His baby brother _had_ changed, or in the very least was consciously trying. Regardless of whether he would retrace Will's steps, aligning things just so, it was still relinquishing a little control in a new environment. He beamed back at a familiar frown that was spreading on Adam's face.

 

“I am not a kid anymore, Will.” He corrected, before standing and smoothing down his shirt. “Come on. There's a show on later, ‘ _Physics in Forensics_ ’, I thought it would be something we would both like.” Adam subconsciously fiddled with his cuff as he made the suggestion. Will raised his eyebrows, again surprised at his brothers inclusive suggestion.

 

“That sounds perfect.” He said, his tone full of surprised pleasure. He moved from the bed to pick the small case up, placing it on the drawers, starting to unzip it. “Shall I put the stuff in the bathroom?” Adam blinked at the suggestion, before rushing to answer.

 

“No, no. I can do _that._ You can put the clothes away.” Adam gestured to the drawers as if Will would have somehow missed them, as the older brother let out a huffed laugh. So not completely changed. And just like that, Adam had taken the parental role of the two of them, and Will let him. For now at least.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, the very bad man from Bucharest scanned his surroundings casually before moving away from the sliding doors and towards the designated smoking area, digging in his pocket for his smokes and lighter as he went. God, he hated international flights.  Even ponying up for first class had barely made the almost sixteen hour flight bearable.  Why the fuck his brother had decided to make his home in America was beyond him, but whatever.  He had somehow survived the flight and was more than grateful that it would be another two weeks before he had to make the return trip.  Nigel had decided to stick around for a while after the wedding, do a little sightseeing while he was visiting.  Maybe scope out any business opportunities that might be available.  Things were well under control back in Bucharest with Darko managing things, and Nigel knew he didn’t have to hurry back.

 

Nigel rolled his eyes as the Bentley pulled smoothly into the pick up lane in the arrivals terminal just as he lit up his first cigarette in more hours than he cared to count. Perfect fucking timing as usual.  Count on Hannibal to be punctual even at a fucking airport. Rolling his neck and shoulders in an attempt to work out some of the stiffness from having sat so long, Nigel waited for the car to come to a stop before kicking his bag closer to the curb.

 

With a sigh of near contentment, Nigel blew smoke up and away as his mirror image stepped out of the high end vehicle and came around to draw him into a brief, but warm embrace.  Eyeballing the cigarette Nigel held considerately away and to the side, Hannibal gave a derisive sniff, deliberately looking down his nose at Nigel.  It was quite an accomplishment, Nigel thought with amusement, seeing as they were exactly the same height.

 

“If you think you’re getting in my car with that horrid thing, you had best think again” Hannibal said by way of greeting.

 

Nigel snorted and took another deliberate drag.  “And if you don’t want blood all over your fancy fucking leather seats, you’ll at least let me finish fucking half before dragging me off to that fucking over the top hotel you’ve booked me at.”

 

“Still behaving like a crass neanderthal I see, Nigel.”

 

“Still got a stick up your ass I see, Hannibal.”

 

“You still look like a common criminal.”

 

“And you still fucking dress like a colorblind peacock.”

 

Both men glared at one another before breaking into fierce grins.  “God, I’ve missed you, _brolis_ ” Nigel said, not bothering to hide his joy at being reunited with his only living blood.  It had been too long since they had been together.

 

“And I you, brother.” Hannibal replied, voice quiet but the emotion it contained just as evident.  “Finish that awful thing if you must, I’ll take care of your lugg…..”  Hannibal’s voice tailed off as he got a look at the bag laying at his brother’s feet.  “Nigel, please tell me you did _not_ stuff your suit into a _duffel bag_!”  The pained look on Hannibal’s face earned him a snigger of laughter from Nigel.

 

“Relax, Hanni, I had the suit sent ahead to the hotel a week ago.  They’re holding it for me.  Didn’t want to fucking risk it getting lost in flight.  God knows the epic shit fit _that_ would have caused you.”  Nigel laughed as he watched Hannibal sniff fussily at him again before snatching up the offending bag and moving to put it in the trunk without comment.  Funny, while Hannibal had always been the more reserved brother growing up, Nigel didn’t remember him being quite this…..prissy.  He wondered if Will Graham was to blame.  God, he hoped his brother’s fiance wasn’t some stuck up, pretentious little prig.  If that was the case, Nigel might just have to murder him before the wedding and save his brother a lifetime of grief.  Speaking of which……

 

Nigel quickly stomped out his half finished smoke and slid into the passenger seat just as Hannibal restarted the car.  “So brother dear, do I get to meet your precious Will tonight, or are you going to make me wait until the wedding to actually lay eyes on my future fucking brother-in-law?”

 

“It depends.” Hannibal replied as he merged smoothly with traffic.  “Will’s younger half-brother flew in earlier this evening from California and there was a bit of a mishap with his luggage.  When I left to retrieve you, Will was still trying to get Adam settled down.  He was rather upset over the whole matter.”

 

“God spare us from the horrors of lost luggage!  Sap should have fucking thought ahead like I did instead of throwing a hissy fit about it after it’s fucking too late. Sounds like a real drama queen.” Nigel sneered, rolling his eyes for good measure.  “Please tell me I’m not expected to babysit this twat at the reception.  You know how much patience I have for that kind of bullshit.  I’m liable to hurt his delicate fucking feelings.”

 

“Perhaps.”  Hannibal murmured.  “Do you remember Matis?”

 

“What, from the orphanage?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Nigel remembered.  Matis had always seemed like a fragile, twitchy little bird to Nigel, far too delicate for the horrors of the world they had been thrust into. The quiet little boy, different from all the rest and an easy target because of it, had been extremely sensitive and unable to handle any kind of aggression, and if nothing else had been in abundance in that nightmare of a place, aggression had sadly always been plentiful.  Hannibal and Nigel had done their best to protect the gentle child from the cruelties of the bigger, meaner boys at the orphanage, but they had had a hard enough time protecting each other.  In the end, their efforts hadn’t been enough and Matis had hung himself in his room late one night.  The memory still haunted both brothers even after all these years. One more child they had failed to protect…..

 

Nigel cleared his throat against the memory, his voice gruff with emotion as he turned to look at Hannibal.  “This Adam, he’s like Matis, then?”

 

“Not to the same degree, but yes.  Asperger's instead of full blown autism but with similar triggers, limited social skills and the need for a rigid schedule.  So you can see why the loss of his luggage was upsetting to him.  The trip alone was difficult enough.  Will had his hands full trying to calm him.”

 

“Yeah, I fucking get it.  I’ll play nice.”

 

“Good.  See that you do” Hannibal smirked.  “I don’t need anything upsetting my soon-to-be husband anymore than he already is.”

 

“You know, the whole fucking big brother routine is going to get real fucking old long before this weekend is over, right?  You won’t look so fucking pretty in your wedding photos with a busted lip.” Nigel threatened jokingly, happy to let their past go and lighten the mood in the vehicle.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t say the same for you, brother mine.  Almost anything would do to improve the constant snarl on your face.  I don’t know how Gabriella stands waking up to you every day.”  Hannibal snarked back.  “Speaking of which, how is your lovely wife?  I was surprised when you texted me that you would be coming alone.” Hannibal’s smile faded as he glanced over at his twin and noticed his expression had become shuttered and cold.  It never meant anything good when his brother got that dangerous look on his face.  “Nigel, has something happened to Gabriella?”

 

“Gabby is no longer a fucking concern.”  Tight and clipped, the answer did not invite further inquiry.  Not that that would stop Hannibal, Nigel thought bitterly, the sour feeling in his stomach returning, just as it always did when his thoughts turned to his beautiful, treacherous wife. God, he had loved her beyond reason.  Adored her.  Would have done anything for her.  And she had used that love to make an utter fool of him.  Glancing over at his brother, Nigel spat a low curse at the look on Hannibal’s face.  Nigel knew that look, thought of it as his ‘therapist face’ and he absolutely _despised_ that it was being directed at him.  Deciding to head off whatever line of bullshit psychobabble his brother was about to unleash upon him, Nigel opened his mouth before Hannibal could start.

 

“My lovely fucking wife decided to make a cuckold out of me, so I made a corpse out of her and her cunt-faced lover as well. End of story.”

 

The next few miles passed in silence before Hannibal huffed a laugh.

 

“Fucking what is so fucking funny?” Nigel snarled.

 

“Well, I was just thinking about how you accused Will’s brother of being a drama queen over his lost luggage…. Really, NIgel, I believe the usual response to a cheating spouse is to procure a divorce.”  And just like that, the tension broke and both men were laughing.

 

“God, I fucking hate you sometimes, Hannibal” Nigel grinned.

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Will’s butt was starting to go numb in the position he sat in, propped against the headboard with Adam curled into his side, snoring softly. His sibling had been so tired he had almost fallen asleep before he had washed for bed, Will knew how agitated Adam would be if he had woken up the next morning to discover himself fully dressed and unwashed from the night before, so he had roused him enough to send him on his way to the bathroom. Within minutes, the younger man had been ready for bed, wearing a pair of Will’s pyjamas. That was to say Adam was wearing grey shorts and t-shirt. He had not hesitated to pull the covers over himself, turning towards Will. It sent the older man back to their youth immediately, sharing a bed and keeping one another company, and the memories were warm and welcome. They may have been two misfits, but they had had each other and that was more than enough.

 

Sighing, Will grabbed the blanket Adam had travelled with, navy blue fleece and dotted with constellations that glowed in the dark. He laughed softly at the thing; in all the other ways that Adam was changing, he was glad that these bits stayed the same. Tucking the blanket over the younger man, Will carefully climbed from the bed, ruffling his brothers more tame curls before he stood.

 

“Sleep tight, Kiddo.” He said softly, before turning and leaving the room quietly. Before he had even shut the door, fatigue weighed on him, layered by worries. There was so much to think about for tomorrow, and along with the guilt he was feeling from his reunion with his brother and the impending introduction with Hannibal’s twin, who by all accounts sounded like a dick, he was not in the best frame of mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Nigel followed his brother out of the elevator and down the carpeted hall to the suite Hannibal and Will were staying in.  Hannibal had offered a nightcap and with the jet lag finally hitting him, Nigel though nothing sounded better than a drink before crashing for the night.

 

“Will may still be awake, he doesn’t sleep much when stressed.  I’ll see if he wants to join us.” Hannibal said over his shoulder as he moved across the suite towards the closed bedroom door.  “The bar is stocked with a decent assortment of liquor.  Help yourself and I will be right back.”  He closed the bedroom door behind him and Nigel could hear muffled voices through the thick wooden panel.

 

Nigel dropped his bag by the coffee table and moved towards the bar, scanning its contents before settling on whiskey over ice.   Sipping his drink, Nigel wandered over to the balcony doors and stepped out, patting his pockets for his smokes.  Half a cigarette in almost eighteen hours did not for a calm Nigel make.  And he had a feeling he was going to need every bit of calm he could fucking muster to get through his beloved brother’s wedding.  Knowing Hannibal, it was going to be fucking over the top and pretentious as hell.  Not exactly Nigel’s idea of a good time.  The things one did for fucking family, Nigel grimaced to himself.

 

Hearing noise from the main room of the suite, Nigel flicked his finished cigarette butt over the railing and went back inside to greet his soon to be brother-in-law.  Both brothers were intensely private people and Nigel hadn’t even been aware of Will’s existence until Hannibal had called to tell him he was engaged, so Nigel had absolutely no idea as to what to expect.  Striding into the room, he put on his most charming smile in an effort to make a good first impression.  After all, he had promised Hanni he would play nice.

 

Well, Will Graham was a beauty, Nigel admitted to himself.  A riot of silky chocolate curls sat atop a face composed of classic lines that appealed to both brother’s love of beauty, but the thing Nigel could almost guarantee had drawn Hannibal to the younger man would have to be the pair of haunted, piercingly blue eyes that hinted at a high intelligence and the ability to see far more than most would be comfortable with.  Hannibal wouldn’t have been able to resist the combination.  

 

Taken as a whole, Nigel found himself initially approving of his brother’s choice in mates.  

 

And then Will Graham opened that lovely, rosebud mouth of his and shot that all to hell.

 

“You couldn’t wait to smoke outside?” Will wrinkled his nose in distaste as he slowly took in Hannibal’s twin. Such a bizarre sight, almost identical to his partner except for practically everything. From the loose hair falling over his face, to the way he held himself, tense and aggressive, to the rather odd taste in clothing. Although he had to admit, the dog print held a sort of charm. Will was willing to concede that his opening words had been curt, perhaps impolite, but as his eyes cut back to that amber glare, the set of his jaw annoyed him for no reason Will could put his finger on. “I see Hannibal took all the manners and taste in utero.” He garnished the words with a sardonic smile.

 

“Well hello to you, too gorgeous.  And technically, I _was_ outside.  Your suite has a very nice balcony.  As for manners, that’s fucking funny coming from someone who’s first words to his fiance’s brother make him sound like a whiny little bit-”

 

“Nigel!  You promised to behave.”  Hannibal cut in with a glare, bringing Nigel up short and causing him to grit his teeth.  The smug grin Will shot him didn’t help to calm his temper any either.  Nigel pictured tossing the little shit off the afore mentioned balcony, but figured his brother might not forgive him for giving in to the urge, no matter the provocation.

 

“Yeah, ok, Hanni.  I know I fucking did.”  Turning back to Will, Nigel summoned patience from who the fuck knew where and tried again.  “It’s nice to finally meet you, Will.  Hanni has told me almost nothing about you, so I look forward to getting to know you better.  Since, after all, we’re going to be family.”  And that was about as polite as anything Nigel could manage at the moment, what with Will still glaring daggers at him (over a fucking cigarette, for fuck’s sake) and the judgemental way he kept eyeing Nigel like he expected him to rob them blind before morning.  

 

“I have never really held much stock with family,” Will cocked his head, not quite sure why he was trying to goad the other man, but there it was. Besides, _he_ had made no promises to behave, had he?  “Besides my brother, blood relations have never meant a great deal to me. Let alone in laws.” He huffed a laugh.

 

“Ever had any, Will?  In-laws I mean?”  Nigel’s smile was all teeth when the younger man shook his head no.  “Well, I have.  Just a bit of friendly advice.  Some family, blood or otherwise, you really shouldn’t piss off.  Makes family gatherings awkward, strains the ties that bind, as they say.”

 

Hannibal could feel a headache coming on as he watched the two most important people in his life square off like combatants on the field of battle.  On one hand, it was highly entertaining watching the two of them circle round one another, each looking for weaknesses to exploit in the other.  But on the other hand, Hannibal could feel a tiny fissure of alarm growing in the back of his mind as the tension in the room ratcheted up with each passing moment and with every insult exchanged.

 

Every bit as intelligent and cunning as Hannibal but with very little of his restraint, Nigel was always ready for a fight and Will was not at his best with stress and insomnia making him far more aggressive than was the norm.  Introducing them to each other tonight had obviously not been one of Hannibal’s better ideas.  He needed to defuse the situation before it deteriorated any further.  Before he could move to do so, however, Will decided to escalate things. Hannibal hadn’t had time to tell him about Gabby and how it would be best not to mention her to Nigel.  So, of course, _that_ would be what Will zeroed in on; the one subject almost guaranteed to push his volatile twin past caring about promises made.

 

“I specifically remember making the invite out as a plus one, Nigel.” Will had poured himself a glass of wine and paused with it on his lips as he looked at the other man, unflinching in his eye contact. He took a sip before he continued, watching with a feeling of dark glee as the taller man’s nostrils flared. “Did your wife decide not to attend or are you as hopeless in your marriage as you appear to be in every other aspect?” Will smirked, wholly satisfied with the angry flush that was rising in the other man. He rolled his shoulders, uncaring at the warning signs being displayed and let out a sigh. “Well, this will be a lonely trip either way, won’t it?” He turned his back on the other man walking to the sofa to plonk himself down, curious to see what the other would do.

 

It took every bit of willpower Nigel possessed not to wrap his hands around that pretty little neck and choke the ever living shit out of his brother’s precious fiance.  And the fucker knew it too.  Nigel could see the smug awareness lingering on Will’s face and dancing maliciously in those baby blues.  The younger man was obviously gagging for a fight and Nigel had never backed down from one yet.  If the brat wanted to up the ante…...well, two could play at that game.

 

Nigel waived off the concern on Hannibal’s face and the apology he knew was forming on his brother’s lips.  “It’s ok, Hannibal.  Your pup has teeth.  That’s a good thing, means he’s not easy prey.”  Nigel knocked back the rest of his drink before strolling towards where Will sat sprawled on the couch to loom above the smaller man.  “Cruelty suits you, Will.  I imagine it helps you feel more in control, and that’s fucking fine.”  Nigel sat down next to Will on the couch, leaning into his personal space like he was sharing the secrets of the universe.  “But here’s the funny thing about situations you think you’re in control of, Will.  You have to pay real fucking close attention to the details; lose your focus just once, and it can all turn to blood in an instant.  My wife learned that lesson the hard way.”  And Nigel dropped his mask, the one he wore to keep the world from seeing what lived inside of him, the one he had learned to wear right alongside Hannibal in that fucking frozen winter that had murdered their childhood and any bit of innocence they may have retained.  For just a moment, Nigel let the monster peek out and say hello to his brother’s beloved before tucking in quickly away and offering an overly friendly grin.  Absently he wondered if his monster still mirrored Hannibal’s, or if time and distance had changed even that between them.   

 

The silence weighed heavy in the room as he waited to see if Will was smart enough to recognise the warning for what it was.  He didn’t necessarily want the man afraid of him, respect and a mutual dislike would suffice.

 

Will snorted out a laugh, resting his head back against the coach.

 

“I should have known the two of you would share some of the same… qualities.” He let himself smile as he locked eyes with the rabid soul next to him. “You think I am unaware of who I am marrying?” He leaned back into the other man, despite himself. “I have looked into the heart of the devil; supped with him in hell. The dark holds no terrors for me, Nigel." He grimaced as he rose, striding towards the open bedroom door. “Hannibal, don't wake me if I'm sleeping when you are done with your… _brother_.” And with that he closed the door behind him, not bothering with any niceties to either man. Hannibal would know not to take it personally. In fact, Will would wager a bet that his fiance was damn well entertained by the whole thing. It was no skin off his own nose. What would it matter if Nigel and himself hated one another? Within a day or two an ocean would separate them and that would be that. With that comforting thought, Will readied himself for bed, pushing all thoughts of the distorted version of Hannibal to the very back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Both men watched as Will stalked from the room, silent until the young man closed the door firmly behind him.  With a tired sigh, Hannibal lowered himself to sit in one of the chairs across from the couch and eyed his brother with dry amusement.

 

“Well, that could have gone better.”

 

Nigel snorted humorlessly as he let his head fall back onto the cushions and closed his eyes.  God he was tired.  “Could have gone a lot fucking worse as well, _brolis_.  Might still.  You’ve fucking spoilt him, Hannibal.  It makes him bold when he should be cautious. Even Gabby had enough sense not to provoke me too far.”  Until she didn’t, and well, that had ended in blood, hadn’t it?

 

Rubbing both hands roughly over his face, Nigel decided to just let it go.  It wasn’t as if he had to live with the man.  That was Hannibal’s cross to bear. Letting his arms flop down to rest on his thighs, he looked over at his brother and laughed ruefully.  “Ah, don’t listen to a fucking word I’m saying right now.  You sure as shit don’t need to be taking marital advice from me.  Maybe it’s good he’s got a fucking temper.  It’ll keep you on those pointy toes of yours.”

 

Hannibal returned the rueful smile, acknowledging everything Nigel said with a slight nod.  “Oh, he does that quiet easily.  Like you, I can never precisely predict how he will react to any given situation.”

 

“Me?  Oh, brother dear, I’m easy fucking enough to keep happy.  All I require is good liquor, good food and the occasional opportunity for a good brawl.  And absolute fucking loyalty from those I love.  What more could a man ask for in this miserable world?”

 

Hannibal let his gaze travel to the closed door of his temporary bedroom, thoughts of piercing blue eyes and satin curls making the corners of his mouth lift with warmth.  “What more indeed, brother mine?” he murmured.  “What more, indeed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Will wasn't sleeping really, but he was at that deep lull that promised rest was incoming when the other man slipped into the bed. It was the cold feet that did it.

 

“Jesus, Hannibal. _Now_ is the time you decide to forsake the luxuries in life like bed socks?” Grumbling, Will turned onto his side, one eye opening to find Hannibal's face next to his, a shockingly animated expression on his face, which on anyone else would be a simple grin. Will snorted.

 

“I am not in the mood.” He mumbled, not able to help the quirk of a smile pulling at his lips.

 

Hannibal ignored the grumbling and snuggled closer, chasing Will’s retreating limbs with his admittedly cold feet.  “But _mylimasis_ , in just a few short hours, we will be wed, and as my spouse it will be your responsibility to see to my comfort and health.”  Hannibal flinched at the sharp kick he received to his shins and dutifully pulled back the offending appendages.   “Perhaps you could do with a bit of practice.” He sighed ruefully.

 

If Will's eyes had been open, they would have rolled. Instead he flicked them open, giving Hannibal a sharp look, softened by a lopsided smile he was still fighting.

 

“Your brother is bringing out the barbarian in you, Hannibal. Since when do you walk around barefoot?” The younger man was trying very hard to maintain his notorious grumpy facade. But he couldn't deny that, despite all the pre wedding stress and family drama, he was deliriously happy. Rolling onto his front and closer to the other man, Will buried his face and grin into the pillow, hooking his foot over Hannibal's calf and drawing it back to him. He was trying to stay mad, for reasons he didn't quite understand and was too tired to parse out. Peering at the other man from the pillow, his hand travelled up to his hair, running fingers through the locks before grasping and yanking. “You smell of smoke.” He snorted and closed his eyes again, quietly enjoying the warmth that radiated from Hannibal's chest.

 

Hannibal’s rumble of pleasure was lost in the silky curls he nuzzled against as he enjoyed the possessive hold Will had on him.  Pulling the smaller man close, he maneuvered around until Will was comfortably draped across his chest before answering cautiously.

 

“And you smell of stress, anxiety and aggression.  Tell me Will, which of our two brothers has you so out of sorts?  It’s not like you to react so aggressively without provocation.”

 

“Neither. Both. Yours.” Will grunted a laugh. “I'm not even sure, but I'm swinging mostly towards yours.” He let out a sigh before inhaling the familiar scent that was Hannibal.

 

“Mmmmm….”  Hannibal hummed thoughtfully.  “Any thoughts as to what exactly bothers you so about a man you have just met for the first time this evening?”

 

“I'll be the first to admit, Hannibal, that I am not in the best of humours tonight. Adam has me wearing my weight in guilt without even trying.” He ran his palm over the soft skin that ran from Hannibal’s hip up to his shoulder blade. “But there's something almost instinctual about my dislike towards your brother. I can just _feel_ he's gonna do something to piss me off. It's building like a storm.” Will huffed out a breath. “Maybe it's just me.”

 

Hannibal sighed under the gentle caress, allowing his hands to wander over the warm body pressed so close to his own.  “Nigel can have that effect on people.”  Voice turning serious, he reached over to tilt Will’s chin up, seeking eye contact to ensure that the younger man was listening.  “I do not expect you to warm up to Nigel in any considerable manner, but I would ask that you try to at least remain civil.  He is my only living blood relative, and as such, he is important to me.  Just as your brother is to you.”  Hannibal considered saying more, but hesitated, not wanting to reignite Will’s ire.

 

“Yeah, but Adam isn't an ass-” Will bit off the word and shook his head. “Ok.” He agreed, resignedly. He didn't want to fight with Hannibal, not that either of them could do that properly anyway. They enjoyed sparring far too much. Will was content to be calm with the other man right now. He jumped slightly as the other foot came to wrap round his leg. “Are you trying to tell me something?” He looked at Hannibal, a lazy smile spreading on his face.

 

Hannibal gave Will his best innocent look.  “I have no idea what you mean dearest.”  And then he ruined the effect by giving a lazy roll of his hips, pressing his obvious erection against his fiance’s soft skin.

 

Will smirked at the other man. “You are incorrigible, Doctor Lecter. I was in fact referring to your feet being cold. You aren't having second thoughts are you?” He feigned a hurt look as he teased the waistband of Hannibal's pyjama bottoms.

 

Hannibal had to suppress a grin as he pretended to misunderstand, schooling his face into exaggerated confusion.  “I though this entire conversation was begun with establishing that my feet are, in fact, cold.  Mongoose, are you sure you are feeling quite well?”

 

A dark eyebrow arched as blue eyes held Hannibal’s amused gaze for a still moment, before Will pushed his chest to the other man's. His palm moved over hip bone to rest on his fiance’s ass, pulling body flush against body as his lips met Hannibal’s. He licked into the other man's mouth passionately, pleased with the soft moans that the other fed to him. Mouths parted as they caught their breath and Will repaid Hannibal's hip roll with a firm thrust of his own before pulling back to put space between them.

 

“Now that you mention it, my love, I am feeling exhausted.” He stifled a mock yawn and grinned at the dark look in Hannibal's eyes.

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed in a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he seriously considering rolling Will beneath him and fucking the sass right out of his soon to be spouse.  Will would allow it, Hannibal knew, would even enjoy it, but there was something so alluring about seeing Will like this, clearly enjoying the power he held over Hannibal in this moment.  With a sigh, he instead turned the younger man to face away from him so Hannibal could spoon behind him and hold him close.  Nosing into the soft curls at the nape of Will’s neck, he groaned as Will wiggled back into the embrace to tease him with the swell of his ass pressed against his hard length.

 

“Cruel boy, how I adore you.”


	2. Vows and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning of the big day and everyone is here, something is guaranteed to go wrong, right? Maybe just a little bump in the road to fluffdom... and of course our star crossed lovers (in Will's condemning eyes) are destined to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! 
> 
> So here is chapter 2, we may have gone off the deep end into the smoosh but forgive us, writing the Hannigram wedding suckered us in. We couldn't resist!
> 
> Smut is incoming, right CannibalsSong??? (WTF happened to us? *removes classical music from writing playlist*) LOL.
> 
> So, again, I hope you enjoy this as much as we are enjoying writing it!
> 
> Also it is CannibalsSong's birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE. Now I really need to shush and let you all read...
> 
> Love Flatfootmonster

**Chapter 2: Vows and Dogs**

 

Adam had just arrived at the button at the top of his shirt when a knock came to the door. His fingers lingered on his collar as he eyed the door, trying to deduce who it was. It was probably Will, he decided, taking measured steps to the door to calm his anxiety. If it was Will, that would be good, he needed the suit he would be borrowing. Nodding to himself, he reached for the handle and pulled the door open. 

 

The person on the other side was not Will. 

 

Adam was in the process of closing the door on the unfamiliar face, eyes staring at shiny leather shoes in front of the threshold, as the person spoke.

 

“Adam? It’s Hannibal.” He said it quickly, resisting the urge to hold his hand out to stop the door closing on him, lest it upset the other man. He was relieved when the door slowed, staying open a few inches so Hannibal could see half of Adam’s face, eyes still downcast. He licked his bottom lip quickly before those familiar blue eyes landed on him for a second, then returned to the floor.

 

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting you.” Adam said simply. A moment of silence settled between them, the younger man unsure what to do, so he opened the door a fraction wider. Hannibal ducked his head slightly, so the other could see the smile he hoped was perceived as warm.

 

“I was hoping we could spend some time together over breakfast? I would very much enjoy getting to know you.” Hannibal put forward, his voice carefully hopeful. Adam froze for a moment and Hannibal could almost hear the cogs turning as he processed the invite.

 

“Yes, yes. I-I was saying yesterday that we should get to know each other. Before the wedding.” Adam bit his tongue as he resisted relaying the whole conversation, he knew he could give too much information when it wasn't absolutely necessary. He did want to give a good impression after all, the other man was a doctor and psychiatrist, he didn't want to feel under the microscope.  

 

Hannibal considered the younger man’s posture and averted gaze and couldn’t help but be reminded of how his mongoose had behaved early on in their courtship.  It made Hannibal smile and added a warmth to his voice that was not normally present.

 

“I’m glad we are in agreement then.  Would you prefer to dine here in your room with room service, or we can go downstairs to the hotel restaurant if that is preferable.  I believe the buffet will be open for quite sometime yet.”

 

Adam shifted to the other foot, not quite sure what to do. This wasn't his home but it was still personal space that the younger man was unsure he wanted to share with this man. Will’s fiance, while friendly was still quite foreboding. 

 

“I would like to try the buffet.” Adam replied, voice firming with his jaw. “On the website they have a lot of different choices, it would be good to try something new.” He was affirming himself really, they didn't offer the same cereal he would usually have in the morning. Nodding again, he felt for the key card in his pocket, before stepping forward and closing the door behind him, moving efficiently and precisely under the eyes of the other. 

 

Smiling at the younger man’s retreating form, Hannibal followed along towards the elevators, careful to maintain sufficient distance between them so as not to crowd his reluctant companion.  Past experience with patients and his childhood friend told him that the calmer he remained, the easier it would be for Adam to relax around him.  It would take time, but then, Hannibal was a very patient man. 

 

Just as he reached where Adam waited, the elevator arrived and they had to step aside to allow a group of rather rowdy teenagers to disembark.  Hannibal’s lip curled as he was rather rudely jostled, but he managed to pull Adam back out of the way before he was exposed to the same treatment.  Hannibal didn’t imagine Adam enjoyed being touched by strangers anymore than Will did.  Once the way was clear, he ushered Adam into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby.

 

Observing the younger man from the corner of his eye so as not to make him uncomfortable, Hannibal looked for signs of distress and was satisfied when he only saw a few.  It seemed Adam had made serious progress on being able to handle interactions with other people since the last time Will had seen him.  Hopefully eating in the hotel’s dining room would not push that progress past the breaking point.  This was a good opportunity to deduce how Adam might hold up at the reception and if extra steps to ensure his comfort needed to be taken.

 

“So, Adam, Will tells me you recently began employment at an observatory.  That sounds very different from your last job.  Will you tell me about it while we eat?”

 

Adam shot a look at the taller man whilst nodding vigorously. His thumb on his left hand following the buttons down the centre of his chest, counting them slowly as he made himself breath in time. He had had to learn when someone was teasing him, he could see no smile or grin, Hannibal wasn't laughing. The elevator dinged open as Adam decided the other man wasn't trying him on.

 

“Yes, of course. I mean the job I had before, i-it was good but, um,” He paused as he began to follow Hannibal towards the restaurant. “I have always loved space. I always wanted to go, but I can't. So now I work where you can see it. See space. A-and I get to talk to people about space, they enjoy it when I talk to them.” Adam drew in a deep breath as the other man gestured to a table for his approval. The younger man nodded, and they sat, Adam continued. “I know when I talk a lot, people can get bored, you can interrupt me if I do that.” He tried to smile, but he was sure it probably looked like a grimace. His palms were sweaty as he waited for Hannibal’s response. It was polite to let people talk. 

 

Hannibal observed Adam, noting the elevated rate of breathing and the way the younger man was wiping his hands on his trousers repeatedly.  He wondered if it was the atmosphere or if he himself was making Adam nervous and decided to try and address both situations.  Keeping his voice even and calm, he chose his words carefully.

 

“Adam, I enjoy listening to people talk about things that interest them.  I feel that even if it is a subject I myself have not yet taken an interest in, there is always something to be learned from listening.  It is one of the reasons I chose the profession I am in.  I also value honesty, as Will has told me you do.  I promise that if I become bored, or wish to change the subject, I will inform you of this immediately.  I hope this allays some of your worry, and will allow you to relax enough to enjoy my company while we eat.  Now, do you wish to order from the menu, or do you still wish to try the buffet?  I know you do not enjoy close proximity to strangers, which will likely occur while going thru the que at the buffet.  Ordering directly from the menu may help to avoid unwanted exposure.  That is the only reason I ask.”

 

Adam allowed the information to percolate through his mind, each sentence bringing him a little more calm. The man was straightforward and clear. His first impressions of his brothers fiance were mostly good; he was well presented, communicated well and he was handsome, if a little severe. There was a quiet sense of danger that seemed to emanate from the man though, and it made Adam wary. He very rarely felt things from others that were not specifically stated and without a context. He marked this in his mind as something to address with Will. In the meantime, Adam decided to focus on the facts, those being that Hannibal had been courteous and pleasant, if a little rude showing up without letting him know.

 

“I would appreciate it if next time you would let me know if you would like to spend time with me in advance. It's better if I know.  I don’t deal well with surprises.” His eyebrows drew together as he considered the plan he had made before Hannibal had presented himself. He wouldn't get to have a walk before he met with Will, but he supposed that that was ok. His eyes locked back onto the chin of the man opposite him as his mind flicked onto the next item he wanted to address. “A-and I think your suggestion is a good one,” He nodded with a quick smile. “I will look at the menu, although I haven't tried much of this.” He stated, eyes flicking quickly down the list. “Do you think they do macaroni and cheese on the lunch menu? That is my favourite meal. I have it usually everyday.” He took two deep breaths. “But it's ok if there isn't. New things areâ€¦ good. I like eggs.” He said hopefully, looking at the picture on one page. “I'll try the eggs benedict.  And orange juice.” He smiled at himself, proud of his quick decision. Looking back up to his companion he flinched slightly under the birdlike stare directed at him. Adam cleared his thought and fiddled with his cuff. “So I need to know you will look after my brother. He is impressionable and I wouldn't want him to be in the wrong hands. He's special.” Adam tilted his chin up, holding the other's eyes firmly. 

 

Hannibal considered the young man and nodded slowly to show he understood, but the server arrived before he could reply.  Turning, Hannibal smiled politely at the young woman and gave their orders before turning back to his companion to continue their conversation.

 

“Will is very special” Hannibal agreed easily.  “Adam, do you understand the vows that Will and I are going to be taking later today?  If you do, you understand that when I purposed to your brother, it was the intention of spending the rest of my life taking care of him to the best of my ability.  A vow is a promise Adam.  And as anyone who knows me to any significant degree will tell you, I always keep my promises.”

 

Adam smiled. There was something solid in Hannibal, a conviction in his words that lent them the weight of truth and Adam did in fact believe him. It brought him a sense of relief, mingled with apprehension. But he could often feel a mix of emotions from what people said, the more he tried to understand exactly what laid behind the words, the stronger the confusion. It was no new thing. He went with the stronger of the two, and allowed himself to start trusting that this man would do right by his brother. He watched as Hannibal gave their order to the waitress, speaking to her in polite tones. Adam was starting to believe that Hannibal was nice. Probably. The piercing gaze settled back onto him but he held it, for a few moments anyway, before his eyes fell to the cutlery. He began to straighten them, they had not been spaced evenly. 

 

“Ok.” Adam responded, simply. He had accepted what the doctor had said and would take it on face value, until proven otherwise. “I never thought Will would ever get married, he never wanted to. So if he has changed his mind for you, then I believe you must be good for him. I always wanted to though. Get married that is.” He released a nervous laugh, trying not to talk too much.

 

“Indeed?  And have you ever been close to this goal?  Perhaps you are seeing someone now?” Hannibal asked, genuine curiosity clear in his voice.  Will had told him much about Adam, but perhaps the boy had changed more than Will realized.

 

“I was, Beth. But it didn’t work out. She didn’t know if I loved her, and she didn’t want to move with me to California if I needed her. Not wanted her.” He took a deep breath; he understood it now, he hadn’t then. “It was better for us both.” Adam nodded to his conclusion. “A-and I have met people, I have friends, but not  _ that _ .” It was harder for the younger man to make friends, he followed societies expectations because it helped him fit in in his life. But all he needed, all he craved, was one person, to rely on and love. Maybe he would find that someday. 

 

“In my experience, both personal and professional, women tend to want to be  _ wanted _ , while men need to be  _ needed _ .  There is a very distinct difference between the two.”  Hannibal eyed the young man, a thoughtful look on his face.  “Perhaps you are looking to the wrong gender for companionship.  Unless of course you are strictly hetrosexually orientated.  I don’t mean to presume, of course.”

 

Adam felt his cheeks colour at the remark, tongue licking his lips, unsure how to respond. “Well, erm I.. I haven’t dated a guy before. But I-I had never ruled it out.” The thought was curious though. He had never really considered his orientation, but doing so now, Adam realized he was more drawn to people that simply understood him; that was a stronger pull for him than gender, or anything else for that matter. The food arrived at the table and Adam picked up his knife and fork eagerly. 

 

Hannibal smiled to himself at the blush and stuttered answer, an idea forming in his mind.  He would have to tread carefully, though.  If Will discovered what he was considering, Hannibal wouldn’t live long enough to consummate his marriage.

 

“Well, Adam, it might be something for you to think about.  An open mind on the subject may help you to see opportunities that you did not consider before now.”

 

“Yes, maybe I could consider it.” Adam said thoughtfully as he tucked into his food.

 

“Excellent, Adam. That is all anyone could ask of you.” Hannibal murmured with another small smile before turning his attention to his own breakfast, more than pleased with this surprising turn of events. Yes, with just a little help from yours truly, this could turn out rather nicely.

 

* * *

 

“At least you will feel a little more comfortable, I wasn't really counting on your stuff being found so quickly.” Will admitted as he adjusted Adams tie, then he stood back so the younger man could see himself in the mirror. His sibling’s eyes stayed on Will's face though.

 

“You said yesterday that you were sure they would turn up today. My luggage.” Adam elaborated as his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened to continue. “You said-”

 

“I know,” Will cut him off with a sigh, sheepish grin on his face. “I was hoping that it did. Sorry for not being clear, I was trying to be positive.” He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked at their reflection. “Forgive me?” Will asked pleadingly. Adam paused for a moment, an internal battle underneath his placid surface, as he sought out the meaning in Will's words and the likely motive behind them.

 

“Yes.” He concluded to the visible relief of his sibling. “Of course. But you know I prefer for you to say how you feel.” 

 

“I know. I forget sometimes. Besides, if it hadn't arrived it wouldn't have been an issue. That other suit fit you just fine.  So, in the end, there  _ was  _ a plus side to Hannibal ordering two Identical suits.” He mused more to himself. 

 

“It was a little long in the sleeves.” Adam corrected. “And they are  _ not _ identical. They are two different shades.” Will laughed softly. 

 

“You sound like Hannibal. I am glad you both got on.” It wasn't quite a question but he assumed that if they had not, he would have heard about it by now. He kept his eyes on the younger man, trying to gauge his reaction. The younger tugged at the bottom of his suit jacket.

 

“Well, he is well presented, a-and courteous... mostly. I think it's too soon to say if we get on. He made me a little uncomfortable but I don't think that was his intention. His actions were welcoming.” He concluded his summation with a small smile. Will laughed again, Adam turned to look at him, confused as to why his statement would cause his brother to laugh.  He hadn’t been trying to be funny.

 

“Hannibal can have that effect. Believe me it is not intentional. Most of the time, anyway.  Just wait until you meet his brother.” Will's smile turned wry, as he shook his head. Berating himself mentally for the way he had acted last night, if only because it had upset Hannibal.  He would not conceded it was all his fault, however. Nigel was a prick,  _ that _ he was sure of. 

 

“Oh?” Adam asked unsure of what Will meant. He started to feel nervous about being around someone else who was intimidating. He licked his lips, trying not to entertain the anxieties that socialising with a lot of people at once would stir, especially since it was going to be mostly people he did not know. Will wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

 

“Don't worry buddy. I'll keep you safe from the sharks.” He grinned at the smaller man, Adam shot a half smile back.

 

“Thanks, Will. I should be ok. If I start to feel overwhelmed, I'll just go outside for some air.” His eyes flicked to the clock above the mantel piece. “We should be getting on Will, it's 18 minutes before the ceremony. If something goes wrong, leaving now gives us time to work it out. Are you ready?” There was an edge to Adam's voice that set Will’s nerves off, suddenly remembering that, in fact, this was  _ his  _ wedding. He patted himself down, feeling his phone and wallet, and checked his reflection one last time.

 

“Right, yes. I’m ready.  _ Winston _ !” He called out, through the suite. Only the quiet of the room answered him and the buzz coming from the open balcony doors. “Here boy!” He whistled as he paced the room before coming to an abrupt halt; the door was open to the suite. If he knew his dog, which he did very well, he would have taken the opportunity to bolt. What on earth had possessed him to make the mutt his ring bearer? Hannibal’s unimpressed face flashed before Will’s eyes as he imagined himself running up the aisle, late for his own wedding.  Hannibal would never forgive him. 

 

_ “Fuck.” _

 

* * *

 

Nigel had always prided himself on the fact that he was very rarely indecisive.  Decisions came easily, and once having made said decision, he seldom found himself veering from his chosen course of action.  His current situation was putting that fact to the test, however, as Nigel found himself caught between equally strong feelings of concern and amusement.  

 

Amusement was quickly edging out the concern, bringing with it the horribly childish urge to make things worse.  Well, as Hannibal like to point out so very often, Nigel  _ was _ the younger of the two brothers and as such, was far more prone to highly impulsive behaviors.  But honestly though, if the man didn’t stop with his restless pacing and incessant, twitchy fussing about every fucking little detail, Nigel wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation to goad him for much longer.

 

Barely managing to control the urge to roll his eyes, Nigel calmly sipped at his coffee instead while listening to his obviously insane brother continue to give the head caterer a severe dressing down.  This particular tirade had been going on for approximately, Nigel glanced at the wall clock, fifteen minutes thus far, which was two minutes longer than the previous conniption fit involving the hotel events organizer.  She at least had been smart enough not to argue with Hannibal over whatever changes to the table linens he had demanded.  Sensing the impending shit storm, or perhaps just having enough experience with overwrought, anal retentive brides (because in Nigel’s opinion, that was exactly what Hannibal was acting like, a fucking  _ bride _ ), she had simply apologized for the error and had escaped rather quickly after promising that it would be corrected immediately.  The caterer hadn’t been that fortunate.

 

Apparently the man was guilty of the heinous crime of including,  _ gasp! _ , margarine in the ingredients to be used to prepare the food for the reception dinner being served immediately following the wedding.  To say Hannibal was less than pleased might be the fucking understatement of the year.  Hence, the epic hissy fit currently underway.

 

The miscreant was visibly wilting under the scathing tones of Hannibal’s disapproval and had long since stopped trying to defend his ill-fated decision to try and sneak margarine onto the menu as a cost-saving substitute for whatever ridiculous grass fed, organic, imported from who the fuck knows where, sweetened butter Hannibal had insisted on and looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  Nigel figured he had about half a minute to intervene before Hannibal had the man so verbally eviscerated as to be rendered useless.  

 

Nigel seriously considered letting Hannibal continue anyway, just for his own amusement, but thought better of it. Half of the guests waiting in the marquee were composed of FBI agents who probably would not be overly understanding of the bloodbath that would result from a single ruined dish being served at  _ this _ particular reception.

 

“Hey,  _ idiotas _ , you might want to stop before this fool has a fucking heart attack.  I doubt your pup will be too pleased if you miss your own reception because you end up having to cook the damned food yourself.”

 

The snarl on Hannibal’s face was almost enough to make Nigel smile, but he resisted with a monumental effort.  Unimpressed by the threat brewing in his twin’s eyes, Nigel shrugged easily.

 

“Just trying to save you from yourself,  _ brolis _ .  Besides, I’m sure that this gentleman has seen the error of his ways and will do his very fucking best to make sure that tonight’s dinner will be the best fucking meal he has ever prepared.”  Nigel rose smoothly from his chair, straightening the formal jacket of his black on black suit as he strolled with predatory ease over to where the caterer trembled.  The trembling only increased as two sets of maroon eyes refocused with malice on the smaller man.

 

“Nigel, I’m afraid I simply cannot let this offence pass.”

 

“Oh, I think you’ve made your point quite fucking clear.”  Stepping closer, Nigel reached out and straightened the caterer’s collar, giving the man an evil grin.  “And if it not, if dinner isn’t up to your standards, if it doesn’t exceed your every fucking expectation, you can always end his career with a few well chosen words to your fancy fucking friends in the Baltimore fucking elite.  Am I right, brother dear?”

 

Malicious glee twisted Hannibal’s lips into a cold smile as he answered. “Oh, I doubt it would take much effort at all to have Chef Brims here permanently blackballed.  Baltimore is a small city after all, and word gets around rather quickly.”

 

“Right then!” Nigel chirped with mocking cheerfulness as he flung an arm around the unfortunate man and lead him towards the door of Hannibal’s suite.  “Now that we understand each other, you should be on your way.  You have a lot of fucking work to be doing, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, yes of course.  Thank you!”  The man was still stuttering his thanks when Nigel closed the door in his face and turned back to his brother with a sigh.  “I hope that was the last fucking thing you feel the need to check on, Hannibal, because I don’t have the fucking patience for any more of your damned drama.”

 

Hannibal was busy fussing with his appearance in the full-length mirror again and shot Nigel a glare in the reflective surface.  “Not everyone is content to get married by a Justice of the Peace in a rundown courthouse and have their reception at the local watering hole, Nigel.  My Will deserves only the best, and I intend to provide him with just that.”

 

Okay, then.  The prissy bastard was asking for it now.  

 

“Sorry my wedding wasn’t up to your standards brother dear.” Nigel sneered.  “I’m sure your precious fiance will appreciate the fact that your nuptials will do our fucking birthright justice.”  Nigel’s instincts zeroed in on a perceived weakness as he watched Hannibal’s fussing cease in the mirror.  “You haven’t told him, have you?” Nigel grinned at the obvious discomfort on his brother’s face.  “Poor little Willie doesn’t know he’s marrying into minor fucking royalty, does he?” Nigel didn’t even try to tone down the glee in his voice.  This was too good to let go.

 

“No, I didn’t tell him and I would appreciate it if you didn’t either.”  Hannibal said stiffly as he finished adjusting his tie.  “It’s not relevant in any case and he need not ever know. It took Will too long to overcome his discomfort at our perceived social and economic differences as it is.”

 

“Hannibal, he’s going to see the marriage certificate, and forgive me if I’m fucking wrong here, but it  _ is _ a legal fucking document and you  _ are _ Count Hannibal Lecter the fucking eighth, are you not?  You may not use the title dear brother, but you  _ will _ have to sign your wedding license as such if you want it to be binding.”  God, Nigel had forgotten how much fun it could be getting under his brother’s skin.

 

At the sour look on Hannibal’s face, Nigel just laughed harder, clapping his brother on the shoulder as they moved towards the door.

 

“Look at it this way,  _ brolis _ , maybe your pup will get cold feet and leave you at the fucking altar.  Then your secret will be safe forever.”

 

“I hate you sometimes, Nigel.”

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Standing up at the altar with Hannibal a short time later, Nigel was starting to regret teasing Hannibal about Will leaving him at the altar.  Nigel kept looking at his watch, cursing Will Graham under his breath in every language he knew.  If that little shit really didn’t show, Nigel was going to hunt him down and kill him  _ very _ fucking slowly.  Hannibal looked as calm and stoic as he always did, but Nigel could practically feel the slow slide of panic flowing off his brother’s rigid frame as the minutes ticked by with no sign of Will.  

 

Just about the time Nigel had decided to go look for the missing groom, there was a small commotion at the back of the marquee and Will stepped through the entrance looking rather dishevelled.  The sigh of relief Nigel let out immediately got caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the man standing next to Will.  Of all God’s creations, Nigel was sure he was seeing the most perfect of them.  

 

Soft curls the color of rich coffee had been parted and combed back to better showcase features of such classic beauty they would make even a blind man take a second look.  And Nigel had very, very good eyesight.  This must be Will’s brother Adam, of whom Nigel had heard so very much about but had yet to meet.  Well, that was about to fucking change if Nigel had anything to say about it.  

Adam whispered something to Will before urging the obviously embarrassed man down the aisle. Eyes the clear, innocent blue of a summer sky looked to where Hannibal and Nigel waited, scanning across Hannibal quickly before locking onto Nigel, and he felt something twist in his chest.  

 

_ Oh, he needed to get closer to this angel come to earth _ , Nigel thought to himself as he felt anticipation curl tight in his gut.  Lips parting in a grin, he focused all of his attention on the beautiful man following Will up the aisle, who, to Nigel’s delight, returned his smile with a shy grin of his own.

 

_ This was going to be a wonderful fucking night. _

 

* * *

 

They had found Winston, after 30 minutes of searching, which, according to Adam, meant they were 12 minutes late. Will was starting to consider if actually attending his own wedding would be worth the tongue lashing that would inevitably begin as soon as he entered the marquee. It would start off wordless and conveyed only in those sharp eyes, and it would probably not end until Will was dead in the ground, thirty years or so from now. All because his dog had decided toilet bowl water would be an exceptionally delightful treat, especially if it came from a neighbouring hotel suite.

 

The two men and the dog slowed their pace as they neared the white canvas structure. Jack was standing at the entrance, looking at his watch and shaking his head. Will roughly combed his hair with his fingers, which was now an ungodly mess, and tried to catch his breath.

 

“Do you even know who you are marrying, Will?” Jack almost shouted. “What were you  _ thinking _ ?!!”

 

“I know, I know.” He panted, pointing to the mutt who looked at them with pure innocence. “Him. He went-” Will gulped in more air, “Was in a toilet.” It was as good as the reasoning was going to get, Jack shook his head impatiently. 

 

“Well, get in there!” The older man did shout then. Will nodded, a little shaky on his legs. A firm hand took his arm and began to guide him towards the entrance at a calm pace. He looked to his side at his sibling with a grateful smile. Adam wouldn’t waver under the worries of other people's reactions in the same way that Will did, he would simply be more agitated at them not being on time. The older brother leant on the younger then, for his calm. Jack followed them both, and Winston trotted at the front.

 

The guests had been made aware of their arrival and they all stood, turning to look at the man, late for his own wedding. As if anticipating the blame falling to him, Winston trotted calmly up the aisle, looking for all the world as though butter wouldn’t melt in his chops as he reached the end and sat to wait. Will scowled at the creature, before schooling his face back into calm. The faces that he walked past were happy, if highly entertained.  _ Great _ . He shook his head as he saw Alana, biting her lip and looking at her feet. This was definitely not the procession that Hannibal would have wanted. 

 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” A woman's voice called out from the middle of an aisle. So Bev was definitely here. Will grimaced.

 

“It’s not too late!” A rather loud whisper came from his left, a snicker punctuating it from a separate mouth.  _ All _ of team sassy science were certainly in attendance. Will’s face felt on fire. If he had been on time, he knew they would have behaved. They were incorrigible. 

 

Adam half dragged his reluctant sibling down the aisle; he knew from experience, rather than felt, the anxiety that rolled over his brother. 

 

“Will, it’s going to be fine.” He hissed back at the rather mortified looking man. Those blue eyes locked onto his own, focussing on them as he nodded in response. “That’s good, Will. You’ve got this, Ok?” 

 

A proud smile settled on Will, as he drew himself up at the words from his little brother. His grip tightened on Adam’s forearm as he began to relax slightly, although he was still pointedly avoiding looking right at the end of the aisle. Where he knew Hannibal was standing, probably silently fuming. And Will could not blame him. He knew he would have to look soon, the end of the walkway was approaching and he could not go through the whole ceremony observing the, no doubt, wonderful detailing of Hannibal’s italian leather shoes. Gritting his teeth, he looked ahead, trying and failing to control the sheepish grin blooming on his face. It would, at least, compliment his red complexion and tangled hair perfectly. Eyebrows drawn together in a pleading manner as his eyes fell on the man he was marrying, statuesque and grand as always, face impassive apart from a half smile and eyes that shone as they took him in. A half smile graced Hannibal’s beautiful mouth and Will knew he was forgiven.

 

Adam knew he couldn’t feel what passed between the two men but he felt he understood. The grip that had held tightly to him relaxed and released him as his sibling naturally gravitated towards his partner. They were focussed on one another and it seemed, to Adam at least, that the world faded away outside of them. It made him smile softly. 

 

It was only then, as he took his place to the side of Will, that his eyes fell on Hannibal’s almost double. Just as strikingly handsome, but his eyes, intent on Adam, were slightly warmer, a wicked grin curling his lips and immediately Adam smiled in return; the grin was infectious he found. He felt his cheeks colour as he dropped his eyes, suddenly feeling very much alive. 

 

* * *

 

When Will stepped through the entrance of the marquee, Hannibal felt the fist clenched around his heart ease its vicious grip and for the first time in the last twelve minutes, he was able to draw a full breath.  Knowing how Hannibal valued it, Will was always considerately punctual.  As the minutes had ticked by and the appointed time for the ceremony to begin had come and gone, Hannibal had begun to internally panic.  Not that he would ever admit to anything beyond feeling a mild concern at Will’s tardiness, it had been panic nonetheless.  The only conclusion for Will’s absence that Hannibal could come up with in those long twelve minutes was that Will had finally come to his senses and realized Hannibal was unworthy of his love.  

 

The longer Hannibal stood waiting, the more his thoughts had tortured him with images of Will’s rejection, so that when Will finally did appear, Hannibal nearly collapsed in relief and gratitude.  His relief was so great in fact, that Hannibal could not muster even one iota of annoyance as he watched his beloved smile sheepishly while trying unsuccessfully to straighten his dishevelled appearance.

 

Hannibal was sure Will had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment.

 

When Will finally reached him, Hannibal could not stop himself from reaching out to push a wayward curl from Will’s forehead, a fond smile curling his lips.  Ignoring their guests for the moment, Hannibal leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

 

“ _ Will _ , if I saw you everyday, forever, I would remember this time.”

 

“Damn it, Hannibal, you’re going to make me cry before this is over, you know that?” His face twisting up into a parody of a smile as he tried to maintain his composure.

 

“Only tears of joy, my mongoose.  From this day forward, I promise you, there will be only tears of joy.”

 

The minister cleared her throat, reluctant to interrupt, but needing their attention; her smile kind as the two men turned to face her.

 

“Right, now that we’re all here,” she winked at Will “we can get things started.”  Will smiled sheepishly at her and she grinned back before addressing the room at large. 

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to witness the joining of Hannibal and Will in the bond of holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, and is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.  Into this estate, these two persons present come now to be joined.  If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”  

 

At this point, Hannibal turned to survey the crowd, a forbidding look darkening his features to the point that Will giggled and bumped his shoulder with his own.  Leaning in, Will whispered playfully, “As if anyone here would dare! You’d never cook for any of them again and they know it!”

 

The minister cleared her throat again, calling everyone’s attention back to her, a smile once again tugging at the corners of her mouth.  “At this time, the grooms have written their own vows to share with us.  Hannibal, you may begin.”

 

Turning, Hannibal took both Will’s hands in his and for once, let his emotions show clearly on his face as he spoke the words that would join his life to his beloved’s forever.

 

“No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them. By that love, we see potential in our beloved. Through that love, we allow our beloved to see their potential. Expressing that love, our beloved’s potential comes true.  Will, you came into my life at a time when I thought I had everything a man could possibly desire and, in very short order, you showed me just how empty and barren my life truly was. You burn so brightly,  _ mylimasis _ , and I found myself helplessly drawn to you without hope or want of escape.  You have always  _ seen _ me, Will, and that is the greatest gift you could have ever offered me.  And so, if you will allow it, I will spend the rest of the time granted to me on this earth loving you to the best of my ability.  I promise to always cherish what lies between us, to honor it with the respect and care it deserves, and to share with you everything that I am so that we may realize our full potential together.  My heart is yours, Will.  I ask only that you care for it as I will always care for yours.”

 

Will took a heavy breath as each sentence unfurled from the man he before him, each word touching him deeply in a way no one else could. He chewed his lip and shifted his stance, thoroughly regretting his choice of vows now, and it was entirely too late to think of something else. He cleared his throat, the silence stretching out.

 

“Well,” He began “I have been alone most my life, and it didn't leave me wanting until I met you, Hannibal. In a short space of time we have blurred together, and I find myself unable to tell where I begin and you end. I’m not sure there’s a difference anymore.  When we're apart from each other, I find myself looking to the stars and finding the constellations that you would still share with me in the dark of the night,” Adam made a rather cute aweing noise from behind him at those words, but that wasn't the reason he stalled. 

 

A soft chuckle, barely audible, carried from the aisle that he knew Price was sitting. 

 

“If there was an ocean dividing us, Hannibal,” He would have to say it now, he had begun. Suffering writer's block, Zeller and Price had decided to offer their input. With no better option, he had thought it would be, at least, some light entertainment. Now, as he looked at those amber eyes so full of emotion, Will started to wonder what kind of marinade his husband might end up cooking his tongue in. ”I would, with my own hands, craft a vessel and I would sail five hundred miles,” Hannibal's face hardened into a stony expression, disbelief replacing some of the warmth in his eyes.  Unfortunately it made Will huff a barely contained laugh before he continued. “And I would sail five hundred more.” It was Nigel who snickered first from behind his husband to be. “Just to be the man that sailed a thousand miles to fall down at your door.” Will finished with as much seriousness as he was able, hysterical mirth barely held in check.

 

His words were, naturally, adorned by Zeller and Price shouting the ‘ _ Badum da daa’s’ _ before the crowd began to laugh. All Will could do was grin up at the glower directed at him. Luckily, for the sake of his hide, Will could see the corner of Hannibal's lips twitch up as he gave into the humor of the situation despite himself. As the crowd settled, Will continued.

 

“I love you, Hannibal. I am not sure if either of us would survive separation now, and I don't want to test the hypothesis. You have me, and I will always protect and love you, until the very end.” 

 

Will let out a sigh of relief, having managed to get the words out and thinking that perhaps he might have barely gotten away with the rather corny lyrics he had just dropped with the heartfelt, final words. Hannibal knew that he had Will's loyalty, but the younger man knew how much it meant to the other to be reminded of that fact.  Hannibal wasn’t a man to trust frequently, or at all really.  Until Will. 

 

“The rings?” The minister offered, gently breaking the loving moment between the two in front of her. 

 

“Oh, yes.” Will said, before looking apologetically at Hannibal. His partner would never be so gauche as to roll his eyes, or indeed be bad mannered enough to display annoyance in the slightest (in public that is), but he did put on a small smile which said he was very much humoring his spouse a great deal by allowing this. The younger man bent to Winston, unfastening the pouch at his neck to retrieve a box with two simple titanium rings inside. He handed the box to the minister, who took it with a rather bemused expression shared between the two. Hannibal only had to raise his eyebrows a fraction to startle the woman into continuing. 

 

 

“These rings are the outward symbol of your love.  Perfect circles, without beginning or end, ever flowing and endless.”  She held her hand out to Hannibal and he picked up Will’s ring with a hand that trembled only slightly.

 

Taking Will's hand in his, he placed the ring on his beloved’s finger.  “William Endeavor Graham,” He paused to smirk at Will’s obvious grimace and no small amount of ire in his eye, “I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”  Deep and strong, Hannibal’s voice rang with a possessive finality overshadowed only by the joy in his tear-bright eyes.  Raising Will’s hand to his lips, Hannibal pressed a reverent kiss to the dark metal of the ring.

 

Will had to clear his throat against the well of emotion rising in his chest at the love shining in Hannibal’s gaze.  Reaching for the remaining ring, he took Hannibal’s left hand in his and slid it snugly to the base.  

 

“Count Hannibal Lecter, Eighth of the Name” Will smiled smugly when Hannibal’s eyes widened just a fraction in surprise.   _Yeah_ , Will thought with a smirk, _You’re not the only one good_ _at sniffing out secrets,_ and besides, it was only fair after Hannibal had just announced Will’s pompous (of course the other man would find it delightful) and loathed middle name to everyone present.  Bev would _never_ let that go.  Clearing his throat again, Will continued. “I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“It gives me great pleasure to declare you husband and husband.  You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

 

Cradling Will’s face, Hannibal leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his new husband’s lips, intending to keep it chaste, but Will was having none of it. Pushing his body flush to Hannibal’s larger frame, a hand moved up his chest, travelling over shirt and tie, and curling around Hannibal's neck to grab a handful of hair at the nape, keeping that mouth firmly on his own. Will smirked slightly at the soft grunt the other man expelled, but soon lost himself in the kiss that Hannibal didn’t have to be coaxed too much into reciprocating. The whoops and cries, mainly coming from the sassy science area, were insignificant to the two, relieved and content to to show their passion for one another to the world. Fingers loosed their grip and found the other’s hands, lacing their fingers together and parting just slightly from one another, Will gave Hannibal a grin, and they turned now to those watching, proudly facing the world for the first time as a married couple. 

 

“I present to you Dr. and Mr. Hannibal Lecter-Graham.”  The applause was deafening, both men grinning like fools as they strolled down the aisle, arm in arm

 


	3. Of Shots And Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they made it through the wedding. It should be smooth sailing from here, right? Riiiighht! Drunk sassy science, a grumpy Graham cracker, a besotted Nigel and blushing Adam all combine to make for an interesting reception. Add in a wet dog, and I guarantee you that Hannibal has had enough!
> 
> Serious insanity lies straight ahead, dear reader. You have been warned!
> 
> CS here- Flatfoot and I had so much fun writing this chapter, we did it all in one day. Not easy since there is a six hour time difference between us. So please, if you enjoyed this bit of silliness, let us know! (Flatfoot squees every time a reader comments) ;)
> 
> We don't own it, we just like playing with it. Hannibal and assorted characters, that is. Beta'ed by me, so all errors are mine.

 

Adam had already been ushered to his seat, he was one of the first in the main hall of the rather stately building that was also their hotel. According to his brother, Hannibal had been too concerned with the difficulties of preparing and serving food outside to have the whole event held in marquees. Adam could quite understand that. So they had the hall and outside space to occupy; it was quite flamboyant.

 

So here he sat, waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive and then Will and Hannibal would take their seats, opposite his own across the large circular table that was at the head of the hall. If Adam knew his brother, he knew Will would have rejected the idea of a raised table and not even considered one that had his husband and himself sitting alone, facing the rest of the guests from a vantage point.

 

His eyes landed on the place setting next to his for the fourth time. He knew that he kept eyeing the flowing script that declared Nigel would soon be seated next to him, but he couldn't quite stop glancing at the place card. Adam was nervous, he realised as he fiddled with his cuff, more so than usual in a social setting. Turning himself to sit straight in his chair, he rested his hands lightly on the tops of his thighs as he steadied his breathing.  Focussing on the centre piece helped; antlers adorned with flowers. Adam blinked at the unusual and rather gothic display. 

 

Closing his eyes, Adam sorted through his confusing emotions. There was nothing certain to go on except for the fact that he was attracted to a man. Perhaps it had happened before, but he was only aware of it today because of the conversation he had over breakfast with Hannibal.  _ Perhaps _ . Nigel could just be very friendly, he told himself. Will hadn't given him that impression of the man though. Adam worried his lip. Either way, he was unsure how to act and he was in danger of giving in to the temptation to simply slip away to avoid the situation entirely. Opening his eyes he searched for the exit, becoming even more nervous as he realized more people were here now. He was about to get up and leave when a voice from behind him froze him in place.

 

“Hello, Gorgeous.” The words were drawled in a deep way that made Adam shiver. Turning slowly to the source of the voice, he swallowed, his mouth gone dry in reaction to who he knew would be there. He was riveted to his chair, body only moving enough to confirm the other's identity. Adam’s mouth hung open for a moment, unsure what to say as his eyes travelled quickly over Nigel, who was sitting himself down in his place.  _ Next to Adam _ . Blue eyes landed on his face briefly, drinking in the strong and handsome features, before a hot gaze was returned and that now familiar grin appeared. Adam dropped his gaze, searching the table for what to say.

 

“I… um… hi. I'm Adam.” He remembered to breath, but stayed rigidly still. He let out a nervous laugh, berating himself mentally for losing control over his anxiety. He could still leave, he didn't need to say anything more, just stand up and walk out. Except, he couldn't move. Something held him fast. 

 

“I'm Nigel, but you already knew that, didn’t you? Your fu- brother has probably already told you all about me.” Nigel let out a disgruntled noise, before eyeing the beautiful man next to him, still as a statue except for the slightly flaring nostrils. Nigel frowned at the early signs of distress.  Upsetting the object of his desire was definitely not how he wanted his first meeting with this beautiful creature to start out.  He considered various options on how to handle the situation and decided that being direct might be best. “Hannibal told me about you being an Aspie, so you can be yourself with me, it doesn't fucking bother me.  I’ve been around Aspies before.” He deliberately released the tension in his shoulders, relaxing his pose and leaning back in his chair. He hesitated slightly before laying a hand on Adam's shoulder, smiling in encouragement as the tense, rigid frame softened at his touch. Much better. 

 

At the contact, Adam released a breath of relief from his mouth. So Nigel knew he had Asperger’s and, from the sound of it, was quite familiar with syndrome. The knowledge made him instantly more comfortable; just knowing his reactions and behaviours would be, if not fully understood, at least accepted as something other than crazy helped to ease some of his anxiety. 

 

“Oh,” Adam blushed as he tried to mirror his companions pose and his smile deepened, carving lines in his cheeks. “It's n-nice to meet you,” He paused for a second, running a tongue over his bottom lip. Even though he was more relaxed than he had been, the man made him feel... something. Adam just wasn’t sure yet what that was.  “Nigel.” He added, trying to make his voice as firm as possible. He shot out a hand towards the man, looking up to him, head still tilted down, waiting for him to shake it in greeting. 

 

Nigel chuckled to himself as he reached out to take the offered hand, enjoying how small and fragile it felt in his.  Rather than shaking it as expected, he instead turned it palm up and raised it to his lips, pressing a brief, soft kiss against a delicate wrist.  Closing his eyes, he inhaled quickly, drawing Adam’s scent deep into himself.  His angel smelt of wind and sky, free and innocent.  A gentle tugging caused heated amber eyes to snap open, and Nigel barely suppressed a possessive growl as the younger man tried to reclaim his limb.  

 

Releasing his hold, Nigel sat back in his chair and smiled unapologetically.  His angel was blushing, but he didn’t seem entirely displeased with Nigel’s attentions.  Curious as to how Adam would react, Nigel remained silent and waited.

 

Adam stared at the fifth button down on Nigel’s shirt, subconsciously rubbing at the spot that had been kissed with a thumb. He blinked. Usually it took him a while to be able to comprehend how someone saw him, or at least get to the point it would be socially acceptable to ask. But now he was thrown off by the man’s bold behavior and heated stare.

 

“Ah… what- why did you do that?” 

 

“Because I wanted to.”  Nigel’s smile only widened as he watched those beautiful blue eyes blink in confusion.  “Have I offended you, angel?”

 

“No,” Adam laughed nervously, still a little confused. “So do you kiss people a lot to say hello?”

 

Nigel laughed at the sassy remark, even knowing it was meant quite literally.  He would have to remember to say exactly what he meant so as to avoid confusing the young man.  Hmmm… It might be a refreshing change of pace, not having to dance around and being able to be blunt about things.

 

“No, not often and only the ones I would like to see in my bed.”  Nigel grinned at the startled look on the boy’s face.  “Relax angel, I’m in no rush.  I just wanted to be honest about my intentions.  We can spend some time getting to know each other before I carry you off.”

 

Adam found himself speechless at the bluntness of the man. He appreciated it when people said exactly what they meant, but he found himself quite disbelieving at the bold statement. He made himself look at the man's face, seeking for signs that he might be playing a joke. But there was no outward sign that Nigel was being anything but serious. As his eyes met the other’s, he almost jumped at the heated look aimed at him. He laughed again, wiping the palms of his hands down his trouser legs.

 

“Um, that's quite forward of you, Nigel.” He hesitated slightly but decided to be as honest as the other man. “I think you are good looking, too. A-and I am not sure I would like to be carried off.” He drew his eyebrows together at that, before the context of the offer dawned on him. His face felt like it was on fire. 

 

Head cocking to the side, Nigel ran his gaze over as much of Adam as he could see, letting his appreciation of the view show on his face.  “Did I say you were good looking, Adam?  I don’t think I did, because you aren’t good looking.  You’re fucking beautiful.  You remind me of one of those Renaissance paintings my brother so dearly loves.  An angel come to earth.  Almost too beautiful to be fucking real.”

 

Adam made a choking noise in his throat. He had been about to take a sip of water from his cup when Nigel had complimented him in such an aggressive manner. Usually, Adam found it easy to respond in conversation, whether he decided to talk about things literally or if he tried to consider how he felt about things. There was usually something he wanted to say or question; now he felt slightly overwhelmed. But strangely, it wasn’t in a way that he felt he wanted to run from. 

 

“No one has ever said anything like that to me before, I don’t know what to say.” He admitted, quietly. “Will didn’t like you. But you seem nice to me.”

 

Nigel lost some of his good humor at the mention of his new brother-in-law’s name, but was careful to keep it off his face.  No sense in alienating Adam by making him aware of how much Nigel returned Will’s dislike.  “Well, I may not have made the best first impression on your brother, gorgeous.  It was late and we were both very tired.  I’m sure we’ll get along fucking fine once we get to know each other.  I’m more interested in you, though.  Hannibal can handle your brother.”

 

“Sometimes Will isn't the best judge of character. He sees too much; he can project and situations can cause his perception to be flawed. Mostly, though, he is right.” Adam gave the other man a weighing look, not sure if he was hopeful that Will had got Nigel all wrong or afraid that he was right. “I still prefer to judge people for myself.” He made himself take a sip of his drink, he needed it as his throat was going dry. “I am single.” He added, not quite sure why. Nigel hadn’t asked him, but he wasn’t sure how else to acknowledge the man's interest and let him know he was interested in return. Realising he was indeed interested caused a new wave of nerves to flow over him.

 

“That’s good to know, gorgeous.  Coincidently, I am as well.  Let’s call it fate and see where it might take us.  What do you say, Adam?  Want to find out what kind of man I am for yourself?”

 

Adam’s tummy twisted with nervous anticipation, and he laughed again. His cheeks were beginning to ache. “OK.” He replied with a nod, “That would be fun, I think.” The guests were filling up the hall now and the din of the room was starting to swell. Adam looked around, remembering to breath slowly as he struggled to keep calm. There were so many people. Just as he had opened his mouth and was about to ask Nigel whether or not he liked space, the guests began to rise, cheering as his brother and his now brother in law entered the room. 

 

The happy couple crossed the reception hall to the continued applause and took their seats, urging everyone else to do the same.  The waiting staff began circling through the room, serving the first course and refilling drinks.

 

Nigel casually unfolded his napkin, placing it in his lap as a plate was placed in front of him.  Glancing over, he noticed the frown on his angel’s face as he poked his food with a fork.

“Something wrong with the food, gorgeous?  You don’t look impressed, which is a highly unusual reaction considering who planned the fucking menu.”

 

“No. I am sure it is perfect.” Adam felt guilty. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but trying new foods on top of being in such an overwhelming social setting was making it hard to focus and the anxiety of actually trying the food was starting to become too much. “It’s a little daunting.” He turned now to look Nigel in the eye, hoping he would understand. “I usually just eat mac and cheese.” He laughed, but he felt painfully frustrated at himself.

 

Hearing the strain in the younger man’s voice, Nigel could see the signs of an impending panic attack.  “Hey...hey, Angel.  Look at me.  Forget the rest of the fucking room for a minute and just focus right here, on me.”  Nigel took the trembling hands in his and pressed one flat to his own chest.  “Feel the steady beat of my heart, Adam.  Count the beats and try to regulate your breathing to its rhythm.  That’s good, Adam.  You’re doing just fucking fine, beautiful.  Just breathe.  Nice and fucking even.”

 

Adam latched onto the man's eyes then, together with the feel of his steady heartbeat under his palm, he began to count. There was a solidness in Nigel that he felt he could depend upon and he leaned into that strength as the man nodded with him as his breathing calmed and slowed. Adam managed to slow the panic and finally it stopped its spiral. The tightness in his chest ceased but he held onto Nigel’s hands tightly still. The contact was grounding. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just really hard. Thank you, Nigel.” He felt slightly ashamed now. The older man had shown an interest in him and Adam knew that he had probably just blown it. He tried to pull his hands away; this time he would just get up and leave. 

 

Allowing Adam to reclaim one hand, Nigel maintained his hold on the other.  The younger man’s intention to flee was clearly telegraphed on his face, mingled with a blush of shame. Nigel wasn’t about to let him escape that easily. Hooking a finger under his chin, Nigel tipped Adam’s face up to meet his eyes.  “Hey now, none of that.  You’ve nothing to fucking feel embarrassed about, angel.  No harm done.  Now where is that beautiful smile?”

 

Adam surprised himself by smiling easily back at Nigel. Normally he would become flighty if someone was to restrain him, even in such a mild way as this. But for the same reason as the man was able to calm him, he was also able to hold him still. Adam discovered that there must be some level of trust that he had in Nigel, something instinctual. It was something he had not felt before. His eyes fell to the other man’s lips and he blinked away the urge to kiss him. It was inappropriate. 

 

“Thank you,” He repeated, a little breathless. 

 

**“** Oh, angel, you shouldn’t look at me like that unless you want me to take you here and now.”  Nigel couldn’t help the growl filtering through his voice, groin tightening in need as he watched those baby blues darken in want.  “This isn’t the time or place gorgeous, but sometime in the very near fucking future, you and I are going to have to do something about the temptation you present.”  Taking a deep breath, Nigel released the younger man completely before he embarrassed them both by hauling Adam onto his lap and kissing him breathless.

 

“For now, how about I see what can be done about getting you something more familiar to eat?”

 

The younger man had to consciously control his body; the way he was responding to the man’s words, the heat radiating from where Nigel’s hand touched him, it was all very confusing and a bit overwhelming, but in a way that felt wonderful to Adam. As the touch left him, he felt its loss keenly. “That would be nice. But how?” He managed to reply, regaining his senses. Adam had checked the menu, there was nothing else on offer. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, love.  I know a man who owes me a favor.  Just sit here and relax.  I’ll be back in short order.”  Standing up, Nigel straightened his suit jacket before reaching out to stroke a finger down Adam’s cheek.  It was just as soft as Nigel knew it would be.  He wondered if his angel was that soft all over and looked forward to finding out.

 

As soon as Will had spied Nigel leave his seat, to have a cigarette undoubtedly, he stood and moved to take the freshly vacated chair next to his brother, trying his utmost  to ignore the pointed stare directed at him by Hannibal. His husband didn’t try and stop him though; his curiosity was probably much too strong a desire, Will imagined. He could not resist the the need to intervene though; every time Will had looked over at the pair, Nigel had been pawing his sibling. Probably playing with Adam just to piss Will off. He seethed as he stalked to the other side of the vast table. 

 

“Hey, buddy.” Adam jumped at the intrusion, his eyes had been on the back of Nigel as he had made his way from the room.

 

“Oh, shouldn’t you be next to Hannibal?” The younger man asked, a little annoyed at his thoughts being interrupted. Will studied him a moment.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for getting me up the aisle,” he said with a grin “And I wanted to check that you’re doing alright. I’m sorry you got stuck sitting next to Hannibal’s brother. He’s an ass, right?” Will snorted, bringing his glass to his mouth. Adam just gave him a blank expression.

 

“Nigel? He has been very nice to me.” Adam gave a small smile, eyes shifting to the door then returning to Will. “I like him.” He said finally, Will watched the colour in his brother’s cheeks deepen and he sighed loudly. He hoped dearly that his brother in law didn’t have intentions here, but it was not the place nor the time for him to advise his sibling either way. The things Will had felt towards Nigel had been based upon nothing factual, just an instant dislike. Will was mostly convinced that the man wouldn’t try anything distasteful just to spite him, at least not here and now. Mostly sure, but not wholly convinced. “Maybe you both just got off on the wrong foot.” Adam suggested, hopefully. Will laughed into his drink.

 

“Perhaps. I am glad at least that you are enjoying yourself. Just… be wary of him. I’m only over there if you need me.” The tall figure that was Nigel sauntered back into the room, slowing slightly as he saw Will in his seat. He stood, groaning internally as his little brother's eyes seemed to light up. He gave a curt nod to Nigel as he approached before retreating to his own chair, but not before noticing Nigel had hardly acknowledged him, his gaze firmly on Adam. 

 

_ This was going to be a long night _ . 

  
  


Plonking himself down next to Hannibal, Will pinched the bridge of his nose, deliberately avoiding his new husband’s gaze.  Now was not the time to bring up his concerns regarding Adam and Hannibal’s sleazeball of a brother.  It was their wedding reception and he wanted Hannibal to enjoy the evening he had worked so hard to bring about.

 

Feeling the warmth of the hand Hannibal placed on his shoulder, Will turned to his husband and gave him a tired smile.

 

“You appear to be winding yourself into all manner of tight knots, William.” There was amusement in Hannibal's voice and Will shot him an exasperated look.  He never was any good at hiding things from Hannibal.  Apparently taking wedding vows hadn’t changed that fact in the slightest.

 

“It’s your brother. He’s.. um… they..” He gestured with his eyebrows alone, voice low so it didn’t carry. Will found himself surprised that he was surprised that Hannibal was  _ not  _ surprised, laughing wearily at the conundrum in his head. “If I get through the night without sparring with your wonderful brother again, I expect a reward.” Hannibal smiled broadly.

 

“Rewards have to be earned,  _ mylimasis _ , but I have every faith in you,” The words rang with amusement shot through with mischief. Gaze turning thoughtful, Hannibal turned to look over at where their two brothers sat, deep in conversation.   “They are both grown men, fully capable of making their own decisions.  If they are indeed taking an interest in each other, what could you do?  And more importantly, even if you could prevent it, should you?” 

 

Will looked at his husband, completely horrified at the notion.

 

“ _ Your _ brother and  _ my _ brother, Hannibal? The sparse details you have shared with me about him are enough for me to know he should be nowhere near Adam.  _ Adam _ ! You know how… how  _ innocent _ he is.” Will hissed the words low enough that only Hannibal could hear, quite frankly dumbfounded that his husband could not see the problem with the situation. “He's dangerous and my brother doesn't need that in his life. He couldn't cope with it.” He sniffed disdainfully at the thought itself before taking a swig of his whiskey. He knew his behavior was entertaining the other man, the sparks of amusement that danced in his eyes were insufferably obvious. “Sure, Hannibal, everything is just an observation for that overdeveloped sense of curiosity of yours, isn't it?”

 

“Nigel is indeed dangerous” Hannibal agreed easily, having already anticipated this particular argument.  “Nigel is also obsessively loyal and devoted when in a relationship.  If he becomes focused on Adam, his sole purpose in life would become Adam’s happiness and wellbeing.  In addition, Nigel is also pathologically protective of those he loves.  Could you truly ask more for your brother than a lover that would both kill and die to keep him safe?”

 

“Love? Kill?  _ Die?  _ Jesus fu- Christ Hannibal, here I am worried about a fling and you’re imagining Bonnie and Clyde.” He half laughed and half sobbed into his hands, images of them both romantically and dramatically diving off a cliff together running through his mind. “Adam is smarter than that.” He nodded to himself. His brother was ridiculously intelligent and perceptive of others in ways Will himself wasn't sometimes. “He'll see through the bull.” He glared at Nigel, who was too absorbed with his sibling to be any the wiser of the deathly look aimed his way, before turning back to his husband. “I will blame you entirely if your brother takes advantage of Adam.” He warned his husband, and perhaps he was being a little unreasonable, but there it was.

 

“As far as unusual pairings go, Nigel and Adam are not so far fetched.  Considering who you just married, mongoose, can you not even consider the possibility that this could turn out to be a good thing?”  Sighing at the defiant tilt of his husband’s chin, Hannibal leaned closer to his stubborn mate to whisper against the soft skin of his neck.  “Tell me Will, how is it more unlikely that Adam may return my brother’s interest than it is for the FBI’s most efficient profiler falling in love with this century’s most prolific serial killer?” Smiling at the soft shudder Will could not control, Hannibal pressed a kiss to his spouse’s pulse before leaning back.  “And just think, Will.  With Nigel in Adam’s life, you would never have to worry over your brother’s safety again.  Nigel would slaughter anyone who even  _ looked _ at him with even a hint of malice.”

 

Will's eyes narrowed on Hannibal as he spoke, recovering from the temporary aroused senselessness that the other so easily inflicted upon him. He swallowed, absorbing the words.

 

“I have never wanted someone to protect him that viciously.” Will countered, but he did want for his sibling to be safe and cared for. Will knew it was crucial for someone with Aspergers to have that rock, hopefully a rock he could find love and intimacy with. He still wanted to reject the idea outright, that it could be Nigel. In reality, though, what  _ could _ he do? He wasn't his brothers keeper; Adam was proving how grown up he had become. Will would have to let it go. He released a deep breath, seeing that, even if he did not wholeheartedly agree with Hannibal, he had to concede there was nothing he could do. As things currently stood, anyway. “Ok. Ok, I'm not going to interfere. I'm sure Nigel isn't dimwitted enough to start something, at least not here and now.” He took another sip, relaxing a little, annoyed at the small, smug grin his husband wore. They were interrupted by their dessert plates being laid before them; panna cotta with a raspberry coulis.

  
  


Adam grinned at the taller man as soon as he saw him re-enter the hall. As he sat back down next to him, Nigel placed the covered dish he had been carrying in front of the younger man.

 

“What is it?” He asked, curiously. With a laugh, Nigel pulled back the lid to reveal the mystery. It was, much to Adam's delight, macaroni and cheese, albeit a very stylised version. It  _ was _ mac and cheese just the same. “Where did you get it? I saw the menu, it was not on there. Not even the restaurant menu had it! I was ordering breakfast this morning and I asked the waitress. She said no. It's ok because I  _ can _ eat other things but I don't understand where it came from, Nigel?” Adam made himself slow down, excitement as well as nerves causing him to become animated. He looked down at the food, feeling somewhere between embarrassment and ecstatic. 

 

Nigel couldn’t help the smile of pride that broke across his face at the joy on his angel’s face.  It had been so long since anyone had looked at him that way, and God, it felt so fucking  _ good _ and it had taken so little.  It made him want to do whatever was in his power to keep that look directed at him forever.

 

“I told you, I know a man who owed me a favor.” Nigel smiled, remembering how quickly the terrified caterer had worked to fulfill Nigel’s request.  “He was...happy to repay his debt.  Now, eat up gorgeous, before it gets cold.” He said softly.

 

Adam grinned, reassured in himself quite firmly. It felt  _ good _ . Picking up his fork, he picked up some pasta and brought it to his mouth. Gesturing to Nigel’s own food he held off his appetite.

 

“Don't make me eat alone, or if you like, I can share mine.  There’s more than enough.” He met those eyes and smiled. He would not regress on the progress he had made with himself, but the thought of having someone there who was strong and could help him when things got to be too much was wonderful. He was bound to slip every now and again, and the idea of having someone to lean on was starting to play in his mind. He started to worry that perhaps he was not thinking logically, that maybe the atmosphere of the wedding was getting to him.  _ Take it slow  _ he told himself.

 

“Oh no, gorgeous, that’s all for you.  I’ll content myself with my brother’s menu.  But if you want to make it up to me I have an idea. When we’re done eating, how about we slip outside so I can have a smoke?  Hannibal tells me you’re some kind of expert on all things heavenly, which doesn’t fucking surprise me in the least, by the way.  Sun’s down, maybe we could take a walk and you can tell me about the stars shining in the night sky?”

 

Adam slowed his chewing as the sentence rolled out and he swallowed the mouthful down. “You want to know about space, Nigel?” He knew he was leaning forward. He knew his face was eager and excited. He just didn't care. He picked up more food on his fork and, before Nigel could answer the question, he continued, “This is really good. Maybe better than Dad's. But if you are interested in space, well, that's what I love. I can show you the constellations that we can see and maybe if the sky is clear we can see the milky way.” He paused to push some more food into his mouth. It really was good. 

 

“Sounds perfect, darling.  We’ll go as soon as you’ve finished eating.”  Nigel smiled, pleased he had remembered that little tidbit of information his brother had so thoughtfully passed on.  Come to think of it, Hanni had been unusually forthcoming with information regarding Adam.  Nigel briefly wondered if his manipulative twin was up to something and then just as quickly decided he didn’t care. If it helped him get closer to Adam, Hanni could pull all the strings he wanted.

 

Nigel glanced over to where Hannibal and Will sat with their heads close together and shared whispers between them.  He watched as his brother pressed a kiss to his husband’s neck and the way Will shuddered against him.  As much as Nigel did not care for his new brother-in-law, he had to admit that they were obviously in love and he was happy for Hannibal.  After the horror show of their childhood, no one deserved to find happiness more than his brother.

 

It didn't take Adam long before he had cleaned his plate and dessert was being brought out as he laid his cutlery neatly to the side. Even though the wining and dining was still occurring, music was playing and a few people were milling around. As the groom and groom were at the same table as himself, Adam kept getting jostled by well wishers even as he sat well across from them and it was beginning to wear on the sensitive young man’’s nerves. Reaching out his hand, he laid it gently on Nigel’s arm, seeing he too had cleared his plate.

 

“Would you like to go now?” He kept his voice as neutral and calm as possible.

 

“Absolutely.  It’s getting too fucking crowded in here for my tastes.”  Rising from his chair, Nigel automatically reached to help Adam stand and then placed his hand at the small of his back to guide him towards the french doors that led out into the hotel gardens.  Thank God the newlyweds had decided against the whole speech and pony show that usually occurred at weddings.  Nigel and Adam should be able to slip away without too much fuss.

 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Nigel caught Hannibal’s eyes on them.  Nigel cocked an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was going to rat them out to Adam’s overprotective brother.  Nigel got a smirk and a nod of approval instead, much to his surprise.  It seemed Hannibal was trying his hand at matchmaking.

 

Nigel took a deep breath of the cool night air, grateful to be out of the crowded hall.  Walking with Adam down the patio stairs, he turned them down a path that lead deeper into the gardens and further away from anyone that might interrupt their quiet.

 

Reaching into his pocket, Nigel pulled out his cigarettes and lighter.  Careful to blow the smoke away from his companion, he inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh of pleasure.  “God, that’s good.”  he muttered.  Looking to where Adam walked at his side, Nigel smiled.  “Tell me about the stars, space angel.”  And he did.

 

Adam's throat was beginning to tighten, he had been talking a lot, even for him.  But the way that Nigel looked at him, so intent on his words, he couldn't stop. Usually people would make excuses or cut him off but this man seemed to absorb his information like no one had before.

 

Adam was pointing up into the sky to emphasise the information he was currently conveying.  “And that's another way you can tell where the north star Is, which is helpful if you are lost. Most people don't carry a compass.” He paused for a moment and turned back to his companion, blinking in surprise at how close Nigel had moved to him. He hadn't noticed before, but now he could feel the warmth of the man. His eyes rested on the other’s chin as everything that Adam had in his mind to say completely dissipated. He blushed at the surprised whine that sounded in his throat. Blue eyes travelled up to lips that were so close to his and he couldn't look away. As he watched, they curved into a knowing smile.

 

“Oh,” Was all he found to say, the pull towards the older man was strong but at the same time, he was frozen in place by self doubt. 

 

Nigel groaned at the look of want and uncertainty on Adam’s face.  The younger man was such a stunning combination of innocence and natural sensuality that better men than Nigel would have been tempted.  And Nigel was not a good man.

 

“Angel, you have that look on your face again.  I don’t want to rush you, darling, but if I don’t at least kiss you, I think I might go fucking mad.”  Reaching up slowly so as not to frighten him, Nigel cupped that beautiful face in his hands and brought his face close; close enough that their breaths mingled and he could see the stars reflected in Adam’s bright eyes.  “Would that be ok, angel?  God, tell me it’s ok…” He murmured.

 

The warmth of Nigel’s hands made Adam’s breath rush from him; his fingers found the lapels of Nigels jacket and he gripped tightly to the material. Those amber eyes seemed to hold him with a ferocious passion he couldn't look away from even if he wanted to. He did not want to. Instead of answering, he closed his eyes and tilted his chin up slightly until the soft fullness of the other's lips brushed against his. With a little more pressure, his lips sealed onto Nigel’s in a chaste kiss, his lips parting as he pulled away slightly. 

 

Nigel stayed as still as possible, letting the younger man press a gentle kiss against his mouth.  It was heaven and hell, having Adam this close to him and having to be so very careful not to overwhelm the skittish man the way he wanted to.  Nigel had every intention of leaving it at one kiss; just what he had asked for and what his angel had granted.  But the feel of Adam’s lips leaving his tripped something in the older man and with a snarl he pulled Adam back, holding him flush against his body, one hand gripping a slender hip while the other wound itself into those so soft curls.  Tilting his head for a better angle, Nigel slotted their mouths together, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of Adam’s lips, begging entrance.

 

Growling in satisfaction when those soft lips yielded under his, Nigel delved inside, exploring the sweet wet heat of Adam’s mouth like it was his right; all the while a warning screamed in the back of his mind.  _ Slow down, you’ll scare him and he’ll run!  Damn it, slow the fuck down!   _ And then Adam ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and Nigel was lost to all reason.

  
  


Will was watching Hannibal, admiring his husband as he moved gracefully from guest to guest in the way that came so naturally to him. Entertaining as he moved through the crowds, Hannibal made it look so effortless. As for himself, he was propping up the bar, quite literally. In his hand he had another whiskey, not really sure when it had appeared. He didn't envy Hannibal his ease in interacting with just about anyone. He loved the quality in the other man too much to covet it. And Hannibal loved him just the socially awkward way he was and had no desire to change him. 

 

“Well I ordered 15 shots instead of 4 so I hope you are hungry.” Bev announced as she pushed the tray towards Will, Zeller and Price looking over his shoulder.

 

“Bev, nothing about that sentence makes any sense.” He replied. She shrugged. 

 

“We're gettin fucked up. What needs to make sense? The last one to finish has to hold back Alana’s hair later on.” Will searched for his colleague, finding her dancing in a very off beat manner to YMCA with a semi participating Jack.  _ YMCA? who the fuck made this playlist and how in the hell did they sneak it past Hannibal?  _

 

Before he could ask the question, hands were grabbing at the glasses on the tray, so Will grabbed his first and knocked it back. He was on the second when he realised he hadn't seen his brother in a while. It was on the third that he realised he hadn't seen Nigel in a while. He froze just as the three surrounding him cheered. 

 

“Will, you missed out. Now you’re one shot down and you get to assist Alana later.” Zeller slurred, arm draped over Bev and Price, suddenly planting a wet kiss on each of their cheeks. Bev grimaced, wiping the saliva from her cheek. Price let out the most incorrigible dirty laugh. But Will was not present. He was already imagining what sort of fuckery Hannibal's dick brained brother was up to with  _ his _ brother.

 

“That fucking shit bag.” He growled. Bev frowned as the two men next to her nuzzled at each other. Without explanation, Will whirled around and stormed out of the hall. He barely registered the sound of his colleague’s voice calling for Hannibal. Bev was well aware she couldn't talk Will down from that dark mood and was looking for immediate reinforcements. 

  
  


Hannibal’s keen gaze tracked the rather drunken exist of his mate, not needing the frantic waving of Ms. Katz to make him aware that trouble was on the horizon.  Honestly, he was surprised it had taken Will this long to realize his brother was missing.  By the thunderous look on Will’s face, he had also noticed Nigel’s absence.  With a sigh, Hannibal excused himself from the group of guests he had been conversing with and followed quickly in his husband’s wake.

  
  


It didn't take Will long to track down the pair, his mood darkening with every stumbled step down the patio. He was hoping that he could catch the taller man by surprise with a sucker punch, after Adam had been extracted from his face of course.  _ What the fuck was he thinking? _ Will wasn't sure which of the two he was referring to. Probably both. His hopes for the higher ground of surprise were dashed as Hannibal called out his name from behind him loudly enough for the two men he was gaining on to hear. They broke apart then, turning towards Will, who felt a stab of guilt as he saw the surprise in Adam's eyes and his relaxed and happy face. 

  
  


Adam felt like butter in Nigels hands, and he couldn't stop his own from seeking out the other. His body was firm and strong under his palms. It was new and it was exciting, Nigel dominated his mouth and he was quite happily losing himself in the moment. Breaking from those clinging lips he caught his breath, fingers tangled in Nigel’s hair.

 

“Nigel, I really like you.” He said softly, eyes still closed. 

 

“Angel, the things you do to me…” Nigel murmured, pressing feathered kisses to Adam’s cheeks and closed eyes.  “God, the things you make me want to do to you….”  Laughing, Nigel pressed his forehead to Adam’s, fighting the urge to devour the innocent man trembling in his arms.  Gulping deep breaths of cool night air, he stared down at his angel, the tiny smile of bliss on the other man’s lips making his heart skip a beat.  One night with this beautiful creature wasn’t going to be enough to quench his thirst for him.  In just a few short hours of knowing him, Adam had managed to pull Nigel under his spell without even trying.  Now all Nigel had to do was not fuck it up.

 

Leaning in, Nigel intended to simply brush his lips across Adam’s one more time before he would escort him back inside where he would be safe. He never got the chance.  

 

The interruption was unexpected and unwanted and Nigel lifted his head with a snarl, pushing Adam behind the bulk of his larger body to protect him from the shadowy figures advancing on them.  Recognising Will as he stepped into the light, Nigel allowed the smaller man to push his way between them.

 

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Will aggressively inserted himself between his brother and this piece of shit. And he would educate his brother on that point too. “Adam, this guy is a piece of shit, what the fuck are you doing?” Hannibal’s stupidly long legs were gaining on them fast and his fist was itching to meet Nigel’s stupid cheekbone, so he would have to move quickly before his husband could intervene. Left cheekbone or right or right cheekbone? Or both? Fuck it. Didn’t really matter, either on would do. Turning on the offending specimen, Will's nostrils flared. “You are fucking low to do this. I may have been a dick last night, but this?” His hands came up to push firmly against Nigel’s chest, the sharp glare that was shot at him encouraging his rage further.. 

 

“What the fuck are you going on about, you maniacal little shit?  This has got nothing the fuck to do with you and if you have any sense at all in that curly little noggin of yours, you’ll back the fuck up before you really piss me off!” Nigel snarled.

 

“Oh I  _ really  _ want to piss you off.” Will snarled in return. Drawing back his fist, he shot it forward towards the other man, perfectly aware the amused half smile on his face probably made him look insane as a sickening crunch announced the arrival of Will's knuckles against Nigel’s face. He could hear Adam breathing rapidly behind him, too shocked to say anything, but Will couldn't stop. He should have stopped. He blamed sassy science, entirely. 

 

Nigel saw the punch coming, let it land.  He had been waiting for this chance since meeting this little fucker.  Shaking his head to rid it of the ringing, Nigel spit blood to the ground from his cut lip before turning back to face his brother-in-law with a shark’s smile.  “Mission accomplished pup.” He growled before stepping forward to duck under the hay maker Will sent his way to deliver an uppercut of his own, watching in satisfaction as the smaller man’s head snapped back from the blow.  “You want to play, Will?  Well, I can play  _ all fucking night _ !”  Nigel swept a leg out, catching Will behind his ankles and knocking his feet out from under him.  Before he could advance on the downed man, who to Nigel’s surprise was already struggling to his feet, Nigel felt frantic hands grabbing at him and a tearful voice begging him to stop.  Fully focused on the fight, Nigel shrugged off the restraining hands and turned with a snarl, fist raised to defend himself, not realizing until it was too late that the voice begging him to stop belonged to Adam.

The younger man flinched back, and it froze Nigel in place.

 

“Oh, Angel….”  Panic and regret swirled in Nigel’s gut as he watched fear crawl across those innocent blue eyes. God, he had fucked this up already.  His angel was afraid of him now….. 

 

Adam was stunned. He really disliked aggression, and physical aggression against another being was horrifying to him. Initially he had been angry at Will, and was about to push between them and make sure Nigel was ok, but then Nigel had attacked his brother. Both men pacing each other, no better than animals. It was sickening. His hands were pressed tightly to his stomach and he tried to shout at them but the only noise that came out was a strangled cry. 

 

When he had grabbed at Nigel, he had only wanted to stop him, but the snarl that was turned on him was bloodthirsty. Adam had felt himself go cold under that glare, even the fist raised to strike paled in comparison to the threat in those eyes. Nigel had said something, but he hadn't heard. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. The man that had been caressing him so gently had turned on him so easily. So viciously. Will had been right. This was his own fault. Adam did the thing he should have done before Nigel had even entered the hall; he turned and ran as fast as he could. 

 

Will brushed himself off, watching his brother run off into the darkness while cursing himself for being so heavy handed. He had known how Adam would react before he had thrown that punch.  Nigel at least had the excuse of not knowing.

 

“Fuck! You see what you've done?” He shouted at Nigel, but his feet moved in the direction Adam had fled. 

 

Nigel’s temper had always ran hot, but now, watching as Adam ran away from him,  _ because _ of him, all he felt was a cold, black emptiness.  Turning to look at Will, his voice was flat and as lifeless as he felt.  “What I’ve fucking done?  For all your supposed empathy Will, you’re a fucking idiot.  Did your brother  _ look _ like he needed rescuing?  Or are you just so fucking set on hating me that you couldn’t possibly entertain that Adam was with me because he fucking  _ wanted _ to be?”

 

“That's not even the damn point. I know what you are. You shouldn't be around him.” Will looked for Hannibal then, sure he would have intervened by now.  As if on cue, his husband stepped into the light and calmly took in the battered figures, disapproval written clearly on his face.

 

“Well, you two have made quite a mess of things, haven’t you?  It seems to me that the only person to be suffering for both of your foolishness is Adam.”

 

Will opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could say anything the clicking of claws on the stone announced the arrival of Winston. Will smelt wet dog only a split second before the mutt had positioned himself between the three men and proceeded to shake a large portion of the lake on them without prejudice or bias. Will's open mouth got to taste the lake and dog rolled into one delicious mouthful. Grimacing he looked to his husband, standing with his arms outstretched, a murderous look upon his face whilst inspecting the soiled imported fabric that his suit had been made from. Will had never questioned his life choices quite so thoroughly as he did in this particular moment.

 

“Fuck this shit” Nigel snarled.  “You two love birds can stand here all night if you want to, getting soaked by your fucking dog.  I’m going to go look for Adam and see if I can salvage the cluster fuck you made out of my evening.” 


	4. We need a Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, hell broke loose... Nigel and Will are both trying to find Adam to make things up to him. Will may just have more than one person to make things up to however.
> 
> Hannibal is Hannibal. All knowing, all seeing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, so we are writing like no ones business... well it's all of your business! We are thrilled that you are enjoying it so far and hope this chapter only exacerbates things <3
> 
> I can't believe it took us 4 chapters to get to some juicy stuff though CannibalsSong... I feel a visit to the doctor is in order. I am proud in our ability to hold back LOL!
> 
> Also, we kinda made Adam and Nigel fall hard... we are not apologising. Will and Hannibal didn't take a copyright out on metaphysical love IJS
> 
> Also, ALSO #imadeeveryonegay #oromnisexual #orwhatever #sorrynotsorry #anyholesagoal
> 
> Love Becs

**Chapter 4: We need a Reslolution**

 

Adam had ran until his lungs had hurt, he kept moving though as every time he had found a spot to sit and think he had heard either his brother or Nigel calling for him. He was not ready to speak to his brother yet and had not made up his mind if he would want to speak to Nigel again. 

 

He had found himself back in the hotel part of the estate, but as he reached his door he paused. If anyone came to look for him there then he could pretend not to be there, but he'd still have to listen to someone bang on the door when he was trapped inside. Chewing his lip he moved past the door, at the end of the corridor was a fire staircase. Seeing that it wasn't alarmed, he pushed the door open and climbed the levels until he reached a door that opened onto the roof.  

Adam let out a sigh of relief as he sat behind an air extraction outlet, hidden perfectly and the open sky above him. He held his knees to his chest and tried to process what had unfolded. Everything had turned so sour so quickly, it had been baffling. He knew Will had been drinking, his brother probably would have acted more civilised otherwise, maybe. And Nigel had been hit and was on the defensive, he could have tried to neutralise the situation. Both had been in the wrong however and that was the glaring fact Adam kept returning to. There was right and wrong and it was as simple as black and white to him. He knew that was a part of Aspergers but it was firmly impressed on him, it was the one measurement he always returned to. But people did the wrong thing all the time, it was human nature. This he knew too. He let out a heavy sigh, still unsure how to feel or think. The one thing he couldn't shrug was his fear of Nigel in that moment. 

 

Fiddling with cuff of his shirt, he started to regret leaving his jacket at the table, the air was quite cool. He started to think about the events leading to him here, from catching a plane, to losing his luggage, meeting new people and trying new things. To be punctuated by that fight made the anxiety that had been growing in him flex and strain against his chest. The impulse to put his hand to Nigel's heart was the final straw. His chin trembled and he let out a small sob, forehead dropping to his knees. He had tried so hard. Really really hard. It was unusual for him to cry but with conclusions not being met in his mind, he felt no other outlet. A tear fell down his cheek as his chest shuddered with a deeper sob. 

* * *

Will had been too caught up in emotions for himself to think straight. His own drunk rage combined with feeding off Nigel's aggressive response and Hannibal's quiet fury, Adams fear had been the cherry on the top. Scrubbing a hand over his face he tried to ground himself. He knew that he knew Adam better than anyone else, this should be easy. But his feet just wanted to pace, fueled by thoughts both anger and guilt inducing. 

 

Nigel could have come at him harder than that, his first reaction had been defensive of Adam, as if Will would be a threat to his sibling. But he had held back, that was until Will had hit him, and of course what other reaction had he expected. From a Lecter. He couldn't revile the very strength in the man that was a draw to his own husband. Will bunched his fists, this time in frustration at himself. He had read it wrong, perhaps not  _ who  _ Nigel was but in his regard to Adam. Did that make any difference though? He still didn't want his brother involved with Nigel but all arguments led him back to the discussion he had had with Hannibal at the reception. That it was not his place to interfere. If he was to believe that Nigel had no ill intention towards Adam, he only had proof to support this fact right now. The image of his dear brothers face, happy and relaxed in someone else's company, so intimate was something. A big something. Adam saw people differently from Will, but different didn't mean right or wrong. And here he was married to the Chesapeake Ripper condemning Nigel. He could laugh if he weren't so worried about his brother. He could still taste the acute fear on his tongue. It washed away any trace of whatever those vile shots were that Bev had brought. Sobriety and logic was the aftertaste left in his mouth. 

 

This was his fault. If he had listened to Hannibal, if he had trusted Adam's intuition then this would not be happening. He had a shit ton of making up to do, he realised. Grudgingly, he admitted that was to all three parties. 

 

He slumped against the trunk of an oak, sighing into his hands. Will took a few deep breaths letting the night wash over him, the calm and the still, trying to rid himself of all the emotions that clung to him. Resting his head back he opened his eyes, the dark leaves shifted in the breeze allowing slices of the night sky to be seen by him, the stars were so bright.

 

_ The stars. _

 

Will pushed away from the tree, scanning the dark grounds, before his eyes came to rest on the hotel, the highest part of the estate. Before he knew It, his legs were taking long strides towards the building. He knew where Adam would be. 

 

* * *

 

Will opened the door onto the roof as quietly as he could and cocked his head to listen, that was definitely a sniffle. If his brother was crying, it was worse than he thought. He hesitated a moment, it might not be the best action to intrude on him whilst he was this upset. Especially on the roof. He had to, Will concluded, at this point he was far too responsible for all this mess to wait it out. The thought of Adam crying, twisted his heart painfully. He could count the number of times he had seen the younger cry on his hand, the hopelessness that was there when he did was soul destroying. 

 

He made himself move towards where the noise was coming from, not trying to soften his footsteps, he wanted to give his sibling as much warning as possible. He heard a big sniff in and an inhale.

 

“I'm not here, Will.” Came the voice, hotly defiant at the intrusion. The older brother couldn't help but smile, a tear welling at his own eye. 

 

“Adam, I need to apologise to you. I was very wrong for what I did, this was my fault. Will you hear me out?” Will stood still as a statue, waiting to be accepted or denied by the younger man. 

 

“Yes you were wrong.” Was the reply that came, slightly muffled as though spoken into his knees. Will took it as an acceptance from his brother, rounding the corner of the spot where his brother sat, chin rested on his knees and arms wrapped around his legs, Adam looked so young. Will had to remind himself that he was not.

 

“Can I sit?” Will asked gently. After a long pause, Adam nodded. The older folded slowly to sit, with a small space between them, and leant his head back against the cool steel. He looked at his brother, shivering slightly. Shrugging off his jacket, he wrapped it around the smaller man, who looked at him angrily, eyebrows drawn together.

 

“I am not a kid.” He stated, trying to push Will’s hands away.

 

“I know you are not, you are cold.” Will replied simply, his hands held where they were.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I have my alcohol jacket.” Will grinned back at his brother, who paused for a moment before nodding in understanding, lowering his hands so the jacket could be tucked over him. Adam kept his eyes firm on the other, waiting for him to begin. Will cleared his throat.

 

“I shouldn’t have interfered Adam.” Will almost laughed at the forceful nodded that his brother gave his words. “I still don’t think he should be anywhere near you, but I can’t tell you what to do. I know him about as well as you know him.” The older bit his tongue from divulging any information he had received from Hannibal. Firstly, Adam would react to that information in a very blinkered way right now, it might affect his husband. Selfish, perhaps, but there it was.  Secondly, it didn’t appeal for him to be a gossip, if things had to get to the point that Adam needed to know those things, Will would prefer them to come from Nigel himself. He would just have to make sure he was there to pick up the pieces. “I am your brother and I love you. I care for you but it should not be like that. I made a lot of assumptions.” Adam tilted his head slightly.

 

“What about?”

 

“I assumed that, because we didn’t get on, Nigel was with you to get back at me.” Will admitted, colouring slightly with shame at the admission. 

 

“Oh.” Adam replied thoughtfully. “I don't think that's right.” He added calmly. Will waited for him to explain his findings. “He helped me, I was having a panic attack and he helped me calm down. Then he got me some food, it looked really good what you had on the menu, Will,” He interjected apologetically “But there was so much going on I-I couldn’t try it. My senses were overwhelmed.” Adam started to panic again at the recollection, Will grasped his hand firmly, and the younger calmed again. He hated to see his brother like this. 

 

“What did he get you?” It was genuine curiosity and a good distraction topic. Adam ginned.

 

“Macaroni and cheese.” Will laughed softly and shook his head, gaining him a quizzical look from the smaller man.

 

“That’s… sweet.” Will concede. How Nigel had even managed that, he did not know. His face grew still again. Not only had Adam almost had a panic attack at his wedding, but it was Nigel, who he had just laid his fist into, that had soothed him and helped him where the younger had needed it. Scrubbing at his face, he winced at the pain where the man in question had hit him back. His guilt abated, if only by a small increment. “I am so sorry, buddy. I should have been there.”

 

“Will,” Adam’s voice was exasperated, “I was ok, you don't have to be responsible for me. It’s your wedding. I  _ am  _ stronger, this was just … a lot.” The younger man swallowed.

 

“I know. I will try harder to respect you, Adam. I know I can baby you at times. Most times.”

 

“OK, thank you Will.” He squeezed Will’s hand reassuringly with the words.

 

“So… do you forgive me?” He nudged his younger brother with his shoulder playfully, shooting him a grin. Adam sent back a long suffering look.

 

“I guess. But you owe me.” Adam responded with a grin of his own.

 

“Deal. We should probably find Nigel, he’s looking for you.” Will paused, noticing the younger man’s body stiffen at the suggestion. “Unless you don’t want to?” Will slung an arm around his little brother and messed up his hair, trying to dispel some of his tension. 

 

“I don’t know Will. He scared me. A lot.” Adam allowed himself to be dragged under the arm of his brother, sending an elbow into his ribs, playfully. Will knew that, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place to explain. He sighed, resting his head on the top of his siblings.

 

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

 

“Can I stay with you?” Will grinned at the request, oh Hannibal would be delighted.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Will?”

 

“Yes, little buddy?”

 

“You smell of pond water.”

* * *

Swearing in every language he new, Nigel stomped back towards the bright lights of the reception hall.  For over an hour he had searched the hotel grounds for any sign of where his angel might have gone as he fled from him.  Unfamiliar with the terrain, Nigel had stumbled through the dark, calling out for Adam and cursing himself for his own stupidity.  He  _ knew _ better, knew from his past that someone with Asperger’s would react negatively to any kind of violence.  And even knowing that, he had allowed Will fucking Graham to goad him into a fight anyway.

 

Desperate to locate the missing man, Nigel kept at it until he almost plunged straight into the pond and wouldn’t that have been the perfect fucking end to this shit show of a day?  Admitting defeat, Nigel retraced his steps through the dark and decided he would just have to wait until morning to try and make things right with his angel.

 

Having reached the hall, Nigel couldn’t make himself go back inside, having no stomach to face his brother’s disapproving stare and definitely not in the mood to put up with any more of his brother-in-law’s bullshit.  Leaning up against the cool brick of the wall, Nigel lit up a cigarette, closed his eyes and tried to will away the tension and anger that had his muscles tied in knots.

 

“No luck in retrieving your runaway paramour I see.”

 

Rolling his head in the direction of his brother’s voice, Nigel opened one eye to stare balefully at his twin.  “Don’t you have guests to be entertaining, Hannibal?  Why don’t you fucking go do that and leave me in fucking peace.”

 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Hannibal gave a careless shrug.  “Most of the guests have departed and those that are left are inebriated enough to entertain themselves.”  A particularly loud shriek of laughter from the interior of the hall made both men flinch and seemed to emphasise Hannibal’s point.  He was just grateful Uncle Jack had offered to corral the severely intoxicated members of his forensics team and make sure they all got back to their hotel rooms.  Things seemed to have gotten out of hand in his brief absence and had continued to deteriorate even after his return to the reception.

 

Taking another drag off his cigarette, Nigel gave a bitter laugh.  “Well, from the sound of it, at least someone had a good time tonight.”

 

“Oh, and you did not?  You did say you only required four things to keep you happy, brother mine.  I provided the food and liquor tonight and you seemed to have found the beginnings of someone to love.  Does that not meet the requirements of a good night?”

 

“Yeah, and then I promptly fucked that all to hell when your pup decided to provide the opportunity for the last thing on my fucking list.  Remind me to thank him for that.” Nigel glowered darkly.

 

“Mmmm, suffice it to say, William will find himself most thoroughly chastised for his behavior before the morning.  You need not concern yourself with on that particular score.  Rather, perhaps you should be more focused on devising a means of getting back into Adam’s good graces.”

 

“Ah, fuck, I don’t even know if that’s possible at this point, Hannibal.”  Nigel rubbed his hand over his face in tired frustration.  Meeting his brother’s gaze, he let everything he was feeling show, knowing his twin would understand.  “Did you see the way he looked at me,  _ brolis _ ?  The look on his face? He was terrified.”  Nigel shook his head, doubt and anger at himself eating at his guts.  “How do I undo that?”  Shaking his head in defeat, Nigel sighed.  God, he was so damned tired.  “Fuck it, Hannibal.  Maybe your pup was right.  I don’t fucking belong anywhere near someone that innocent.  There’s no place for the likes of me in his world.”

 

With a sigh, Hannibal walked over and leaned up against the wall, mirroring Nigel’s pose before giving him a thoughtful look.

 

“I had occasion to spend time with Adam this morning.  We had an interesting conversation over breakfast.  In the course of trying to get to know the young man better, I learned some interesting facts.”

 

“Oh yeah, well do fucking tell, brother.  I’m all ears.”  

 

“Adam is a very strong young man.  He is working hard to make his way in the world as independently as he can and refuses to let his syndrome rule him.  He has made incredible progress in pushing past the limitations placed upon him by Asperger’s and by the good intentions of overprotective relatives.  He really is quite remarkable.”  Turning his head to catch his brother’s gaze, Hannibal continued.  “He is also extremely lonely.  In not so many words, he shared with me the fact that he longs for someone who is not put off by his needs.  Adam’s last relationship ended because the woman he was with was not of strong enough character to  handle his need to be the center of her world.”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”  Nigel snarled in disbelief.  That someone would willingly walk away from someone as wonderful as Adam was beyond Nigel’s comprehension.  “If she was too stupid to see what she was throwing away, she didn’t deserve to be with Adam in the first place!”

 

“Yes.  It sadly reminded me of your situation with your own marriage.”

 

“What does my bitch of a wife have to do with any of this?”  Nigel snarled.  The look Hannibal shot him, telling him without words that he was being incredibly thick headed didn’t help to improve his mood.  “Get to the fucking point Hannibal.”

 

“Nigel, when you love, you are almost pathological.  You focus on the object of your desire to the point of obsession.  Your beloved becomes, in effect, your whole world.”  Hannibal spoke patiently, smiling when he saw understanding dawn in his brother’s dark gaze.

 

“Which is exactly what my angel is looking for.”  Nigel grinned happily.

 

“Yes, well.  All you have to do now is convince Adam of that fact.”  Hannibal drawled, straightening up from the wall and brushing at his ruined wedding finery.

 

“Yeah, easier said than fucking done.  I still don’t know where the little darling has gotten off to.”  Nigel laughed, running both hands over his face and hair, feeling a rush of energy surge through him at the renewed hope his brother’s insight had offered.  Maybe, just maybe he could fucking fix this.

 

A smug grin lifted the corners of Hannibal’s lips.  “I may be able to help with that.”

* * *

Will had managed to get his brother settled. He'd gone himself to Adam's room to collect what he needed, which spoke volumes of how reluctant the younger was to leave the suite that he would put that trust in Will to get the correct things. He knew though that Adam would have to face Nigel sooner or later. He didn't see the man as one that would give up on something he wanted easily. Will shook his head at the thought, it did irk him but he had to let it go. 

 

His phone vibrated next to the bed, looking at it over the rims of his glasses, he placed the book he was reading down and picked up the phone. Swiping the screen he saw it was Bev:

 

_ LOOK. AT. THIS. _

 

There was a grainy picture attached. Will squinted and tilted his head before his eyes shot open wide. Well, it seemed Price had finally done it. Zeller had officially been kissed by a guy, and on further inspection, rather indecently groped. Will chuckled softly before checking he hadn't missed a text from Hannibal. He had not. Worrying his lip, he put the phone down and placed his hands on his lap waiting. 

 

Hannibal would not be pleased. After everything had settled down, Will had taken to bed, texting his husband to let him know he had gone back to the suite without bidding farewells, furthermore Adam was on the sofa. Oh he was in for it. He knew that. It had been one thing after another today. Will pursed his lips thoughtfully, he had had a good life he concluded. As if a deity had answered him and sent his doom in reply, he heard the deep tones of Hannibal's voice ringing through the door as he greeted Adam. Despite the impending shit storm, Will smiled to himself.  He did love that voice.

 

The door opened slowly and Will smiled sheepishly at the tall form that stepped into the room. Hannibal's eyes locked onto him instantly and although he didn't say one word, it was a deathly silence that descended over the room. Will had to hide a laugh that bubbled up with a cough. Hannibal was damn near sulking.

 

“Hey there, Husband.” He said, voice hopeful with a lopsided grin. “You want to see evidence of Price finally having his way with Zeller?” Will knew it wouldn't work, but there was no harm in trying. 

 

Stepping into the bedroom, Hannibal quietly closed the door behind him, leaning back against the solid wood as he ran a thoughtful gaze over his new husband, propped up in bed waiting for him.  Ignoring the sheepish smile sent his way, Hannibal reached behind him and turned the lock, the tumbler loud in the silence of the room.

 

Crossing the room to his dresser, Hannibal quickly removed his watch and began emptying his pockets, carefully placing everything on a tray on top of the dresser, all the while maintaining the silence that hung between them.

 

Turning back to face Will, he began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, each movement slow and deliberate.  First one sleeve, then the other. until both were neatly folded to just below his elbows, exposing the long, lean lines of his corded forearms.  Once done with his task, he turned his gaze back to his wayward mate.

 

“No, William, I do not need to see pictures.  Nor would you, had you actually attended our reception.  Let us discuss instead today’s events shall we? Would you care to begin?”

 

Will's eyes had tracked the other man's movement's, his mouth gone dry with nerves. This was bad. 

 

“We got married, isn't that the most important outcome of today?” He put forward with a tentative smile, but his hope for receiving a quick pardon for his sins was beginning to dwindle. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes softened for just a moment in fondness at the hopeful look on Will’s face.  But only for a moment.  “Oh, no William, your puppy dog eyes won’t save you this time.  I am less concerned with the outcome of today’s festivities as with the series of unfortunate events that occurred before, during and after our nuptials.  But since you cannot seem to face up to your actions, I feel it is my duty, as your spouse, to help you do so.”

 

Moving quickly so as not to telegraph his intentions, Hannibal moved towards the bed, yanking up his startled mate as soon as he reached him before sitting down and pulling the naked man across his thighs in one fluid motion.  Too startled as of yet to resist, Will did not begin to struggle until it was far too late; his legs pinned beneath one of Hannibal’s and a firm forearm secured to the small of his back prevented him from rearing up before he even realized what had happened.

 

Will pushed against the force that had managed to wrap firmly around him. He was quite stuck, he found. Arms free but perfectly useless in the position he was in.

 

“For fucks sake, Hannibal! Can't we discuss this like regular fucking people?” The younger man still had enough alcohol in his system to loosen his tongue and make it careless. 

 

The firm crack of Hannibal’s hand against the tender flesh of his spouse’s flank was extremely satisfying and lent a cheerful lilt to Hannibal’s previously severe tone.  Now that he had the younger man where he wanted him, he could afford to enjoy himself a bit.  Will had been asking for this all day.

 

“Language, William.  And you might want to keep your voice down, at least while you still can.  I do believe your brother is still quite awake in the next room.  As for rational discussion, well, I did ask you to speak with me in an adult and civilized manner regarding your behavior today when I entered the room.  You chose avoidance instead, so we will be doing this a bit differently than how we normally conduct our usual conversations.  You seem to be having difficulty focusing, and I think this may be the very thing you need to help with that.”

 

Will yelped, to his own disgust, as Hannibal’s hand came down on his ass again with a crack that seemed to echo through the room. Warmth spread from that spot before the sting settled in, even more pronounced than the first one. The restrained man sucked in a breath.

 

“Hannibal, please,” He began, trying to sound reasonable, “First, Winston went missing, that's why I was late. I'm sorry about the Proclaimers, that was Zeller. And Price. And I shouldn't have gone after Nigel. I already apologised to Adam. He needed me so I couldn’t leave him to go back to the reception.” He rushed the words out, trying to wriggle away from the precarious position he was in; both hating and loving the way it made him feel so vulnerable and without defence. Hell, he had already been punched today, this was just adding insult to injury.  “Can't you let me make it up to you?” Will tried to turn to look at his husband, to send him a beseeching look, but Hannibal's eyes were intent on Will’s backside, or more specifically, on the beautiful red hand prints blooming quite visibly there. 

 

“From avoidance to bargaining.  What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal made a tsking sound of disapproval, hiding the smile that threatened to break free with a frown.  He watched rapt, as the vulnerable flesh of his husband’s bottom blushed a pleasing shade of pink.  Cocking his head to the side, Hannibal considered.  The shade, while lovely, could be improved upon he decided.  Bringing his hand down in quick succession, Hannibal nevertheless politely responded to Will’s pleading question.

 

“While you have made an admirable start, I believe you have left several items off your list of offenses.  Becoming intoxicated at our wedding reception, abandoning your husband half way through said wedding reception to engage in acts of violence, and of course, we mustn't forget the whole drenching of said husband in dog scented pond water.  A wholly unpleasant experience, I must say..  Have I forgotten anything?”  Each offense was punctuated by another spank until Will was wiggling around in Hannibal’s lap like a fish on a line.

 

Pausing for a moment to see if Will had an an answer for him, Hannibal ran his hand over the heated skin, much pleased with the darker shade of rose he had managed to achieve.  It was also worth noting that all Will’s wiggling about had made Hannibal  _ very _ aware of the way his half-hard cock was now pressing against Hannibal’s thighs.  

 

Will bit down on his lower lip to stifle the shouts that were building in him as Hannibal’s hand tenderly caressed the skin he had been abusing, making the younger man gasp at the way the area throbbed.

 

“Hannibal, I’m sorry.” Will tried to make his voice repentant, the disbelief making way to shocked obedience. “That's all correct. I shouldn't have done any of that. Please...” He cut off the sentence, unsure as to what he wanted to beg for.  The embarrassed rush of blood to his face said release from the restrained position, but the throbbing in his groin said he wanted to be fucked. Hard.

 

“Mmmm….”  Hannibal hummed in amusement.  “Do you even know what you’re begging for at this point, William?  I doubt you do.  Your mind and body are, as always, in conflict.  Fortunately for you, I am  _ very _ good at knowing what you want, even when you do not.”  The hand sifting softly over the reddened flesh began kneading the firm globes as Hannibal shifted just enough to raise Will’s hips a bit higher so that his cheeks parted to expose his most intimate flesh.  “Be a good boy and get the lube from the nightstand.”  Hannibal purred as he continued to stroke and pet the man splayed across his lap.

 

Shockingly, Will had no comeback, no quip to counter the smug statements. Perhaps Hannibal had found an interesting cure for the incessant guilt the smaller man suffered from so often. Reaching out a hand he didn't even have to move far, fingers found the smaller bottle and he passed it over his shoulder. 

 

Taking the bottle, Hannibal wasted no time in opening the cap and pouring a generous amount of the silky substance between Will’s cheeks, smiling at the gasp the cold liquid surprised from the younger man.  Tossing the bottle onto the mattress, Hannibal gleefully set about driving his beloved mad.

 

Beginning with gentle brushes, clever fingers spread the lube over the wrinkled flesh of Will’s tight opening before slowly pushing in, breaching to the first knuckle before gliding out and repeating the motion again and again, each time going deeper until they were fully sheathed in the tight heat of Will’s ass. Just as Will began to push back against those fingers, finding a rhythm that both drove those seeking digits deeper and allowed Will to rut against Hannibal’s thigh with his trapped cock, those wonderful fingers withdrew and Hannibal brought his hand down in a sharp swat to the upturned cheeks of Will’s behind, startling a yelp from him.

 

“If you cum before I give you permission, I will tie you to this bed and leave you there until it is time to depart for our honeymoon.  Do I make myself clear?”

 

“I’m guessing now would be a bad time to mention that I told Adam he could come with us to wherever it is you plan on dragging me off to?” Will panted.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head at his husband’s foolishness.  “Oh, William, you do enjoy making things more difficult for yourself, don’t you?”  He sighed, bringing his hand down several times in quick succession.  “We will deal with the subject of your brother’s accompanying us tomorrow.  For now, let us remain focused on the situation at hand.”

 

Will whimpered as those long fingers pushed back inside him, moving at a maddeningly slow pace and curling just enough to tease against his prostate every other thrust.

 

“And which, oh  _ fuck _ , that’s good,” Will moaned, finding it difficult to focus on the conversation while being driven out of his mind with pleasure. “Aahh, which situation is it exactly that we’re focusing on?”  Will finally managed to get the words out, gasping and squirming as Hannibal continued to tease.

 

“The one in which I am reducing you to a quivering, sobbing, begging mess, of course.  Have you not been paying attention my dear boy?”  Hannibal laughed smugly,  increasing the pace and force of his fingers inside the tight, needy recesses of his husband’s body.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, the contrast between the gradual burning pain that his husband’s hands had meted out on his flesh and the now firm and intense pleasure from those skilled fingers was almost too much. As always, it was a perfect balance; one that Hannibal knew the exact measure of.  Knowing somehow what would undo Will, even when it was a new venture such as this. It was always meticulously planned out and flawlessly executed. Will let out a long groan as the fingers pushed deep into him, twisting and scissoring and he arched his back as best he could to try and fuck on to his husband’s hand.

 

“Hannibal-” He began, interrupted by a grunt as Hannibal added a third finger, pushing as hard and fast as he could into Will, “Most of the quota for that scenario has been reached.” He sucked in a breath, “Please, Hannibal…” The other man stilled his movements, waiting for the sentence to unfold. The younger man was both pleased and disgruntled at the pause in motion. “I wanted you to fuck me last night, I thought you would just roll me over and take me. If you had, I may not have been such a bitch today. So when you think about it, it’s kinda your fault.” Will grimaced at his own words. He just could not help himself. 

 

Fingers that had just begun moving again slowed, coming to a complete stop before being withdrawn and Hannibal’s hand came to rest on Will’s bottom.  The older man made a thoughtful sound, considering his husband’s words as his fingers tapped absently against the heated skin beneath them. When he finally spoke, his voice was deceptively calm, almost conversational in tone.

 

“Just to clarify, what you are telling me is that nothing that happened today is your fault, correct?  It was the _dog’s_ fault you were late for our wedding, _Zeller_ and _Price_ are to blame for the irreverence of your vows, _Ms. Katz_ forced you to consume copious amounts of alcohol at our reception and _my_ _brother_ goaded you into punching him by being nice to _your_ _brother_.”  Here Hannibal paused, his voice losing some of it’s smooth composure as he bit out the words.  “And, if I am truly grasping the full meaning behind your final statement, all of these events are ultimately _my_ fault entirely for not behaving like a barbarian and forcing myself on you, despite your verbally expressed wishes to the contrary.  Does that correctly sum things up, William?”

 

Hannibal was seething by this point, Will could hear it in his voice and it made him hesitant to answer.  He wasn’t sure what he could say at this point that could possibly get him out of the hole he had just dug.  Looking hopefully over his shoulder at his husband’s severe profile,  Will mumbled a wary “Yes?”

 

Apparently that was the wrong answer.  Will found himself scooped up off Hannibal’s lap and dropped unceremoniously into the middle of the bed, flat on his back with Hannibal leaning down, long arms caging Will in as he brought them face to face.

 

“I ought to leave you wanting after that drivel.  But fortunately for you, I have no intention of leaving this marriage unconsummated.”   Closing what little distance remained between their lips, Hannibal proceeded to kiss his impertinent husband over and over until the younger man clung to him with desperate hands and needy sounds issued from his throat.

 

Pushing himself up from the mattress after disentangling himself from Will’s clinging arms, Hannibal began to undress, all the while his gaze savored the beauty of the man spread out before him like an offering, raking his eyes over the quivering flesh possessively.

 

Finally free of his clothing, Hannibal moved back to the bed, kneeling between Will’s thighs as he stroked the hard length of his cock, coating it with lube so that the thick shaft glistened obscenely.  “Is this what you want William?”  He murmured, groaning as the younger man licked his lips and mewled with need.

 

Releasing his cock, Hannibal reached forward, dragging Will to him, quickly draping the younger man’s thighs across his forearms and lifting, holding Will bent almost in half, keeping him open and exposed to Hannibal’s lust.  Slow, lazy rolls of his hips had his cock rubbing lewdly between Will’s spread cheeks, the broad head catching on Will’s stretched opening every other stroke.

 

“If I had known fucking you into the mattress was all that was required to prevent the insanity that occurred today, I would have been more than happy to accommodate you, beloved.”  Hannibal purred the words as he leaned over his pinned husband, deliberately drawing out the syllables, knowing what hearing the lewd words spoken in Hannibal’s accented voice did to Will.  

 

And he waited for Will’s response, knowing it would be only moments in coming.

 

Will clasped his hands to Hannibal's knees, slightly embarrassed by the eager and frankly pathetic noises he was making. But he really fucking loved it when his husband’s strong body pushed against his; the way Hannibal held him and took him. He was the only person that Will could relinquish control to, the only one he could trust. The solid flesh that rubbed against the sensitive skin between his cheeks pushed all those thoughts out of his head and replaced them with an aching need. 

 

“I need you to fuck me Hannibal.” The best that he could describe his delivery as was a very sincere beg. In reality, it probably came out more of whine. The head of Hannibal's cock pulsed against his opening, teasingly not pushing hard enough to enter and he groaned in frustrated need.

 

“Do you now?” Hannibal growled. He had to fight his own desire to bury himself within the other as he waited.

 

“Yes, please! Please,  _ fuck _ . I need you.” Will squirmed in the position he was in to bear down on the hard flesh teasing him, but it was quite impossible with the way he was held, vulnerable and exposed and entirely at Hannibal’s mercy. 

 

Hannibal hesitated a moment, torn between the need to rut mindlessly into the begging man so desperate beneath him and the equally strong desire to draw the pleasure out until both of them were mindless with it.  Hannibal smiled wickedly. He would have both, he decided.  After all, it was his wedding night.  His sweet William would just have to endure.

 

His grip tightened on Will's hips and began to push his way inside. The tight ring of muscle slipped snuggly over the tip of his dick, making both men cry out in pleasure at the sensation. Relentlessly he persisted in his claim, enjoying the the building moans as inch after inch of his length impaled the younger man.  

 

When his body was flush to the other and he could go no further, Hannibal started to grind against him, a deep, full rhythm that he knew would drive Will crazy, stimulating the younger man but doing little to ease his aching need to be fucked furiously.

 

“Will, you must stop denying yourself. When you want me to take you, you will ask. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes.” Will panted, reduced to single word answers, he was so painfully aroused. 

 

“And who's fault were the mishaps of today?” Hannibal persisted in the calm questioning of his spouse as he used a hand to begin stroking Will's length lazily, palming the weeping head on every upstroke, using the copious amounts of precome bubbling from his slit to ease the glide back down the pulsing shaft. 

 

“Mine.” Will groaned, eyes pressed tightly shut at the way Hannibal was coaxing him, slowly manipulating him to the brink of orgasm. A thrust came a little firmer now and Will gasped. He bit his lip as he it dawned on him he wasn't allowed to cum without Hannibal's permission.

 

“Good boy.”  Hannibal praised.  “The first step to adjusting our negative behaviors is to acknowledge them.  Such honesty deserves a reward I think.”

 

The hand left his cock, twitching for attention as Hannibal took a firmer grip on Will’s hips and the man above him began to power into his willing body with long, hard strokes.  Hannibal’s thrusts impacted Will’s punished flesh with every drive in, and the little sparks of pain that shot through Will’s flanks every time Hannibal’s hips struck the red, inflamed skin of his ass mingled with the intense pleasure of the pounding rhythm of Hannibal’s cock against his prostate.  The combined sensations were driving Will mad with the need to cum.

 

“ _ God, please Hannibal! _  Please, please let me cum!”  Will wailed loud enough that he was sure Adam and everyone else on the third floor could probably hear him, but he didn’t care.  He was fast approaching the point where disobeying Hannibal wasn’t going to be a choice but an inevitability.

 

“Do you need it,  _ mylimasis _ ?  Do you need it more that your next breath?”  Hannibal panted above him, never pausing in his movements, driving in and out of the writhing man like a metronome even as sweat ran down his face and neck in rivulets and his breath came in panting gasps.

 

“Yes, I need it, Hannibal!  I need  _ you _ …”  Will sobbed.

 

“You have me, Will.  All of me.”  With that, Hannibal changed the angle of his hips so that every thrust struck his husband’s prostate dead on at the same time he took Will’s aching cock in a tight grip, stroking him fast and tight, intent now on driving him over the edge.  “Cum for me, Will.  Let me see you.”  He growled, feeling the hot length pulse in his fist and Will’s scream of pleasure rang in his ears.  Thick ribbons of white painted Will’s belly and the tight recesses of Will’s ass squeezed Hannibal’s cock rhythmically, pulling the older man down the path of release with him.

 

Exhausted, both men collapsed to the bed, panting and sweaty and satisfied.  After a moment, Will reached over and grabbed some tissue from the nightstand, using them to clean his stomach before tossing them in the bin beside the bed.  Rolling over he wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed his head to his chest, listening to the comforting sound of the only heart to ever mirror his own.

 

“I love you, Hannibal.”  He muttered, already halfway to being asleep.

 

“And I you,  _ mylimasis _ .  More than life itself.”

* * *

Adam was laying on the sofa bed, it was comfortable and it had gone blessedly quiet. He was still wide awake though. Even though he had managed to bridge the gap with his brother, he was still at odds at himself over Nigel. Will hadn't spoken anymore of it either way, leaving the decision for Adam to make.  When Hannibal had entered the suite he had be curt but polite, seemingly eager to speak to Will. Adam wasn't surprised, being newlyweds, the wedding night was a special affair. Although the noises that he had overheard from the room had not been the ones he would have expected to hear. But who was he to judge anyone else's relationship? 

 

His fingers were laced behind his head and he looked up at the ceiling, breath puffed out his lips as he lost patience with the sleep that was not coming to him. Sitting, he pushed the light blankets from his legs and stood, walking towards the balcony. He carefully opened the doors so as not to wake anyone. Stepping out into the night was refreshing, the cool of the breeze welcome. He leant against the rail and let out a sigh. 

 

Laughter rang out below, apparently the night was not over. Two of Will's co-workers were out on the patio, two dark haired ladies. The one wearing a smart dress grabbed the other's hand, dragging her behind a fir tree as they both giggled loudly.  One girl grabbed the other, pushing her firmly against the wall and began kissing her quite thoroughly. Adam's mouth dropped and he averted his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be seen as a peeping tom. Voices carried from the direction he had just been looking.

“Bev and Alana sitting in a tree…” came a shrill voice. It was a man, Adam thought.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Price.” Came the gruff reply from the voice he thought might be Bev. “Doesn't Zeller have something to put in that big mouth of yours?”

 

Laughter followed, the footsteps went inside and a door slammed. Then peace. Well, it seemed everyone was having fun tonight. He had been having fun tonight. Suddenly Adam felt lonely. More so than normal having shared a brief connection with someone else. Brief, but it was still profound. He sighed heavily into the night, resting his head in his hands.

 

“Pst!” Adam's eyebrows drew together. “Psst! Angel!” The voice whispered from below. Nigel’s voice. Adam looked down to find the man standing out on the garden, below the balcony. Despite all his indecision's, Adam couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. His hands shot up to cover his mouth so the other couldn't see. He was still worried and scared of Nigel, so he needed to control himself. 

 

“What do you want?” He intended the words to be low and demanding, but they came out a strained whisper, almost a plea. 

 

“You.” The simple response was all that was needed. Adam sat down hard on the floor of the balcony and he stayed. Here at least Nigel couldn’t see his reactions to him. Resting his head in his hands, he was still unsure what he should do. The urge to crawl inside and shut the door was as strong as the one that kept him glued where he was, ears keen to hear what more the other man might say. It was what Nigel would  _ do  _ that Adam heard instead. 

 

When Adam disappeared from his line of sight, Nigel panicked, thinking his angel was running from him again.  Being the predator he was, Nigel reacted without thought, intent only on running his prey to ground.  Seeking the most direct route to accomplish this goal, he moved forward and up, large hands latching on to the trellis bolted to the brick wall of the hotel, making it an easy climb to the third floor balcony where Adam had disappeared.

 

Pulling himself up and over the railing, he was surprised to see his angel huddled in one corner, pressed back as far as he could go and trying to hide beneath a dark blue blanket.  Wary of frightening the skittish man further, Nigel kept his movements slow as he crouched down in front of Adam.  “Hey gorgeous, I’ve been looking for you..”  Nigel murmured softly.

 

Peeking over the edge of his blanket, Adam forced himself to meet the other man’s gaze,  It was a mistake.  Even without his brother’s empathy, Adam could read the regret and worry in Nigel’s amber eyes.  Torn between his lingering fear and his need to be closer to this confusing man, Adam hesitated.  “Why are you here, Nigel?  You really shouldn’t be here.  It’s rude to come into someone’s space without being invited.”

 

“Well, angel, if I had waited, would you have invited me up?”  Nigel laughed as the smaller man shook his head forcefully.  “Yeah, I didn’t fucking think so.  Didn’t leave me much of a fucking choice then, did you?”

 

“There is always a choice, Nigel.”  Adam said quietly.  

 

Nigel’s grin fell away at the sadness in his angel’s voice.  “You’re absolutely fucking right Adam, and I need to apologize for the one I made tonight.  Sweetheart, I am so fucking sorry for what I did.  I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that in front of you.  I knew better, and I did it anyway.  I made a bad fucking decision, Adam, but I promise, I can do better.  Is there anyway you can forgive me, angel?”  Nigel could count on one hand the times he had apologized to  _ anyone _ and have several fingers left over.  And he had never meant those words more than he did in this moment.

 

Adam took in the sincerity on Nigel’s face and was torn.  His emotions were so conflicted, pulling him both towards Nigel and urging him to flee the violence that clung to this dangerous man like a second skin.  But oh, the way he looked at Adam; like his entire world hung in the balance, waiting for Adam’s decision.  But……

 

Pushing the blanket down and off, Adam leaned forward, a frown creasing his forehead as he tried to order his chaotic thoughts.  “You were so  _ angry _ , Nigel.  That was scary enough, but when you...the look on your face when you turned on me….i-it was like y-you didn’t recognise me.”  Adam could feel his heartbeat thudding in his ears, his breath becoming erratic as he relived those horrible moments.

 

“Hey, angel, no... don’t, just breathe….Easy Adam, I’ve got you, just breathe.”  Nigel soothed, reaching for the shaking body and pulling the smaller man into the protective curve of his larger frame.  Rocking slowly back and forth, he rubbed gentle circles against Adam’s back and waited patiently until the younger man calmed. 

 

Once the panic seemed to have passed, Nigel loosened his hold in case Adam wanted to move away, but his angel clung tighter instead, making a plaintive noise until Nigel wrapped his arms back around the slender body in his lap, drawing him close to his chest once more.  Nigel was more than content to remain as they were, but he needed to address Adam’s fears if he had any hope of regaining the younger man’s trust.

 

“Adam, I am so fucking sorry I scared you.  I  _ never _ wanted you to fucking look at me the way you did tonight.  It… crushed something inside of me, seeing the fear in your eyes, the way you ran from me….”  Nigel couldn’t finish the sentence, emotion clogging his throat as he tried to convey how much he regretted his actions.

 

“Would you have hit me, Nigel?”  Quiet, so fucking quiet, the words were spoken in a tiny voice, Adam’s face pressed against the soft material of Nigel’s shirt as if his angel was afraid to look at him.

 

“God, fucking  _ no _ , Adam!”  Nigel’s voice was horrified.  Taking those thin shoulders in his hands, Nigel pushed the younger man back just far enough to see his face.  “Hey, look at me, Adam.  I need you to believe me, I would  _ never _ raise a hand to you,  _ not ever _ !  I’d rather cut off my own fuckiing arm than hurt you!”

 

“B-but….you... when you turned around, your fist was up, like you were going to-”

 

“Adam,” Nigel interrupted vehemently.  “I know you probably haven’t been in many fights-”

 

“I’ve never been in a fight!  Not ever! Fighting is undignified and uncivilized and-and I  _ hate _ violence!” Adam squirmed against the hands holding him, becoming upset again at the mere Idea of being in a fight.

 

“Ok, ok,” Nigel quickly soothed, bringing the agitated man back against his chest, “but that just helps me make my point, Adam.  You’ve never been in a fight, angel, so you don’t fucking know how focused a fighter becomes during one.  You aren’t fucking thinking clearly, it’s all emotion and adrenaline.  You said it was like I didn’t recognize you?  That’s because I fucking didn’t for a few seconds.  I was focused on your fucking brother and then I felt hands grabbing me from behind and I just reacted, not knowing if the person grabbing at me was a fucking threat or not. And, to be fair, you startled me in a dangerous situation. Does that help you understand what it was like for me a bit better? Can you understand my confusion?” Nigel waited for the younger man's answer, knowing the explanation would be analysed thoroughly. He took the opportunity to enjoy the natural scent of Adams soft hair as he pressed his face into the abundant curls. 

 

“Nigel, I don't know. I am trying to understand and it makes sense in a way. Right and wrong are very clear dividers to me. Will already told me he was in the wrong there. He feels bad. Do you think you were wrong?” Nigel blinked, Will had said he was in the wrong? Well, he wouldn't have expected that turn about. The older man took a deep breath.

 

“I was, Adam.” He admitted solemnly. Fuck, but he never admitted he was wrong. Especially when he knew he was. “I am too fucking eager to fight. I didn't have to hit your brother back. I'm as responsible as Will.” There he had said it. He couldn't go and let that little shit be the bigger man now could he? A moment of quiet stretched between the two.

 

“I don't know any other way to be other than honest,” The younger man said into his chest. “Sometimes people don't like it. But I missed you, even though I was scared. We just met this evening, but I felt I needed you when I was crying.” Adam paused, nervous at his emotions. “Is that a good thing?” When he had been with Beth, dependency had been the reason they crumbled and he was afraid that the same thing would happen now. 

 

Nigel closed his eyes and held on to the other a little tighter. He was right in a way, they had just met and the depth of feeling was intense already. Adam had been crying? He frowned into the curls and kissed the top of his head.

 

“It's neither good or bad Adam, it is what it fucking is. You complete a need in me and I complete one in you. It's a chemistry thing and I’d say we are damned lucky to have found each other.” Adams smaller frame softened into him at the words. “I love that you are honest and upfront,” He let out a heavy breath, “but I fucking hate that you were crying.” He pulled away slightly from Adam, cupping his face gently in his hands, stroking the soft skin of his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “I don't want to see you cry again. Ever.” 

 

Adam couldn't look away from those eyes.  He had never understood when people said they could get lost in each other's eyes.  He felt he understood it now. Adam swallowed, licking his lips as his cheeks grew warm in Nigel's strong hands. His breath hitched as his gaze drifted down to Nigel’s lips. Adam knew how soft they were and how surprisingly gentle. The younger man realised he had forgotten what he was supposed to be thinking about.

 

“Angel, you're looking at me like that again.” The older man practically growled the words, watching those perfect lips tremble as a small moan escaped them. So innocent and sweet it was irresistible. Hands grabbed tightly onto his shirt and Nigel felt compelled forward. Just as their lips brushed together, a yelp came from behind them.

 

“What was that?” Adam asked, head whirling around to peer back into the room. Nigel just quieted so they could listen. If someone was hurt..

 

“ _ God, please Hannibal! _  Please, please let me cum!” 

 

The shout was quite clear, even through the heavy door. Nigel watched Adam's jaw drop.

 

“Oh.” The younger man said, eyes going wide as a blush colored his cheeks.

 

Nigel grimaced in mutual embarrassment.  Well, at least it sounded like Hannibal was keeping his word about chastising his husband.  Didn’t mean Nigel wanted to stick around to fucking hear the dirty details though.

 

“My suite is only next door, angel. You want to sleep there? It will be quieter, and I promise to behave.” He flashed a grin at the younger man, who was considering him with a serious expression. 

 

“OK, I-I already have my things. And I'm in my pyjamas already.” Adam smiled back. 

 

“Pyjamas... right. It's been a long fucking while since I wore anything to bed.” Nigel mused scratching the back of his neck. “Come on then spaceman, before we get caught.” With the words he stood, pulling the other up by his hands. 

* * *

Adam actually giggled to himself as they got into Nigel’s room, having tiptoed out of Will and Hannibal’s suite like naughty kids. As much as he protested to the contrary early that night, he certainly was acting rather, well, un-grown up. Right now though, he didn't care much. It wasn't so much that he found a kindred spirit with the man, more that he had found someone to slot into and fill the areas he lacked and it seemed that the same applied to Nigel, from what he had said.

 

He made a beeline straight for the bed, as soon as he had located it. Pushing back the blankets he practically jumped onto the mattress, his blanket around his shoulders. Nigel watched the younger man, a half smile on his face and an eyebrow arched. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable, gorgeous.” He said dryly but thoroughly amused that Adam felt comfortable enough with him that he was practically nesting in Nigels bed. It kinda pulled at his heartstrings too. His angel seemed to be good at that.

 

“Thank you, Nigel.” He smiled up at the man watching him, the thanks genuine as he took the remark literally. The other man laughed softly. 

 

“I suppose I had better put my pyjamas on,” he said, entertained by the fact he had allowed himself to be persuaded into wearing the spare t-shirt Adam had brought from the other suite. It would be too small on his bigger frame and it was a work shirt by the NASA logo, but Adam had offered and Nigel couldn’t do anything but accept. 

 

As his fingers reached the bottom button on his shirt, and he started to shrug the thing off, he felt the weight of Adam's eyes on him. Looking over to the bed, Nigel bit back a laugh.  The younger man was submerged in his blanket, only eyes and a mess of curls visible above the blanket. And those eyes were fastened to him, unblinking and heated. Nigel grinned, deliberately flexing the muscles of his shoulders and chest, peacocking for his audience of one.

 

“You see something you like, angel?” His grin deepened at the way the bundle of material blushed back.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You are very strong.” Came the muffled reply. 

 

The taller man was once again endeared by the honesty. “And I already told you I like  _ you _ .” Nigel would be lying if he said he had ever found someone quite so sweet, cute and sexy before. Pulling the rather small t-shirt over his head, he smirked as he made his way to the other side of the bed. He would fucking behave. But his angel wasn’t making it easy.

 

Pulling back the covers he climbed onto the bed and without hesitation he rolled to his side and a thick arm curled around that slender waist, dragging the other into the curve of his body. Adam yelped in surprise at being moved about so suddenly, body tensing for a second before he softened and melted into the larger body. Nigel hummed his contentment into the soft hair that tickled his nose. 

 

“Is this ok?” He murmured, trying not to nuzzle into the younger man's neck. It would set off a spark in him that would be difficult to put out. 

 

“Yes.” Came the soft reply.

 

“Good.” 

 

“Nigel.”

 

“Yes, angel?”

 

“We were interrupted earlier. Two times. Kissing.” He elaborated, so it was clear what he meant. Nigel laughed softly into his neck and it made the younger man’s skin turn to gooseflesh. The reply came in action, Nigel’s palm placed gently on Adam’s cheek, turning his head sideways as the older man moved to take his lips with his own. Adam let his body be moved and shaped by the hands that held him and the mouth that explored his own. When Nigel’s lips parted from his, the younger man inhaled deeply.  He had enjoyed the kiss, but it left him wanting more. 

 

“You should sleep, spaceman.” Nigel said gruffly, desire starting to seep into his voice. He needed to stop now or he wouldn’t be able to at all, not until he had claimed his sweet angel, laying so warm and malleable in his arms.  _ I have to fucking behave! _  But God, he didn’t want to.

 

Reluctantly Adam nodded. He wasn’t sure if Nigel had said that because he had wanted to sleep or because he felt that Adam should. Turning his face, he closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, Nigel’s own beat just as strong against his back. Breath travelled along his skin and Adam was sure he could feel the other man’s lips waiting just above the flesh underneath his ear. The body behind his shifted slightly and he felt the muscles press and flex against his back. He was starting to regret offering his shirt to the other man to wear. Nigel pushed a little firmer to him and Adam’s breath hitched slightly. He could feel the press of the man's cock against his ass. 

 

The smaller man froze where he was, his palms became sweaty and he knew he was becoming aroused before he felt his own cock throb. Adam bit his lip, unsure what to do. He most definitely didn’t feel like sleeping. But was he ready for sex with Nigel?  They had only met tonight, even if it felt like they had known each other much longer, and Adam had never been intimate with another man…..  There was just so much to consider.

 

After a long internal debate, his arousal full and aching, Adam decided that while he wasn’t sure if he was ready to engage in actual intercourse, he might like to explore, to touch and be touched and see where this might lead.

 

“Nigel?” His voice was quiet in the dim room. Silence answered him. Shifting slightly, he turned his head to peer at the other man. Nigel’s face was peaceful and the man was utterly unconscious. Adam was surprised at his own disappointment.

 

“Oh.” 

* * *

 


	5. If At First You Don't Succeed....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS here-So, after the adventures of the last chapter, we come to the morning after. Think things have smoothed out? Riiiiggghhhht! You know us better than that. Welcome to Chapter 5. We have cranky brothers-in-laws, a very confused angel, a cock-blocking mongoose, a frustrated gentleman from Bucharest and one scheming cannibal.
> 
> Whose's driving this train, anyway?
> 
> Flatfoot did most of the work for this chapter, so if you have time, send her some love. I did help, but hey, it was a rough week.
> 
> As always, we don't own them, they just scream at us until we write this stuff down. Beta'ed by me, so all errors are mine.

Adam blinked his eyes open, his vision blurred at first but, as he took in the room, his memories came back to him of the night before, the heavy arm still holding him tight making a lot more sense to him. He stretched his legs out as much as he could, but was content to stay where he was being held. It was warm and pleasant. He wasn't sure he could remember being held so entirely. He admitted to himself that he felt safe.

 

Roused to wakefulness by the younger man’s movements, Nigel groaned as the squirming body in his arms brushed against his morning erection. Only half awake and forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be behaving, Nigel’s hips ground against the firm globes of Adam’s ass, and God, wasn’t that fucking heavenly?

 

The younger man was quickly reminded of the conclusion he had arrived at last night, before he had realised the older man was asleep. He couldn’t help the colour rise in his cheeks as he felt the other's erection pressed to him. Instantly his body reacted, though his courage from last night seemed to have waned a little. 

 

“Morning, Nigel.” He said softly, not really sure what he should do with himself. He had only just met the other man the day before. Nigel answered the worry by sliding a hand down his arm and lacing his fingers through his own, palm to warm palm.

 

“Good morning, angel.” Nigel’s voice was low and gruff in his ear, his breath running along Adam’s skin, making him shiver.

 

“You fell asleep quickly last night.” The younger man said. Nigel hummed in reply, snuggling a little deeper into the nape of Adam’s neck, completely enamoured with the soft scent of warm skin and  _ Adam _ until his sleep fogged brain registered the slight note of disappointment in his angel’s voice.

 

“Did I then?” He rumbled, curiosity blossoming and bringing the older man fully awake. “Did you need something during the night, darling?  You should have woken me.” He lifted his head from the warmth of the other to study Adam’s face, who shot a look out of the corner of his eye, almost shyly. No  _ definitely  _ shyly. The red in his face deepened. 

 

“Oh no. It’s nothing” The younger man mumbled, trying to bury his burning face in his pillow.

 

Nigel’s mouth curled up in a wicked grin.  He knew exactly what his angel had needed, was in fact wanting right now.  All the signs were there to tell Nigel exactly what Adam was feeling.  Desire was what was driving the pulse he could feel racing in the hand he held in his, the palm damp, fine tremors running through the delicate bones. Adam’s fair skin was flushed, and not with just embarrassment and if Nigel could see those beautiful blue eyes, he would bet everything he fucking owned that they would be blown wide with arousal.

His grin faltered slightly when he remembered his promise to behave. Even if he hadn’t promised he would want to take things slow for his angel. Let him set his own pace. 

 

“Are you sure there wasn’t anything you wanted darling?  Anything at all that I could provide?” The older man asked with a smirk, unable to resist teasing his angel just a little. He would mostly behave, but there was nothing wrong with a little light petting.  It would help get Adam used to his touch.  At least that’s what Nigel was telling himself.

 

Lips gently kissed the skin behind Adam's ear, the moan that was barely there was entirely satisfying. Patiently he waited for an answer, allowing the pad of his thumb to stroke softly just above the younger man’s belly button, enjoying the feel of muscles firming and twitching under the contact. But it was all mostly innocent, Adam’s body responding instinctively to the unfamiliar stimulus. Burying his nose back in Adam’s neck, Nigel inhaled his scent deep into his lungs, almost intoxicated by the sweet scent of growing arousal coming from the smaller man. Nigel lay quietly, listening to the quickening breaths until he felt Adam swallow nervously and open his mouth to say something. 

 

“Well,  I… ah,” He laughed nervously. “I was aroused. I was curious about you touching me. And me touching you. But when I was going to ask, you were already asleep. Which is understandable because it was a long day a-and you had been drinking. That can make you tired. So it makes sense that you would fall asleep.” Adam made himself breath, aware that he was talking a lot. When Nigel chuckled softly, he turned a questioning look towards the larger man. 

 

“I’m not fucking laughing at you.” Nigel assured him while analysing the distance between their lips.

 

“Oh.” Adam replied.

 

“You’re just really fucking adorable right now.” Those blue eyes watched his own lips, darkening slightly more. “You just being you makes me smile.” An answering smile bloomed on the younger man’s face and Nigel admired the lines that creased in his cheeks. Absolute fucking  perfection. He shifted a little further, losing his grip on Adam's hand to cup his face as he leaned over him. “Would you still like to? Be touched and touch?” Nigel had to restrain himself from rutting against the body under him. 

 

Adam scanned over the face in front of his looking for his answer, he was distracted by those eyes, almost hot in their hue. He couldn't deny the natural way he was responding, he wanted to turn and press his body against the other.

 

“I think so.” He said quietly.

 

Nigel shook his head softly.  “Not good enough, angel.  Before we go any further, I need a clear yes or no.  It would fucking kill me if I did something you didn’t want, Adam.  I don’t want any mistakes between us.”  Adam nodded slightly to the other’s words.

 

“Yes. I'm just not sure what I want.” 

 

“That's perfectly fine. How about we start off where we finished yesterday with just kissing, and you tell me where to go from there? Or to stop.  You can always tell me to stop if you need me to angel.  You know that right?” Nigel grinned down on him mischievously, knowing full well if Adam let him start, he wouldn't want him to stop. He may not have been eloquent like Hannibal, but his tongue was gifted in other ways. The younger man smiled back.

 

“OK.” He agreed simply. He knew he liked the kissing bit. Without hesitation, Nigel closed the gap between them, their mouths meet eagerly, Adam opening to Nigel willingly as soon as the other’s tongue ran across his lips. The larger man moved slightly to lay over him and he moaned at the greater contact, hands now free to hold on to the man who was currently kissing him more passionately than he had ever experienced before. 

  
  


Will opened his eyes to the empty space next to him. Hannibal would be up showering, naturally, as though the mornings were somehow a competition over who could be more presentable quicker. And of course, his husband won every time. Will huffed out a breath, flinging himself onto his back. Wincing slightly at the twinge his tender backside gave, he laughed softly at the memory of the previous night before wincing again as his hangover caught up with him.  _ That was definitely interesting  _ he mused. 

 

“Hannibal?!” He yelled out, groggily.

 

“Yes, William?” came the muffled reply from the en suite.

 

“Oh good. I thought you might have abandoned me already.” He still felt plenty guilty about the night before. Hannibal's head poked out of the doorway, an eyebrow arched. Will rubbed his hands over his face, trying to scrub away some of the ill after effects of partying with his co workers and trading punches with his brother-in-law.  He was getting too old for those kind of antics. After a pause, he shot a rather pathetic look to Hannibal. “I wouldn’t blame you, you know.” The older man heaved a sigh.

 

“Are you feeling sorry for yourself this morning, mongoose?”

 

“A little.” Hannibal’s response was a snort.

 

“You should know by now it would take more than a rather socially awkward and violent evening for me to leave your side. I do believe the very words we used yesterday were ‘til death us do part’, and you know how I feel about promises.” Hannibal smiled fondly.  “I may end up killing you or you me, but I will never leave you. Not so long as I still draw breath.  Perhaps not even then.” Will grunted a laugh at the other man’s attempt at humour, or not. They were hardly a typical couple. “And that, dear husband, is the only assurance you will get from me. Now, you need to eat, Doctor’s orders.”

 

“Oh it was  _ very re _ assuring Hannibal, thank you.” Propping himself on an elbow, he added a smirk to his words, punctuating the sarcasm that was already obvious. The other man's smile deepened, amused.

 

“You are welcome.” He responded, before disappearing back into the bathroom. A few moments passed before Hannibal re emerged fully dressed. “I took the liberty of ordering breakfast.”

 

“Of course you did.” Will mumbled, leaning to take the glass of water that had been left out next to the bed for him, condensation still on the outside of the glass. Suddenly feeling ungrateful, he grinned up at the other man before taking a long drink. “Thank you, I do appreciate it,” He added, genuinely. “You are the shade that my heart takes refuge.” He said softly, enjoying the soft smile the other displayed at his words. 

 

“Now that, Will, is what  _ should  _ have been in your vows.  _ Shade of my heart _ , it is quite lovely.  You doubt the beauty of your tongue and what it can design. I never do.” The younger man blushed delightfully under the praise. 

 

“And I  _ am  _ sorry about yesterday.” Will continued. Hannibal sat down next to him on the bed and Will found his hand, locking their fingers together. The older moved forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“We dealt with the infraction last night, there is no need for apologies. Perhaps we can try and get along with everyone today, for however long we are in each other's company.” Hannibal tried not to smirk. Since Will had taken the liberty to invite Adam, it would not be too outrageous for Hannibal to leave enough information for Nigel to follow. 

 

Will would no doubt suspect, but Hannibal would be very careful to leave no evidence. Just as he had failed to find suspicion when Hannibal had rearranged the place settings yesterday to seat Nigel and Adam together, his husband would find no trace of meddling when Nigel showed up at their destination. It would be interesting to see how everything panned out, regardless of how often he would need to pick up the pieces. In this particular instance, he did have some good intentions. Genuine curiosity was there also, but that was nothing new. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “That will be breakfast, please put something on beloved.” Standing smoothly, he moved out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

 

Will’s stomach rumbled in agreement with Hannibal as he heard the other man exchanging pleasantries with whoever had brought them their no doubt over enthusiastic spread. His husband was right, he should try and get on with Nigel. It was one morning and then he would never need see him again. They  _ were  _ family, he reminded himself with a slight grimace, and it would make Hannibal happy. 

 

By the time the door clicked shut, he had pulled on a t-shirt and pyjama pants, borrowed from Hannibal, silk and striped in pattern. Entering the lounge area, his eyes took in the trolley eagerly. He was halfway to the thing when he slowed, looking around the room, slightly perplexed.

 

“Where’s Adam?” Will asked, eyes landing on Hannibal.

 

“That, I do not know.” The other replied, with a half smile, “Perhaps he went for a morning walk?” He offered. 

 

Will nodded slowly, before eyeing the room again. The blanket was gone, along with the clothes he had selected yesterday and there was no trace of his night clothes. Moving quickly to the guest bathroom, he opened the door. The toothbrush was gone.

 

“Hannibal, he didn’t sleep here last night.” He shot a half accusatory look to the other, who tilted his head slightly in thinly veiled amusement.

 

“Perhaps he decided to return to his room last night. Our... activities may have disturbed his rest last night.  You were rather…..loud..” Hannibal chuckled at the flush of embarrassment that coloured his husband’s face prettily. 

 

Will almost bought the idea before he noticed the balcony doors open.  _ Like Romeo and fucking Juliet! _ An aggravated look settled across his face.

 

“You know as well as I do, your brother had something to do with this.” He stamped down on the anger that was starting to rise in him again. 

 

“The thought had occurred to me but, alas, I have no evidence to prove that is the case.”

 

“Oh, I will get you evidence.” Will retorted as calmly as he could manage, moving towards the entrance of their suite, appetite momentarily forgotten. As Hannibal stepped towards him,  mouth open to counter the other, the younger man held his hands up to stall the warning no doubt about to be issued. “I will be pleasant.” He assured, even if it was a strained offering. 

 

Flinging open the door he marched to the room one down from theirs and banging his fist on the panel, he stood back to wait impatiently, hands on hips. 

  
  


Blanketing his body over the sweet boy beneath him, Nigel tried to start off slow, to let his lips brush and linger, to coax and seduce, but with the first press of his mouth to Adam’s, those petal soft lips yielded to his and Nigel was lost to sensation.  Without hesitation, his tongue swept into the wet heat of Adam’s mouth, searching for the source of the taste that was driving him insane.  

 

His angel tasted of everything that was good and pure and Nigel was torn between wanting to protect and preserve that innocence and the need to devour it whole.  When Adam jerked his mouth away to gasp for breath, the little mewl of need that escaped his lips went straight to Nigel’s dick.  Devour it was, then.  He may not be able to take his angel the way he wanted to just yet, but that wasn’t the only way to consume him.

 

Taking advantage of the way the younger man had tilted his head, Nigel pressed hot, open mouth kisses to the exposed column of Adam’s throat, flicking his tongue out to taste the salt of his skin and humming at every new flavor and texture he discovered.

 

Adam moaned softly at the lips that were on his neck, fingers running through and twisting in Nigel’s soft hair, rocking gently underneath the other man. He decided that the clothing was in the way. 

 

“Nigel.” He breathed. Instantly, the man lifted his head to regard him. 

 

“Yeah, baby?  What do you need?” Nigel’s voice was like gravel.  “Do you need me to stop, angel?  Am I going to fast?”  He would stop, if Adam need him to but God, it might just fucking kill him.

 

“Oh no, I don’t want to stop.” Adam looked up at the man who was making him feel so many new sensations, eyes blown wide with desire as he squirmed beneath the wonderful weight above him.  “I just, our shirts.  Please, it’s…. I want to feel you.”

 

Nigel groaned at the innocent stammering, wondering how he was going to keep his promise.  Taking it slow was going to kill him when all he wanted to do was strip this little piece of heaven bare and bury himself inside until they both forgot their own names.  Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against Adam’s and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

 

“Nigel? Did I do something wrong?”  

 

Raising his head, Nigel smiled down at the uncertain look on Adam’s face as he ran gentle hands through messy morning curls.  “No angel.  You are absolutely fucking perfect.”  Moving to kneel up, Nigel reached for the hem of Adam’s t-shirt and helped him lift it over his head before flinging it somewhere off to the side of the bed.  “Aw, fuck me….”  Nigel swallowed in an effort to control his hunger, the beauty that was now splayed out before him a feast for eyes that had seen too much of the ugly things life had to offer.  If he had his brother’s talent for drawing, this is how he would always draw his Adam.  Sleep tousled and flushed with desire, the very picture of innocence on the cusp of debauched.

 

Adam frowned up at him, a thoughtful look on his face.  “I really don’t think that is a good idea Nigel.  I have never had intercourse with a man before, and I haven’t had time to research it.  I think you should be the one to penetrate me.  At least the first time.”

 

Caught between disbelief and awful humor, Nigel just snorted.  This kid was going to be the death of him yet, he just fucking knew it.  “Just an expression, spaceman.  Don’t worry about it.  We’re nowhere near that point yet.”  Even though just the thought had Nigel’s dick jumping in his sleeping pants.  Later.  Right now, he was far more interested in exploring all the pale, smooth skin he had just uncovered.  Moving to blanket the younger man once again, he hesitated as Adam’s hands came up to push against his chest.  “What is it angel?”

 

“Your shirt.  Take it off.  I want to see you too.”  

 

Nigel smiled at the demand.  His angel was getting better at telling him what he wanted and wasn’t that just a fucking turn on.  Reaching up, Nigel began to make short work of the too small shirt, being careful not to rip the buttons from the material the way he wanted to do in his haste to press their skin together.  Enjoying the way Adam’s eyes widened when he parted the material to bare his chest, Nigel made sure to roll and flex, putting on a show for the younger man.  

 

“And do you like what you see?” He couldn’t help smirking.  The smirk quickly turned to an opened mouth groan as he felt those small hands delicately begin to explore the expanse of his chest, fingers running through the generous amount of soft hair and smoothing over the curve of his shoulders.  Unable to contain himself any longer, Nigel lowered himself over his angel and began pressing kisses to the flushed skin of Adam’s collar bones, quickly making his way down to find a pert nipple.  Teasing licks pebbled the pink nub and Nigel lathed it with tongue and lips before nibbling gently with his teeth.  The small form held beneath him writhed at the new sensations, hips bucking up to rub frantically against his, forcing a growl from Nigel’s throat.  

 

After giving the other nipple the same attention, Nigel began working his way down the flat plain of Adam’s stomach, pausing in his descent to pay special attention whenever he found a spot that Adam seemed to especially enjoy the touch of his mouth.

 

Nigel finally reached his goal, mouthing at the waistband of those cute space pyjamas and was wondering just how far his angel would let him go when they were interrupted by a banging on the suite door.

 

With a snarl, Nigel lifted his head, staring at the door as if daring whoever the fuck was on the other side to knock again.  Sure enough, the walking dead man on the other side banged against the wooden panel again and this time, it was loud enough to draw Adam from the desire induced fugue that Nigel had so carefully induced.

 

“You should see who that is.  And then make them go away.”  The younger man’s voice was slurred with desire and Nigel really wished he had his gun.  He would much rather just shoot the annoying fucker through the door than have to try and pry himself from the warmth of Adam’s clinging arms.

 

“God damn it!” He snarled, rising from the bed and making his way towards the door, adjusting his painful erection as went.  He was going to snap the neck of whatever fucking idiot thought it was a good idea to bang on his door at, Nigel glanced at the clock, 7:30 fucking am and ruin his time with his angel.  Maybe he could just kill whoever it was quickly, drag the body into the room and get back in bed with Adam before anyone noticed? Including Adam. 

  
  


Will had to bang on the door a second time but he could hear footsteps approaching the door now. He unclenched his fists, trying to relax his no doubt aggressive body language. They had probably been sleeping and he had probably woken them up. Maybe he should have waited a while. They would have eventually shown up at his and Hannibal’s suite on their own. Well, he was here now. Will started to think of the apologetic opening he would use for disturbing Nigel at least. There was still nothing to say Adam hadn’t gone to sleep in his own bed, but Will had to check. He was just being a concerned older brother, surely Nigel would understand that.

 

The door was yanked forcefully open and Will immediately discounted the idea that the other man would be understanding at all. His face looked like a thunder cloud. Will opened his mouth to apologise, but that too was quickly cast aside as he took in the taller man; half naked and bed head. The man practically snarled at Will.  Definitely not in an understanding mood, then.

 

“Who is it?” His little brother's voice came from further inside the room. He hadn’t really needed any more confirmation, but that was the nail on the coffin. Will let out a short, mirthless laugh.

 

“You just can’t fucking help yourself, can you?” Will said gruffly, pushing pass the other man and into the room. A rather large and strong hand grabbed a hold of his arm, but not before he saw Adam, sat up in bed, naked as far as Will could tell, the blanket covering him from the waist down, and looking as equally dishevelled as Nigel. Will just stood there, a look of disbelief on his face, quickly turning to anger. An anger he was trying really fucking hard to keep at bay. “Really?” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“It’s rude to enter someone’s room without permission, Will. What do you want?” His sibling asked, of course absolutely no semblance of shame on his face. To him, Will was in the wrong. Which of course he was, Will admitted. But not out loud.  Damned if he would give Nigel the satisfaction. 

 

“I believe, darling, your brother is under the impression I was taking advantage of you.” Nigel all but snarled the words, brushing past where Will continued to stand, returning to the bed and Adam, pulling the younger man to his side as he settled against the headboard.  He wanted Adam close in case this went south and Will said anything to upset his younger brother.  Or Nigel, for that matter.  He didn’t want a repeat of last night, and contact with Adam seemed to calm his temper.

 

“You would be hard pressed to take advantage of him, unless you're more deplorable than I estimate. My brother is smart and decisive. He won't do what he doesn't want to do.” Will realised as soon as the words were out that even though he had countered Nigel in his statement, he undermined his own protective stance entirely. Grasping for something to say, whilst trying to ignore the smug look spreading across Nigel’s face, Will’s thoughts floundered as he realized Adam was simply staring at him, listening intently no doubt with a whole line of logical questions that would highlight his hypocrisy. He finally landed on the original reason for coming to Nigel’s room.

 

“I was worried, you shouldn't have left the suite without telling me where you'd gone. After last night you could have run off again. And,  _ you _ ,” He turned addressing Nigel with his hardest glare, “I was coming to invite you for breakfast.” He lied “As it will be the last time in a while we shall see each other. Adam will be leaving with us for the honeymoon.” He smirked then at the other man, watching the smugness fade slightly.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just bet that was the fucking reason you marched you interfering ass over here as soon as you woke up this morning, Will.” Nigel responded, flatly. His heart was not in the retort. He was surprised that Adam was going with them and that he had not bothered mentioning it. Still, a lot had happened, he couldn't necessarily hold it against Adam, knowing the younger man wouldn't have held back on purpose. “You saw he was gone and assumed I'd kidnapped him. As you can see he's fucking fine.” 

 

“Well breakfast is already here,” Will continued. “You might as well join us.  You should both come, once you are ready. The food is getting cold.” With that said he spun around and headed for the door to the sound of a displeased grunt from Nigel before trying to close, not slam, the door behind him.

  
  


They sat, glowering at one another across the table. Hannibal looked at each in turn, a highly entertained smile that hovered on the edge of laughter curling his lips before returning his attention to the man opposite him. 

 

“So it sounds as though it would be very much worth the trip over to California for a visit. Your work is extremely fascinating, Adam. Not my area of expertise, but I am willing to learn if you are willing to teach.” Hannibal finally managed to interject. Adam had been going into great length about a new telescope that was being installed and the research he was assisting on. The younger man nodded eagerly.

 

“Yes, of course. I would love that. Just let me know when, and I will be able to make sure I have room enough for you both. I would have to get something for you to sleep on that would be suitable. And I will need to organise an itinerary. Food, I will need to get more food.” Adam had gone off on a tangent, already quite on edge from being interrupted by his brother earlier, but mostly because he didn't tell Nigel about going with Will and Hannibal. He was sure Nigel would be upset by that and he felt bad already. They hadn't had an opportunity to talk. A hand rested on his arm, drawing his attention up to Hannibal, who smiled kindly.

 

“Do not over concern yourself with minor details. When we come to visit, we will give plenty of notice and you won't need to worry about accommodating us. I would not wish to impose. I do have a feeling, however, you prepare a very thorough itinerary.” Adam nodded, enthusiastically, relieved at not needing to reorganize his home for an extra two bodies. 

 

“And who knows,” Hannibal continued, dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin, “By which time, perhaps Nigel will be in the locality as well.  He does love to travel.” Hannibal smiled, enjoying the confused expression that Adam gave him and the glares that were now directed to him from the other two men. 

 

“That's a bit fucking presumptuous of you, brother.”

 

“Oh that's real cute, Hannibal. What the fuck are you trying to do?” 

 

Both statements said on top of each other, Adam by which point understood what he had meant, simply grinned at him. Nigel noticed the grin, and his scowl softened. Hannibal simply arched an eyebrow at the two.

 

“While I have long resigned myself to being able to do little regarding Nigel’s manner of speech, I will not tolerate being spoken to with such crassness by my spouse.  I suggest you both settle down before you force me to do something….rash..” He brought the cup of coffee to his lips.

 

“Sorry,  _ brolis _ ,” Nigel chimed in a little too quickly, “Make sure you get a proper apology out of your husband later. Perhaps have him ask prettily for your forgiveness. If the noise coming from you bedroom last night was any indication, he fucking enjoys begging.” Nigel tried for an innocent expression and failed miserably. 

 

Hannibal choked on his tea and flashed a reproving glare at his brother. 

 

Will sat in mortified silence as a deep flush of embarrassment crawled up his neck.

 

After a few moments a small gasp came from Adam. “Nigel! That was rude.” The younger man exclaimed, “I am sure they weren't aware we could hear.” Adam knew most people were very close mouthed about their sexual activity. Judging by the colour in his brother’s face and the way he was trying to disappear into his hands, he'd say Will was one of those people. Nigel looked at him from the corner of his eyes, not looking quite so pleased now at the scolding tone.

 

“Quite right.” Hannibal agreed, winning another scowl from his brother.

 

“Well if you are going to fucking provoke me by presuming to know my mind, then you can fucking expect the backlash. What is it you are always so fond of saying? Every action has an equal and opposite reaction?” Nigels eyes flitted back to Adam, taking in the downcast gaze and a glum expression on his face.  _ Fuck _ ! He obviously thought Nigel had no interest in coming to see him in California and was taking Nigel’s angry response to Hannibal’s statement as a rejection.  _ Why did he always have to react without thinking? _ Nigel berated himself. Laying a hand on Adam’s knee he squeezed gently.

 

“I had never thought about it before, leaving Bucharest for good. But it does have a certain appeal now.” Blue eyes looked up to him now and he grinned at the younger man next to him, who inched his body a little closer to his own. Fuck, but he just wanted to throw his angel over his shoulder and march right back to his suite. His thoughts were interrupted an incredulous laugh coming from across the table.

 

“You can't be serious.” 

 

“Why the fuck wouldn't I be? You've known Adam your whole life now, and if I can see how special he is in less than forty-eight hours and you still can’t grasp that fucking concept, well, I'd say you are one stupid mother fucker.” The red flush of embarrassment in his brother in law’s face was quickly turning the deep purple of fury. 

 

“That's enough, Nigel!” Hannibal said flatly. This was getting out of hand. “Will is protective because he loves his brother, knowing exactly how wonderful he is. With what little he knows of you, and how you have behave since arriving, can you blame him for having his doubts?” Hannibal turned to Will now, cutting off whatever ghastly retort was about to leave his husband’s throat. “ _ Mylimasis _ !” Blue eyes turned to him and held his gaze, “We discussed this.” He stated not unkindly, placing his hand on top of Will's. 

 

“He fucking started it.” Hannibal let out an exasperated breath as Will had to grab hold of the last word, mumbled though it was. Nigel didn't look like he had a single fuck to give though, completely refocused on Adam, pushing hair behind the younger man's ear.  Adam in turn gave him a fond but withering look. He did hope Nigel wouldn’t attempt to baby him as Will was so bad about doing. 

 

“Our dogs are better behaved than you two at this moment,” Hannibal mused. Unruly children was too generous a term for them. “Speaking of,” he continued, turning to Will “Jack texted me earlier this morning. Winston is home safe with the rest of the pack. Apparently he was the most well behaved passenger on the ride home, despite being covered in pond water. He mentioned that when he dropped Alana off at the house, Ms Katz insisted she needed to use the facilities, but never emerged.” 

 

Will groaned. Alana was staying at his place, dog sitting, whilst he and Hannibal were away. And she and Bev were now probably making the most of his ‘facilities’. Well, at least that mattress would see some female action, he mused to himself dryly. 

 

“I think I am going to need to start packing, if we are leaving soon.” Adam said, a little sadly. “I hope my luggage doesn't go missing this time.”

 

“I am quite sure it won't. Statistically, there's a very low chance.” Hannibal offered, the logical approach soothing the other's worries. His turned a pointed look to his brother, hoping that Nigel was paying attention. “Yes, our flight is in precisely 4 hours, Adam and is just over an hour in duration. There are only two flights to that destination today, so we mustn’t be late getting to the airport.  If we miss the first flight, the next one isn’t until late this evening.” Nigel met his gaze and gave a small nod. Will observed the byplay suspiciously, eyebrows knitting together in contemplation just as Hannibal looked back to Adam. “I know that Will hasn’t been able to tell you our destination since I’ve kept it from him, but I’m sure you understand that I wanted it to be a surprise.  But I hope at least having a timeframe for our departure and travel time will alleviate any anxiety the secrecy might be causing.” He smiled warmly at the smaller man, as he attended his coffee again.

 

“Thank you, Hannibal, that is very considerate.” Adam murmured.

 

“It's my pleasure.” 

  
  


Adam hadn't actually gotten around to unpacking.  Firstly, due to his luggage being lost and, secondly, since it was returned he hadn't actually spent any time in his room. He was in the process of sorting his carry on when a soft knock came to the door.

 

His hands stilled as they folded a shirt, looking at the door. It was probably Nigel, but it might  _ not  _ be. Will and Hannibal would be busy-

 

“Angel, it's Nigel.” The voice cut off his train of thought and Adam was pacing towards the entrance before he realised what he was doing. He pulled the door open eagerly, not caring to hide the smile on his face. 

 

“I thought it was you, but then I wasn't sure.” He stood back so as to grant the other access. “Come in.” Nigel didn't hesitate to glide into the room, grin on his own face. He stopped just inside the door and pulled the younger man into his arms, burying his nose into the other’s neck.

 

“I fucking missed you.” He mumbled into Adam, who was softening in his grip.

 

“I only left…. 22 minutes ago.” 

 

“Yeah, well, that’s 22 minutes we weren’t together, and I don't fucking like being apart from you.” 

 

Adam laughed at the words, wrapping his arms tighter around the warm body surrounding his. He exhaled happily, feeling content to just breath for a moment before worry kicked in. He pushed back from Nigel.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about going. I agreed when I was confused and then you were climbing up the balcony and we talked about the fight. Then, when we got to the room, I was thinking about your body and then again this morning. And the touching and I completely forgot I'm-”

 

Adam didn't get to apologise a second time as Nigel pressed his lips hard against his own, and all was lost in that warm, strong mouth. He heard the door being pushed shut just before the other man rested his hands on his hips, backing him up slowly until Adam’s back was pressed gently against the wall. Adam held tightly to the shirt Nigel was wearing, moaning softly as the strength of that body pushed against his own. He found his fingers running through soft locks as he pulled his mouth away to breath.

 

“I thought you might be upset with me.” He said quietly.

 

“Never.” Came the simple reply.

 

“You can't be sure that you will never be upset with me.” 

 

“I can and I am.” Nigel replied before returning to that beautiful mouth. Frustrated?  Yes.  Confused? Most likely.  But never truly angry.. Even when he gave Nigel truths he didn't like, he knew that the motive behind it would honesty. Not manipulation, or lies, or deceit. He could never resent Adam being truthful. The fingers in his hair pulled tighter and Adam rocked his hips against him. Nigel fed the younger man a groan, tongue twining firmly with his. 

 

“Adam,” He panted, loving the way those small hands travelled down his chest, finger tips leaving a trail of heat behind.  Groaning he reached up, cupping his angels face in his hands, he pressed a final, lingering kiss to that sweet mouth before reluctantly parting his lips from the other man's, “I can't stay long, I have to go and organise  _ things _ .”

 

Adams stiledl at the words. A little too still, Nigel could almost feel the questions formulating. And the apprehension build behind his eyes.

 

“But I don't know when I'll see you again.  _ If _ I'll see you again.” He worried his lip, hands now stilled, fists clutching at the material of Nigels shirt. The taller man huffed a laugh and grinned.

 

“Oh you will. Sooner than you fucking think probably. If I ask you not to worry, would you do that for me, darling? Even if I can't give you an explanation right now?” 

 

Adam considered a moment, his initial reaction was a resounding no. He needed to know a plan to trust in it, to feel secure and know what was happening. But as he was absorbed by Nigel’s eyes, acknowledging the strong and reliable force of the man, he thought that maybe he could. He would have to work at it, but he was sure if he could just remind himself of the man as he was now, conviction powerful in himself, he thought he could.

 

“OK, I will try.” Adam replied simply, letting out a breath. Nigel almost fucked everything else off entirely, those eyes, so deep and clear, looking up to him, willing to try and be a way that was not natural to himself, for  _ him _ . Simply because he had asked and Adam felt that he could trust him, to take his word. The urge to scoop his love up, cross the room to the bed and just lose himself of hours in his sweetness was overwhelming.  He wanted so badly to let those innocently inquisitive hands search him out and  _ know _ him inside and out. Nigel bit his lip, leaning his forehead against Adam’s.  The need was becoming a physical  _ ache _ .

 

“Oh angel, you make doing things the right way so fucking hard.” The younger man grinned at him.

 

“I know. I can feel  _ that _ .” He punctuated the statement with a small laugh, Nigel ran his fingers through soft curls as he grunted a surprised laugh himself.

 

“Did you just make a rude joke, spaceman?” 

 

“Yes, but if you are asking if it  _ was _ a joke, it wasn't a very good one.” Adam replied, not looking for reassurance, simply stating the rules of humour, as he saw it. 

 

“No, no. I loved it. It's just a little surprising.” 

 

“Surprised? That I made a joke?” Adam said, a little defensive, which melted swiftly as fingers brushed down his neck.

 

“Fuck no. That it was a  _ rude _ one.” 

 

“Oh.” Adam replied with a grin, “My favourite jokes are usually the rude ones.” Nigel hummed.

 

“And here I was thinking you were fucking innocence through and through. It seems you have a bit dark side, huh angel?” Adam blinked, looking up at him bewildered.

 

“I don't know what you mean, Nigel.” The older man was about to elaborate when he saw the corners of Adams mouth quirk slightly, knowingly. Nigel let out a low laugh as he moved to press close again.

 

“Of course you don't darling. Of course you fucking don't.” Adam giggled as the other man nuzzled into his neck.

 

“I was joking. I knew what you meant.”

 

“I know.”

  
  


Will had stored his carry on in the overhead bin, too bemused by the situation he found himself in to be annoyed.  Settling himself into his seat, he still hadn’t quite figured out how his husband had manuved the circumstances that found Will currently sitting by himself in coach while Hannibal and Adam were comfortably ensconced in first class.  Oh, Hannibal had made it sound reasonable enough while it was occurring, but with time to reflect, Will was beginning to to feel distinctly manipulated.

 

While it was true Adam’s ticket  _ had _ been a last minute purchase, Will had witnessed his husband charm his way around all manner of service personal to get his way on more than one occasion.  His helpless declaration of  _ ‘there was simply nothing that could be done on such notice’ _ upon returning to Will and Adam from the ticket counter was far less believable now that Will was stuffed uncomfortably into his much smaller accommodations. 

 

And  _ of course _ it had made sense when Hannibal had suggested kindly that Adam should have the first class ticket to make the flight easier for the sensitive man to endure.  At that point, there really wasn’t anything else Will  _ could _ do but offer to take the coach seat without feeling like an utter ass.  After all, he knew very well how Hannibal felt about being pressed cheek to jowl with the masses.  His overdeveloped sense of smell alone would have made it torture for the man.  And Will had already done so much in the last few days to make Hannibal unhappy.  He wasn’t about to start his honeymoon off on the same note.  

 

Besides, it was a short flight.  It wouldn’t kill Will to sacrifice a little bit to make the two most important people in his life happy.  And anyways, Will thought as he settled in to try and nap, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it.  The FBI never sprang for first class.

 

With the window on his left and and empty seat on his right, it really wasn’t all that bad.  And he could use the two hour flight to catch a little extra rest, so this was turning out to be a good thing.  Maybe Hannibal knew what he was doing after all.

 

“Well fancy fucking meeting you here.”

 

Will’s eyes snapped open and he stared in disbelief as Nigel settled into the seat besides him with a smug grin.  Nigel hadn’t planned on showing himself before arriving at their destination, but as fate would have it, the empty seat next to his brother-in-law was the last one available on the plane.  

 

This could provide them with a chance to call a truce, Nigel considered.  A controlled environment where both men would have to mind their tempers and where Will would be forced to talk to him since he couldn’t exactly avoid him in the cramped confines of the airplane.  Eyeing the outraged man, Nigel didn’t hold out much hope for a positive outcome, though.  His brother-in-law was prickly and had a temper as bad as his own.  But for the chance to be with Adam, Nigel would try.

 

At the very least, the next couple of hours would prove to be interesting.

 

“What in the fuck are you doing here?” Will hissed, disbelief giving way to anger.

 

“Careful, there Will.  Wouldn’t want  _ Daddy  _ hearing you talk like that, he might have to spank you again.” Nigel couldn’t resist needling the man just a bit.  Little shit deserved it after barging in and ruining his morning with Adam and the embarrassed flush that crept up the younger man’s neck was extremely gratifying.  But it was not the best way to convince his reluctant traveling companion that they needed to make peace.

 

Before Will could let loose with whatever angry retort that lay hovering behind his clenched teeth, Nigel held up a placating hand.  “Sorry, couldn’t fucking help myself.  But I will  _ try _ to refrain from commenting on yours and Hannibal’s…..activities from now on.”  Leveling a serious look at the embarrassed man,  Nigel offered an olive branch of sorts.  “You and I, pup? We need to fucking talk.”

 

“I really don't think that we do.” Will snorted, looking at the seat in front of him. He wondered whether a sleep mask and earplugs were too much for a such a short flight. Will screwed his face up in thought, mentally rewinding the other man’s last two statements.  _ Nigel had apologised to him? And now he wanted to talk? _ Glancing out the window he fully expected to see pigs flying past.  His brother-in-law did not seem the type to apologise. 

 

“Well you see, Will, that’s where you and I fucking disagree. I fully intend to stick around for a long, long time.  As in fucking forever. I am very fucking interested in Adam and it would be better for him if we were at the least fucking civil with one another.” 

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes back into his skull. _Now_ Nigel was talking sense? Closing his eyes, he sighed resignedly.

 

“Fine. I don't get why you are so god damned interested in him, considering you just met. That's not to say he's not awesome, he is, but after only two days? Why are you so adamant?” Will questioned a little hotly. He was unprepared for the soft smile Nigel directed at him and quickly returned to staring at the seat in front of him.

 

“I said almost the same fucking thing to Hannibal when he told me he was engaged-”

 

“What has that got to do with-”

 

“Let me fucking finish,” Nigel cut back in firmly. When he was sure the other would listen without interrupting further, he continued. “I asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing. Getting married? To you of all people? I didn't know that you were a- ...It wasn’t anything personal at the time, it was just him being who he was and you bring who you were… It sounded like the makings of one of those stupid fucking tragedies he loves so fucking much.” Will grunted, perhaps in agreement with the observation, Nigel wasn't sure. “Anyway, he told me that when he saw you, the very first fucking time he saw you, he just  _ knew _ . He said it was love at first fucking sight. I thought he had finally lost his goddamned mind, the sappy mother fucker.” Will actually snorted a laugh then. Nigel blinked, slightly surprised at the reaction.

 

“That's Hannibal for sure.” Will murmured to himself, almost. Love at first sight? His husband had never said as much to Will, but it sounded like Hannibal. He looked back to the other man, nodding for him to continue.

 

“Well, now I think I understand what the fuck he was talking about a bit better. I don't know how else to explain it. I just saw Adam and something clicked. Like completion. I don't fucking know.” His eyebrows drew together in a scowl as the other man laughed.

 

“Are you telling me you are in  _ love  _ with my brother?” 

 

“Keep your fucking voice down.” The other man hissed, looking around murderously as if to dare anyone to say anything. “I didn't fucking say that, did I.”

 

“No, but it was implied.”

 

“My fucking point,  _ Will _ ,” Nigel could feel heat rising in his cheeks, “Is that I am going to be a permanent fucking fixture in Adam’s life. So get used to me. I will look after him. You don't know how protective I can be when I …  _ care  _ for someone.” The older man drew up short, eyes locked straight ahead of him and jaw snapping shut.

 

Will watched, bemused at the colour flooding the other man’s face. He didn’t seem like the type to blush. The gravity of the situation crashed down on Will all at once. Nigel really wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Holy fuck.” It was the only thing he could think to reply. “We are all fucked, you know that? Dear fucking God, he’s too good for you, you know that right? I mean  _ good _ .” He stressed the word so the other man would get his meaning. Groaning softly, he allowed all the possible scenarios to run in his mind of how badly this all could go. Interestingly, Nigel nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah, I fucking know that.” He said quietly, perhaps even sadly. 

 

Will frowned slightly, the other was worried about all the shit that could go wrong too. Maybe he wasn’t such a bag of dicks. At least where Adam was concerned. Scrubbing his face, Will conceded. He would have to help here, for the simple reason that he needed to maintain the fall out if everything went tits up. For his brother and his husband. 

 

“Listen… I am sorry for being an asshole.” Will grumbled the words, as if they had been dragged out of him. Nigel sat up straighter, turning to him, surprised now. “This situation is never.. Relaxed. Being with Hannibal, like you said.  _ Who  _ we are. Add a wedding in to that and then you, bringing even more drama into things just by being who  _ you  _ are. Now my brother is involved too, and he doesn’t even know, he  _ can’t  _ know.” Will let out a sigh, but he would  _ have _ to know eventually if this was to be a permanent situation. “You’ll need help with him, trying to get him to understand. If you want to be honest that is, and I would advise that you are honest with him.”  

 

Nigel nodded his agreement, knowing despite his reluctance to agree with Will that he was right.  Nigel had no real long term plan in place, he had just been running on instinct and impulse since laying eyes on Adam.  He cringed at the mental image of his angel’s face when Nigel would inevitably have to tell him what he did for a living.  The younger man had a very black and white view of right and wrong and somehow Nigel doubted that his being the enforcing half of a narcotics empire would meet with his approval.  Honestly, Nigel was surprised Will hadn’t already told Adam about that.  It would be a great way for Will to sabotaje any chance Nigel had with Adam.  _ Instead he was saying he would fucking help him? Maybe he wasn’t such an asshole.  _

 

Silence stretched between them, but strangely, it was not uncomfortable. Both men were concerned with their own thoughts on the same issue. Will cleared his throat, blue eyes looking up to the air conditioning vents as if reminiscing. 

 

“When we were growing up, Adam used to get bullied. A lot. We moved around all the time, I hated it but it was worse for him. Starting a new school, new rules and faces, he barely left his room some days. So, people would pick on him and his emotions were never far from bursting into flames back then. Luckily for him, some of the things they did or said he wouldn’t understand. But I did. Every muttered fucking word. Every little slight, or jab. I got it. And I could feel why they did it, all their misdirected anger.” Will stopped to breath out heavily. “I used to wind up in detention most days for starting fights with those same fucks. And Adam would scold me for starting fights, only seeing it from his perspective. But we were all we had, and I wanted so badly to protect him.” He laughed a little with remembered exasperation. “And now he isn’t the same kid anymore, but I don’t think I will ever shrug off the protective big brother role. When I met you that first night, all I saw was a bully. Right or wrong, that’s what I saw.” Will rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. “But later, what I  _ also  _ saw was Adam, happy. He rarely takes to someone like that. So far he is yet to be wrong.” And that, Will told himself, was about as good as an admittance of wrongdoing as he would give. He was surprised he had said as much as he had.

 

Nigel was stunned silent, he had not expected for Will to explain himself in the way that he had. 

 

“I’d invite you to look at me a little deeper pup, but I doubt you’d like what you see below the fucking surface any more than what you what you think you already fucking know about me.” Nigel snarled.  Their conversation was dredging up painful memories from a childhood best not dwelt on and with it came all the violent emotions Nigel associated with  _ years _ of being made to feel helpless and afraid.  “When Hannibal and I were in the orphanage, there was a boy there, Matis.  He was like Adam.  It was a fucking cruel place, and even worse for an Aspie.  We tried our best to protect him from the fucks that loved to torment him, but….. Aw, fuck it.   Let’s just say I get what you’re fucking saying and leave it at that, ok?”  Nigel ran his hands through his hair and rubbed at his tired eyes.  He didn’t want to think about it anymore.  Will could ask Hannibal for all the sordid details if he wanted them.  Nigel was done with baring himself to this man who saw too fuckiing much and yet didn’t see near enough.  

 

Will shot a curious look to the other, that he hadn’t anticipated. He didn’t probe though. Nigel’s closed expression made it clear that no more would be said about the matter. Right now anyway. He was about to change the subject when a grin started to spread on Nigel’s face. 

 

“So fucking detention, huh? I wouldn’t have pictured that. I would have figured you as a teacher's pet, barganing blow jobs for extra credit.” He huffed a laugh to show he was just playing. Will assessed him with a serious look.

 

“Of course not. Strictly hand jobs. I have certain standards about what I put in my mouth. It’s why your brother and I get on so well” The younger man said drily. 

  
Nigel barked a laugh.  _ Maybe the journey wouldn’t be so bad after all.  _


	6. Baggage Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at the airport safely, it's plain sailing from here, right?
> 
> You're not wrong, Will. You are just as Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apologies from myself and my writing partner, life happened. Fannibal things my end culminating in Madsy goodness at LFCC, and Life happened to CannibalsSong. So we have been out of commission for the last three weeks, NO MORE I TELL YOU! 
> 
> So... this is leading up to a scene in the next chapter that has me and CS LOLing like fuck, it is gonna have so much crack it is gonna need some support panties. As it is, enjoy this wondrous chapter... the angst gets maintained a little bit. Huehuehue.
> 
> We will be back soon, the next chapter really will not take us long.
> 
> Love, Becs <3

**Chapter 6**

 

Adam fidgeted as he sat, adjusting his carry on bag on his shoulder. He was learning that he did quite enjoy his new brother in laws company, the Doctor was considerate, patient and attentive, even when the younger man knew he was rambling. He also found the other man was quite comfortable in silent companionship, that suited Adam very well. He was, however, reminded of Nigel every now and again, when he looked at the man. They were so vastly different but there was no denying their physical similarities. Adam missed Nigel, quite badly. It was a strange sensation, the need extending past the dependency that he usually felt when he was romantically inclined towards someone. Which he supposed was good, and equally bad seeing as he wasn't sure when he would next see Nigel. How soon was soon? Adam was annoyed with himself that he had not tried to get more specific details. He let out a frustrated sigh that was audible enough to disturb Hannibal from the report he had been reading, as they waited in the lounge for Will to appear. Coach had to wait until first class vacated the plane first.

 

“Is everything alright, Adam?” His assessing eyes rested on Adam in that way that made the younger man fidget.

 

“Uh, yes. Yes.” He swallowed, eyes dropping and following the garish paisley pattern of the airport carpet. “I was just thinking about Nigel.” He offered simply. A large hand rested on his shoulder, neither calming nor unnerving, it just there.

 

“I wouldn't worry about him. You will see him soon, just as he said.” Hannibal replied in reassuring tones. Adam frowned, opening his mouth to ask how the other man had known what Nigel had told him. Before he could speak, however, Hannibal continued, “Ah! You see?” Adam blinked, shifting his head the way the other was gesturing. Will was striding down the entrance tunnel, one hand pushed into a pocket and the other holding a sports bag. The younger man's eyes widened as he took in the man next to him, tall and roughly handsome, hand raking through his hair and gesturing with his other as he conversed with Will.  _ Nigel _ . Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed both men were grinning, shockingly a laugh erupted from his brother.  _ Well, that was a development _ . Turning to the man next to him, he saw what he thought might be a smug grin on Hannibal’s face. He didn't seem surprised to Adam, but reading people's emotions was not the younger man's forte.

 

Standing quickly, he wiped his hands on his jeans, not sure whether he should surge forward as he wanted to, or wait for them to arrive. He decided to wait, albeit in a fidgeting and awkward stance. Amber eyes glanced up to him, a smile aimed at him that made Adam swallow, returning his own in reply. 

 

“Nigel,” He said, a tad louder than he had wanted, tearing his eyes from the tall man he took in his brother quickly before returning to his study of his lover, he supposed that’s what he was now. “Will.” He licked his lips, surprised and pleased but gathering his thoughts into order. “I wasn't expecting you. You didn't say you were coming on the flight. You were on it the whole time, I thought you were in Baltimore a-and-” His sentence was interrupted by an indignant yelp as Nigel had moved forward to grab him, that mouth stealing his words and thoughts as he was kissed, quite inappropriately for the setting, but Adam couldn't bring himself to stop the other. It was more than nice. He could hear his older brother clear his throat. 

 

“Sorry about the cloak and dagger routine, gorgeous, but I wasn't sure I would get on this flight. Didn’t want to get your hopes up if it didn’t fucking work out.” Nigel murmured, nuzzling into Adam’s soft curls and holding the slight frame close, refusing to completely release the smaller man.  Damn, but his angel felt good in his arms.  Nigel was going to have to have him.  Soon.  He honestly didn’t know how much longer his self control was going to last.  Looking down at the younger man, he huffed a laugh as Adam considered him seriously through dazed eyes, Nigel grinned, pleased to see that he was as affected by their kiss as Nigel had been. 

 

“Well, I would have been logical about your chances of catching the flight, you know. I  _ am _ level headed.” Adam protested, weakly, too happy that Nigel was here to focus on the details. 

 

“I know you are spaceman. Maybe I didn't want to get my hopes up by telling you and being able to follow through.” 

 

“But you already knew…” Adam began, trying to figure what Nigel meant.

 

“I know, darling, I know, but I'm a fool when it comes to you.” He said into Adams mouth, before kissing him again, hands cupping the others face. Adam did not think Nigel was a fool, but his mouth was occupied and he could not rebuff the statement before it's significance faded. 

 

“Well,” Hannibal’s voice interrupted, bringing the two back to earth. “I need to sort out transport now we are no longer a party of two the vehicle I previously rented will no longer suffice.”

 

Hannibal assessed the three others quickly, Will would probably want to speak with Adam. If Nigel and he had found some middle ground, the stay would need to be discussed. Likewise, he wanted to catch up with his brother and get his version of the plane journey. “Nigel, would you come with me? We can get some refreshments as well. Will, would you mind getting our bags with Adam?” He didn't leave any time for discussion before turning towards the lounge exit.  Despite Nigel's mouth working as though he wanted to argue, his twin obediently followed in his wake after placing a tender touch to Adam's arm.

 

* * *

  
  


“So you are friends now?” Adam peered at his older brother. Even he knew that the two men had been more than at odds.

 

“Well, I don't know if you could call us  _ friends… _ ” Will looked around, trying to follow the signage as well as trying to escape the scrutiny of his younger brother. He scratched at the stubble on his chin as he guided them towards an exit with a sign of a bag displayed. “I may have jumped to some conclusions and I may have been wrong in those conclusions. We… came to an understanding.” Will replied vaguely. There was a slight delay before Adam's response.

 

“May have? You  _ were  _ wrong, Will.” The older brother sighed, resignedly.

 

“Yes. Yes. But we reached an agreement.”

 

“And you apologised?”

 

“I  _ apologised _ ,” Will laboured. “He may not have made the shortlist for people I would approve of you dating but he’s here now and I have to deal with what is. And he is not all  _ that  _ bad, I suppose.” He added, grudgingly. The older was still pondering whether he should impose some ground rules when they got to the cabin, but decided that was probably taking things a little too far. They were both adults, after-all.

 

“It’s a good thing I dont require your approval, Will.” Adam said a little hotly. Will huffed a laugh, earning him a questioning look from the other. It was true though, Adam would probably never find anyone if it was down to Will’s approval, he hadn’t even liked Beth. Sure, she had tried to understand him, but she had been so… clinical in ways. Adam may not always fully grasp gestures until they were broken down to him a little clearer, but he did appreciate the thought behind it once he understood, always. When he had heard about his brother traipsing through the snow to find her, only to be questioned over his love for her, well she obviously did not understand Adam. The thought alone made Will slightly angry, pushing his guilt aside in regards to his actions towards Nigel.

 

“That’s true.” Will conceded finally. Regardless of his opinion of Beth, the experience itself had propelled the younger man forward into an independence that Will was more than proud of. He just didn’t want to see it taken away again. “Onwards and upwards, right little buddy. I don’t think I need to ask this but, are you OK with Nigel staying with us?” Adam nodded, as they turned a corner heading towards a security point and then luggage collection. “Right, it’s just around-”

 

“Excuse me.” A stern voice interrupted them, grabbing both the brothers attention. They both turned towards a bulky security guard, a bored expression on his face. “Could you come this way please?” The man gestured to an area off the wide corridor, tables set up and divided by temporary walls. The man's eyes were on Adam. Will sighed a long exhale of annoyance as he nodded, steering the younger man towards where they would be searched. Adam tensed immediately.

 

“Will, w-what does he want?” Blue eyes darting to the other nervously.

 

“It’s ok, it's just a search. You know security measures.” Will muttered in reply, he had a headache building and he just wanted to be out of the airport as soon as possible.

 

* * *

  
  


After giving Adam a last, lingering gaze, Nigel caught up with Hannibal as he strode towards the rental counter.  Snorting at the smug smile his twin shot him, he shook his head in mock aggravation.

 

“You might have everyone else fooled with that respectable gentleman act Hannibal, but I know what a sneaky bastard you are.  Don’t know how you fucking managed it, but I know it was you.  Forcing me to spend the flight sitting next to your spoiled brat of a husband instead of spending time with my angel.  Just couldn’t fucking help yourself, could you?”  

 

A golden eyebrow arched its way up Hannibal’s forehead mockingly.  “Taking steps to guide circumstances to unfold into a desired outcome is not being sneaky, Nigel.  It is simply….. prudent.  Especially when certain individuals are involved.”

 

Nigel snorted in response.  “Been having to _ prudently guide _ your spouse for a while now, have you  _ brolis _ ?”

 

Hannibal smiled wickedly. “Almost from the beginning.  Will has always been a challenge.  Almost as unpredictable as you and just as volatile.”

 

“Bet when he finally realized that you had fucking been manipulating him all that time the sparks fucking flew. Tell me brother, did he make you bleed?”

 

“Oh, yesss” Hannibal purred, the look in his eyes almost reverent at the memory.  “He was absolutely radiant in his wrath.  There was blood.  And broken furniture, amongst other things.  My wine cellar will never be the same.” he sighed happily.  “By the end of the evening, Will told me the only reason I was still breathing was because he couldn’t decide what he wanted more, to kill me or keep me.  I proposed on the spot.”

 

“Sounds just fucking like you, Hannibal.  You do realize you’re fucking whipped, don’t you?”  Nigel teased.

 

Hannibal made a noncommittal noise, choosing to ignore his younger sibling’s teasing in favor of progressing the conversation.  “Did you atleast make use of the opportunity I provided to come to terms with Will?”

 

“We did in fucking fact.  While I can’t say we’re all fucking buddy-buddy, I think your pup and I came to a bit of an understanding.  He understands that I am not fucking going anywhere and am serious about pursuing Adam.”  Nigel paused before giving in and grudgingly giving his brother-in-law his due.  “He took it better than I thought he would, even offered a little bit of fucking insight into how Adam thinks about things.  At the very least, I think he might not interfere too much.  Probably figures I can fuck it up all on my fucking own.”

 

* * *

  
  


Will looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Hannibal or Nigel.  Adam had just disappeared. One minute he was by his side, Will had started to see the signs of his anxiety, he felt it building in the younger man. He had just been so concerned with making sure everyone's luggage came off the belt that he had delayed dealing with it. When he had turned, Adam was just gone. Now he stood with four fucking bags and was unable to go look for his brother.

 

“Shit.”

“What the fuck happened?”  Came the snarl from behind Will’s shoulder.  He turned his head to look at Nigel, hands full of a variety of bottles from a concession stand and an angry expression stamped across his features. “Where’s Adam?”

 

“He was here. We were randomly chosen for a security check. I think he was having a delayed reaction to being searched.” Will answered grimly.  “I don’t fucking know where he is.”  He barely had time to react as the drinks were unceremoniously dumped in his hands and Nigel was moving past him to stalk off.  Will opened his mouth to stop Nigel,  _ he  _ wanted to look for Adam, especially when he was probably upset. But his mouth clicked shut as he watched the fierce determined face turn back to him, anticipating his resistance. 

 

“Nigel…” Will started, only to be cut off.

 

“I’ve fucking got him, Will.  You wait here for Hannibal, I’ll find him.  We’ll be back when he’s ready and not fucking before.”  And with that, the older man turned and began walking in whatever destination he seemed to think Adam was.  Will was rendered useless and gawking.

 

* * *

 

Pushing open the bathroom door, Nigel knew Adam was in there instantly. He couldn't see anyone but he could hear rather irregular breathing. Pushing the door closed behind him, Nigel flipped the lock, grateful that the main door had one and moved further into the  large room. Only one of the several cubicles was occupied and as he neared it, he heard the younger man hold his breath.

 

“Adam,” His voice soft “It's just me. Are you ok?” An audibly relieved breath was released.

 

“I am OK, I can deal with this Nigel.” He replied, surprising Nigel with the amount of anger in that normally soft voice.  Nigel knew he wasn’t angry with him, so it had to be the search that had his angel so riled up.

 

“I am sure you can spaceman, but can you just open the door? It would make me happier if I could see you. But if you want some time-” The sound of the lock sliding back stopped his sentence. Slowly the door opened to reveal a slightly red in the face Adam.  Nigel could see a vein pulsing in Adam’s neck and sadly, not for the reason Nigel would like it to be.  “What has you so angry, angel?”

 

“They searched me.” The younger man seethed.  “That's what they do to people they suspect. They thought that I-I didn't follow the rules, that I was going to do something bad. I am  _ not _ .” He spat the words, anger rising again.  Adam breathed in again, pushing one finger onto his pulse point on his wrist he closed his eyes and let the air out of his nose. “A-and then they searched me, their hands patted me down, all over. I don't  _ know  _ them Nigel. I don't know who they are and they were  _ touching  _ me. I don't like it when people touch me. People I don't know or like.” His voice rose a little more again, before he stopped and regulated his breathing. Nigel could see he was struggling, but his darling was trying so hard. He himself was trying to keep his anger at bay, it wouldn't help anyone right now. 

 

“I know, I know. I'm sorry angel. If it makes you feel any better, a lot of the time it's completely fucking random. I would think that's all it was, making up numbers. I couldn't even fucking stop them if I was there, if I had tried it would have made it worse.” He was frustrated he wasn’t there for Adam, but he couldn't have done anything and he hated that. Still, he had to stay calm. “If it ever happens again, I will make sure I'm right next to you. I don't fucking care what they say. Would that help next time?” Adam nodded slowly.

 

“I think so.” He added, before firming his jaw. “But I am  _ fine.  _ I can cope with this.” The younger man affirmed, the protest helping to spike his anger again. His emotions were very near to the surface.

 

“I can see that.” Nigel smiled at the stubborn man in front of him. He had all the faith that the other could handle this.  And the fire in his darling’s eyes was far too fucking attractive, making Nigel think of all manner of naughty things.  “Now that I am here, is there anything I can do to help?” Adam considered him a moment.

 

“Could you get me a damp hand towel, please?” 

 

“Of course.” Nigel made quick work of getting required item and watched as Adam wiped his face, still struggling with his emotions. “Do you think it would help if I held you?” 

 

“It usually makes it worse, makes me feel I can't breath.” 

 

“How about I stand behind you and hold you, that way you won't feel so restricted.” Adam wasn't sure, he had never tried that before.

 

“I don't know if it'll work.”

 

“Well if it doesn't, I will know and I'll stop, ok?” Adam nodded, a tremulous smile on his face. Nigel moved into the cubicle and locked the door behind him, adding an extra layer of privacy to comfort the younger man since he had no way of knowing that Nigel had already locked the main door. Turning, his eyes came to rest on Adam’s back and he grinned to himself at the others eagerness. Moving closer to the other’s body, he slid his arms around Adam’s slender waist and he couldn't resist laying a soft kiss to the warmed skin of the other’s neck. He was surprised at the slight moan that escaped from the younger man, smiling into the tender flesh beneath his mouth as a wicked idea unfolded in his mind. He knew exactly what would relax his darling. 

 

Adam felt the tension in his body release as the warmth of Nigel body pressed to him, arms holding him securely and the slow thud of his heart wonderfully grounding. He wondered if this would have worked for anyone else or it was just Nigel. It didn't matter, he felt able to let go of the anger a little more. His blood still pumped through his body in a way that he could feel his skin vibrate, but he was relaxing gradually.  And then Nigel’s lips pressed warmly to his skin and immediately his cock twitched, his eyes opened wide in surprise at the reaction. New but not unpleasant, in fact it was incredibly exhilarating. Adam couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth. Nigel hummed right back into his neck, lips kissing up to his ear and finally taking the lobe into his warm mouth.

 

“Nigel… I'm uh… you're making me hard.” He informed quietly, to a low chuckle from Nigel.

 

“I know. Do you want me to stop sweetheart?” 

 

“No.” He didn't even hesitate. “Please.” Adam wasn't quite sure what he wanted but his arousal was full now. 

 

“Oh angel, when you say please…” He trailed off as his fingers pushed up under Adam's shirt, tracing along his firm stomach. The younger man gasped but didn't resist. “You may have to be quiet though.  It wouldn’t do to be interrupted again.” 

 

“OK.” He breathed in reply, biting his lip to try and lessen his vocal responses. His hands searched for balance, holding on to the tops of Nigel's thighs. Deft hands made quick work of his trousers as Adam leaned further back into the strength that was behind him. His body shuddered as long fingers pushed slowly down under his boxers, a warm palm gliding down over his abdomen at a snail's pace. 

 

“Nigel,  _ please.  _ Touch me.” Adam whispered against Nigels cheek.

 

Nigel chuckled darkly and the demand in Adam’s voice.  He had deliberately been moving slowly in case his angel changed his mind, but with the direct plea he let out a low growl in his throat. Pushing further down, he took Adam's erection in his hand, biting back his own need to moan at the wonderful feeling of the other’s hard cock within his fist, skin smooth against the rough skin of his hand. The shuddered breath released by the younger man reverberated through him, that tiny whimper that was for his ear alone was fucking maddening. 

 

Pulling Adam's length free of his clothing, Nigel wasted no time gliding his hand up over the hard length, thumbing at the tip to find precum waiting there. He watched as his large fist moved up and down the ridged flesh as it darkened in colour, a well maintained nest of brown hair at the base and veins becoming more prominent as blood rushed to bring him fully erect in his grasp. Adam was fucking perfect and Nigel sorely wanted to rut against his angels ass but he reminded himself that it was not about him. 

 

His lips turned into Adam, kissing the corner of his mouth as the younger man choked so beautifully on the moans he was fighting to hold back. His eyes were closed, head resting on Nigel’s shoulder and pink lips parted and trembled as he simply breathed. The red of anger was replaced by a flush of pleasure and he looked so fucking beautiful. 

 

“You ok with this, angel?  Do you want me to keep touching you like this?” Nigel's voice was gruff.

 

“ _ Yes _ !” Adam urged, a small grunt punctuated his words as Nigel's grip firmed and twisted slightly as it ran over the head of his cock, palming that sensitive area before pushing his hand back down to the base, this time the younger man thrusted into his hand. Oh, but his darling was so fucking good.

 

“Good, angel. Perfect.” Nigel murmured, lost to the feeling of that body, so malleable in his arms and eager under his hands. So trusting. He began mouthing at Adam's neck, tongue tracing up and down as he continued to jack the other with his hand, keeping the pace slow and steady until he would feel the need to speed up.  

 

“Nigel, I-” Adam was cut off as eyebrows drew together tightly, an almost pleading expression, dark blue eyes opened and found Nigel, almost stopping his heart with that look of rapture. A soft grunt sounded from Adam's throat as the warm palm caressing him focussed it's quickening pace on the tip of his length.  After a long moment of teasing him there, Nigel fisted him entirely, working him urgently now. Adam bucked faster into the other's skilled hand. “I-” He was cut off now by a low wail.

 

“Shh, I know, I know baby. Relax, it's ok. I want to see you fucking cum.” Nigel whispered as gently as he could, the desire welling in his own body trying to turn it into a predatory growl.

 

Adam closed his eyes again, his breathing was coming in stops and starts and the familiar warmth that had built within him was about to overflow. Familiar but not the same, this was more intense than any other orgasm he remembered. Perhaps it was the setting, perhaps it was Nigel. There was too many variables to be sure. He clasped a hand to his own mouth, holding back the noises that wanted to erupt. He was not a quiet lover. The hand on him was so expertly pleasuring, it was hard to control himself. Nigel twisted again slightly on the upstroke, the grip tightened further and it was all Adam could do but bite into the heel of his palm as he came hard, eyes squeezed shut as the world went dizzy. 

 

Nigel grinned, more than pleased with the way in which Adam had come apart so easily within his grasp. The way in which the younger man had silenced himself with his own hand, biting into the flesh there, was equally hot and maddening. Nigel wanted it to be his own hand capturing those sweet moans made for him, his own flesh that was marked with his lover’s pleasure. As it was, his other hand had not been idle, Nigel had grabbed a handful of tissue just in time to catch Adam’s release. It seemed a waste but he knew the other might get agitated if he was soiled with no way to wash properly. He kept hold of the younger man, feeling his breathing regulate. Tossing the tissue away, he carefully tucked Adam back into his trousers and fastened them. Dropping his head forward, the other man's physique was a lot more relaxed. Loosening his grip, his angel turned towards him and pressed his lips to Nigel’s in  a long, sweet kiss.

 

“That was fucking hot gorgeous.” Nigel said, a soft rasp, as their lips parted. 

 

“It was really enjoyable, Nigel. Thank you.” The polite statement coming from his slightly debauched lover made Nigel smile.

 

“It was my pleasure.”

 

Adam blinked at the reply, and paused for a moment. “It was mine. But I'd like to give you yours later.” His lips quirked up into a smile and Nigel grinned toothily back. 

 

“Well we should probably get back to your brother, that way we can find a fucking bed somewhere to continue. You think you are Ok to go?” He asked, concerningly scanning the other man's face to detect any other worry. Adam nodded in reply.

 

“Yes.  Although we have to wash our hands first.”

 

“Of course, Angel.”

 

* * *

 

“So Nigel went to look for him… fifteen minutes ago.” Will scrubbed a through his hair as he finished relaying recent events to his husband. Hannibal’s face was impassive, waiting for Will didn't know what. “Now that you’re back, I'll go look for him whilst you… observe.” He made a dismissive hand gesture at the other man, voice flippant, annoyed that he was not providing anything of use to the quandary. Hannibal stifled a small laugh, and badly at that. “Observe and be entertained. That's your thing right?” Turning on his heel, he made to embark on his own wild headless goose chase.  _ Was that even a thing?  _ A hand gripped his own, firmly rooting him where he was. 

 

“William, you are getting agitated. Agitated over nothing.” The younger man was guided back towards the other. “Adam will be fine. I have a feeling Nigel has found him.” 

 

“You have a feeling?” Will repeated, his ire melting a little as a hand held him at the small of his back, pulling him closer to the other’s body. “What are you, Mystic Lecter now? Do you read tea leaves too?” Hannibal smiled dangerously down on the other. 

 

“I have reason to believe Nigel has Adam.”

 

“Well  _ that _ is even more enlightening, thank you  _ Doctor _ .” Will's reply dripped with sarcasm.

 

“Just as I have reason to believe that if you continue in this manner, you will have this attitude tempered out of you. Similar to last night, if you recall, Mylimasis.” Will coloured at the threat, unwillingly reacting to the memories. He could still feel the marks, and it was annoyingly arousing.

 

“Well you would have to catch me first, this time. Now that I am aware of your new  _ methods,  _ I won't be so easily caught.” The rumble that was amused laughter coming from Hannibal’s chest sent a shiver through Will. 

 

“I think I would enjoy that even more, dearest husband.” He practically fed the words into the others mouth.

 

“Of course you would.” Will muttered, melting into the other even more as a thumb stroked over the jugular vein in his neck that pulsed strongly. Lips landed on his own, a soft chaste kiss, before Hannibal moved away minimally, a small smile flashed down to Will.

 

“You are  _ much  _ calmer now. That's better, William.” Anger flashed in the younger man's eyes and he opened his mouth to respond but his husband reclaimed it again before he could get the first word out. Will gripped the front of the other’s shirt as the kiss deepened and all he could do was moan his rebuttal into Hannibal’s mouth.

 

“Get a room,  _ brolis _ .”  

 

Taking his time parting his lips from his slightly calmer mate, Hannibal smiled slow and easy, obviously in no real hurry to release Will.  Especially when he took in the satisfied look on Nigel’s face as he approached where they stood, a sleepy looking Adam clinging to his side.  Cocking an eyebrow at his brother, he shot him a knowing look.  Nigel, totally unaffected, smirked back.

 

“Never took you for enjoying public displays of affection Hanni, let alone sucking face in an airport.”

 

“Effective means of controlling a situation, Nigel.  And it seems I am not the only one to employ such means.  Your angel seems to be in a much better mood.”  Hannibal replied smoothly.

 

“Did you just call me a situation?” Will’s brows furrowed as he looked accusingly at Hannibal, who now appeared to be busy looking elsewhere. He opened his mouth again to get his husbands attention when what the other man had said fully registered. Eyeing Nigel and his brother suspiciously he asked “Where did you two just come from?” He took in Adam’s sated appearance and the smug look on his brother in laws face, recollecting the slight sniff Hannibal had given towards the approaching couple before that knowing smirk had settled. 

 

“We were in the restroom, Will.” His younger brother replied completely unphased by the implication, Nigel gave a quick sidelong glance to the man at his side, before promptly resuming that ‘I don’t give a fuck’ expression.

 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Will began before Hannibal cut in by tugging his shirt sleeve, turning his body away from the menace that was Nigel and towards himself. 

 

“Will, please keep in mind the conversation we just had.  While Nigel is correct in that I do not normally favor public displays, it is not beyond my capabilities to locate a more private location if it proves necessary.”

 

“If it’s helpful,” Nigel butted in with a laugh, “the bathroom doors fucking lock. And as I recall, silk pocket squares make effective gags.”

 

Will’s eyes moved from one twin to the other, resisting the urge to place his hands on his hips and stomp his feet. As the moment dragged out he kept his disbelieving gaze on his husband. 

 

“Why am I the only one that is going to be fucking scolded, Hannibal? Or are you so used to the shit your brother says it doesn’t phase you?” He looked at Adam, who looked perplexed and about to speak. Holding out a hand towards the younger man he continued. “You know, we are gonna need some ground rules at the house. You guys are in separate rooms, they’ll be no sneaking around. You can fucking keep it in your fucking pants under my roof.” Letting out an exasperated sigh, Will grabbed his bag and turned towards the nearest exit before anyone could retort. “Hannibal you had better tell me where we are supposed to be going now because I am not stopping until we are in the car.”

 

Nigel was having a hard time keeping his laughter contained, loving how easily his brother in law riled and had visibly struggled to reign in his temper.  Pulling Adam closer to his side, he threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his angel’s bag in his free hand.  Following his brother’s retreating back out into the sunlight, he enjoyed the way the smaller man cuddled up to his side as they strolled towards the car lot.

 

Reaching the dark colored SUV Hannibal had rented, Nigel threw their bags in with the the rest and guided Adam into the back before climbing in next to him.  There was plenty of room, but he slid across the seats until he was cuddled up right next to the smaller man.

 

“You look tired, spaceman.  Why don’t you try and grab a quick nap while we drive.  It’ll be a bit before we get to where we’re going.”  Wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders, he encouraged him to lean into his larger frame.  While Nigel would readily admit to taking advantage of any excuse to get up close and personal with his angel, the younger man did in fact look fatigued.  Ignoring the glare Will shot him in the rearview mirror, Nigel began running his fingers through Adam’s curls in a slow rhythm he knew would encourage him to relax.

 

“Maybe,” Adam replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand. He was exhausted and after what had happened in the restroom, his energy had plummeted. He was no longer angry though, so it had worked. “I am still tired from yesterday I think.” The younger man allowed his eyes to drift shut, the sound of the car combined with Nigel’s heartbeat made for a pleasant lullaby. 

 

Will looked over at Hannibal again, who was still glaring at him intermittently but reserving whatever speech he was going to make until later. Will grimaced at the thought. 

 

“What, Hannibal? They could have been caught! You expect me to be relaxed about your brother doing… whatever it was to my brother in an airport restroom? I think I am the only sane one here.” He continued to scowl staring out of the window. “And then we would have seen a much more stressed out Adam, while he was being arrested for public indecency. It’s like your brother doesn’t think.” He was well aware he was speaking in front of the man in question, that Nigel could hear quite clearly what he was saying but he was pointedly ignoring the man regardless. Will could hear the soft snores coming from his younger brother.  _ Perfect _ ! And just like that, Adam would do as he was told by Nigel. Will rolled his eyes hard at the thought. 

 

Before Hannibal could respond, Nigel’s voice growled from the backseat.  “You will keep you motherfucking voice down.  I don’t give a rat’s ass if your panties are in a twist right now, you wake Adam up and there will be hell to pay.  And as far as  _ whatever _ we were doing, it was consensual, and I locked both the fucking doors.  No one was going to come in, so why don’t you try minding your own fucking business before you say something that’s just going to embarrass Adam?”  And just like that, all the good will Nigel might have had for his brother in law evaporated.

 

Will swiveled in his seat to glare at Hannibal’s twin, eyes dark and threatening but he could give less of a fuck at that point. He couldn’t even be bothered to respond to the asshole. 

 

“I am not changing my mind about the house rules Hannibal, so if that is what you were about to say, you needn’t bother.” Will grunted turning back to his husband, feeling completely unsatisfied. He may be labouring the point a little too much but he did have a point. It had been inappropriate, regardless of consent. Will was sure he would have been able to calm Adam down if he had been the one looking for him. Hell, if he had been looking out for him in the first place, instead of worrying about the fucking luggage, the younger brother wouldn’t have gone off in the first place. His face soured at the thought. He could not very well sit here and point out the flaws in everyone else's actions when he had not acted as he should. Will grimaced at that, trying to battle the impending guilt down, but he had not been the one to get off in a  _ toilet _ . The consequences for that were far worse, therefore Nigel  _ was  _ in the wrong. He nodded to himself, satisfied with the conclusion. “And I am not trying to embarrass Adam.” He added sulkily. 

 

Seeing Nigel’s mouth open to spew god knows what, Hannibal decided to put an end to the brewing argument.  Normally endless patient, the doctor had been pushed to his limits with the childish back and forth between the two men.  Instead of a man on his honeymoon, Hannibal was beginning to feel more like a parent in charge of several unruly children on a long road trip.

 

“That is enough!”  He hissed, keeping his voice low in consideration for the sleeping man in the back, but putting enough force behind his words to get his point across.  “I had hoped the truce you reached on the flight would last longer than this, but if you cannot control yourselves, I will be forced to do so for you, and neither of you will enjoy my methods.  Come to some kind of an accord gentlemen before this becomes…..unpleasant for all concerned.”

 

Nigel narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue.  While not intimidated by his brother, even he would admit that Hannibal could make life hellish if pushed too far.  Goading Will just wasn’t worth it.  Especially when he had more pleasant things to focus on.  Like courting his angel.  Tugging the sleeping man closer, he buried his nose in those soft curls and let the scent of innocence soothe him.

 

Will had clenched his jaw at the rebuke. He probably should stay silent at that point he knew. Nigel was doing a good enough job of it, and if his asshole of a brother in law could manage to hold his tongue, Will should be able to as well.  He could hear the man behind him inhaling, probably sniffing his younger brother. He suppressed another grimace and let his jaw relax. 

 

“I’m still not going back on the rules.” He mumbled, unable to help himself, earning him a disbelieving look from Hannibal. Will almost laughed in the face of the oncoming assault he had just earned himself.  Whether it came now or later, he knew it was coming. Well, he had dug his hole, now he may as well wallow in it. “When I say not under my roof, I mean the entire property. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t fuck in the pool.  Or the hot tub. You don’t seem to have many boundaries, so I thought I should make myself clear. Are you even house trained?”

 

“Hannibal….”  Nigel growled warningly.

 

“Nigel, shut up.”  Hannibal growled back, pushed to blunt rudeness and not giving a damn at this point.  Pulling over to the side of the road, Hannibal flicked on the hazard lights as he threw the vehicle into park and got out.  Stalking around to the passenger side, he yanked Will’s door open and pulled him unceremoniously from the car.  Not giving Will a chance to struggle, Hannibal spun him around and held him in place against the car with his body weight while reaching around his squirming mate to unfasten his belt.  Pulling it loose with a few tugs, Hannibal managed to use the soft leather to secure both of the younger man’s arms behind his back.  Flipping the cursing man back around, he waited until Will’s mouth opened to release another round of filth and promptly stuffed his pocket square past his gaping lips.  Leaning in as he loosened his tie, Hannibal smiled coldly.  “You cannot say you were not warned, dear boy.”

 

Quickly jerking back to avoid the headbutt his furious spouse aimed his way, Hannibal smoothly fastened his tie around Will’s head to prevent him from spitting out the makeshift gag.  

 

“Now, do you think you can behave well enough to finish our drive in the front seat, or shall I stowe you with the luggage?”

 

“Yuff beffer haff.” Will mumbled around the material. What he had being trying to say was that Hannibal better had stowe him in the fucking trunk. In fact, he should probably go ahead and just kill him now because there would be a fucking reckoning. He glared at Hannibal who simply looked down at him in amusement. 

 

Adam stirred from where he sat quite comfortably leaning against Nigel, roused by the sudden quiet of the stopped vehicle. Something thudded against the side of the car, making him jump. Blinking, he looked out of the window to see his brother, hands tied and mouth gagged, being bundled back into the car. With no context whatsoever, the scenario looked so absurd that Adam could not help the laugh that escaped him.  The ridiculousness of the situation was not helped by the constant stream of muted noises coming from his brother as he was pushed into some semblance of order into his seat and Hannibal proceeded to strap him in. 

 

“We must observe the rules of the road, mustn’t we, Mongoose?” His brother in law said in a tone that implied nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The conflict between the actions and words had Adam frowning in confusion.

 

“What happened?” He asked turning to Nigel, who wore a rather satisfied smirk. “Will is gagged and his hands are bound, is this a game?” He was sure he had only drifted off for a moment, so he was confounded as to how they had managed to reach this point. 

 

Nigel sniggered, highly amused at the angry noises emanating from behind the makeshift gag his brother in law now sported.  “Will decided to run his mouth and got himself into a bit of trouble with his husband.”  His mirth was short lived as Hannibal turned the full force of his displeasure on him.

 

“Oh, Will was not the only one, was he Nigel?”  Hannibal snapped, shooting his brother a glare as he settled himself behind the wheel once more.  “While you napped Adam, our brothers decided to engage in a squabble fit to rival that of poorly raised three year olds.  Insults abounded and the language was deplorable.  It seems they are bent on ruining my honeymoon.”  Hannibal deliberately allowed a hint of hurt feelings to enter into his voice, knowing the blatant display would be easily read by Adam.  Hannibal may not be able to bring Nigel to heel, but he was betting Adam could manage the task easily.

 

“You manipulative fucking bastard!”  Nigel growled.

 

“You see, Adam?  This is what I have been putting up with.  Horrible.”  Hannibal sighed.

 

“That  _ is _ horrible.” Adam agreed. “If Will has to have a gag it is only fair that you have one too.” The younger man turned an accusatory glare on the man sitting next to him, the mirth Nigel wore slowly melting from his face as he took in the seriousness of the young man. “If you can't behave I will have to ask Hannibal if he has a spare pocket square.” Amber eyes stared back at him soberly, interestingly flashing with something that could have been anger when he looked at Hannibal or Will.  Adam was sure the sounds coming from his older brother was more akin to a laugh than a protest now. “I thought you two had reached an understanding?” His hard stare was divided between the two men. “Was it not enough last night? Or earlier today? You want to fight my brother?” He aimed at Nigel, but before he had a chance to respond the younger man swung back to Will, head craned around the car seat to look at his brother. “And you want to fight Hannibal’s brother?” His nostrils flared as he released a breath, doing quite well at controlling his anger, which was growing again. “If both of you want to focus on that, then you can assume I will not be in the picture. Y-you both know how I feel about that.” With that said, he moved away from Nigel, turning towards the window and giving the other passengers his back. He was not made for this aggravation and he wouldn't be a part of it.

 

“Angel, don’t be that way.  I’m sorry, you know I don’t really want to fight with Will, I just can’t help teasing him.” Nigel wheedled to no avail.  His only answer was Adam’s turned back.  Meeting Hannibal’s smug glance in the rearview, Nigel switched to their native tongue, suggesting several unnatural sex acts Hannibal should perform upon himself.  Not missing a beat, Hannibal gave him the same words he had offered Will.

 

“You cannot say you were not warned, brother.”  

 

It was a very quiet car ride after all.


	7. A Snowball's Chance.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS here- I don't even know where to start with this one. We have a hot tub, whiskey soaked miscreants and one seriously pissed off cannibal. Oh, and Adam is still confused....... To sum things up, this is pure, unadulterated crack. You have been warned.
> 
> As always, we don't own anything, but I think these guys have totally driven Flatfoot and I insane. Enjoy the madness.....
> 
> Hey, I beta'd it, so all errors are totally my fault.....meh.

Will stared at the amber liquid in his crystal tumbler. He had royally fucked up and he supposed he was grateful that Hannibal had seen fit to release him from his restraints at all. Beyond that, it had been nightfall by the time they had arrived and Hannibal had immediately retreated to their suite making it perfectly clear he did not want to be disturbed in any manner until the following day. Will hoped that some of the anger directed at him would be slept off. His husband had made no effort whatsoever to prepare food and Will could feel his tummy rumble. Whiskey on an empty stomach was not a good idea he knew, but he was passed the point of caring.

 

“Fuck it.” He mumbled into the glass as he lifted it to his lips. He began to wonder how much more trouble he would be in if he ordered pizza. His thoughts were interrupted by heavy footfalls nearing the kitchen where he was sat at the island table on a bar stool. He sat up, if it was Hannibal he didn’t want to appear to be sulking. Hopes were dashed, however, as the large silhouette that entered the kitchen turned out to be the wrong twin.

 

“Oh, it’s you.” Will snorted.

 

If possible, Nigels sour expression darkened further as he spotted his nemesis leaning against the counter.  This whole shit show of a day was Will’s fault.  Nigel knew he should have thrown the little fucker off the balcony when he had had the chance that first night.  Then his angel wouldn’t be shutting him out of his bed.  Adam’s firm ‘Good Night, Nigel.’ was still ringing in his ears.

 

“Yeah, happy to fucking see you, too _ asilas _ .” he snarled.  Not waiting for a response, the older man made his way over to the refrigerator.  Having nothing since breakfast, Nigel was starving and it wasn’t doing anything to improve his mood.

 

Opening the door to the stainless steel monstrosity his brother no doubt spent  _ hours _ picking out, Nigel could only blink at the contents.  A riot of colors and shapes swam before his eyes before he manages to start making out individual items.  Not that that really helped.  The fridge was crammed with exotic fruits and vegetables and containers of dubious content, only some of which Nigel recognised as actual food.  Bright and colorful, he was sure Hannibal had a recipe in mind for each and every item stored in that brain of his.  All Nigel wanted was some fucking cold cuts to make a god damned sand…….Wait, what the fuck?  Where those  _ eels _ ?  What the fuck was his brother planning on feeding them?

 

Closing the door firmly, Nigel turned away and eyed the whiskey bottle on the counter.  “Right.  Looks like we’re both drinking dinner tonight.  I have no fucking clue as to how to turn anything in there into actual food.”

 

Will snorted as he was drinking, earning him a probably well deserved liquor burn in his nose. Cough and laughter mingled before he was able to respond. “Yeah, one of the ways Hannibal controls  _ things _ is by buying in a whole load of shit that no one knows what the fuck to do with. It’s effective, I will give him that. Baby fucking eels though.” Will shook his head as he poured a few fingers of drink into the tumbler Nigel had procured. He could be civil. After all, they were both suffering together.

 

“Ah, control freaks never fucking change, pup.  He was like that even before things went to shit in our lives.”  Nigel laughed as he picked up his glass.  “And you married the fucker so you’re stuck now.  Don’t think divorce is an option for you.”  He snickered at the sour look Will shot him.

 

Despite himself, the snarl didn’t hold long. “Yeah, I am well aware that Hannibal took ‘Til death us do part’ literally.  That really is my only escape option. After those eels though, I might just get there.” He snorted a laugh before continuing. “And really, he isn’t  _ that _ bad. If you make him think he is in control of all the little shit, you can maneuver the bigger stuff. It just take some careful planning.” Will mused and not for the first time, how they both enjoyed manipulating one another and he could never quite gage who was the better at it. “He may be a control freak but he is my control freak.”

 

“Well then, I say you two are well fucking matched, a perfect fucking pair.  Unfortunately, we both seemed to have pissed him off enough to be in the dog house.  He may have trussed you up like a Christmas goose, but he’s got my angel mad as a wet fucking hen.  Darling won’t even open the fucking door to tell me off to my face.”  Nigel was  _ not _ pouting, thank you very much.  He was just frustrated with Hannibal’s petty tactics. “Tell me, does he still sulk for days at a time, or have you found a way to fucking charm him out of his hissy fits?”  Nigel sincerely needed to know, because if Hannibal decided to be difficult for long, Nigel didn’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell of winning Adam back over.

 

“Well,” Will smirked as he topped himself and his brother in law up. The man drank quickly, he felt the need to keep up. “Usually, it only takes a tight pair of khakis and some strategically placed bending.” He took another sip. “He’s usually pretty easy to distract. Unless he knows I am trying to distract him. After a night’s rest, he should be his normal pompous self, frying up chicken feet for breakfast with a pigs blood reduction.” Will rolled the liquid in his cup, pausing to think a little before continuing. Which wasn’t easy as his mind was beginning to go a little foggy. “Adam will be fine come morning. Although they’re pretty corny, he likes romantic comedies and the like. So maybe get a horse drawn carriage or some shit.”

 

Eyeing his brother in law sideways at the odd suggestion, Nigel shook his head.  “I’m going outside for a smoke.”  He muttered.  No way he was going to further piss his conniving brother off more by tainting the house with cigarette smoke.  “Joint me if you want, and bring the bottle.  I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.”

 

Much to his surprise, the younger man followed without comment and did indead bring the bottle.  Standing on the back patio, Nigel lit up as he admired the view.  Tucked into the foothills of the Blue Ridge mountains, the luxury cabin sat in a prime location.  God knows what Hannibal had paid for it.  Spotting a hot tub in the corner of the patio, Nigel wandered over to see if it was on.  Sure enough, it was ready to go and steam waifed up into the cool night air when Nigel folded back the cover.

 

“Feel like a soak pup?”  He called over his shoulder as he ran his hand through the warm water.  Maybe a good long soaking would help relieve the tension caused by travel and aggravation.  Crushing out his finished smoke, Nigel began to strip down to his skin, uncaring of his nudity. 

 

Will, normally being quite self conscious, was tonight in a reckless mood. What was the harm? Plus, it would be quite nice to get in the tub. Just because Hannibal was in a foul mood didn’t mean he needed to skulk around too. Placing the bottle and glass on the side, Will stripped off his clothes, almost losing his balance removing his pants. The ground kept moving for some reason. With a splash he plonked himself in the roomy tub at a safe distance from the other man. Resting his head back, he looked at the stars and let out a loud sigh. But really, had he expected his life to follow this direction? He chuckled to himself, and the man opposite looked at him in the annoyed, quizzical way that sat so naturally to his face.

 

“I was just thinking about how love sucks. It can just uproot your life like, well, this.” He gestured to their surroundings with the statement before picking up his tumbler,  _ was that his? _ He was sure he hadn’t finished another glass.  _ Oh well,  _ he thought, pouring out some more. “Sometimes I have no idea what the fuck is going on or how I got here. But no matter how crazy, I wouldn’t change it.” 

 

“Oh, I know  _ exactly _ what the fuck you mean, pup.  One day everything is fucking peaches and the next it's gone tits up.  No warning, just fucking bitch slaps you upside your fucking head.”  Nigel muttered darkly as he snatched the quickly empting liquor bottle from Will’s unsteady grasp.  Filling his own glass, Nigel eyed his brother in law, noting the fuzzy gaze and lolling head.  “Thought you were a drinker, Will?  You already look done in over there.”  Nigel pointedly ignored the way his own words were beginning to slur.  He was just tired no doubt.

 

“I am fucking fine. Just, stop fucking moving.” Nigel grunted a laugh at his reply.  Narrowing his eyes, Will focused on the other man. “You were married, right? What happened?” As drunk as he was getting he could see the darkness there, connected to this particular issue.

 

Letting his head fall back on the edge of the tub, Nigel closed his eyes and smiled tightly.  This is where things would get a little…..touchy.  Will was now family, but Nigel still wasn’t sure how far he could trust the man.  “You sure you want the answer to that question, pup?”  Voice quiet, it nevertheless carried an obvious edge.  Not that it ever seemed to have any effect on his reckless companion.

 

“Since you’re chasing after my brother, I think I  _ need  _ to know.” came the muttered reply.

 

Rolling his head so he could lock eyes with the other man, Nigel decided to be just as reckless.  “My lovely wife took a lover and wasn’t inclined to ask for a divorce.”  Taking a large swallow of his drink, Nigel let out an appreciative hum at the burn as it slid down his throat.  “Together they plotted to get rid of me.  Unfortunately for them, I am suspicious by fucking nature and far better at murder than they were.”

 

Blinking in confusion, it took Will a moment to comprehend what Nigel was telling him.  “You fucking killed your wife for cheating on you?!!!!”

 

Nigel snorted.  “No, I killed my fucking wife for trying to kill  _ me _ .  And for cheating.”  He muttered the last bit into his glass.  “Like Hannibal, I took my vows seriously.  I may be a bastard pup, but I loved my wife.  Never cheated, never laid a finger on her.  Did everything in my power to make her fucking life as good as I could.  And she plotted with that squeaking cunt to end me?  I don’t fucking think so.”

 

Will opened his mouth to argue, then stopped. Cocking his head slightly to one side his eyebrows drew together and a grin broke out on his face as he remembered who he was in fact married to. “You know, Hannibal once murdered a girl for blowing smoke in his face?” A laugh broke from him at the admittance, but dear god his Hannibal was a particulier beast. It was a wonder he himself had survived at all. 

 

Nigel snorted in laughter.  “Sounds like something he would fucking do.  Now just imagine how he’d react if you took a lover and maybe you might find a little understanding for my fucking position.”

 

Will nodded slowly, a slight shudder running down his spine at the image that thought conjured up. “That was pretty fucking rude of them.” He agreed. “You know Adam can never find out right?  If you want any chance of being with him, I mean? He wouldn’t understand.” The younger man considered the words he had just uttered curiously, why was he trying to help now?

 

“Speaking of which,” He continued, moving forward to take the bottle back from Nigel’s side, “Did you think of a big romantic gesture yet?” Glass forgotten, Will took a large swig from the bottle before shoving it back at Nigel. 

 

Following Will’s lead, Nigel tipped the bottle to his lips as he considered.  Trying to remember the last romantic comedy he had watched in an effort to please his now deceased wife, inspiration struck.

 

“Don’t most of those romance movies have music or singing or shit like that in them?  Does Adam like music?”  A plan was forming in the whiskey soaked corners of Nigel’s brain.

 

“Who doesn’t like music?” Will snorted, then scrubbed a hand across his face, trying to remember what music his little brother liked, “He likes a bit of everything. He had a phase where he was into grunge and then a dark period where he liked Spice Girls. So take your pick.”

 

Blinking like a drunk owl, Nigel muttered “Spice Girls?” in bewilderment.  Rising unsteadily to his feet he climbed out of the tub and stumbled towards the house.  This was going to require more whiskey……….

  
  


Someone was singing.  Badly.  Roused from his sleep, Hannibal listened closer and came to the conclusion that it was a duet.  Or someone was skinning cats in his backyard and had neglected to kill the cats first.  Glancing at the clock on his nightstand as he threw back the duvet, Hannibal noted that cat skinning activities usually did not occur at 3 a.m. even in the Blue Ridge mountains.  Which meant Will and Nigel had most likely gotten themselves into trouble again.

 

Pulling on a robe over his night pants, Hannibal quickly moved through the cabin towards the backyard since that seemed to be the point of origin for the caterwauling that had disturbed his sleep.  If those two idiots were fighting again, he would hogtie  _ both _ of them this time and leave them thus until their trip was over, Hannibal thought sourly.  This had gone on long enough.

 

Stepping out onto the patio, Hannibal could never have predicted the sight that meet his eyes.  The pale light of the moon was enough to illuminate the naked forms of both Will and Nigel, standing side by side in the hot tub…...singing?  Naked.  Together.  In Hannibal’s hot tub.

 

“Earth Angel, earth Angel, won’t you be mmmmiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeeee?”  Nigel’s deep baritone mutilated the classic song as Will provided backup harmonics.  After a few more bars, Nigel paused and turned to his companion.  “I don’t think this is working, pup”  he whined.

 

“You’re just not singing loud enough”  Will slurred.  “Put some umphhh into it.  Adam’s a heavy sleeper.  You really gotta belt it out,  _ brolis _ .”  

 

_ Brolis _ ?  Hannibal cocked an eyebrow skeptically. Really? And was that a  _ cigarette _ in his mongoose’s hand?  His eyebrows drew down into a severe frown. Oh, there was going to be hell to pay.  Striding forward, Hannibal voice barked out.

 

“What in the bloody blue blazes do you two think you are doing?”

 

Will spun around, almost pitching himself out of the tub before Nigel grabbed his arm to stop him falling over.  The older man yanked a bit too hard though, and they both crashed back into the hot tub, splashing water over the side and onto Hannibal. Poking his head over the side, Will focused on his husband’s now soaking form. “Heyyyyy hubby! What are you doing up? There’s plenty of room.” Will gestured to the rest of the tub, an almost empty bottle of whiskey sat on the side. “We were gonna order pizza, but seeing as you’re here…” Will trailed off considering.  Even being this inebriated, he knew that was a dangerous road to travel. Instead, he beamed at the other man quite like a cheshire cat. 

 

Before Hannibal could retort, a window opened from above, a shaggy mess of curls poking out.

 

“Nigel? Will? Were you singing? Why are you both naked?” He asked groggily, confused by what he was seeing.

 

“The question is, darling.” Nigel responded, “Why are you fucking not?” Will fell about laughing at the retort, almost slipping under the water.

 

Adam just looked on the scene, trying his best to pick it apart. “Because it is night time, and I am in bed. In my pyjamas.” Adam shouted down at the two. 

 

“Sounds like a perfect fucking time to be naked angel, if you ask me.  How about I come up and join you?”  Nigel leered.  “Could be fucking fun, darling.”

 

Will stood up next to his brother in law and poked a misaimed finger at his chest, “Hey, remember the rules, no funny stuff.” He slurred, before turning to his brother to quite contradict himself, “Come on, Adam, we were singing and everything. Come onnnn, you can’t stay mad. Look, he’s a puppy.” He snorted to punctuate the words, before someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned slowly, having learned his lesson. “Hannibal! How long have you been there?”

 

Nigel left off shooting his best puppy dog eyes up at Adam’s window to look over his shoulder, squinting at the thunderous look on his twin’s face.  “Ah, Will?  Maybe now would be a good fucking time to employ that strategic bending over thing you mentioned earlier.  Might work even better without the fucking khakis.”  He whispered loudly.  Hanni looked  _ pissed. _

 

“Do you two miscreants have any idea what time it is?”  Hannibal growled as he wiped water from his face and pushed back the wet hair hanging in his eyes.  “I ought to drown the both of you in that tub.”

 

“Oh right,” Will hissed the reply to Nigel’s suggestion, trying and failing to whisper, and punching him a little too hard on the arm.  Awkwardly, he clambered from the tub while trying to wiggle and pronounce his backside as best as he could and redirect Hannibal's ire into desire. It was usually pretty easy, he assured himself as he stumbled in front of Hannibal. Throwing his wet arms around his husband, he encompassed him in a sloppy hug. “I missed you, Hannibal!  We should  _ never  _ go to bed mad.” Moving the older man’s hands down around his waist, he placed them unsubtly on his ass and grinned up.  _ This would totally work, right? _

 

Trying to pry the clinging man off of his person with little success, Hannibal settled for glaring down at his grinning husband.  Oh, he would pay for this.  In spades.  “You are drunk, William.”

 

“Am not.”  Will pouted.  “And if I am, whose fault is that?  Leaving me all alone with Nigel and no dinner.”

 

“Have we not already discussed the perils of shifting blame for one’s actions onto another, William?  Do you need a reminder?”

 

Nigel sniggered behind them.  “Careful, Willie!  Daddy’s gonna spank you again!”  Propping himself up on the side of the tub, Nigel just laughed harder at the glare his twin shot him.  “Hey, what the fuck did you do with my smokes you little shit?  Don’t tell me you smoked the last one!  That was almost a full pack!”  He groused at his brother in law as he searched around for his missing cigarettes.

 

“I only had the one, Mr Chain smoker, over there, to your left.  No, your other left,” Turning back to Hannibal he continued, “I think your brother smokes too much, it’s not healthy. Tell him, right?” Watching that stony face look down on him completely unamused, he couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up. “Oh right, the spankings.” He said turning and bending slightly, offering his backside in jest. “And next, the oral sex!” He shouted.

 

Adam’s mouth was agape as he watched the scene unfold. Well, partly that and the fact he could see Nigel’s rather generous cock. He was speechless. They were obviously very drunk, and he knew that nothing good usually came from being drunk. With a last rather obvious lingering look over Nigel’s body, he began to move back into the room. “Thank you for the song.” He wasn’t sure if the thanks were needed, but it was social etiquette to thank someone when they did something for you. They had sung for him, whatever the reason and no matter how badly they had performed. “I will see you all in the morning. I am going back to sleep.” With that the window clicked shut. 

 

“An excellent idea.  I think we all should retire and we can sort this mess out in the morning.”  Hannibal grated, reaching forward to pull his husband upright just as the younger man turned back, causing their lips to meet in a rather sloppy and wet kiss.  Will immediately licked into Hannibal’s mouth, filling it with the foul combination of whiskey and cigarette smoke.  Gagging slightly, Hannibal jerked back and Will lost what little balance he had left, falling to his knees at Hannibal’s feet and face planting in Hannibal’s cloth covered crotch.

 

“Hey now, if you two fuckers are gonna get nasty, I’m leaving.”  Nigel grumbled, a bit put out that his serenade hadn’t lured his angel into coming down or at least inviting him up.  Stumbling past where Hannibal was trying to unsuccessfully pry Will from nuzzling into his groin, Nigel made his way into the cabin in search of something soft to pass out on.

 

“William, stop that this instant!”  Hannibal hissed as he felt his robe being opened and clumsy fingers edging into the waistband of his sleep pants.

 

Before Hannibal could move him any further away, Will grasped the other man at the base of his cock through the material, perhaps a little roughly judging by the grunt that Hannibal released. Will smirked up as fingers ran through his hair, gripping tightly and yanking his head back. Will’s hands were still free though, and he was sure if he could just get his husband’s cock in his mouth, he would  _ have  _ to forgive him. Grasping at the waistband, he pulled down the other man’s sleep pants, and much to Will’s delight he was already semi hard. He ran his palm over the length, enjoying the slight moan that was released from the other’s mouth. It didn’t take much before his husband was fully hard within the younger man’s grasp. 

 

Despite himself, Hannibal felt his resolve weakening with every stroke of his husband’s talented hands over his sensitive flesh.  Trying to regain some control of the situation, Hannibal struggled to speak without letting on to how affected he was by his husband’s ministrations show in his voice.

 

“I hope you do not think this in anyway negates the trouble you are in, William.  I am very unhappy with you right now.”  Hannibal managed, biting back the gasp that wanted to escape his lips as Will palmed the head of his cock in just the way he knew Hannibal liked best.

 

“Well, at least let me try and make up for it, Husband.” He smirked up, still slightly unsteady even on his knees. The grasp loosened slightly on his hair and he pushed forward a little, breaking through Hannibal’s grip and allowing his lips to slide slowly over the hard flesh in his hand. He knew Hannibal was trying to hold on to his self control, and the gasp that he heard made him smile around the cock in his mouth, humming his appreciation of the delicate taste of his husband. His tongue glided down along the flesh as he worked his mouth up and down the other, pushing firmly down, and swirling around the head. Fingers gripped tightly onto his hair again, this time in encouragement. 

 

Giving into the inevitable, Hannibal conceded defeat by grasping the silky curls beneath his hands firmly, using the hold to guide the kneeling man into a quick and dirty rhythm.  Hannibal was going to make this quick, deciding his misbehaving spouse didn’t deserve the usually drawn out love play they normally indulged in.  Thrusting his hips forward, Hannibal groaned as the head of his cock grazed the back of the hot, wet throat encompassing his length and abandoned himself to the impending orgasm he could feel building in his groin.

 

He should have remembered Will’s gag reflex.

 

Normally, it wasn’t an issue, Will long used to taking Hannibal’s considerable length deep, knowing to relax into it to prevent gagging.  Drunk, Will had very little control over his reflexes.  

 

Will had been enjoying the sensation of his mouth being fucked, hard and passionately, the thought of being skull fucked by his husband was hot as fuck, Will resisted the urge to stroke his own cock, now heavy itself with arousal. Suddenly, Hannibal’s dick hit the back of his throat, and half distracted by his own pleasure, Will did not relax into the thrust. His body covelsed as he gagged, the taste of the cigarette smoke and whiskey burning the back of his throat and Will roughly pushed the other man back and away as he doubled forward to empty his stomach all over the tiles that he had been kneeling on and, as he saw through watery and stinging eyes, Hannibal's bare feet. 

 

“Fuck.” He managed to gasp out, once his stomach had stopped contracting, trying to push everything he had ever eaten out of him, one hand on the tiles and the other to his burning throat. “Fuck, Im sorry, Hannibal. I’m good to go if you want to …”

 

“Oh, I think not, William.”  Hannibal’s tone conveyed both amusement and disgust in equal measure.  “I believe I will require a shower before I return to our bed.  Alone.”  He added as Will made to get up to follow him indoors.  Passing through the living room, Hannibal snorted at the sight of a still very naked Nigel passed out on the leather couch.  Oh, they were both going to pay for this in the morning, he thought to himself as he climbed the steps to the second floor.  A wicked smile graced his lips as he began planning breakfast……

 

Will stood at the foot of the stairs, watching his husband’s retreating back, completely unaware of his own nakedness. Shrugging, he figured it was probably best to wait until morning before trying to make up with Hannibal again. With that, he rinsed his mouth out at the kitchen sink and followed the loud snoring coming from his husband’s twin. Finding him sprawled on the couch, he pushed the man over to settle on the edge, head next to a rather large pair of feet. Nudging the sleeping man with his foot, he earned himself a grunt.

 

“FuckingWhatDoYouWant?”

 

“You want some pizza?”


	8. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after the night before and boy are Will and Nigel gonna pay.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.... its Becs here (flatfoot) and it is only a week since our last update, so it's not too shoddy! We have been working hard on some projects as well as this, so please forgive us on our delays in updates right now!
> 
> So here you go, this was hilarious to write as always but I was in an angsty smut mood so there is that! CS was in her usual horny mood so together we kinda led it to a filthy place. ENJOY!
> 
> Also, here are some more Eels for Jennifer who admitted she prefers them over Brownham...... *squints*
> 
> LOVE BECS <3

Adam woke the next morning feeling relatively OK, despite the interrupted sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his legs out of the bed, feet landing on the soft carpet. Trying to get back to sleep after that had been hard though, he hadn’t seen Nigel fully naked before, not completely, and he was rather impressed and terrified at the same time. His imagination had been quite vividly imagining scenarios between them both, he had had to ignore his arousal at the thoughts, not wanting to wake the household up with him showering in the middle of the night. Nigel’s motives had not been clear, he had wanted to wake him up singing, but had he expected to come up to his room? Adam had been mad yesterday, but that had ebbed away by now, especially seeing the two men seemingly getting on last night. Even if it was propelled by alcohol. But if he had come up, what would they have done? Nigel had been completely passed the point of any meaningful activity between them. In fact, the other man thinking that approaching that aspect in that state made him a little angry. Adam was glad he had gone back to bed. 

 

Satisfied with his actions, again, he stood and made quick work of gathering his things, washing and dressing. As he went through his routine he decided that he would give Nigel a chance, and that his becoming inebriated and possibly wanting intercourse was maybe understandable, if distasteful to himself. Alcohol did strange impulsive things to people, he would make it clear he did not appreciate it however. Nodding to himself, he descended the stairs, smelling food wafting from the kitchen, Hannibal was awake. Adam hoped that whatever the doctor cooked, he would be able to at least try. Rounding the corner, he entered the kitchen and there was Hannibal, turned out perfectly. Adam thought the man might be as particular as himself in some regards.

 

“Good Morning, Adam. I trust you slept well, excepting the show of course.” Hannibal asked, hands busy on the chopping board, but his eyes on the younger man. 

 

“Morning Hannibal. Oh, the show, yes. Sorry about my brother, that was unusual. But besides that I did sleep well, thank you.” Adam replied, taking a stool at the breakfast bar, scanning the items that were laid out. He couldn’t make much sense of what was being prepared from the odd ingredients displayed. Hannibal chuckled softly, capturing the younger man’s attention.

 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, there is no need for you to apologize for the goings on of last night.  Both of our brothers are supposed to be grown adults and therefore the responsibility belongs with them alone.”  Hannibal’s hands continued their work, even as he carried on the conversation, his tone indicating his lack of faith that the two miscreants still sleeping on the couch in the living room were likely to take responsibility for their actions.  Just as Adam was becoming concerned with the severity of the other’s voice, Hannibal’s lips curled in reluctant humor.  “While annoying in the extreme, in hindsight it was rather amusing.” 

 

Hannibal had never thought he would live to see the bare backsides of his brother and his husband side by side in the moonlight, nor had he ever wanted to. But here he was, and the memory was amusing. His mouth twisted slightly, remembering the vomit. Well,  _ most  _ of it was amusing. 

 

Hannibal noticed Adam’s eyes had resumed their inventory of the ingredients laid out. “I am preparing a rather traditional dish this morning.  It is usually served as at a brunch, but I had all the ingredients needed and I could not resist.” As he detailed the list of ingredients he was using, he felt the growing apprehension in the man opposite him. “But don’t worry,” Hannibal bent and retrieved something from an under cupboard sink, placing the box of Adam’s normal cereal on the side. Relief was visible in the younger man’s face and he smiled. “I made sure it would be here when I knew you were coming with us. We shall go out after breakfast to pick up anything else you might require to make you feel comfortable here. I would be more than pleased if you ate what I prepared, but I understand if you cannot.” Adam’s smile grew as the sentence had unravelled, his gratitude obvious. Such a sweet boy, Hannibal decided. If Nigel failed to keep him happy, he truly did not deserve him. 

 

“Thank you, Hannibal. Thats uh really kind of you. A-and I appreciate it.” 

  
  
  


Will opened one eye and immediately jerked his face back. A toe was right in front of his nose.  _ What the fuck?  _ He winced, as his head throbbed with any small movement. Light was streaming in to the living room, some bastard had opened the curtain and he had to hold a hand across his face to block some of the sunlight that was stabbing his eyeballs painfully.  _ What the hell happened last night? _

 

A snore came from near his own feet, causing Will to shuffled up onto his elbows to squint down the other side of the couch. Messy hair poked over the top of the blanket that had been thrown on them. Nigel.  _ What the… _ His thoughts were interrupted as he shifted slightly and the material of the fleece moved over his bare skin. He was butt naked, under a blanket, on the couch with Nigel. His eyes shot open at the realization, frantically scanning the room for anything to make his situation less scandalous. Unfortunately, as he twisted, his hand grazed against the smooth skin of the other man’s ass. Will practically yelped, as he jumped up from the sofa, landing with a crash on the floor as his wobbly legs refused to hold his weight, the blanket remaining behind him on the still sleeping man. 

 

Two pairs of feet moved towards the living room at the comotion, and Will looked desperately around for anything that he could cover himself with, his sense of decency crashing home on him harder than the hangover. He would _ not _ crawl back under the blanket with Nigel. The feet had almost entered the room, so Will grabbed the nearest thing to hand, an empty pizza box, and held it over his crotch just as Hannibal and Adam appeared in the doorway. His younger brother’s eyes quickly moved to the sleeping mass that was Nigel, a small smile appearing on his face. Hannibal’s eyes were all for him though. Will groaned at the silent doom that seemed to lurk behind that gaze, taking him in, dishevelled, hungover, naked and holding a greasy fast food box over his junk. He didn’t blame his husband for the unimpressed look clear on his face. 

 

“Good morning.” Will said the greeting as though it were a question, sheepish a completely inadequate word for how he was feeling at that moment. “I’m sorry for-” Will was interrupted by his own groan, memories of the previous night starting to cascade through his mind, “For everything, I guess.” He finished, rather despondent in the face of the ground work he would have to cover to get back into Hannibal’s good graces. 

 

“William,” Hannibal sighed, “Why must you always wait to apologise once it is past the point of being an acceptable white flag?”  Glancing down at the feeble shield guarding his husband’s modesty, Hannibal felt his lip curl in disdain.  “At least I won’t have to put up with that being eaten in the house again.” He made a minimal gesture at the box still covering Will. 

 

“You called them, Hannibal?” Obviously Will was not in the position to be irritated, he realised that but still needed to ask.

 

“I did,” Hannibal confirmed, “but I needn't have bothered. They would not deliver here again in any case. It is against their policy to deliver to customers who answer the door naked.” Will was not sure he could turn a deeper shade of red, but found it was indeed possible.  He held a hand over his face. This was bad. 

 

Before Will could come up with a proper response, there was a low groan from the other end of the couch as the man splayed out on its surface made an abortive attempt at sitting up.

 

_ “Zodziai!” _

 

Will wasn’t sure what the word Nigel spat out meant, but from the way Hannibal stiffened and the sour look on his face, it was something truly foul.

 

“What the hell happened last night, and why the fuck am I naked on your couch,  _ brolis _ ? _ ”   _ Everything hurt, as if he had spent the night brawling and the throbbing in his head indicated that there had most definitely been alcohol involved in whatever had occurred during the night.  Turning his head sharply left and then right to crack his neck, Nigel froze when he spotted Will, a very naked Will, sitting on the floor next to the couch.  Was that a pizza box?  What the  _ fuck _ had happened last night?  Both he and Will, naked. inebriated and alone together.  Not good.  Sooo fucking not good.  What had they done? Nigel began frantically searching his memory for clues but only vague snippets of the prior evening were coming through.  Nigel knew how he got when he was that far into his cups.  He either wanted to fight or fuck.  And since neither he nor Will seemed to be sporting any new bruises or other signs of battery…..  Fuck.  Just  _ fuck _ .

 

Eyeing Hannibal, Nigel tried to gauge the level of his brother’s ire.  Nigel was still alive and Hannibal didn’t have a knife in his hand, so that was a good sign.  If Hannibal even suspected that something untoward had occurred between them, Nigel would not have woken up this morning.  Seeing as he was still breathing and his body had no new puncture wounds, Nigel felt safe to assume that sharing the couch was as intimate has he and his brother in law had become.

 

“What exactly fucking happened last night?’  Nigel ground out.

 

Will watched with a bemused expression as Nigel seemed to flounder where he lay, then it dawned on him what the other had been fretting over. “Oh Jesus, fuck no!” Will all but shouted, disgust twisting his face at the idea. He ignored the cat like hiss that emanated from his husband at the curse. “No. No. We… I think we went in the Jacuzzi?” Small fragments were replaying in his mind’s eye like a bad movie. His aborted attempt at seducing his husband into forgiving him, Hannibal's feet, covered in vomit.  _ Fuck!  _ He felt the blood drain from his face and began to feel sick at the memory. He couldn't quite decided whether he would have been better off fucking his brother in law than  _ that.  _ He groaned.

 

“Well,” Adam cut in, “When you woke me up, you were naked in the Jacuzzi and singing. It was… interesting.” His eyes drifted back to Nigel remembering being quite distracted with his naked form. “I returned to bed when you,” His eyes still on Nigel, “were trying to get me to undress.” He sniffed in an unimpressed manner that humbled the grin that had spread on Nigel's face. Despite the remnants of annoyance, he felt colour rise in his cheeks remembering how aroused he had been. “And I did not appreciate that, Nigel.” He firmed his jaw and the words were slightly hotter than intended. “I-if you are going to approach our intimate relationship in such a flippant manner I would prefer you didn't approach it at all.” He gave a small nod of his head as he finished, satisfied with his words. Trying and failing to meet the other man's eyes for fear he would soften. Or start thinking about his cock. Blushing slightly, he determinedly kept his expression stern despite the low grade arousal flooding his system. The knowledge that Nigel was naked under that blanket was not helping.

 

Nigel could feel his face flush in shame at the less than gentle reproach in Adam’s voice.  The disappointment and doubt he could hear was far worse.  Just how badly had he fucked up last night?

 

“Angel, I don’t remember much from last night, but please, don’t let whatever I did make you doubt how I fucking feel about us.   _ Flippant _ is not even in the realm of how I fucking see us.”  Nigel wanted badly to get up and go to him, to hold him close and reassure the younger man but was equally aware of the other two men in the room and his own nakedness.  Normally, it wouldn’t even factor in for Nigel was not a self conscious person and nudity did not bother him in the slightest, but they were not alone and he didn’t know how Adam would react.  He hesitated a moment too long and Hannibal’s voice broke the awkward silence that had descended upon the room.

 

“As amusing as it has been to watch the two of you flounder in embarrassment, breakfast is almost ready.  You have ten minutes to shower and dress.”  Turning on his heel with a disapproving sniff, he herded Adam before him as he headed back to the kitchen, preventing any further conversation between the two.  Nigel could grovel later, right now Hannibal wanted them to suffer a bit and could not wait for them to sit down to the breakfast he had prepared.  A wicked smile curve his lips at the thought.  They would eat every bite.  He would make sure of it.

 

Nigel turned from staring after the retreating back of his angel, a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at Will.

 

“How much of last night do you remember, fuck head?”  He growled.  “And just what the fuck did you talk me into doing?  I don’t fucking  _ sing _ , so that had to be your motherfucking idea.”

 

Will snorted at the other. “I don't fucking know. We are banned from the pizza place though.” The younger man squeezed his eyes shut, an image of Adam looking perplexed and bedraggled hanging out of his window. He grunted out a laugh. “I wouldn't worry shit face. I think I remember Adam being quite taken with your…. Anatomy.” He didn't think his younger brother had looked anyone in the eye. “Horny little fuck.” Will laughed again before wincing, his hangover reminding him that sudden movement wasn't a great idea. “Well I'm gonna wash. Can't let you drag me into anymore trouble now can I,  _ brolis?”  _ Slowly, the younger man pushed himself up to stand, smirk in place and pizza box held precariously as he began to back out of the room.

 

Nigel stared balefully as the younger man left, still for the life of him unable to remember much of anything from the previous evening.  From the look on Adam’s face this morning, it was going to take more than Adam being taken with his body to get back Nigel back in his angel’s good graces.  Still, he would take what he could get, he supposed.  Rising from the couch, wincing at the way the leather stuck to his skin as if reluctant to let him go, Nigel wrapped the throw around his waist as he made his way upstairs to his room.  He definitely could use a shower, Hannibal wasn’t wrong there.  Shaking his head as he went, he couldn’t help but try again to remember what he had done and failed.  All he had was a few broken fragments that at least supported what Will had said.  He remembered a bit about the hot tub and Will asking if he wanted pizza, but nothing beyond that.  Resigning himself to not knowing, Nigel climbed into the shower and began to scrub down, going as quickly as his hangover would allow.  Hannibal had said ten minutes, and Nigel knew he would not be allowed a minute more.  God knows what revenge his brother had planned.  And  _ how _ the fuck does one get banned from a fucking pizza parlor, anyway?

* * *

Hannibal had just plated the last of the food when both Will and Nigel stumbled into the kitchen and made their way on equally unsteady legs to the small breakfast nook where Adam was already seated and eating his cereal.  Will reached for the box of cereal, but stopped when Hannibal made a tsking noise as he moved to bring their breakfast into them.

 

“That is Adam’s breakfast, husband.  _  This _ is yours.” he set the plates down in front of Will and Nigel with a flourish.  “A traditional Spanish brunch of baby eels sauteed in olive oil with arugula, garlic and potatoes, topped off with a soft fried egg.”

 

Nigel stared down at the carefully crafted revenge on his plate, part of his mind silently acknowledging his brother’s capacity for retribution while the majority of his body struggled not to give in to the nausea rolling through him as the eels on his plate seemed to squirm before his blurring eyes.  

 

Refusing to give Hannibal the satisfaction of a reaction, Nigel tucked into the food without a word, forcing himself to chew rather than swallow the mess down just to get it over with.  He doubted it was going to stay down long at any rate.

 

Will could only remember one other time his stomach had twisted and threatened to turn itself inside out at his husband’s table. Hannibal had unearthed a very tenuous link in Will’s heritage to Scotland, and one evening in January, Hannibal declared it was Burn’s night and they would be having haggis for dinner. As delightfully skilled as his husband was in the kitchen, and other rooms in the house for that matter, nothing could have made that palatable for Will in the least. And now, here he sat, staring down at baby eels…. the wobbly yellow yolk spilling all over his plate. Will swallowed the bile that crept up his throat, grabbing the large glass of cold water in an effort to retain the contents of his stomach. Somehow he didn’t think forgiveness would be in the cards if Will vomited twice in a handful of hours. Clearing his throat he tried to construct a sentence of gratitude that would be bought by his husband. To his right, Adam happily shoveled cereal into his mouth, to his left, Nigel sat with a blank expression, staring at nothing and mechanically chewing. If  _ he  _ could do it, then Will would have to. 

 

Turning to the amber eyes that Will knew were studying him closely, he forced a grin and aimed it at his husband.

 

‘“I think this maybe the most… interesting thing I have ever seen you create, Hannibal. It’s almost a shame to eat it. But I am ravenous.” Maintaining eye contact with Hannibal, he picked up his fork and moved it into his mouth, not daring to look at the items that were about to enter his system. Struggling not to breathe through his nose to avoid the strong odor coming from the eels, he made an almost passable humming sound. “This is… I think I know what my last meal will be.”

 

“Is that so, William?  Then I shall be sure to make this often.”  Hannibal smirked wickedly, thoroughly enjoying Will’s discomfort.  Glancing over at Nigel, he was slightly disappointed at the lack of response, but then, he and Nigel had grown up eating far worse than eels in an effort to stave off starvation in the orphanage.  Well, they would just have to see how his younger brother handled what Hannibal had planned for dinner.

 

Fetching his own plate from the kitchen, Hannibal joined them at the table.  Despite the deliberate effort he had put into making it visually disturbing, the dish was actually very rich in flavor and Hannibal savored the taste.  After consuming half of his breakfast in appreciative silence, and enjoying the show Will was unconsciously putting on as he struggled to gag the eels down, Hannibal turned to Adam to put the rest of his revenge plan in motion.

 

“Adam, as Will and Nigel will no doubt be fully occupied for most of the day in cleaning up after their merrymaking last night, I thought we might extend our shopping trip in town today to lunch and looking about for hiking supplies.  When I was looking at properties in this area, the relator I worked with mentioned several lovely nature trails that may appeal to you.”

 

Adam was nodding eagerly whilst trying to swallow a mouthful of cereal. As much as he was grateful for his breakfast, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. 

 

“Yes, I think that would be a lot of fun, thank you Hannibal. I suppose the jacuzzi will need a thorough cleaning now.” Just thinking about all the germs from whatever those two had gotten up to last night was unpleasant for Adam. He wouldn’t normally be one to use a hot tub but as it was just the four of them, he might try. If it was cleaned thoroughly. He blinked at the matching scowls that seemed to be directed at him from Will and Nigel, but shrugged it off as simply displeasure from the pain they were experiencing from their hangovers. He smiled back at them, around another mouth of cereal.

 

“So, you’re going to go shopping? Can we not come too and clean up later? Isn’t there some kind of property management….” Will trailed off as the stare - no -  _ glare  _ aimed at him from Hannibal almost cut in to him.  Raising his hands slowly, he conceded to the argument that didn’t need to be voiced. “Ok, ok. We’ll stay and clean.” He dropped his eyes, which was a mistake as he tried to hide his gag at taking in the congealing mess on his plate. “This is so rich, and good, really really good, I don’t know if I can eat any more. It is too good for the likes of me.” His laugh was weak.

 

Arching one eyebrow at the rictus grin Will aimed his way in an appeal for mercy, Hannibal smoothly dashed those hopes.  “Oh, I insist, William.  You know how much I deplore waste.  After all, I put quite a bit of effort in planning this meal”

 

As Will opened his mouth, Nigel’s snort cut in.  “Give it up, Will.  He’s not going to let us up from the fucking table till we clean our plates.  Best just get it over with.”  He shoved another fork full of eels into his mouth and spoke around it, knowing it would annoy Hannibal.  “All part of our fucking penance, you know.”  Nigel shot his brother a knowing look and received a smug one in return.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Will returned to staring dead ahead and tried to turn off all his senses as he copied Nigel’s mechanical shovelling. Seriously, he had worked horrific crime scenes, surely he could manage this. His gag reflex differed with his evaluation of the scenario. He went extremely quiet for the time it took to clear his plate blindly, chasing it down with a gallon of water. Taking a deep breath he excused himself from the table so he could take some air, all the while feeling the amused smirk from his Husband aimed squarely on him.  _ Fucking bastard _ .

 

Adam watched his brother leave the room, fairly sure he was missing some undercurrent, which was not unusual. Will looked green, he must really be feeling ill. 

 

“I should get my things together.” He declared to the room at large, still trying to avoid Nigel’s seemingly meaningful looks. He was sure it was him that kept nuding him under the table with his foot. Smiling at Hannibal, and shooting an unsure look at the other, he rinsed his bowl and left for his room. As he took the stairs, he wondered whether perhaps he had been too hard on Nigel this morning.  Maybe he was just trying to be charming last night? Adam wasn’t sure."

 

Watching as his angel scampered away from him once more, Nigel turned a baleful stare on his brother.  “You are one conniving, cruel son of a bitch,  _ brolis _ .  I always knew you were a petty bastard, but you are really pushing it today.”

 

Calmly sipping his coffee, Hannibal seemed unperturbed by his brother’s disgruntled comments.  “Don’t sulk Nigel.  It’s unbecoming.  And once more, this is nothing that you do not deserve.”  The reply was mild, but there was a great deal of serious displeasure behind the words.  “Discounting the fact I found you consorting with my husband in the middle of the night, both of you naked as the day you were born, you are seriously damaging your chances with Adam with the continued hostility between yourself and Will.  Not to mention the fact that I am tired of babysitting the both of you.”

 

Nigel sat back in his seat, biting back the instant retort that wanted to fly from his mouth in favor of considering what Hannibal was saying.  Despite Nigel’s desire to deny it, there was truth behind what was being said.  

 

“I suggest you take this last opportunity I am providing you to come to terms with Will because my patience is at its end.”  Standing, Hannibal gathered up his plate and cup to rinse them in the sink.  “You’re running out of time, Nigel.  If you are serious in your interest in Adam, you need to make what remains of it count.”

 

Nigel gave a tight nod at the sudden kindness in his twin’s voice, his throat suddenly tight with unease.   _ A week. _  He had one week to convince his angel he was serious and that Nigel wasn’t a complete fuck up.  His gut twisted at the enormity of what lay ahead of him and for the first time in a very long time, Nigel wasn’t sure how to accomplish his goal.  

 

Still having no idea as to what he was going to do, Nigel picked up his plate and carried it over to where Hannibal was rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.  Handing him his plate, Nigel looked at his older brother, and Hannibal smiled at the almost lost expression.  Nigel hadn’t looked at him like that since they were children.

 

“Talk to him, Nigel.  It will be unpleasant and you will flounder and probably make a mess of it, but if you want to have any chance of being with your angel, you will have to open up to him about how you feel.  Adam responds very well to honesty.  I suggest you start there.”  Clasping his shoulder, Hannibal turned his younger twin gently towards the stairs.  “I will be a bit longer cleaning up and Will is outside. Go.”

 

Steadying himself with the advice, Nigel walked slowly up the stairs trying to formulate  _ something _ to say to the man he had fallen so quickly for.  Squaring his shoulders, Nigel raised his hand to knock on Adam’s bedroom door just as it was opened and he was face to face with the object of his nervous thoughts.

 

“Hello gorgeous.”   _ Stupid. _ Nigel fought the urge to facepalm himself.

 

Adam froze, his plans disrupted by the shape of Nigel standing in his doorway. By the flutter in his stomach it was a welcome disruption. He realised he had’t said anything and his mouth was ajar.

 

“H-hi Nigel, I thought you were cleaning?” His palms ran down the front of his shirt, it was too warm for a sweater and he was starting to feel as though it was too warm for a clothing period. He was considering continuing his journey past the larger man, but as he looked up at his face, he was quite firmly held to the spot. Nigel wore that expression that hinted at a laugh just about to break, it seemed to be natural to the man. Although it seemed to help him in his anxieties, it was frustratingly hard to know if the other man was serious at any given time. 

 

“Oh I will be, don’t worry.  I, ah, just wanted to talk to you before you left.  I don’t want to leave things the way they are now.  Not with you thinking I’m not fucking serious about us.  Whatever I did last night, Adam……”  Nigel hesitated, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he struggled to find a way to put what he felt into words.  “Can we go into your room?  I don’t fucking want to have this conversation in the hallway.”

 

“Oh. Sure, Nigel. I think I was ready early anyway.” He didn’t think he knew he had only taken four of the fifteen minutes he had before Hannibal had wanted to leave. Stepping back, he allowed for the other to pass into the room Adam was occupying. Smoothing down his shirt again, he followed and sat on the bed, gesturing for the other to have a seat. “You can sit, if you want to.”

 

Eyeing the bed, Nigel shook his head.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea, angel.  Not right now.  Resisting temptation isn’t one of my strong suites.”  Pacing back and forth before the bed, Nigel was quickly working himself up into a tight ball of angry emotions.  This wasn’t going to work.  What the fuck was he even doing here, trying to make someone as innocent as Adam understand all the dark, obsessive needs that rode Nigel so relentlessly?  God, but if he didn’t figure it out, Adam would walk away and Nigel didn’t know if he could let him go.

 

“Fuck it.”  Stopping his pacing,  Nigel came to stand in front of where Adam sat, looking at him expectantly.  “Adam, I don’t have Hannibal’s way with fucking words.  I’m fucking blunt and rough around the edges and I don’t know how else to be, so I’m just gonna fucking tell you how I feel and hope for the fucking best.”  Taking a deep breath, Nigel went all in.  “I don’t know if its obsession or love or something darker, but whatever it is, I need you.  Not just your body, but your smile and your laughter and the way you look at me.  I want to spend hours and hours holding you, listening to you talk about the stars and anything and everything, just so I can hear  the sound of your voice.  I want to see the world through your eyes so that maybe I can see the good in it again.”  Swallowing harshly, Nigel forced himself to continue. “I’m not a good man, Adam and I sure the fuck don’t deserve to be with you, but I don’t know if I can let you go.  I don’t know if that’s what other people call love, but it’s how I feel.”

 

Adam was staring again, but he was trying to process what the other was telling him without it overwhelming him. He had been intending to apologise for being perhaps hard on the other man, but it didn’t seem like an appropriate response to that. 

 

“Fucking say something, Adam.  I’m fucking dying here, angel.”  Nigel hunkered down on his haunches in front of the overly quiet man, taking his hands in his much larger ones and searching wide blue eyes for some hint of what the other man was thinking.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking about apologising for being hard on you this morning. And now I need to rearrange what I want to say because I need to think about what you just said. I-I am abrupt when I think that someone is taking advantage of me, it happens a lot. That is what I was going to say. But um..” Adam chewed his lip as the other man’s hands held his own, strong and warm and, as he knew, really talented. “It’s reassuring to hear that you are serious. I am not sure what you mean when you say you are not a good man, but I don’t want you to let me go.”

 

Nigel closed his eyes in relief, lowering his head to their joined hands as he relearned how to breath.  Raising his head, he met Adam’s gaze, warmed by the tenderness he found there.  Smiling, Nigel shook his head.

 

“That’s good, angel, because if you decided to walk away now, I’d follow.  I don’t think I’d have a fucking choice at this point.  I’m too far gone.”  Taking a deep breath, Nigel continued despite the strong urge to kiss his angel senseless right now.

 

“As far as apologizing, don’t even go there.  I deserved everything you said and probably more.  I fucked up bad last night darling, and I know it.  I can’t undo what happened, but I can fucking guarantee it doesn’t happen again.  From now on, I will take everything your brother throws at me and I will do it with a fucking smile on my ugly face if it will make you happy.”  The promise hurt, but if that was the price of keeping Adam by Nigel’s side, he would pay it gladly.

 

Adam’s eyebrows quirked a little, baffled slightly. “Firstly, everyone makes mistakes. I will make mistakes too, I will get what you mean wrong and I might make you upset if I get angry and frustrated. No one is perfect, that’s a fact. Secondly, you are not ugly.” He shook his head with the words, sure Nigel was joking in some way. He took a deep breath, feeling relaxed that some of the issues were being smoothed out. “I don’t like lies though. I would like it if you tried to be honest with me, even if you think I won’t like it.” 

 

Dread began brewing in Nigel’s stomach at the quiet request.  There were things in Nigel’s past and his present that he was sure would drive the younger man from him.  Thinking hard, Nigel decided to be as honest as he could, but not to provide too many details until he had more time to consider exactly how to present the ugliness that was Nigel’s reality.  Moving to sit next to Adam on the bed, he gripped the small hands in his a bit harder.

 

“Angel, I already told you I’m not a good man.  We don’t have time right now to go into all that, but I promise, we will.  I can also promise, that while there will be things I can’t tell you for very good reasons, I won’t lie to you about them.  Even if I lie to the rest of the fucking world, I won’t ever lie to you, Adam.  I swear it.”

 

Adam nodded, curious regarding the other’s words but they didn’t need to tell each other all their life’s secrets in the space of eight minutes. The younger man cleared his throat. 

 

“I found it hard to get back to sleep yesterday, after I saw you out the window. I was imagining a lot of things.” He smiled at the other man, hoping that his openness about his arousal would be taken well. He had learned the perils of being too open about this subject. “We have eight minutes before I need to go downstairs, but I am not sure how many things we would get through in that amount of time.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow in amusement, Nigel leered down at the less than innocent expression on Adam’s face.  “Eight minutes, eh?  Well angel, there’s only one way to find out.”  Drawing the smaller man close, he tilted that lovely face up to his and lowered his mouth to those plush lips.  Taking his time, Nigel slowly deepened the kiss, using lips and tongue and teeth to make it as sensual as he knew how, nipping and sucking and licking his way into the wet heat of his angel’s mouth.

 

Making a humming noise of approval as Adam melted into him, responding beautifully to Nigel’s attentions, Nigel tugged him gently into his lap, encouraging the younger man to straddle his thighs and wrap his arms around Nigel’s neck.  Adam broke the kiss, gasping for air and tipping his head back, giving Nigel access to the creamy skin of his throat.  Running open mouthed kisses over every inch of skin he could reach with his roving mouth, Nigel fought the urge to mark the delicate flesh beneath his hungry lips.

 

Adam’s mouth opened to let out a moan he had no control over. He had missed Nigel’s touch, and he was learning his body reacted quickly to it, too quickly. The younger man couldn’t help but grind his hips against the firmness of the other, the friction against his erection was just a fraction short of enough. The second moan was more of a demand as he searched for the other man’s mouth again, wanting to get lost in him. The interaction seemingly very natural even though he was new at it. He grunted with surprise as he moved against Nigel and felt his own hard length through the material of his trousers. 

 

Nigel reclaimed Adam’s mouth, craving the taste of his little lover’s lips as arousal coursed through his blood, filling out his cock and tightening his groin.  Oh, this was the sweetest kind of torture.  Palming Adam’s ass through the thin material of his dress slacks, Nigel pulled those plush cheeks apart a little, letting the younger man feel the pull and then used his grasp to draw him close, thrusting up to grind their clothed erections together.  Both men moaned at the friction, and Nigel laughed through their kiss as his angel squirmed on his lap, his actions making clear his dissatisfaction at the situation.  Pulling back just enough to rest his head against Adam’s,  Nigel smiled at the flushed arousal and glazed expression in the other’s eyes.

 

“As much as I would like to fucking bring this to its natural conclusion, I believe we are out of time, angel.”

 

Adam grunted with dissatisfaction. “Are you sure-” He cut off as he turned to the clock to see Nigel was correct. But he didn’t want to go. “Thank you for keeping an eye on the time, Nigel.” He mostly meant it. Turning back in the other’s lap, he kissed him one more time, sweet and needy, as he held onto his face, fingertips enjoying the texture of his stubble and noting that his scent was becoming soothing. Sighing a little, he began to wriggle off Nigel’s lap, waiting for the last minute to separate their lips. He hoped his erection would go down soon, he didn’t want it to be a source of conversation with his new brother in law. 

 

Peering up at the younger man, Nigel grinned in pride at the slightly wrecked appearance of his usually neat and put together Adam.  Dishevelled looked good on him.  Standing up, Nigel helped the younger man straighten his clothes and ran gentle fingers through his waves to return it to some semblance of order.  Adam thanked him with a sweet smile and tuned to leave the room.  Unable to help himself, Nigel swatted that sweet little ass gently on their way out the door, smiling unrepentantly at the surprised glare Adam sent over his shoulder.

 

“We’ll finish this later, spaceman.  Don’t think we won’t.”

* * *

Will had taken great pains to make sure the mess that he had created had been cleaned to a standard Hannibal would approve. After he had finished, Will felt the need to walk, he didn’t care where, he just needed the fresh air. Exploring the locality was no bad thing either. It was a short picturesque walk before Will had found a quaint street with shops dotted down it.  And much to his pleasure, right in the middle of the row sat a second hand book shop. Will smiled to himself as he began to stroke a fingertip over the spines of the worn copies of varied literature. He had hummed contentedly, recognising titles here and there, and making a mental note of ones that intrigued him.

 

Eyes rising to a shelf, Will spied a lone book, as if on display for him. His smile widened as he read the title:  _ Dante Alighieri - The Divine Comedy. _ It was one of his husband’s favorite books. Picking it up, his smile faded slightly as the pages were tattered and ripped, some hanging completely loose. Hannibal would never have such a thing, but that didn’t mean to say it couldn't serve a purpose. The smile returned as a plan formulated and Will made his way to the owner to buy the item.

 

Some time later, Will had sat for an hour and a half at the desk in their suite, a look of complete concentration on his face as he ran the sharp scalpel over a now petal shaped page from the book that he had brought for Hannibal. He held the thing up, pleased with the curl to the end, adding a bit of quick dry glue to the base, he carefully attached it to the bud he was building. It was the last petal on that rose made of book pages. Taking a piece of thin wire, he wrapped it tightly to the base of the flower where it joined to a thicker piece of wire. Will spun the thing in his hand, inspecting it and nodding. He added it to the vase of flowers already made. This was the fifth. He was about to start on the next one when he heard the front door close. He had been so engrossed he had not heard the car pulling up.

 

Standing quickly, he wiped his palms down the front of his jeans. Will was silently cursing himself. If he hadn’t spent so long being so exact, he could have made more. He hoped that five would be enough. Grabbing the items that littered the desk, he shoved them into a bag and pushed it into a draw. Then he made his way out of the room. Will was an awkward gift giver at best, not sure if he had done the right thing and usually making the whole experience weird. He wanted Hannibal to find them on his own, garner his own natural reaction to the things. So Will made his way to the en-suite and closed the door behind him as footsteps made their way to the room. 

 

Hannibal entered the bedroom carrying several bags from his shopping trip.  Setting the bags down on the bench at the end of the bed, the smell of glue and Will subtly teasing his sensitive nose.  Looking around the spacious room, there was no sign of his spouse, but the fruits of his activities was easily spotted.  Walking over to the desk in front of the large bay window, Hannibal reached out to run careful fingers over the paper petals of Will’s gift.  He had no idea his talented lover knew how to create such lovely blossoms.

 

“Youtube.”  Will’s voice came from behind him, quiet and full of nerves as he waited for Hannibal’s reaction.

 

“Ah.  I wondered.”  Hannibal replied, looking back at the bouquet.  If he wasn’t mistaken, the roses were crafted out of The Divine Comedy.  How unique.  Turning, he smiled his pleasure at the thoughtfulness of the gift.

 

“Thank you Will.  They are beautiful.”

 

Will hesitated before taking a step towards Hannibal, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Are you sure? I know, it isn’t much, I saw the book and it was falling apart really and-” Will stopped before going off on a tangent, bringing both hands up to scrub at his face. “I am just trying to say sorry but without saying the words, because they are old and tired by this point. I just want you to see that I always have you in my mind, and I don’t fuck up on purpose. I am just a fuck up that loves you.” He exhaled heavily, realising he had indeed made the gift giving awkward. He should have jumped out of the window. Next time that would be the back-up plan. 

 

Still smiling, Hannibal took pity on his fumbling mate and stepped forward to enclose him in a tight embrace.  “Do not belittle the significance of the gift you took the time to create for me.  And I know you do not do these things on purpose, mongoose.  You just cannot seem to help yourself, as much as I would wish you would try.”  Heading off the spluttering denial he could see brewing in his husband’s eyes, Hannibal leaned down and captured those parted lips in a passionate kiss, immediately invading the wet heat of Will’s mouth, tongue thrusting deep and tangling with the other’s.

 

The tongue that was dominating Will’s mouth also pushed the words right out of his head. He found himself questioning how long it had been since they had kissed, it seemed too long. The sweet taste of forgiveness overwhelmed him and passion hit all at once. The younger man’s hands found the lapels of Hannibal’s suit, backing his husband up until he had him pushed firmly against the wall. One hand quickly worked down to the belt buckle, flicking it open and undoing Hannibal’s trousers before he could protest too much. He would make up for the fucking mess of a blow job he had tried to execute the night before.

 

As Will’s hand pushed underneath the soft fabric of the other’s underwear, he swallowed the groan that Hannibal fed to him, before breaking the kiss and dropping carelessly to his knees. Within a second he had Hannibal’s hardening cock in his hand and was running his palm from root to tip, his tongue flicking at the precum leaking from the slit. Fingers ran through his hair and looking up to his husband, his lips parted over the head, running slowly along the length.

 

Hannibal made no effort to mute the pleasured moans his husband drew from him, letting Will hear just what his attentions were doing to him.  Wet heat enclosed the tip of his cock and the intense look of love and adoration in those upturned blue eyes were almost enough to undo him.  Running gentle fingers through silken curls, he slowly tightened his grip to tug just a bit, knowing Will loved the little sting of pain.  “More”  Hannibal demanded, letting the growl in his voice speak to the level of his arousal.  Moaning, his husband obeyed, taking him deeper with ease as Hannibal thrust slowly forward into the heavenly heat of Will’s mouth.

 

It was all the encouragement the younger man needed, feeling the firmness of Hannibal’s needs; in his voice, in his body. He moaned onto the flesh that filled his mouth as he quickened his pace, guided by the firm hands in his hair. Will loved nothing more than to show the other exactly how much he adored him by sucking his cock to perfection, it was stupidly satisfying. Sucking the hard flesh deep into himself, he inched closer still, allowing the tip to push at the back of his throat, knowing how good that tightness felt. His hand held Hannibal fast as he pushed as far as he would allow right now, before sliding right to the tip and pushing back harder. His tongue ran over the firm surface, gathering the taste of his husband, humming again as Hannibal hit the back of his throat. Looking up at the other man, he couldn’t resist palming his own hard on. His husband held his lower lip between his teeth, eyes hooded and a slackened look of lust of his features. He looked like a wolf about to devour and it made the younger man groan hungrily himself. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine the other man stretching and filling him, fucking him to the mattress possessively. 

 

Hannibal could feel the orgasm building in his gut as his husband’s talented mouth worked him closer, but he wasn’t ready for this to end just yet.  It had been too long since he had felt the heat of the younger man’s body encasing his.  Thrusting deep once more, Hannibal held it for just a moment before using his grip on Will’s curls to pull him off his length and draw him up into a consuming kiss, eating at his mouth like a man starved.  Walking the smaller man backwards without releasing him from the kiss, Hannibal herded him towards the bed, urging Will down onto the soft surface once it was reached.  

 

“I am going to devour you.”  Hannibal growled down at the reclined figure, eyes hungry and dark with lust for this beautiful, infuriating man.

 

Will’s eyes roamed up the dominating body, from the hard cock that was wet with his saliva, up the well tailored torso, coming to meet the other’s gaze, knowing he matched the hunger the glowing in those maroon eyes. The anticipation itself pushed a moan from Will as Hannibal lowered himself onto him. That weight, just perfect on him, it would contain him, move him, push him exactly how he needed it. Exactly how the other needed. Lips found his neck as he pushed his head back into the soft surface of the mattress. Just barely, he kept his senses enough to work at the buttons on his husband’s shirt, pulling a perhaps a little forcefully at the clothing that separate their bodies.

 

“God, I missed you. I need you. Fuck me out of my head Hannibal.” He groaned, feeling the body move between his thighs, his clothed cock rubbing against the other in hard and searching thrusts. His fingers ran over the soft hair that covered Hannibal's chest, gently curling into them, then pulling sharply. “Fuck me now.” He demanded into the hungry mouth that fed from his own eagerly. 

 

Hannibal growled his response, words and eloquence surrendered to the passions riding them both.  Clothing was torn rather than carefully removed, all restraint forsaken in the quest to bring them skin to skin.  Once all barriers were removed, Hannibal reached between them, giving their combined lengths a few rough strokes before moving on to his true goal.  Pressing between the lush globes of Will’s ass, Hannibal circled the tight rim of the entrance hidden there.  “Can you reach the nightstand?”  he panted, reluctant to move away from the warm body beneath his but knowing he could not take Will dry.  Not with as rough a joining as this was likely to be, neither man even remotely interested in a slow, gentle fuck now.

 

Will treated the words as the demand he wanted them to be. Reaching over his head, he yanked open the draw, fingers falling easily on the supplies Hannibal had obviously added yesterday. He laughed as he grabbed the lube, throwing the thing at Hannibal who snagged it out of the air with one hand. Will bit his lip as he watched the other pour lube into his palm and stroke himself impatiently. Eyes slid shut as fingers found his hole, wet and probing, pushing gently at the tight muscle until it contracted naturally under the pressure. The younger man groaned, fingers now running through Hannibal’s hair, before gripping firmly. 

 

“You. Now.” He breathed. The fingers were not enough. He wasn’t as relaxed as usual but Will didn't want that. He wanted Hannibal to fuck him open. 

 

Hannibal groaned at the sheer need in Will’s demand, the words teasing at the darkest part of him, bringing the predatory side of his nature to the front.  Sitting back on his knees, he stared down at the man sprawled so wantonly before him and felt only the need to  _ possess _ and  _ ravage _ .  Running both hands down the long line of Will’s torso, Hannibal took his hips in a harsh grasp, pulling sharply to bring that lush ass into his lap and forcing Will to spread wider to accommodate him.  Leaning over, he pressed his lips to his husband’s ear, breathing his words directly into the delicate shell.

 

“You wish to  _ feel _ me take you?  To feel every inch of my cock as I  _ force _ your body to make room for me inside you?  Do you  _ ache _ for my possession,  _ mylimasis  _ as badly as I ache to have you?”

 

Will knew that Hannibal was well aware of his power over him when it came to talking dirty. He almost came right there and then at the words. “Fuck. God. Yes, Hannibal I  _ need _ you. All of you.” The younger man gasped in a breath, arching his back, trying to encourage his husband to take him. The hesitation made his brow crease, whimpering in impatience. “Break me, Hannibal. Now.”

 

“Oh, William, I have every intention of doing just that.”  Hannibal hissed, lining up and snapping his hips forwards in a single motion, reveling in the scream he drew from his lover’s throat at the sudden and relentless breach of his body.  Not letting up for an instant, Hannibal powered forward until he was fully sheathed in the tight heat of the body convulsing beneath him.

 

“Yessssss, “ he hissed, his mind a red haze of lust, lost in the need to rut and claim and  _ fuck _ .  Will writhed beneath him, bucking up into Hannibal’s hammering thrusts, needy sounds being pushed from his throat with every blow to his prostate from the cock pistoning in and out of his body as fast as Hannibal’s hips would move.

 

Will stared at the creamy colour of the ceiling blindly. It had been awhile since he had felt the aching burn when Hannibal fucked him like this. The last time it had been tender and loving. This was animalistic and  _ fuck _ , he loved it. The younger man hardly had a chance to breathe as he was fucked into unrelentingly by the beast mounting him. Eyes rolled closed, and his nails bit into the skin of his husband’s back as his thighs started to tremble. He was being claimed, roughly, passionately and without mercy.  Will had almost forgotten about his own erection until a hand landed on the length, stroking him forcefully. He let out a strangled moan then, his body starting to jerk as his brain overheated with all the stimulation. Toes twisted and curled, sweat starting to run down his skin.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” The words coming out of Will were a babbled mess. But he was Hannibal’s, no one else could have him like this. Take him like this, like he needed it more than the air in his lungs, which left him, in that moment, in another cry, pushed out by Hannibal slamming into him. 

 

Growling at the sweet bite of pain of his husband’s nails raking his flesh, Hannibal reared up, releasing Will’s hips and pushing his thighs down against his chest, forcing the younger man to open to him fully as he pressed him almost double.  Looking down to where their bodies joined, Hannibal watched, enthralled as his length was swallowed up again and again by the tight, swollen opening nestled between Will’s cheeks.  “Look at you, sweet boy.  The way you take me so well, your lush body eager and begging for more…..So beautiful like this, my Will.”  He hummed the praise, grinning wickedly as Will’s cock twitched and leaked as the words penetrated the lust filled haze of the younger man’s mind.  His darling boy, so susceptible to Hannibal’s words.  Someday, he was going to tie Will down to their bed and spend however long it took to see him cum from Hannibal’s lewd pillowtalk alone.  But not today.  Hannibal was almost at his end and he badly needed to see Will come apart beneath him before that happened.

 

Reaching down between their bodies, Hannibal took his husband’s dick in hand once more, timing tight strokes to the quickened thrusts of his hips. “You will cum for me now, Will.”    

 

Will almost choked as the older man commanded him, just to breath past the way his body wanted to spasm. His hands were in his own hair now, gripping tightly to try and stop from passing out. The cries had died, replaced by that paralysed silence that meant the other had truly fucked him up. His chest tightened as the coiling tightened past the breaking point. Eyes shot open to take in his husbands smirk as he attempted to call out his name, but it was lost in the convulsions that shocked his being, from his toes to his scalp and heat striped his stomach as he stuttered out the breath, hands clasping to Hannibal’s knees as he brutally fucked the cum from him, every thrust pushing heat from him until he was a shaking limp mess. He sobbed in over stimulation as Hannibal continued to fuck him through the brutal orgasm.

 

Watching his husband come apart beneath him was a sight Hannibal was sure he would never tire of.  The way he convulsed in his hold, the way his face twisted in pleasure and the broken sob of his name tipped Hannibal over the edge, pulling his orgasm from him like a bowstring tripped.  Thrusting powerfully into his lover’s body once, twice, thrice more, Hannibal felt his balls contract viscously and his release shot from his cock to flood the tight heat milking him so divinely.  

 

Panting heavily, Hannibal lowered himself down to cradle Will tenderly, pressing adoring kisses to that beloved face and resting his brow against his husbands as they both tried to regain their breath.

 

Fingers laced into Will’s own as they lay useless on a cool patch of the linen. The comforting mass of the other covering and enfolding him, Will was in his head space and Hannibal knew how to tend to him in the state. Soft kisses, firm holds until his breathing had regulated. Finally a large gush of air left him in a sigh. Hannibal nuzzled into his neck then, nips sending something firmer to his brain, nudging him softly back to earth. Then the firm fingertips that traced over his muscles soothing him further. How his husband could keep him feeling completely fucked up and adored at the same time he wasn’t sure, but he knew it was all he needed. 

 

After a long while in the peace after the storm, Will let out a second sigh. Thought returned long enough to put a sentence together.

 

“Well, I don’t know if that was supposed to teach me a lesson, but I am seriously considering getting drunk with your brother again.” He laughed into Hannibal's neck, licking up to his ear, enjoying the clean and complicated taste that was his husband.

 

Leaning back enough to press a soft kiss to those smiling lips, Hannibal sighed.  “Incorrigible boy, how I adore you..”

 


	9. Whispered Confessions and Sweet Kisses, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Angel?” Nigel was fairly certain he wasn’t hallucinating, but that really was the only plausible explanation his tired mind could come up with for what he was seeing. Adam fucking Raki was in Nigel’s bed, and if the neatly piled clothing laying on top of the duvet was anything to go by, he was very fucking naked. And wasn’t that a fucking vision straight out of the fantasies Nigel had been jerking off to for the last few days?
> 
> Or, Adam is tired of waiting, but Nigel's conscious and Will's nosy nature get in the way. Again. Oh, and Hannibal is not having much fun and decides to change that....but he's not apologizing for dinner. They deserved it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! CS here to let you in on a little secret. FF and I have been writing like mad all day, and so you all get not one, not two, but three updates this week! As soon as I can get Chapters 10 and 11 proofread, we will post them! How you like them apples?
> 
> Anywho, we are really proud of what we managed to accomplish this week and hope you are enjoying our other posts and will like this one as well.
> 
> As usual, we don't own anything and I did the beta'ing, so all mistakes are my fault. Again. Damnit, I always miss something......

Adam watched as Hannibal took the stairs to the suite he shared with Will. Sighing, he thought for the fourth time over the last few hours about how nice it would be to have a shared room with Nigel. A little bit of privacy would be nice, long hours that they could shut themselves away for and…. No. He wouldn't start to think about what they might do. It had been awkward enough earlier at the shop. Adam was discovering he was tired of the separation between himself and Nigel.  _ Where would he be?  _ He couldn't hear anyone moving around in the communal area, so he decided to try the other man’s room.

 

Placing the bags he carried neatly on the kitchen counter and resisting the urge to unpack and put away, he made his way to the ground floor bedroom Nigel was staying in. Knocking softly he waited. There was no answer so the younger man pushed his ear to the door and after a moment he could hear the sound of the shower. Chewing his lip he made his decision. Usually he wouldn't intrude without permission but he didn't know how long he would need to wait. Will might come down any minute and get involved, as he seemed to enjoy doing.

 

Grasping the handle, he pushed the door open slowly. The room was neat, a few items of clothing were out of place but apart from that Adam was impressed. Everything had been packed away and the suitcase was on top of the wardrobe. Nodding to himself, he picked up the garments strewn on the floor, placing them in the wash basket near the door. Then he settled on the bed, hands on his knees and back straight. Adam sat still for a while. A long while.  _ Just how long did it take for Nigel to shower? _

 

Seeing as he had already taken one liberty, Adam allowed himself another. Reclining back on the bed, he made himself comfortable. Nuzzling into the pillow, he smiled as he took in the comforting scent of the other. Even that made his cock twitch. The younger man laughed at himself, he hadn't been this excited over so little ever. Nigel would be naked when he came out of the shower he realised looking at the neat piles of clothes sat on the drawers.  _ Maybe they should match… _

 

Adam began to undo his shirt and after folding it, he placed it beside the bed, quickly followed by his trousers. Wriggling under the duvet, he paused for a second before committing firmly, remembering how frustrating the clothing had been earlier on. His boxers and socks now lay on top of his small unintrusive pile. Making himself comfortable, he lay on his stomach, cuddling the pillow and closed his eyes. He was already excited, his body yearning to rut against the cool sheets, seeking some stimulation. 

 

The water shut off. It had taken so long, Adam wondered whether it would be funny to pretend he was asleep. Turning his face away from the bathroom door, he pulled the duvet up and around his neck and laid still. He heard the door open and the footsteps abruptly stop.

 

“Angel?” Nigel was fairly certain he wasn’t hallucinating, but that really was the only plausible explanation his tired mind could come up with for what he was seeing.   _ Adam fucking Raki  _ was in Nigel’s bed, and if the neatly piled clothing laying on top of the duvet was anything to go by, he was very fucking naked.  And wasn’t that a fucking vision straight out of the fantasies Nigel had been jerking off to for the last few days?

 

Now, Nigel was no stranger to having a naked body in his bed, male or female, but this particular naked person gave him pause.  Adam wasn’t just some random fuck Nigel was using to scratch an itch.  His angel was sooo much more than that.  And there was much that still needed to be said between them.  Nigel had spent most of the day, body occupied with the tasks set to him by Hannibal (yeah, those disinfectant wipes left on the coffee table hadn’t exactly been fucking subtle, thank you very fucking much), his mind twisting and turning in tortured thought about how to explain his fucked up life to Adam without driving the innocent man away.  And now, here he was, faced with what he so badly wanted and he  _ knew _ it would be wrong to allow it.  This was not a good fucking idea.

 

But, Nigel wasn’t a good man, either.

 

“Angel, just what is it that you think you’re doing, climbing in my bed like something out of a wet dream?  Are you trying to drive me fucking mad?”  The words came out rougher than he meant them to, his voice hoarse with the desire the younger man called forth just by  _ being _ .

 

Adam had been planning to pretend he was sleeping until Nigel had joined him or tried to wake him.  But the words and tone sounded as though Nigel was angry with him. Turning to face the other, he opened his eyes to find an impassive looking Nigel, skin wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Wet hair was carelessly pushed back from his forehead and continued to drip water onto his broad shoulders. 

 

“Oh. Oh I'm sorry Nigel. I thought you wouldn't mind. I-I thought it would be funny, maybe.” Adam sat up, bringing the duvet with him to cover himself, suddenly confused by the mixed messages. Did the other man not want him like this anymore? Had something changed? Did he do something wrong? Adam was sure that was it, it was usually the case. “I'll go, sorry for intruding. I didn't mean to… upset you.” The younger man shuffled to the edge of the bed to grab the clothes he'd just set down. 

 

Nigel called himself all kinds of stupid in his head as he watched those beautiful eyes cloud with doubt and embarrassment.  It had not been his intention to make the younger man feel rejected, but Nigel was himself torn between what he  _ wanted _ to do with the gift sitting in his bed and what he knew he  _ should _ do.  The slight wobble of Adam’s chin as he reached for his clothes decided the issue.  Moving swiftly, Nigel reached the bed in a few short strides, reaching down to grasp those delicate hands in his, stilling their movement and causing those blue eyes to snap up to meet his.

 

“Angel…...don’t.  Don’t do that.  Don’t fucking start doubting how I feel about you.  Naked or clothed, in bed or out, there is nothing you could possibly do to make me want you less than fucking desperately.  I’m just not sure this is the right time…..”  Sighing,  Nigel gently cupped Adam’s cheek in one big palm, wondering if this would be the last time his angel would let him touch him this way.  Probably.  “There’s so much I have to tell you about myself and you aren’t fucking going to like it.  I may be a bastard Adam, but even I am not low enough to let you give your innocence to me without making damned well sure you aware of just what kind of man you would be giving yourself to.”

 

Adam studied the other man closely. His urges wanted to encourage Nigel not to worry, that this was fine. Deep down though, he knew he should hear Nigel out. It seemed very important to him.

 

“Ok, we can talk about it now.” Adam offered, setting back against the pillows with an expectant look on his face, calm now that he knew Nigel wasn’t rejecting him. 

 

Nigel stared down at the younger man, nonplussed.  He had not expected to be put on the spot like this and wasn’t really prepared for it, despite all the mental gymnastics he had tortured himself with all afternoon.  But Adam was still looking up at him expectantly, so there was really nothing else for it.  Nigel was just going to have to grow a fucking pair and man up.  Sighing in resignation (he was starting to sound like his twin with all this pansy assed sighing he thought to himself and made a mental note to knock it the fuck off), Nigel climbed up onto the bed and settled next to where Adam sat.  

 

“How much has Will told you about me, Adam?” he began cautiously.  Best to know what he was working with before he hung himself.

 

“Just that he doesn’t like you, and that he thinks I should not get involved with you at all.”  

 

Well, that was vague, Nigel thought sourly.  “He’s not wrong, angel.  I’m not a good man.”

 

“You keep saying that, Nigel.  What does it  _ mean _ ?”  Adam questioned, frustration clearly written on his face.

 

“I’m a criminal Adam.  A very nasty, very dangerous criminal.  The cops have never been able to pin anything beyond a misdemeanor on me, but it isn’t for lack of effort on their part.  I’m just very fucking good at what I do.”  Voice flat and face blank, Nigel waited for Adam’s rejection, expecting the good man besides him to recoil in disgust, dress and walk out of the room and out of Nigel’s life without a backwards glance.

 

What he was not expecting was the hand that Adam placed on his arm, the way it slid down until it could clasp itself around Nigel’s own and tug until it Adam was holding it in his own lap.  Daring to look over at his angel, Nigel was not surprised by the alarm bleeding into that beautiful face.  What did surprise him was the determination that followed.

 

“Will you tell me more?  There has to be more to it than just that.  More than just the fact that you’re a criminal.  There is always a why.  Help me understand Nigel.”

 

_ Help me understand.  _  Three simple little words and they set Nigel’s world spinning on its axis.  Three words that meant his angel wasn’t running from the room screaming.  Three words that meant Nigel still stood some kind of a chance, that Adam Raki cared enough to  _ ask _ and then to  _ listen _ . 

 

Something deep inside the older man twisted and cracked at that gentle, honest request.  Never, in all his years had Nigel ever had anyone care enough to want to understand not only  _ who _ he was, but  _ why _ he was. It was overwhelming and terrifying and so achingly sweet that for a moment, the very bad man from Bucharest forgot how to breathe. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

And he did. Nigel told him about watching his parents die, about the deserters, about Mischa, about the teeth in the snow…..about the orphanage and the cruelties hidden behind the thick walls of what had once been his childhood home.

 

About his Uncle Robertus and his lovely Lady, about the healing she had tried to offer and how ultimately she had been able to do little but teach her nephews to contain the rage and hate that lived beneath their skin.  How Nigel had finally left, unable to settle into the life that he had been offered, too restless and filled with violence to stay.

 

How he had eventually ended up in Bucharest and met a man there filled with a similar darkness and how together they had built an empire that offered an almost constant outlet for the insatiable, destructive needs inside of Nigel with nightly bouts of violence, blood and drugs.

 

Oh, there were things he left out, things that it was not safe for Adam to know, lest he place the innocent man in danger or things that were simply not Nigel’s to tell.  And he left out what he and Hannibal had done to the deserters when they found them, and how Nigel’s marriage had come to an abrupt and bloody end. Those truths were not for sharing with anyone. But Nigel told Adam that too, that there thing he could not tell him.  In the hour or so they spent together huddled on that bed, Nigel was more honest and open than he had ever been with another living soul.  Only Hannibal knew more now, and only because he had lived it right alongside Nigel.

 

And through it all, the younger man remained a quiet, solid presence besides him, not interrupting, but just there.  Accepting what was being said without comment.  Oh, his eyes would widen occasionally, and he definitely grasped Nigel’s hand tighter from time to time, depending on what the other man was saying, but he made no effort to stop the flood of words from Nigel’s mouth.  By the end of it, when he had finally run out of words, Nigel was exhausted.

 

He was also absolutely fucking terrified.

 

The fact that Adam was still sitting beside him helped.  That he yet to speak did not and the longer the silence stretched, the harder Nigel’s heart hammered in his chest as panic began to eclipse the exhaustion that his confession had induced.  Finally unable to stand it a moment longer, Nigel forced himself to turn and look at the younger man.

 

“So, now you fucking know why your brother warned you against me.  The question is, angel…..what are you going to do about it?”  Voice flat and empty of the emotions raging through him, Nigel tried to brace himself for the rejection he was sure was coming.   _ Goddamnit, this was going to break him…… _

 

_ “ _ Thank you _ ,  _ Nigel. I appreciate you being honest with me.” The eyes on Adam narrowed slightly, another moment passed before he realised the other wanted him to elaborate. “Oh.” Adam had learned that his black and white view on things weren't usually understood or agreed with fully, his blunt conclusions could be hurtful. “I don't agree with breaking the law, and those are things I would never do. You should have gone to jail, I suppose. You admitted that much yourself.” Adam took a deep breath, trying to acknowledge a different perspective. “I can't understand you fully, I can't imagine your perspective after what you had been through. I shouldn't judge you. I couldn't live with it though, as a lifestyle.” Adam added, with a nod, hoping that it would be enough to reassure. “I'm sorry for the things you experienced as a child, Nigel. I don't think you are a bad man. You are responsible for your actions though, you have a choice.” The younger man finished, happy with his conclusion. 

 

He waited then for the other man to reply, but Nigel just sat there staring at him. It was Adam's turn to grow uncomfortable in the silence as he started to analyse his words to see where he may have gone wrong.

 

“When I said you should have gone to jail, I didn't mean that I wanted you to-” He never got a chance to finish his sentence.  Nigel lunged forward, pressing him back into the pillows and swallowing his yelp of surprise in a hungry, joyful kiss.

 

_ “I don’t think you’re a bad man….”  _  Nothing else really registered beyond that and the fact that there was no hate or rejection in his angel’s voice.  _  Nothing _ else matter beyond that.  Joy, disbelief,  _ hope _ surged inside Nigel’s chest and would not be contained.  Crashing their lips together, Nigel rolled the younger man beneath him, blanketing the smaller body with his own and holding him tightly.  Pressing kiss after kiss to his darling’s lips, Nigel laughed between each one, gasping out nonsense in an effort to express the sheer magnitude of the relief and wonder coursing through him at the acceptance he had needed so badly without even knowing it.

 

“You don’t hate me!” Kiss.  “You aren’t running” kiss, kiss and on and so forth until Adam was squirming and laughing and breathless. 

 

“No, I don’t hate you” Adam giggled.  The weight of Nigel atop him and his kisses were having a very definite effect on him and he wiggled until he could thrust his hips up to press against Nigel’s.  “In fact, I like you. A lot!”  The suggestion was obvious and Nigel laughed down at him while pressing back.  

 

“I can feel that, spaceman. But not like this.  I want it to be special.”  Nigel’s smile widened, his eyes crinkling with mirth as an idea formed.  “I want to take you out tomorrow night, Adam.  Just you and me and the stars.  How do you feel about sunset picnics?”

 

“I would love that. But, seeing as we are both here, right now. It would be silly not too… erm…” Adam's hands travelled down the muscles of Nigels back, skin damp and cool. He reached under the towel to grab at the firm curve of the other man's backside. He looked up at the other, quirking his eyebrows pleadingly, as he caught Nigel's mouth with his own. He rolled his body underneath the larger man's, annoyed at the blanket between them. 

 

Adam may have looked slight, and a lot of people assumed he wasn't strong, but he had learned from an early age to take care of himself, even if just in a defensive manner. As such, he was aware of the sensitive spots on the body. He reached a hand back up Nigel's body until his palm rested on his shoulder, then he dug his thumb between the muscle and bone, pushing down hard. The larger man winced and collapsed onto his side. Adam took this opportunity to roll him, straddling him in one smooth motion. He grinned down on a slightly shocked Nigel.

 

The younger man didn't give the other a chance to protest, they had been interrupted and deflected again and again and Adam had had enough. Nuzzling into the other man's neck he began to kiss and lick over the sensitive skin there. The moans that he was rewarded with made him smile. Now if he could just get this blanket out of the way…..

 

To say Nigel was surprised to find himself on his back under Adam would be an understatement.  To say he wasn’t happy about it would be a fucking lie.  Nigel laughed out loud in delight before it deteriorated into a deep moan as soft lips and a hot tongue began to tease the sensitive skin of his throat.  Oh, that felt fucking divine….  Grasping a handful of curls, Nigel pulled the younger man closer, arching a bit to give him better access while his free hand worked to rid them of the blanket and towel bunching up between them.  Finally succeeding in freeing them from the damned blanket at least, Nigel promptly forgot about the towel still wrapped around his own hips in favor of palming Adam’s ass in one big hand.  Growling deep in his throat, he kneaded the firm flesh roughly, drinking in the mewl of need that was pressed to his neck as Adam panted damp breaths against his skin.

 

“We don’t have enough fucking time to do everything I want to do to you before dinner angel, but by God, I’m going to do  _ something _ .”  Tugging on chocolate curls to tip Adam’s face to his, Nigel captured those sweet lips in a deep kiss, licking and sucking and nibbling until they both had to pull away to breathe.  “What do you want, angel?  You can’t have my cock, not yet.  But my fingers, my mouth….. What do you want?”

 

Adam groaned at the denial, but it was oddly arousing to be told what to do. Even so, he felt powerful where he was, and being given the option of what he wanted… but he didn't really know exactly what he wanted yet.

 

“Your mouth always feels good, and your hands. I have felt your hands on me before but not your mouth. Can we try that?” The younger man impulsively ground his hips down feeling the press of the other man's cock between his legs. “Are you sure we don't have time? I really want to feel your cock in me Nigel.” He groaned a little as he continued to wiggle and squirm against the older man’s arousal.

 

“Mmmmm, I’m sure, darling.  But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  Nigel murmured.  Releasing Adam’s curls, he encouraged the younger man to set up before urging him to move forward to straddle Nigel’s chest.  “Come up here and let me taste you gorgeous.”  Not giving him time to reply, Nigel’s tongue snaked out to lick the single bead of pearly precum gathered at the slit of the beautiful pink cock hovering so close to his lips.

 

Above him, Adam gave a startled gasp and the slender hips in Nigel’s hands bucked involuntarily, making the older man chuckle darkly before he pulled him closer and took him down to the root.  Hollowing his cheeks, Nigel began a slow rhythm from base to tip, sucking and swirling his tongue over the ridged flesh, paying special attention the the sensitive tip and slit that was already leaking bittersweet precum into his hungry mouth.  His angel moved above him beautifully, fucking into the wet heat Nigel provided in jerky but enthusiastic motions.

 

Looking down on Nigel was almost too much for Adam.  Placing both hands on the wall, he leaned his weight forward and closed his eyes. It felt better than he had imagined, immeasurably so. Oral sex hadn't been a part of his sexual routine with his ex, and Adam had not pushed on the subject, but he had obviously been missing out.

 

Nigel’s tongue pressed hard against his shaft, swirling and teasing the end of Adam’s length. The skin was wet as it slid in and out if the other’s talented mouth and he couldn't help but fuck into the other a bit faster. He held back but he desperately wanted to rut. 

 

“O-oh Nigel…” Adam moaned softly. “It feels so good.” He was interrupted by a louder groan as the mouth focused on the tip, an ache beginning to spread in his gut, then the hands on his hips pulled him firmly forward, down and into Nigel’s throat. Adam wailed. “God it feels so good..” 

 

Reaching up with one hand, Nigel silenced the wail, thrusting two thick fingers gently past Adam’s panting lips and hummed his approval as the young man instinctively began to suck, coating the long digits thoroughly with his spit as he continued to fuck into Nigel’s throat.  

 

Nigel allowed this to go on for several minutes, but the moment he deemed his fingers wet enough, he drew them from those soft, clinging lips to trail down Adam’s spine to the crack of his ass.  Gently pulling the boy’s cheeks apart with his other hand, Nigel wasted no time in pressing those wet fingers to Adam’s tight opening, circling slowly while waiting to see if the younger man would pull away or allow the touch. 

 

Adam pulled one hand away from the wall to hold it over his mouth, trying to muffle the groans that wanted to echo through the room. The sensation on his cock and now the large fingers gently teasing his entrance combined to be so much more intense than anything he had ever experienced. He had never felt anything like it. The younger man had toys at home that he had used solo for anal play when masturbating, but it was incomparable to the wet, warm digits massaging him now.

 

He struggled to find the right balance between tilting his hips encouragingly to be fingered and yet still thrusting forward into that wonderful mouth.  

 

“Please, Nigel. Don't tease me! I want to feel you, inside.’  The words were begged from the younger man.

 

Groaning around the pulsing flesh filling his mouth, Nigel forced himself to move slowly rather than spearing his fingers deep inside his greedy lover as he wanted so badly to do.  Gentle circling gradually increased in pressure and the tight ring of muscle under his fingers began to spasm and flutter before Nigel slowly sank one finger shallowly past the rim, teasing the nerves clustered there.  There was surprising little resistance, and Nigel had to wonder at that, but only for a moment before his angel’s hips pushed back against his hands demanding more.  

 

Pushing deeper, Nigel was thorough in massaging the tight walls of Adam’s channel, rubbing and exploring the wet heat rippling around his finger before pulling back and sliding another finger in alongside the first, adding to the stretch, scissoring and twisting his fingers to loosen the tight flesh enough to begin thrusting in earnest.  When Adam was taking them easily, pushing back eagerly before thrusting forward to chase Nigel’s mouth, the older man deliberately crooked those long fingers, searching for that spot deep inside that would overwhelm his little lover with mind numbing pleasure.

 

This time Adam didn't have time to cover his mouth. He moaned out Nigel's name as he threw his head back, those skilled fingers easily finding that spot the toys couldn't. He was almost overwhelmed, it was all completely new and Nigel was so good at it. He felt his breath catch as his movements stuttered, wanting nothing more than to be pinned down and the other’s cock where fingers currently played. The thought of the other filling him and fucking him almost undid him.

 

“Nigel, I'm going to come.” His voice a pained moan, probably louder than it should be, given the circumstances but Adam couldn't seem to help himself. 

 

Nigel hummed encouragement, taking Adam deep into his mouth and holding him there to swallow repeatedly around the sensitive head of Adam’s cock, knowing from experience how good the constriction would feel while at the same time he pressed down hard on the swollen nub of the younger man’s prostate, driving Adam helplessly to orgasm.  Swallowing convulsively, Nigel drank down every drop Adam gave him, continuing to suck and lick him clean until he became over sensitive and whimpered in discomfort.

 

Releasing the softening cock from his lips, Nigel couldn’t resist giving a lazy thrust of his fingers just to feel the fluttering opening to Adam’s body tighten in reaction before gently pulling out  and drawing his lover down to rest against his chest.  Ignoring his own painful arousal, Nigel cradled the small body in his arms and petted the sweaty curls while Adam slowly came back to himself.

 

“Better, angel?” He asked when Adam finally opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Nigel.

 

Adam felt completely satisfied, so much so that he didn't feel like he wanted to move at all. Not even to clean up, which was new to the younger man. Well, not this minute at any rate. But he also felt the desire to pleasure the other man. He grinned at Nigel.

 

“That was really good. That was the best orgasm I've had.” Adam wasn't trying to appease. It was simple fact. “I would like to do something for you though.” He caught Nigel's mouth before any protest could stop him, hands traveling down over the hard planes of the other’s body.

  
  


Adam was not in his room. Will knew because he had just checked. Taking the stairs down to the ground floor, he was keeping his cool. They were not in the living room. That was fine, there could be a multitude of innocent reasons why the two men were missing. At the same time.  Together.

 

Pulling the t-shirt over his head, he arrived outside Nigel's door. He could hear the quick sound of movement from within the room. Still, he would not get angry. It would be nothing. He knocked softly on the door and waited. The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard and then the unmistakable voice of his brother in law.

 

“Come.” 

 

Will pushed the door through, taking a step into the room.

 

“Everything ok?” Will asked, trying to seem concerned rather than suspicious. The scowl directed at him told him it had not been bought. There stood a very unhappy looking Nigel, towel around his waist, flushed and standing beside a messy bed.  _ He could just not make his bed in the morning. _

 

“Yes, Will. Everything is OK. Is that fucking all you want?” Nigels tone was hard, eyes unflinching before he noticed something on the floor and hastily pushed it under the bed with his toe. His glower faltered slightly. 

 

“I couldn't find Adam. I thought he might be with you.” Will left the question unasked as he stood his ground, waiting for a response. 

 

“Well as you can fucking see,” He gestured with his free hand. “It's just me.” 

 

Will noted the defensive response rather than an earnest worry that he would have expected from Nigel at Adam not being in the house. In a way that was kind of sweet, he admitted to himself.

 

“Oh, Ok. Sorry.” Will made to leave before stopping, “Ah, we ran out of toilet paper upstairs, do you mind?” The younger man not quite asked, before moving back into the room and ignoring the older man's spluttered protests. “I'll only take a roll.” He assured as he opened the bathroom door fully expecting to find Adam hiding in vain. The room was empty. Nigel was at his shoulder looking strangely, or not so much, surprised as Will knew he looked. 

 

“Sure, sure. Take as much as you want  _ brolis.”  _ Nigel had changed his tune, which was now distinctively smug. They both noticed the window slightly ajar. Will couldn't lose his head again on unfounded accusations, but God he wanted to. Grabbing a roll, he nodded at the other before making his retreat.

 

“Thanks Nigel.”

 

“It's my fucking pleasure.” Or not, the older man thought with a grunt.

  
  


Adam had found himself in many an interesting scenario, but he was yet to think of one that topped climbing naked from a bathroom window to escape his brother’s wrath. He held onto the laugh that wanted to erupt as he listened to that tail end of the conversation the two men on the other side of the window had. He let out a breath as he heard Will leave.  _ How was he going to get back to his room? _

 

“And now I have seen the full set.” A voice from behind Adam startled him almost to the point of squealing. Covering himself with his hands, he turned around to fine Hannibal staring nonplussed at him. He had apparently been taking the sun, feet dipped in the pool, and a rather amused expression on his face. At least Adam thought it was amusement.

 

“Hannibal, I uh… I was just…” 

 

“Trying to escape Will’s temper? Understandable.” Sounding as unruffled as he always did, Hannibal proffered out a towel towards the other, who shuffled forward until he could reach it.

 

“Thank you.” Adam replied, genuinely. Wrapping the thing around his waist, he was about to make his way inside before hesitating. “I wouldn't ask you to lie to Will. I don't like lying.” 

 

Hannibal smiled warmly. “And I wouldn't lie. I simply won't tell unless asked. If asked I shall simply say you were outside. Which, of course, is the simple truth.” 

 

Adam grinned at his brother in law. “Thank you, Hannibal.” He did appreciate the side stepping of the truth to keep the peace.

 

“You needn't mention it, Adam. Everyone deserves some happiness. But perhaps you could keep some shorts in Nigel's bathroom, in case we suffer a repeat.” He replied with a chuckle. 

  
  
  


Hannibal closed the oven door gently, despite the urge to slam it shut just to perhaps startle the magpie in his kitchen into being silent just for one blessed moment.  Adam’s macaroni and cheese was coming along nicely and should be ready by the time the salad course was consumed.  

 

Straightening, he returned to the counter where the main ingredient for everyone else’s main course rested, prepared and waiting to go into the oil heating in the cast iron skillet on the stovetop.  Being forced to sidestep Will once again did not help reduce the tension rising in the normally patient man.

 

Having Will in his kitchen was usually a more than pleasant experience, the two men often spending a pleasant evening in that manner.   _ This _ was not that.  Will had been in the way, underfoot and making a general nuisance of himself while seething non-stop for over an hour and Hannibal could feel his patience fraying around the edges.

 

“He was quite obviously….flustered. Like I had disturbed something and  _ then  _ he pushed something under the bed. I didn't see what it was.” Will pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He wasn't angry now, more whining. He could admit that, at least to himself. “It's as though they have no respect for the ground rules I put in place so everyone was happy. You know?” He let out a sigh, about to ask his husband if he wanted help before the thought was interrupted. “And you could practically feel the relief seeping out of him when Adam disappeared. From the bathroom I mean. I know he was in there, he must have sneaked past you Hannibal. When you get engrossed by a book…” The younger man realised he had been pacing the kitchen, so stopped and turned to face the other man. “You get what I mean? It's obvious right?” Will waited, shifting slightly under Hannibal’s glare, obviously his husband shared his dislike for such obvious disregard of the rules. It was rude. 

 

Hannibal counted slowly to ten and then to twenty and then just kept counting as it didn’t seem to be helping.  Gritting his teeth against the verbal umbridge he so badly wanted to unleash upon his oblivious spouse, he tried to let it go.  He really did. But when Will turned to him with that righteous look on his face, all but demanding Hannibal agree with and support the nonsense he was spouting, the doctor decided he had had enough.  No one else on this trip was behaving themselves, so why should he?

 

“What is  _ obvious _ to me William, is that you have taken an unhealthy interest in my brother’s sexual activities.  For a newly married man, I cannot fathom your interest in such matters beyond our own activities since we are indeed on our honeymoon.  Perhaps I have not been keeping you sufficiently satisfied and distracted.” Hannibal hummed, Taking a single, predatory stride forward, he corned Will against the counter, gripping the surface on either side of Will’s hips to keep him caged in place.  Bringing his face close enough that his mouth hovered above the other’s and taking in the startled expression and widened blue eyes, Hannibal smiled smugly.  “What’s to be done about that?”

 

Will stared up at Hannibal's face, initially shocked, but the the other's perspective dawned on him. A sheepish smile crept onto his face. Licking his lips he tried to scramble for the right words.

 

“I … um… I can see how you'd think that, but, er, it's not like that. I just don't want anyone to get hurt.” Those eyes didn't soften, in fact Will was sure they hardened. “They could at least talk to me? Right? I'm not unreasonable…” He trailed of as Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at the statement. “You know what? I have actually been very lenient here.” 

 

“Lenient.” Hannibal let the syllables linger on his tongue, displeasure dripping from the edges.  “If anyone has been lenient, it has been me and I think I have put up with just about enough from the lot of you.”  Reaching up, Hannibal snatched Will’s head back sharply by his curls, forcing his neck into a submissive arch that he immediately took advantage of, nipping and mouthing his way from collarbone to ear.  “So, my mongoose, this is what is going to happen tonight.  We are going to finish preparing dinner together.  You will be helpful instead of a hindrance, doing  _ exactly _ as I say,  _ when _ I say.  We will sit down to the first course, and when finished, you will accompany me back in here to plate the second, again doing  _ exactly _ what I say and then so on and so forth.  If, by the end of the meal, you have pleased me with your obedience, I will reward you.  And if you have failed to do so, then I shall please myself at your expense.”

 

Will swallowed. Hannibal looked serious, and aroused. Never a good combination… well for anyone who wasn't Will Graham it would probably be terrifying. But, as it  _ was _ Will, his knees felt a little weak at the threat. Moving his hands to the other's waist, he pulled the other flush against him.

 

“I always aim to please, Hannibal.” 

 

“Hmmmm,” Hannibal nuzzled into Will’s neck gently before tightening his grip in his hair to just this side of painful.  “I could give several examples to the contrary, but I would rather let you prove your statement instead.”  Pulling back just enough to meet Will’s gaze, Hannibal let his lips curl wickedly.  “So tell me Will, do you think you can be my good boy for the entirety of our meal, or are you going to force me to…...correct your behavior?”  Grinding his hips forward, Hannibal let the younger man feel his arousal, thoroughly enjoying the game he had decided to play.

 

Oh, the eternal struggle of a brat. Here sat the inevitable crossroads, to do as he was told and earn praise that he would enjoy, or to disobey and earn the wrath of his husband. Both were equally appealing. He was sure the smirk on his face conveyed that all with perfect clarity to the man now studying his face.

 

“I will try, Hannibal.” He would. Try hard at either getting into or out of trouble, Will just wasn't sure which he would pick. Perhaps he had already pushed his luck far enough the last few days?

 

Hannibal’s smile only widened, flashing a hint of sharp teeth as he watched the thoughts flowing through his husband’s mind expressed so clearly on his lovely face.  Will  _ would _ try.  And most likely fail spectacularly.  Either way, Hannibal would win.  He would watch Will struggle and would then gleefully add to that struggle at every opportunity Will was sure to provide, just to see how far he could push before Will either bent or broke.  And later…..Well, whether defiant or obedient, Will would find himself tortured with pleasure.  Whether that pleasure was sweet and gentle or tinged with pain would entirely depend on Will.

 

“Very good, Will.”  Stepping back just enough to spin the smaller man around to face the counter, Hannibal immediately pressed forward again, keeping their bodies tightly together so that Will had only enough room to squirm.  “First things first.  We will be starting with the salad course.  Everything is already prepared, you will just need to plate them.”  As Will lifted his arms to obey, Hannibal’s hand snaked around his waist and down, cupping him intimately before squeezing firmly.  “The lettuce is of a delicate variety Will, so you will need to be  _ gentle _ …”


	10. That table cloth hides a multitude of sins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is about to burst his seams, accidental edging is just so freaking unfair.
> 
> Will gets taken in hand by Hannibal. 
> 
> Nigel gets taken in hand by Adam... *smirk*
> 
> There's a happy ending here for someone ... giggity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we write like fiends and thus another chapter.
> 
> Will Nigel get to orgasm... poor fucker. Will Will stop moaning... who knows
> 
> After this honeymoon, Hannibal can certainly say he has seen things. Poor guy. Well... not really. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!   
> Becs

**Chapter 10**

  
  


Adam fidgeted as he waited for Will and Hannibal to join them with dinner. Nigel had his ears pricked, stealing glances at the entrance.

 

“Are you really hungry or are you trying to listen in, Nigel?” He asked curiously. The other man turned to him with a finger pressed to his lips.

 

“There's no good in eavesdropping if people know you are listening.” Nigel replied in hushed tones, shooting a grin at the other.

 

“Why do you need to eavesdrop?” Adam asked, quieter now and ducking his head closer to the other's. A large hand rested on his knee, making him smile. 

 

“I think your brother is still mad about earlier, but he's trying not to cause an argument. Except I think he just got Hannibal’s fucking back up.” Nigel was grinning, quite amused at the predicament Will had landed himself in. His mirth died a little as Adam's face turned serious.

 

“You promised to get on with him, Nigel. Technically we were breaking the rules. It's just a shame we were interrupted.” The younger man couldn't help biting his lower lip, remembering just what had happened earlier. Nigel's eyes locking onto his mouth did nothing to help the red in his face. Will had managed to insert himself into the scenario just as Adam had kissed a line down the other man's firm abdomen. Fingers had gripped the towel, ready to please Nigel. Then they had heard his older brother stomping around. 

 

Nigel was temporarily distracted by his angel’s mouth, how much he missed the feel of it on him. A sigh left him as he edged closer to Adam. 

 

“And I fucking will.” Nigel grinned to show that he wasn’t annoyed at the reminder. “I won't cause any arguments. I just found it funny. Sorry, angel.” The younger man placed his hand on his inner thigh then, a warm and gentle touch that was giving the older man unnecessarily dirty thoughts. Moving forward, he pushed his lips onto the other's, grinning as that sweet mouth welcomed him as eagerly as it had done in his bed. The hand edged up his leg, causing Nigel to let out a muffled grunt of surprise. All his sense went out the fucking window when it came to this perfect creature.

 

A heavy sigh was heard before either man, sat at the table and thoroughly enjoying the other, realised the others had entered the dining room. 

 

“I can't even tell them to get a room.” Will grumbled under his breath. Adam almost laughed in shock as he turned to watch his older brother carrying a salad bowl, with an expression Will would deem a subtle scowl that in reality even Adam could read, as Hannibal overtook him, gracefully carrying a large tray. Without missing a step and with a very well aimed and heavy hand, judging by the noise that was emitted, Hannibal slapped Will's backside as he passed him, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise and limp slightly as he set the salad bowl down. At least his scowl was all for Hannibal now. Nigel didn't do so well at hiding his amusement, choking on the water he had been drinking. Adam was pleased when the man next to him withheld from any goading remarks. Smiling at him, he moved his hand a little higher, watching Nigel blush a little which spiked no small amount of curiosity in Adam. He didn't realise the man  _ could _ blush.

 

“You can't, Will, no.” Adam replied to the statement that wasn't really aimed at anyone but the salad anyway. Will ignored him in favor of rubbing his abused behind before sitting next to Hannibal’s seat as the doctor made his way back to the kitchen only to return promptly with Adam’s separate meal, placing it with a flourish in front of the pleased man. 

 

“Thank you Hannibal, this smells great. Better than my own version.” Adam turned to regard the rather still table. 

 

The tray Hannibal had carried in sat in the middle of the table, covered with a large ornate lid. Will met Nigel’s eyes for a moment as it hit them both simultaneously that Hannibal was probably not through fucking with them. They both turned their eyes to the tray with growing apprehension. 

 

Hannibal wore a Cheshire cat grin as he observed the wayward two. His hand grabbed the handle of the tray, lifting it quickly to reveal the main proponents of the meal.

 

“Rocky Mountain Oysters, a very rustic dish that I have added my own touches to.” The standing man announced, before resting the lid to one side. Piled high on the tray, arranged artfully in real oyster shells, were carefully breaded and fried balls.  Literally. 

 

Taking a seat, Hannibal smoothed a napkin over his lap before selecting an ‘oyster’ from the tray and observing the still faces of his dinner guests. Excepting Adam, who smiled at him before eyeing the creative centrepiece curiously. 

 

“What is it?” The young man asked, breaking the silence that had descended on Will and Nigel. Will blinked, firstly looking at Hannibal and then his younger brother. Disbelief was quickly being overcome by anger and repulsion mixed together expertly.

 

“It's bull's testicles, Adam.” Will's voice was flat, not quite sure how he was supposed to react past the bile rising in his throat that he thought he was done with. 

 

“Quite literally fucking bollocks.” Nigel added.

 

“Oh,” Came the the unsure response from the younger brother. He blinked. “And you're going to eat that?” His eyes moved to Nigel at his side, the red of his flush replaced with a pale, sickly colour. 

 

“No. I am fucking  _ not _ .” Came the gruff reply from Hannibal’s twin. “Hannibal this is fucked up. Even for you. You can't expect me-” 

 

Nigel was cut off by a hand smacking the top of the table abruptly and with enough force to rattle the tableware.

 

“Oh I  _ can _ , brother mine. And I do. I expect you to eat it, the both of you. It would be terribly rude otherwise, after the effort I have gone through.” Hannibal tipped the morsel he was holding into his mouth, savoring the flavours before he sipped his wine. “You two should consider yourself lucky. After the way you have acted over the last few days, you could both do with a little less testosterone in your systems. I do wonder how the human alternative to tonight’s entree would taste.” He mused with a smile. He looked to his left to find Will downing a large glass of wine. His smile dropped. “I would take it easy husband, we would not enjoy a repeat of last night.”

 

Will cleared his throat as he placed the drained glass on the table. Not even on the coaster. Grabbing the bottle of wine, he topped himself off and proceeded to fill Nigel’s glass, earning himself an appreciative grunt. 

 

“On the contrary Hannibal. If I keep myself in that same state constantly for the next week, I won't remember a thing. Including whichever colourful way you decide to display my corpse. Which, by the way, is a preferred fate to anymore of these creative meals.” He drained the next glass to the halfway point before grabbing an ‘oyster’ and swallowing the thing quickly down in one. Shaking his head and taking another sip of wine, he picked up the next piece of hell on a shell.

 

“Well get stuck in, bottoms up.”

Hannibal glared at his spouse.  _ On no he would not repeat last night. _

 

“Well if you're fucking doing it then I can't pussy out.” Nigel grimaced. He grabbed one of the things from the tray, quickly putting it away and mirroring his brother in law by upending his wine. He grunted a laugh as he gestured for Will to fill his glass again.  He may as well make this shit fuck of a meal an expensive one for his dear brother. “Will, top me up  _ brolis _ .” 

 

“Firstly, I really don't want you two to get as drunk as you were last night. You really aren't the best singers. Secondly, why would Hannibal display your corpse Will?” Adam cut in before Hannibal could react. Both his brother and Nigel staring enviously at the mouthful of pasta that he placed in his mouth. 

 

“It's a turn of phrase, Adam. He's not about to literally kill me,” Will took a sip of wine, eyeing his husband who wore a small tight smile. “Yet.” He muttered into his glass. Adam opened his mouth as if to question further but stilled as Nigel touched his arm. Will couldn't help but smile at the gentle way Nigel cared for his brother. That was before he realised Hannibal was watching him so he quickly smoothed it into a well rehearsed grimace. 

 

“We won't get that drunk, spaceman. I promise.” Nigel assured. As Adam nodded the older man leant forward to kiss him on the cheek, earning a blush. Which, in turn, led to Adam's hand rising higher on the other’s leg, the heel of his palm kneading gently at his thigh. With the sheer amount of accidental edging that Nigel had experienced lately, it was all he needed to become fully hard, a strangled moan trying to escape his mouth. Nigel managed to cover the noise with a cough, grabbing his water and taking a gulp while Will gave him a suspicious look. 

 

Adam watched as Nigel discreetly squirmed but didn't try to remove his hand. In fact his thighs widened. It seemed he enjoyed what the younger man was doing. Turning his attention to his meal, Adam’s hand moved further up, smiling to himself as he felt the outline of Nigel's erection. His fingers moved slowly up and down the material that currently contained the other's length, lightly dragging his nails over the surface of the jeans, sending vibrations to the flesh underneath. Looking at the older man, he saw he had his nose buried in his wine, his shade complimenting the red of the drink.

 

Will was about to open his mouth and enquire if his husband’s twin was feeling alright, the way his colour kept shifting said the meal was affecting him more than breakfast had. Before he could, Hannibal cleared his throat sternly. He wasn't sure how one managed to do that, but he was reminded, yet again, of the older man's hidden talents. 

 

“Will, may I ask for your assistance in the kitchen?” Hannibal asked politely, as if he hadn't laid out a feast of molluscs imitating bollocks.

 

“Sure thing, chicken wing.” Will replied shooting a maddeningly polite smile at the other that may have been verging on crazy. Hannibal closed his eyes briefly and released a slow breath which screamed that a battle of patience was being fought and lost within that vastly complicated skull of his. Will almost laughed out loud. 

 

“Excuse us gentlemen.” Will said as formally as his scruffy soul could muster, nodding to each as he stood. Will could practically feel the ire radiating from his husband. He led the way to the kitchen, Hannibal close on his heels. 

 

He wasn't two steps into the kitchen before heavy hands grabbed him by his collar, spinning and pushing him hard against the wall. Will did laugh then as Hannibal loomed down on him. It wasn't the best move as a hand gripped him by his throat. The pinned man swallowed and tried to hide his grin, but it was a paltry attempt at best. 

 

Snarling at the insufferable smirk on his misbehaving spouse’s face, Hannibal’s hand tightened just a fraction on the long column of Will throat, fingers digging in as if the doctor was truly fighting the urge to throttle the younger man.

 

“You continue to push, beloved...long past the point where it is safe to do so.  You forget so easily just how adept I am at taking you apart.  Shall I remind you?”  Not waiting for a reply, Hannibal reached down with his free hand, undoing Will’s belt and pants with rough tugs and impatient fingers.  “Just a small demonstration, perhaps?  Something for you to dwell on until we are alone for the evening…..”

 

“I would never argue with what you feel is best for me, Hann-” Will was cut off by a grunt as Hannibal's hand pushed into his boxers, gripping his hardening cock tightly. Between the pressure on his cock and that on his neck, he was starting to feel slightly light headed. 

 

“Oh, the lies you tell with that lovely mouth of yours…..”  Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of Will’s panting lips.  “But I think I may have found a way to render you silent, at least for a short while…”

 

Leaning back a bit, Hannibal released his hold on Will’s throat and reached into his pocket, pulling out the device he had purchased in anticipation of their honeymoon.  These were not the circumstances he had envisioned using it under, but Hannibal thought the timing called for extreme measures and this little item would fit the bill nicely.

 

Holding it up so Will could see it clearly, Hannibal smiled wickedly as those beautiful blue eyes widened in alarm, darting between the doctor’s eyes and the object held in his hand.

 

“Hannibal, don't you think it's…. Uh.” He swallowed hard, the hand on his length was working its way down, focussing it's manipulation on the head in a firm, loving tease. Hannibal had the ability to get him rock hard in seconds, regardless of how spent he had been a few hours ago. “We are having dinner-,” A groan left his mouth, disrupting his thoughts for a second, long fingers stoked down the underside of his cock, almost tenderly. It seemed he was definitely into being teased mercilessly. “Nigel and Adam… you can't.” The sentences didn't make much sense but he managed to cover the most important bullet points.

 

His eyes shifted from Hannibal to the thing he held. A rather elegant looking cock ring, which, if he wasn't mistaken, happened to be a remote controlled  _ vibrating _ cock ring. Hannibal wore a look on his face that said there was no talking sense to him. Well fuck.

 

“You are insane, Hannibal.” He groaned, but he couldn't quite keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

“Quite possibly.” Hannibal agreed smoothly.  “But if that is the case, it is only so because the three of you have driven me to it with your antics.  So, a bit of retaliation is called for.”  Grasping the hard length of his husband’s cock at the base, Hannibal began working the cockring over the sensitive head, taking his time and making sure to tease as much as possible.  Once seated snuggly against Will’s body, the vibrating egg attached to the ring positioned against his balls for maximum effect, Hannibal released him and stepped back.

 

Reaching into his pocket once more, Hannibal pulled out the small hand held remote.  “Before we rejoin our dining companions, I want you to consider this.  For every goad, for every taunt, for every time you  _ push _ , I will push back.”  With that, Hannibal tapped the power button gently and watched as his lovely husband began to convulse against the wall.

 

Will had tried to tense his muscles and remain unphased but he had never felt such an intense stimulation, especially when he was already aroused. Breathing deeply, he placed his palms flat against the wall.

 

“You are such a-” A grunt replaced a word that probably wouldn't be wise to utter right now as his husband quirked an eyebrow at him, almost daring him to continue. Will bit his lip, he did have some sense at times. Shaking his head slightly, he allowed himself a half grin. “You are such a considerate, loving spouse Hannibal, going to such lengths to correct unseemly behaviours.” He winced slightly as he shifted, causing the part of his new accessory that was pressed to his ball sack to move, pressing harder against him.

 

Impulse took him, as was his nature. Reaching forward he grabbed hold of Hannibal, pulling him forward roughly to collide with his own body, snaring that mouth with his own and pulling the other's hips tight to his. Rolling sensuously, he pressed his cock and the vibrating contraption against Hannibal's groin to share the debilitating sensations. Will devoured the surprised grunt that was expelled into him. If he was going to get into trouble, he may as well make it worthwhile and feeling that his husband was just as aroused as himself was definitely a fair trade off. 

 

Returning the kiss being pressed so hungrily against his mouth, Hannibal allowed his hips to roll into Will’s for just a moment, enjoying the novel sensations the vibrating ring provided before pulling back and spinning them both abruptly and bending the smaller man over the counter they now faced.  Pressing tight against the line of Will’s back, he leaned down to nip at the delicate shell of his ear while reaching down to stroke the tortured length of Will’s cock.

 

“There’s a matching plug waiting upstairs for you.  Shall I fetch it, or do you think you can behave?”

 

Will choked a laugh. He really couldn't help himself. 

 

“I will  _ try _ , Hannibal.” He huffed against the counter’s surface. He really had better try, he would never live this down if he came completely undone at the dinner table in front of Nigel with a plug and a cock ring. It really wouldn't take long to push him over the edge. “I will try my very best.” He assured dryly.

 

Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as the hand working him twisted on his cock and he grunted. Will would need to plot some form of revenge, his reactions at the table had been completely justified after what Hannibal had cooked up and served.

 

“Mmmmm..” Hannibal hummed, unconvinced.  “I can see the wheels turning in that clever little mind of yours, William.  Before you get too far into your plotting, consider this.  With the proper stimulation, your body can continue on in a painful state of arousal for  _ hours _ …...climax after painful climax, until you are nothing but a quivering, mewling shell.  I have the means and the knowledge to assure it.  So be sure, little mongoose.  Playing games with me always has its cost.”  Hannibal hit the control switch to amp up the vibrations just a bit, watching as Will squirmed and made the most delightful sounds before abruptly flicking the power off and stepping back from his husband’s bent body.  Lovely……

 

Straightening his own clothing and running a hand through his hair to make sure he was presentable, Hannibal smiled sweetly at Will as he tried to lever himself upright, all shaky limbs and menacing glares.

 

“Right then.  Shall we rejoin our guests?”

 

* * *

  
  


Nigel watched until Hannibal had rounded the corner and was out of sight. Turning around to Adam, he was about to ask what the other was up to before his thoughts evaporated as the hand resting on him gripped him firmly through his jeans. Then his mouth was covered by Adam’s, surprisingly moaning into him. It seemed that under the table antics were as arousing to the younger man as they were to himself.

 

“Fuck, angel.” Nigel groaned, between kisses. “We are going to get fucking caught.” He made no move to stop the other though, the hand now working up and down his shaft through his clothes felt too good for him to want to stop its motions. There was a muffled yelp from the open doorway.

 

“I think they will be busy a while, Nigel. It looked as though Hannibal wanted to speak to Will.” Adam responded, somewhat breathlessly. 

 

Nigel laughed. He seriously doubted there was much  _ speaking _ going on in the other room, but it looked like whatever Hannibal had in mind for Will, it would take a while. Running his fingers through the other man's hair, the hand gripped Adam’s knee, firmly massaging the muscles there as he returned his lips to the other's. 

 

Adam moved into the older man, pushing harder against him. His other hand found the zip, sliding it down slowly then undoing the button. A deep groan was fed to him as his palm slid over skin and hair, finally finding the smooth, hard flesh of Nigel's cock. It twitched in his grasp as he began to work his hand up and down its length. 

 

“Is this ok?” Adam asked earnestly. He was almost as aroused as Nigel, apparently the thrill of being caught was a turn on for the younger man.  _ Who knew?  _ The hand in his hair firmed it's grip, not painfully, just wanting.

 

“Fuck yes, Adam. Why are you so fucking perfect?” The older man’s lips were now working along the other's jawline, enjoying the vibrations of the moans that passed under the skin even though Nigel was hardly doing anything. Every little touch from the Adam was hesitant and unpracticed and it felt like heaven to Nigel. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Adam's neck as he muffled a loud moan there as a smooth thumb was circling the head of his cock, running along the slit. 

 

Adam resisted the urge to taste the precum that was now covering his thumb. Nigel seemed to be enjoying this too much to stop. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the other’s stubble against his skin. He wasn't sure he had ever been so turned on, seeing someone so aroused by his simple touch. Things had always felt so much more complicated before. This was simple, straightforward. 

 

“I'm not perfect, Nigel. No one is.” Adam responded softly.

 

“Yes you are. You are fucking perfect to me.” Nigels voice was hoarse, the words followed by a groan, the hand gripping him tightened and twisted. He was not going to last long, he could already feel the tightness coiling in him. 

 

Adam laughed softly, it was a compliment he knew. Not a factual statement and he took it, it was nice for someone to see him as perfect. It was new. The hand began to rub a little higher on his thigh, and the younger man mewled into Nigels hair. He was not as good at keeping himself quite as the other.

 

Footsteps brought both men sitting straight in their chair.  It was too late for Nigel to rearrange himself without it being obvious, so he simply sat further forward, table cloth covering his lap. Adam stilled but didn't remove his hand. Glancing at the younger man, Nigel almost laughed at the seemingly uninterested look on his face. Apart from the flushed cheeks, he was the picture of innocence. The older man took a deep drink of his wine, only really taking notice of Hannibal and Will as they sat in their places. He did laugh then.

 

What ever his brother had done, it had been thorough. Will's shirt was skewed, hair a mess and more than a little red in the face. His eyes were glazed with what Nigel knew was arousal and agitation. He imagined that Will was quite the power bottom. Perfect for his brother, no matter how irritated he seemed to get at the other with they fed each other's passions. Hannibal himself sat as composed and respectable as ever, not one hair out of place. Will was so out of sorts he didn't even retort to Nigels amused laugh. He cleared his throat as everyone tried to maintain that nothing was out of sorts.

 

“So did you… um… fucking sort whatever it was.” Nigel bit down on his lip hard, trying to hide it behind his glass as Adam began to explore his cock excruciatingly slowly with his finger tips.

 

“Indeed.” Was intoned by his brother as Will said “Not yet.” at the same time. Nigel looked between the two as the glared at each other.

 

“Well,” Will started absentmindedly, “We should eat up before it gets cold. Cold balls are almost as bad as blue balls, or so I hear.” 

 

“You aren't fucking kidding there.” Nigel mumbled. He almost groaned, half relief and half disappointment, as Adam removed his hand. But the older man almost came right there as he watched his angel stick his thumb in his plump little mouth to suck the cum from it. He gaped at the show that wasn't even intentionall. Blue eyes turned to him, confused for a moment before the realisation dawned on him. The corners of his mouth drew up into a knowing smile, as he dragged his thumb slowly from his mouth. 

 

“Fuck.” It was out before he realised. There was no fucking way Nigel could continue like this.  His balls really would explode.  Or he was going to cum all over the section of tablecloth currently concealing his erection.  He could just see his brother’s face when he went to try and remove that stain!  Nigel needed to get his angel alone again and soon.  Which reminded him….

 

“Hey Hanni, I wanted to ask you a favor.”  This earned him an arched eyebrow, his brother’s expression clearly stating that he was pushing his luck by even asking.  Well, too fucking bad.  Nigel had never let that stop him before, and with so much on the line now, he wasn’t going to start now.  “I need a picnic dinner for two tomorrow night. And since I know how much you fucking hate people mucking around in your kitchen, I thought I better ask.”

 

Will's attention was piqued, momentarily diverting from his current quandary under the table. The very fact he wasn't aware when Hannibal would flip the switch was making him sweat. But now Nigel was proposing to take Adam out?

 

“Well where exactly are you going to? You don't even  _ know _ the area. What if you get lost? You could just have a picnic out in the garden….” He ignored the flat stares that he was receiving from Hannibal and Nigel, concentrating on his own younger brother. “You have the hot tub and you are close to amenities, in case you need them.”

 

Adam stared at his brother for a moment. It was out of character for Will to discourage his independence and experiences; the way he was pandering to his anxieties was unheard of. Sure, he would usually help with them but not highlight issues Adam hadn’t even considered yet. It seemed that Will was trying to persuade things to go the way he desired them to go; Nigel and Adam under his nose. 

 

“Will, if it wasn't for your rules prohibiting us from having private space to explore our relationship, then we would have no need to find privacy elsewhere. Even if it is a public place. You cannot have everything your own way. We are adults.” Adam firmed his jaw. He understood his brother’s concerns but this was starting to irritate him. He did not like being manipulated and Will of all people knew that. 

 

Nigel managed (just barely) to contain his glee at Will’s gaping expression.  Adam had just basically told him that they were planning on finding somewhere to fuck without his interference and that it was Will’s own fault.  Nigel loved it!  Turning to Hannibal, he added insult to injury.

 

“Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, we’ll need to borrow the car.  And a few blankets and pillows.  I want to make sure my angel is as comfortable as possible when we lay down together.”  Tuning a wicked grin on Will, he added casually. “I promised Adam he would see stars tomorrow night….”

 

Will took in a deep breath and bit his lip. He could behave but he knew  _ exactly _ what Nigel was getting at. 

 

“You are not taking the fucking car. You aren't on the damn paper work. Hannibal, right?” He turned to his husband hoping that it would be seen as a legitimate argument, because it certainly was. “You could get arrested and I don't want  _ that  _ experience for Adam. You saw him at the airport-”

 

Hannibal’s frown was all the warning he got before his tirade was cut off, the cockring fitted snuggly to his genitals coming to life and stealing his breath.  What had he done to set his husband off this time?  The argument was legitimate…. _ Goddamnit!  _  He had cursed, hadn’t he?  Fucking prissy cannibal hated it when Will cursed and now he was making him pay.  

 

Will’s hands gripped the table’s edge, knuckles gone white as he fought to keep his moans contained behind gritted teeth.  He would  _ not _ give his brother in law the satisfaction of seeing him writhing like a bitch in heat, no matter how much he wanted to do just that.  Thankfully, the vibrations abruptly stopped and Will could take a deep breath.  Turning belligerent eyes to his husband, Will opened his mouth to give him seven different shades of hell, but Adam’s voice overroad him.

 

“Will!” Adam cut his brother off with a sharp tone. He was getting angry now. “Nigel was the one who found me and helped me at the airport. You are making problems where there aren't any, I'm sure there is a way around the car issue without refusing the whole idea. I am the one with the tendency to freak over the small details, not you. I think you need to stop being so unreasonable.” He let out the rest of his breath, hands slid down his thighs to focus on the material sliding under his palm. He didn't want to be angry with his brother. He counted to ten to refocus. Adam moved his hand onto Nigel's thigh, his presence always calming and touching the older man seemed to help. 

 

“Actually, “Hannibal broke in before Will could retort to Adam’s assessment of his behavior, “there is no issue at all.  I thought this might come up and took the liberty of adding Nigel to the rental paperwork.  It did not seem wise to have only one person authorized to operate the vehicle.”  Ignoring the outraged glare his spouse was directing in his direction, Hannibal continued smoothly.  “As for the food, I would be delighted to prepare something for the two of you to enjoy on your evening out.”

 

“Thanks Hanni!”  Nigel beamed his sincere gratitude.  “Just something simple if that’s ok.  No more fucking weird stuff, if you don’t mind.  I think  _ I’ve _ at least learned my lesson.” The glance he flicked towards Will clearly implying Nigel wasn’t sure if Will had...

 

Will tried dearly to calm himself, to tell himself that they were both adults. But they were going to a public space to fuck, if Will was reading between the lines correctly, which, by the triumphant look on Nigel's face, he absolutely had. He cleared his throat, grabbed his wine and drained it. As much of an asshole as he could and was being, he didn't want Adam’s sex life being the discussion at the table. Even though he was sure his younger brother wouldn't be phased by it. With a last unappetizing glance at the half eaten mess on his plate, he pushed himself back in his chair.

 

“If you'll all excuse me, I'll leave you to organise this  _ family friendly _ excursion.” Folding his napkin, he dropped it on his plate and walked towards the kitchen. 

 

Before he could exit the room, Nigel’s voice called out.

 

“Will, you could always change your mind.  About the rules I mean.  That’s about the only fucking alternative you have right now, you know?”  For once, the other man’s voice carried no hint of mockery. 

 

Will stopped in the doorway, quietly seething and his body still shivering from the vibrations. Nigel was right though, he was stuck in a position that he himself had created. It was either have them fucking in the house or have them fucking outside. He scrubbed at his face with his hands.

 

Adam watched his brother’s back as he continued to process what Nigel had just put to him. He knew his brother was reasonable, just as he knew his intentions were good, if not his actual actions. Hope started to unfurl in him and he bit his lip, hand drifting up Nigel's thigh to land on his still hard cock. His grin deepened as he heard the older man let out a heavy breath, but kept his eyes on Will, as they all were. He moved his hand up and down the length, enjoying the way it felt in his hand, the way it twitched as his own cock was doing. 

 

Nigel fought to keep the groan building in his chest from escaping as his angel’s quick little fingers danced over his cock.  His arousal was so acute now as to be painful, and he didn’t think he could handle another accidental edging.  He was going to die if he didn’t fucking get to cum soon.  It didn’t help that as they all waited for Will to make up his fucking mind, Adam’s grip tightened and his fist moved faster and faster.  There was no way Hannibal could be missing the less than subtle motions going on right next to him.

 

Glancing over at his brother, Nigel grimaced at the way Hannibal was studiously not looking at them.  Oh, he knew alright, but was for some reason ignoring the very inappropriate behavior going on at his table.  Fuck it.  Nigel just decided to be grateful for the respite.  Unable to help himself, his hips began making tiny, sharp thrusts intime with the fist working him over.  Swinging his gaze back to Will’s back, Nigel held his breath, trying not to make any noise that would ruin the slim chance being dangled in front of them.

 

“I can't stop you.” Will let out a sigh as he put a hand on the doorway to lean on. “And I was never  _ trying  _ to, or at least it wasn't my main objective. I just don't want you hurt, Adam. Again. You two can do as you wish in the house.” 

 

_ Goddamnit _ ….the words so longed for and the small, almost moaned  _ yes _ breathed into his ear by his angel tipped Nigel over the edge.  Closing his eyes, his expression almost one of pain, the bad man from Bucharest came with a quiet grunt all over the edge his brother’s expensive fucking tablecloth as it barely managed to conceal what was going on below it.  A single tear of relief managed to escape his tightly closed eyes. It felt so good to  _ finally _ fucking cum…...

 

“Yes, well….” Hannibal’s voice broke the sudden silence.  “If you are all quite  _ finished _ , I will clear away.  And I think I should probably start a load of laundry as well….”  Voice dry, he shot Nigel an amused glance.  

  
Nigel was so high on endorphins right then, he couldn’t fucking bring himself to care…..


	11. Now, Nigel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Nigel FINALLY get to be together. That's it. That's the whole sum of this smutty little chapter. Ya'll gonna have to wait for Chapter 12 for Hannibal to get his comeuppance at the hands of Will. Sorry, not sorry?
> 
> As always, we don't own anything, but hey, this has been one hella ride! One more chapter to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS here. Flatfoot and I have had so much fun with this, and there is still one more chapter to go before we wrap up. This chapter was a long time coming (forgive the pun, I can't help myself sometimes) and we hope you enjoy it for the smutty, feelings filled little offering it is.
> 
> Love and Hugs,
> 
> CS
> 
> Oh yeah, I beta'ed this as usual, so the mistakes are mine. Flatfoot is once again off the hook. ;)

Tucking himself discreetly back into his pants, Nigel turned to look at Adam, happy and saited for the moment, but still so fucking eager to take his angel to bed.  But….. He didn’t want to just haul the younger man to his room like that was all he was…..just another fuck.  So how to get there from here?

 

He needn’t have worried.  Wiping the hand he had been jerking Nigel off with on a napkin, Adam was beaming at him happily as he rose to his feet.  “Come on!  We don’t have to wait until tomorrow. I want you to take me to bed.” Nigel looked up at the younger man taken aback by the forwardness. Adam raised a eyebrow at the pause. “Now, Nigel.”

 

Hannibal was making little choking noises as he fought not to laugh, and Will, well Nigel wasn’t sure what kind of noises he was making.  It sounded like a growl mixed with a cat coughing up a hairball.  Letting Adam pull him to his feet, Nigel followed along in the younger man’s wake as he moved quickly towards the hall leading to Nigel’s bedroom with the older man in tow.

 

Brushing past where Will still stood in the doorway, Nigel shot the other man a bemused grin, feeling almost sheepish as he was basically being drug off to bed by his lover.  Usually it was Nigel doing the dragging, but he couldn’t deny the fact that his angel being so eager for his touch that he was taking charge and dictating what he wanted made Nigel feel something warm and fuzzy in his chest.  Fuck.  He was turning into as big a sap as Hannibal was...

 

Will watched as his brother dragged Nigel off, as eager as a kid in a candy store. He wanted to feel angry at his brother in law but he couldn't quite help the creeping emotion of pity for the guy. He would be surprised if he survived the night. Adam had a tendency to glut himself on the things he liked.  He wanted to laugh but, stubborn as he was, he couldn't drop his irritation so easily. It needed working out. Turning to Hannibal, he looked him up and down darkly. Fuck the cock ring, Will was going to make Hannibal scream tonight. All this could be laid squarly at his feet and if his spouse had thought the small actions that he had set into motion had gone unnoticed, well Hannibal was in for a shock.

 

“Change of plans… Come on, husband.” As Will spoke he unbuckled his belt, sliding it smoothly from the trouser loops in one go. Once it was in hand, he doubled it over, pulling it taught to make a loud crack. Hannibal quirked an eyebrow and smirked.  Will’s answering smile was almost vicious. “I believe we have some  _ things  _ to discuss.” He turned towards the stairs knowing the other would follow. 

  
  


Adam pushed the door open, hauling the larger man inside. Before it had even been closed by Nigel, he was yanking the jumper up over his head and toeing off his shoes, eager to be naked and in bed. His actions slowed as Nigel just watched him, smiling. His hands stopped as he unfastened his fly, unsure why the other wasn't moving. 

 

“Do you,” Adam straightened, his hands stilling at his sides, “Um… I thought you wanted to have sex, Nigel?” 

 

The older man’s smile softened around the edges, taking in his lover’s vulnerable look.  “Oh, I do, spaceman, I do.  But more than that Adam, I want to make love to you.  Slowly.  Gently.  Thoroughly.”  With every word, Nigel took a step closer until they were pressed chest to chest and he could cup that lovely face between his large hands.  Dipping down, Nigel slid his lips slowly over Adam’s, barely touching in a sensual slide.  “We have all night, angel.  There is no reason at all to fucking rush something that should be savored.”

 

Nigel's hands on his face seemed to slow Adam’s pulse somewhat, the tempo in him syncing with the pace the other had in mind. His palms rested on top of Nigel’s hands as he enjoyed the kiss, allowing it to deepen as the older man’s tongue took over his own. When he pushed back, he was rewarded by nips and sucks. He thought he might be quite able to kiss Nigel all night, that was if he wasn’t already burning so hot for more. Adam could take it slowly though.  For now….

 

He ran the palms of his hands down the muscles of the older man's arms, up his biceps and pushing under the material of his shirt to feel more. It was in the way he decided. Fingertips joined in the centre of Nigel’s chest, unfastening buttons carefully. Now undone, he glided his hands over the flesh he had revealed, stroking through soft hair, running the tips of his fingers along lines of muscles, learning Nigel’s body in detail. They did have all night. 

 

Shuddering under the delicate hands exploring his chest, Nigel shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor.  Wrapping both arms around Adam’s waist, he pulled the smaller body flush with his, eager for the contact of that smooth skin against his own.  Walking his angel backwards towards the bed, Nigel lowered him slowly to the soft surface without breaking their kiss until the younger man lay flat, looking up at him with wide, lust blown eyes.

 

“You’re looking at me like that again, angel.  What did I tell you about that look?”  Nigel grinned wolfishly as he reached down to unfasten the younger man’s belt and slacks.  “What did I tell you it makes me want to do to you?”

 

Adam grinned up at the man over him. “Bad things, if I remember correctly.” The memory did nothing but increase the ache as his cock filled out. 

 

“ _ Wicked, wicked things _ ” Nigel corrected, stripping the pants from those long limbs and laying his angel bare.  God he was beautiful….all long clean lines and angles…. It made the older man’s mouth water with the need to taste him.   _ Why the fuck not? _  “Roll over onto your hands and knees for me, gorgeous.”  Groaning out loud as the smaller man obeyed, Nigel’s dick hardened once again in his slacks as that pert little bottom came into view.  God, he was going to enjoy this so fucking much.  Hopefully Adam would too.

 

“Like this?” Adam asked tentatively. He had seen many different porn films where a man or a woman was in this position, but it was hard to know if it was correct when you were actually doing it. He only heard Nigel humming from behind him, so turning to look at the man whose eyes were fixed to him, he waited. “Nigel?” Amber eyes came to focus on his own.

 

“Yes angel, just like that. That’s fucing perfect.” 

 

Adam let out a nervous breath. As eager as he was to explore further, he wasn't exactly sure what the other man had in mind. Normally he would want to know but he trusted Nigel. He didn't mind it being spontaneous, which was new. His thoughts were disrupted by the other man's weight settling behind him. Warm hands ran over his ass and he couldn't help the eager moan that escaped his lips, Nigel’s palms kneading and rubbing just hard enough to make little electrical pulses seem to shoot through his body. 

 

Adam closed his eyes as Nigel’s mouth landed on his lower back, lips and tongue creating a wet pattern on his skin, gradually inching lower and then lower still. His breathing was rapid now, the anticipation rising as his body was touched in such a new way. He could almost feel the phantom sensation of Nigel’s tongue on its intended target through imagination and want alone. 

 

A groan rolled from his throat as the lips met the very base of his spine, Nigel’s hot tongue now drawing a excruciatingly slow line downwards. Fingers twisted into the sheets as he grunted, Nigel’s tongue was circling his hole now. Adam dropped his shoulders down, making a sharp arch in his back, offering his ass to the other man. Nigel almost growled into him at the gesture, tongue laying long and wide licks across that sensitive skin. 

 

Adam couldn't stop the constant moans that came from him now, the feeling was incredible. The strong tip of that skilled muscle swirled and teased over the younger man's perineum, making sure all of him felt on fire from his touch. The tip returned to the muscles that needed to relax and Nigel pushed his tongue slowly but firmly inside of Adam. The younger man's mouth open as he gasped.

 

“Nigel! That feels …. Better than anything…” His praise was cut off by a groan as the tongue thrust back inside him. The pace began to pick up as those large hands continued to massage his cheeks. His cock was heavy between his legs and precum began to drip from the slit onto the sheets below. Not quite knowing what to do with himself as the pleasure mounted, he bite the sheets under his face, muffling the whimpers he was making. 

 

Lifting his head minutely from the flesh he was feasting on, Nigel reached up with one long arm to tangle his fingers in Adam’s curls, tugging gently to urge the other man’s head up.  “Let me fucking hear you, angel.  Let me hear how much you love what I’m doing to you.  If you’re too quiet, I might think you don’t like it and have to stop.”  The older man threatened teasingly before lowering his mouth back to Adam’s quivering hole. Nigel drove his tongue deep, sucking on the rim and flexing the muscle buried inside that tight hole.  

 

With that bit of encouragement, Adam closed his eyes, brows drawing together as he groaned. He had no idea anything could feel like this. He didn't even feel the need to stroke his own length, this seemingly saiting his need right now. The muscle inside him firmed, twisting and pulsing making him cry out wordlessly. The strong hands that held him fast supported him as his thighs trembled.

 

“Nigel, that feels so good.” He whimpered. He didn't want the other man to stop but he was pretty sure if he carried on, he was going to cum. 

 

Feeling the way the younger man was trembling, Nigel knew he was getting close.  Easing back, Nigel sat back on his knees, running soothing hands over the lush globes of Adam’s ass and thighs.  “Easy gorgeous.  No cumming just yet.  We’re far from done.”  Leaning to the side, Nigel reached into the nightstand drawer for the bottle of lube stored there, grimacing as the movement made him very aware of his own erection.  It was a very good thing he had left his pants on, otherwise he probably would already be rutting against the lithe body kneeling so beautifully before him.  

 

Opening the bottle, Nigel poured a generous amount of the slippery liquid over several fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before slowly pressing them between Adam’s spread and quivering cheeks.  Lightly circling the wrinkled flesh of the smaller man’s opening, Nigel slowly increased the pressure in increments until one finger slipped easily inside the fluttering rim.  “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, angel….you feel so hot and tight….You’re going to strangle my cock when I finally get inside you.”

 

Adam curled his toes and made a long, soft noise of encouragement as Nigel's finger pushed inside him deeply, crying out again as it moved in a slow curling motion that made him shudder. The words themself made him whimper, the image of Nigel being buried in him incredibly hot.

 

“Yes, Nigel… please. I want more of you.” He begged, not quite sure what to do with the building pleasure. He wanted to move and flex and exert himself; he really wanted to fuck and be fucked. Everything that Nigel did to his body felt so good. Better than he had ever been touched before. The movement was still slow and thorough and Adam though he might actually lose his mind. He tilted he hips and moved back into the hand that was fucking him, urging the older man on. “ Please! I need you inside me.” He managed to breathe between groans. 

 

“Not yet, Adam.  You’re not ready fucking ready and I’ll cut off my own arm before I hurt you.  Just a little longer, spaceman, and I promise, I’ll give you everything you want….”  Easing another finger in besides the first, Nigel worked to loosen that tight ring of muscle, stretching it slowly but thoroughly to ensure his angel felt nothing but pleasure when Nigel took him for the first time.  Crooking his fingers, Nigel searched for that little nub inside his lover’s body that would be more than enough to distract the younger man from the fact that Nigel wasn’t giving him his cock yet.

 

Adam went rigid beneath him, a high pitched whine leaving his throat letting Nigel know he had found it.  Smiling at the pure, innocent reactions he was eliciting from his lover, Nigel rubbed gently at Adam’s prostate, working the sensitive kernel expertly to heighten the sensations racking the smaller body as Adam pushed back on his fingers, begging silently for more.

 

Adam wasn't quite sure what that spot was but it completely flipped his mind. He had been begging before but now he wanted to demand. It was wonderfully endearing that Nigel wanted to treat him with such tender attention but he really ached to let go and feel the other man do the same. Adam felt for the first time comfortable in his passion. 

 

Fingers increased their pace, stretching and twisting, and Adam fucked right back onto Nigel’s hand. The other man slowed, adding another finger and the younger man let out another high groan. He felt as though he was being taken over by Nigel, vulnerable and open to him. It felt so good.

 

Running his free hand up and down the sweat coated back undulating before him, Nigel hummed soothingly.  “Beautiful, sweetheart, so fucking beautiful.  You can take it, just try and relax your muscles.  I need you to relax Adam…. I’m thicker still than what’s in you now, so if you want my cock, you have to relax baby.  I’m not going to fucking risk ripping you up.”  God, it was killing him, watching his lover fuck back onto his fingers, the mewling, begging noises twisting the lust growing in Nigel’s belly to painful levels.  If his little angel didn’t relax soon, Nigel was going to lose his fucking mind.  After a few more minutes, Nigel felt the flexing muscles finally begin to surrender their tight hold on his fingers and allow for easy thrusting of those long digits in and out of the rippling channel.  Giving him a few more strokes, Nigel pulled his fingers from the clinging flesh, moaning at the way Adam’s body seemed to be trying to suck him back in.  The thought only spurred him on as he worked franticly to rid himself of his remaining clothing.  Finally bare, he moved to resume his position between Adam’s spread thighs.

 

“Angel, tell me how you want this.  Do you want to do it like this?  On your back or your side?  Whatever you want, baby.  Whatever will make you feel good….”  Nigel didn’t fucking care at this point, so  _ Goddamned _ hard he hurt.  As long as it meant he got inside that heavenly body  _ now _ , he would stand on his fucking head if that’s what Adam wanted.

 

Adam turned to stare at Nigel, flustered and turned on and past the point of conversation. He could try, but it would come out a stuttered mess. He knew what he wanted and would show the other man instead.

 

Kneeling, he faced Nigel while catching his breath. His lover just looked at him patiently. Placing a hand on the older man's chest, he pushed him down onto the mattress, straddling him quickly. He almost laughed at the surprised look on Nigel’s face.

 

“Like this. You talk a lot during sex, Nigel.” Adam stated, hoping the insinuation was clear that he would soon shut him up. He understood the irony of course, him accusing someone else of talking too much. Snatching the lube up from the covers where it had been tossed, Adam squeezed some on to his palm, the man underneath watching mesmerized, mouth gaping. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Nigel's hard cock, making the man beneath him gasp and his hands came up to rest Adam’ thighs, clenching tight as Adam stroked his palm over the head and entire length of Nigel’s throbbing erection.  He took his time, enjoying the way the other man felt in his hand. What was left of the lube, he rubbed between his own cheeks. 

 

Lining the head of Nigel's cock up with his hole, he rocked his hips back, moaning at the sensation of the flesh pushing against him. He pushed a little harder, and with barely any resistance, the tip breached him. It was a dull ache, but it was fulfilling and he wanted more. Adam began to rock forward and backwards, palms now resting on Nigel’s broad chest as he inched that thick cock deeper and deeper inside himself. 

 

Nigel groaned as the tight heat of Adam’s body took him in, slipping over the head of his dick and sliding down his length.  Eyes snapping open in alarm as Adam began to rock his hips aggressively.  Nigel’s hands tightened on the other’s slim hips, trying vainly to slow their almost frantic motions.

 

“Slow down Adam, you’re going to hurt yourself.  Slow down, baby, please you have to fucking slow down.”  Nigel was fighting a losing battle between the man writing atop him and the dictates of his own body.  The urge to thrust up into the tight heat sucking his cock deeper was overwhelming and he desperately tried to get Adam to cease his efforts to impale himself completely in one go, but the younger man refused to listen.

 

Adam opened his eyes, slightly confused by the worry on the other man’s face. It didn't hurt. In fact, it was a lot better than good. Nigel probably needed to hear him say that.

 

“I like it. Your cock feels really good inside me, Nigel.” He let out a shuddered moan as he rocked back further onto the other. The hands tight on his hips felt good, gripping and holding him. He wanted to make sure Nigel knew he was ok and he wanted to see the other’s strength, watch him lose himself in what was happening between them. 

 

Leaning forward he found Nigel’s mouth, tilting his head to run his tongue along the other's lips and teeth suggestively. Nigel’s tongue pushed into his mouth urgently in response.  Releasing that mouth to catch his breath, Adam bit the man's lower lip whilst rolling his hips again, working his cock at the same time, then he moved his mouth to Nigel’s ear.

 

“I've used toys before but you feel so much better.” Nigel froze beneath him, going almost ridged and causing Adam to set up to stare down at him in confusion.  “Nigel?”  Before he could ask what was wrong, the world tilted and he found himself flat on his back beneath the other man.

 

Nigel’s brain imploded at the image those softly cooed words conjured up.  His angel, working to pleasure himself with a dildo….. _ Fuck! _  Something snapped inside the older man and he moved without thought, rolling that lithe body under his, reaching back to hitch one of those long legs up onto his shoulder and he  _ thrust _ .

 

Control was a thing of the past, his body taking over, the need to  _ possess _ and  _ take _ driving every sane thought out of his head.  He couldn’t get deep enough fast enough to satisfy the clawing need riding him now and the smallest part of his brain was praying that he didn’t hurt his angel in his blind need to rut.

 

“Fuck,  _ Adam _ ….what you fucking do to me!  Never going to be able to get enough of you…..going to take you again and again…..Need you so fucking much, angel.  So fucking much.”  Panting, the words senseless and babbling, Nigel tried to convey how much he needed the younger man, punctuating each word with another snap of his hips, reassured by the way his lover’s hips rose to meet him.

 

Adam's eyes rolled back and he closed them tightly. The heavy sensation of Nigel over him, the possessive need he felt as the other thrust into him, claiming him and wanting him as passionately as he did, they were all grounding and overwhelming at the same time. This is what he had always needed, someone to want and need him this way. 

 

“Nigel-” He cried out the other’s name as the man moved over him. He was being very loud and he could feel the strain in his own voice already as he cried out with every deep thrust into him. Fingers gripped at the muscles that flexed in his lover’s back. “I need you.” He groaned. And he did, he needed this, this feeling, this sensation, this person.

 

He angled his hips just right, allowing the dominating man to push as deep into him as possible. Adam could feel that dull ache, but a warmth was spreading through him as well. Opening his eyes, he watched, fascinated as Nigel stared down at him intensly. A look that he would have associated with anger but knew wasn't, studying him as of he wanted to remember every detail. No one had ever looked at him that way. Adam braced against the blows that were dealt him, thorough and consuming and wonderful. He moved his hands to rest on Nigel's shoulders, nails biting the skin as he was fucked relentlessly. 

 

Growling almost continuously now, Nigel’s hands flexed and tightened on Adam’s slender hips, dragging him up until that lush ass was in his lap.  Shrugging the slender thigh still perched on his shoulder down to land on his forearm to mirror the other, Nigel forced those lovely legs wide as he continued to fuck into his lover, gaze transfixed by the sight of that tight hole swallowing his length on ever thrust in and clinging sweetly every time he slide out.  It wouldn’t be long now, his balls were tight with the need to cum and the pressure was almost unbearable.

 

“Touch yourself for me angel.  Let me watch you stroke yourself off while I fuck your sweet little hole until I lose it and cum deep inside of you.” Grunting with effort, Nigel sped up the rate he was thrusting at, each snap of his hips driving breathy little moans from the man bucking and writhing beneath him as his prostate was battered over and over.

 

“Yes! Oh, Nigel!” Adam's reply was high and breathy, he liked being told what to do it seemed. One hand gripped the sheets and the other found his own cock, stroking it in time to Nigel's body meeting his. The older man handled his body so easily and confidently, it allowed Adam to relax and trust in him, being free to pleasure himself whilst his hips sat in Nigel's lap, waist and thighs grabbed and held, and the hard length of the man moving through his body. It was almost too much, almost.... 

 

“N-Nigel… I'm close… uh.” He flopped his head back onto the pillow, letting out a sob of pleasure as he palmed the sensitive head of his cock, precum dripping onto his stomach. Nigel rolled against him, the man would move or change angle and it was a whole different sensation. This one probing and desperate, it left Adam breathless and not able to do much more then try to calm his stuttering breath.  He was going to cum with Nigel inside him. The thought made him shiver as he looked down to see that powerful body pound against him. Along with the guttural grunt that Nigel made, his eyes met Adams and his mouth drew up in a snarl. It was all the younger man needed.

 

“Nigel!” He cried out, the sound the L made on his tongue was dragged into a howl as heat pumped out of his body. His body convulsed and he felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him, warmth and a numbness that was blissful spreading through him. 

 

Nigel’s back bowed on his last thrust, helpless not to cum as Adam’s body clamped down on his cock so tightly he could no longer move, holding him prisoner inside his rippling channel as load after load of his seed filled his sweet angel.  Feeling as if his soul had been sucked out of his body along with his spend, Nigel finally collapsed forward, cradling the small, spent body beneath him to his chest as he made the monumental effort to roll onto his side, taking Adam with him.  Chest heaving as he tried to remember how to breathe properly, Nigel hugged his precious love to himself, pressing fervent kisses to the sweaty curls tucked under his chin.

 

“Alright there, darling? I didn’t hurt you did I?”  It was a real concern.  Nigel had totally lost it there at the end, more animal than man as the need to have this beautiful creature had taken over.

Adam snorted a soft tired laugh. “No, I already told you it felt good. I wouldn't have orgasmed if it hadn't, Nigel.” Releasing a content sigh, he listened to the calming beat of Nigel's heart, feeling slightly at a loss as the man softened inside him and gently slipped from his body. Moving up the other's chest, he nuzzled into Nigel’s neck.

 

“I wasn't being figurative when I said I need you, you know. I do  _ need _ you. Is that ok?” Adam asked, chewing on his bottom lips as he waited for  response. He had relied on someone before who couldn't cope with it and gotten hurt. He didn't want the same thing to happen again. 

 

Tilting his head down so he could see the earnest expression on Adam’s face, Nigel realized his little lover was waiting for him to reject him for being needy.  Nigel snorted at the absurdity of the notion.  

 

“Angel, I  _ want _ you to need me. I’m not that idiotic, immature little girl you were dating. I need to be needed just as badly as you need to be wanted.  If you’ll let me, I’ll make you my whole fucking world.”  Capturing those lips in a playful kiss, Nigel grinned.  “Hope you can live with that, angel.  Cause there’s no fucking way I’m letting you go now.”

 

Adam felt his cheeks ache with the smile that was there. He looked down, feeling warm inside. A warmth that seemed to wrap itself around his chest tightly.

 

“I don't want you to let me go. When I am with someone, I am with them completely, I won't let you go either. You have all of me, the good and the bad.” Searching out Nigel's lips, he kissed him again. Adam didn't want to leave this spot, although he knew he'd want to wash. Still, may as well make the most of being filthy.

 

“Do you want to do it again?” 

 

Laughing in delight, Nigel stared into the face of his forever, happier than he had ever been…….


	12. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally gets the reckoning he deserves from his husband....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we started out quite heavy, we thought that's where this was going and then all of a sudden feels... so beware. I don't know what to tell you... we were hormonal? CS did we sync? 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!
> 
> Love Becs

**Chapter 12**

 

Hannibal dutifully followed Will as he stalked up the stairs and on down the hall towards their bedroom.  He smiled quietly to himself as he took in the tense lines and aggressive movements of his husband’s body.  Hannibal had wondered how long it would be before Will’s nature reasserted itself.  It seemed the camel’s back had finally broken.

 

Most people automatically assumed Hannibal was the more dominant of the two men, and to a degree, they would be correct.  The image he presented was carefully crafted to project control and understated power.  But what they didn’t see, what they were too foolish to notice, was that for all his fidgeting and antisocial behavior, Will was a power in his own right.  Able to use the gift of his empathy to hurt as well as help, he could turn that blade on anyone and if provoked far enough, could use it to bring a person down with ruthless precision.  

 

Hannibal had been provoking just such a reaction since he had decided to help Nigel woo Adam very much against Will’s wishes.  It seemed that tonight, he would finally be made to pay his penance.

 

Will waited in the bedroom, back to the door as he patiently waited for the soft footsteps to come to a stop just behind him. He stood still and quiet for a while, sliding the length of leather between his fingers, trying to figure exactly what he was going to do to his conspiratorial husband. The belt dropped from his hand to the floor with a thud.

 

“Hannibal, I know you don’t think I am lacking intellect.” He began, voice slow and dangerously quiet.  “You had to have known I would figure out what you were doing, and yet you continued.  Which has brought us here, to this point.”  Will turned now to take in Hannibal, standing tall, head cocked slightly and a small smile playing on his lips. _ He would not be wearing that for much longer. _ “You’ve been anticipating this moment, hmm?” He watched the taller man unblinkingly and relished the slight twitch in that smile. Hannibal wasn't sure what Will was going to do and the younger could see the nervous excitement building in him. 

 

Maintaining eye contact, Will unfastened his trousers and, pushing his hand into his briefs, he slid the cock ring off, length hardening once again with the action. Once the device was in hand, he tossed it across the room carelessly. There would be no submittance from the younger man tonight. 

 

Will left his length exposed and paced slowly towards his husband. 

 

“I want to see you,” He paused as his hand reached up quickly, grabbing a handful of that perfect hair and twisting sadistically, “On your knees, Hannibal.” The taller man moved easily under his grasp, the pain causing that stony face to wince, but his knees did not bend. He wouldn't go without a fight and that was why Will loved doing this with him so much.

 

Reaching out his free hand, he gripped Hannibal's cock in a firm hand. His husband was satisfyingly hard and Will smiled sardonically at the sign of desire the older man could not hide. He leaned in as the hand he had buried in Hannibal’s hair guided his face towards Will’s own. Lips just shy of touching, he held the other there for a few heartbeats, enjoying the way the black pools that centre the amber of his eyes grew wild. The hand that held Hannibal’s length tightened its grip to a painful level.

 

“Now, Hannibal.” voice low but hard as steel, he could see the ache on his husband’s face for a kiss, but he denied him that, pushing down hard with the hand laced through hair and Hannibal finally went down. “Husband, I want to hear your apology.” Will waited, watching the tip of the kneeling man's tongue wet his lips.

 

“Then I’m afraid you are in for a very long night, Will.”  Hannibal’s tone was deliberately mocking as he gazed up at his husband through his lashes.  “At this particular moment in time, I am not feeling in the least bit contrite.”  The hand in his hair tightened minutely, causing Hannibal to wince just a bit, but he continued to provoke; knowing Will needed to be pushed to let go, to let loose the pent up frustration and anger that had been building before it boiled over.  And what better target than Hannibal himself?  One more little push and Will would snap, and Hannibal found himself wanting that badly.  He had enjoyed Will’s submission over these last few days, but now he longed for his violitle lover to return to him.  Hannibal flashed a sardonic smirk up at the man standing above him.  “You will have to try harder if you wish to hear words of regret fall from my lips, Will.”

 

The younger man expected nothing less. Hannibal was no easy prey to pull down. He was no prey at all, a predator. An apex hunter.  It felt like nothing else in the world to force him into submission. It was the smile that Hannibal shot him, sharp teeth flashing, that made Will’s free hand move and his cock twitch. His palm rested on that flexed neck, as elegant as any other part of him. He felt the quickening pulse that was there before closing the space between his thumb and fore finger, each splayed on either side of Hannibal’s neck and pushing the force up, until the curve of thumb and index finger locked under the kneeling man's jaw. 

 

Will held him there for a long moment, watching the older man control himself expertly, not trying to struggle for breath or fight Will’s hold. Simply defying Will by  _ allowing  _ him to strangle him.  _ Of course he fucking would. _ He held his husband there until the blood pulsed hard against his flesh and Hannibal's eyes began to swim a little, losing focus. Releasing his grip, Will watched as the other man couldn't help his choking gasp for breath, mouth open wide to suck in air. Yet still, he stared right back up.

 

“If you won't apologise yet, I don't want to hear you talk at all.” Will's free hand grabbed his cock and before Hannibal could protest, he took advantage at the way Hannibal’s lips were still parted with heavy panting, pushing himself firmly into the warmth of his husbands conniving mouth. Without hesitation, he fucked past those plush lips and eep into the warm, wet heat of Hannibal’s throat. 

 

Obedient to his husband’s command, Hannibal made no sound of protest as Will thrust roughly into his mouth.  Tilting his head back just a bit to give Will a better angle, Hannibal did laugh up at him with his eyes as he tightened his lips to suck and curled his tongue to tease.  Will wanted him submissive.  Hannibal wanted him to work for it.  This was going to be a glorious night.

 

Will frowned down at him, not liking the reaction his aggressive actions had enlisted and tried to pull away.  Hannibal was having not of it.  Wrapping long arms around Will’s waist to grip his ass in both palms, the kneeling man jerked him forward and swallowed him down to the root.  Just because Hannibal was on his knees didn’t mean he wasn’t in control.  Will would have to do better than that and every move Hannibal made conveyed that sentiment.  Listening to the reluctant sounds of pleasure coming from above, Hannibal laughed to himself.  Topping from the bottom was quite enjoyable.  No wonder Will did it so often….

 

The younger man was just considering his next course of action, he needed to show the other he was in control, when he was distracted. Will tilted his head slightly… he could hear something. Someone sounded as though they were in pain. He was just about break out of his mood, to investigate when he heard, quite clearly, his brother almost singing out Nigel's name in  obvious passion. His mouth twisted in distaste but it brought him a renewed sense of anger. 

 

Gritting his teeth, he yanked his husband’s head from his cock, strings of saliva and precum stretching out in thin ropes from Hannibal’s gaping mouth as he gulped down air. He continued to yank at the older man's head, sending him sprawling on his back onto the floor. Straddling his chest, crotch just under the other man's chin, he placed a knee on either of Hannibal's arms, pinning him quite firmly where he wanted him. The man strained underneath him, but sat quite solidly high on his chest, Will was in complete control.

 

“Shush now…” Will cooed mockingly down at his now pinned husband.  “I can be softer with you if you only apologise, Hannibal.” Amber eyes stared straight back, still a silent challenge. Will almost laughed, his husband must want it pretty rough tonight to be so stubborn. That was usually his speciality.  But Will was more than happy to accommodate.  “Very well.”

 

He felt the body underneath him tense in anticipation of further violence, so he thought he would throw his husband off slightly. Reaching out a finger, Will smiled as the other man watched it warily. He ran the pad of his finger over the plump red of Hannibal's lower lip, already swollen by the rough slide of his cock. His touch was soft and gentle and he felt the shocked exhale leave the other as it traveled over his skin. He brought his hand to his mouth and tasted the the mixture of his precome and Hannibal’s saliva, watching the unsure look that the older man regarded him with. “Hmm… open wide Hannibal.” He pushed his hips forwards, angling his cock towards the other’s mouth again as he leant forward on one hand, not giving Hannibal a choice either way, forcing the head between his lips. 

 

Hannibal stared up at the man pinning him.   _ Oh, his clever, unpredictable boy. _  Brute force Hannibal would have no problem resisting, but this tender dominance…… Harsh actions combined with soft, intimate words…. HIs Will knew him so very well, truly the bright side to Hannibal’s dark coin.  Allowing his eyes to slip closed, the older man did as he was bid and took Will’s length deep into his throat, working to swallow around the head as it pushed against the soft tissues there.  A deep rumble of pleasure made its way up from his chest only to be muffled by the flesh filling his mouth and Hannibal could feel his own cock, now painfully hard in his trousers, beginning to leak into the soft material.

 

Opening his eyes lazily, he gazed up, drinking in the way Will’s face twisted in pleasure as he lost himself in the sensations of using Hannibal’s mouth for his own pleasure.   _ Beautiful…. _  He couldn’t help wonder what else his husband had in store for him.  The younger man was far too imaginative and far too angry for this to be the culmination of this evening's activities.

 

The sounds of a headboard thumping heavily and repeatedly against the wall below them made anticipation swirl in Hannibal’s stomach as he watched Will stiffen above him.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the obvious sounds of his brother getting fucked by Hannibal’s twin. It truly was fucked up. He needed to interject some noise and pain and pleasure onto the room to block the noises coming from below; he needed to absentmindedly rearrange the furniture. He needed to hear his name keening from Hannibal's lips, weak with need and broken with want. 

 

Pulling away from Hannibal, he moved swiftly, pulling him up and pushing him over the mattress in a kneeling position. He pressed his body over the older man's, regretting the clothes they both still wore. Easy enough to remedy. Reaching his arms around the other’s heaving chest, Will felt where the material met, pushing his fingers into the gap and he pulled, ripping the shirt open, buttons spilling on the sheets and floor. He grinned at the huff that Hannibal made at his impatience. Will tugged the material roughly down his arms, Hannibal momentarily pliant, still recovering from the abuse he had been dealt on the floor. Will was not through yet, far from it.

 

The sculpted muscle that flowed down Hannibal’s neck and shoulders flexed and Will couldn't resist the invitation. Moving forward, his chest pushed to Hannibal’s back as the submitting man arched gracefully under the pressure. His lips connected to the skin that was so temptingly smooth and he kissed the flesh twice, relishing in the shudder that ran through Hannibal’s frame before his teeth sank hard into that body. Hannibal gasped and Will pushed himself harder against the other, pinning him in place and pushing his cock between his ass cheeks. The older man pushed back on him there, eager to feel Will's reckoning. The teeth released and a tongue traced the muscle along the shoulder; the breathing that seemed so loud was stuttered. Will didn't bother to kiss this time, he bit hard, watching as Hannibal’s skilled hands gripped the sheets. Still it wasn't  _ enough _ . 

 

Hannibal sucked in a ragged breath as he felt Will’s teeth sink into his flesh and his groin grind against his clothed ass.  Pleasured pain shot through the pinned man’s system, heating his blood and making the normally steady beat of his heart speed.  When Will bit him a second time without warning, Hannibal was hard pressed to contain the needy moan that wanted to escape him, gripping the sheets hard to hold it at bay.  The heady combination of tender and savage was a new side to Will, and promised to be Hannibal’s undoing.

 

Allowing his head to fall back on Will’s shoulder, Hannibal pressed back, arching into Will’s hold and encouraging him without words to greater violence.  He badly wanted to let the words flowing through his mind, both filthy and eloquent, fall from his lips, but he had been ordered to silence almost as a challenge, and so silent he would remain until Will bade him speak or proved himself capable of driving the apology from Hannibal’s lips.  Smiling wickedly up at the ceiling, Hannibal released the sheets with one hand.  There were other means of communication…..

 

Wiggling just a bit, he managed to wedge a hand between their bodies and pressed his wide palm against the open gape of Will’s trousers.  Reaching in to wrap long fingers around the hard length of his husband’s erection, he squeezed roughly and ran his thumb over the leaking head.  If given the time to continue, Hannibal knew he could drive Will’s desire high enough so that he would forget all about the apology and just blindly fuck Hannibal into the mattress; this battle of wills between them becoming irrelevant as Will lost himself to sensation.

 

The younger man rested his forehead on Hannibal's sweat dampened back, groaning into the flesh as the hand found him. Skilled and precise, holy fuck did his husband know his body. Yes, Hannibal knew him, and yes, he knew how to best touch Will to distract and divert him. The younger man grinned, fucking into the tunnel of the other's palm just a little longer to let Hannibal feel he had won a victory. He felt a tiny movement under him, a small huffed laugh. Hannibal thought he had him.

 

Will's fingers moved over the fibres of the carpet slowly, fingers seeking for what had been tossed there at the beginning of the evening.  They fell on the cold leather of the belt discarded early but available now as if it knew it's intended use. Curling his fingers around the thing, Will pushed away from the warmth of Hannibal’s back, gripping the hand working his length at the wrist hard enough for the fingers to release. He pushed it hard to the older man's back, pulling Hannibal's free arm around in the same manner. Wrist met wrist and Will didn't waste any time in wrapping the belt tightly around them, the hard edge and metal of the buckle biting into the flesh there. Hannibal groaned softly.

 

“If you cannot control your hands, Hannibal, then I will have to do it for you.” He purred the words into the other’s ear. “Just let me know when you are ready to apologise.” Will stood, hauling the doctor to his feet before turning him. He took a second to study his proud face, never defeated. Will loved that about him. As flushed as he was, out of breath and perhaps bested, for the moment at least, he still stood tall. The younger man pushed his body against the other, teasing with that near kiss again. He smiled as Hannibal didn't try to close the gap, waiting instead for Will. His hands ran up the older man's body, coming to rest on his chest and he pushed him hard, watching as he fell back before climbing onto the bed. Will made short work of Hannibal's trousers and boxers, thrown to the floor carelessly. 

 

“Seeing as pain won't bring you to your senses, perhaps it would be advisable for me to alter my methods.” With the words uttered clinically, he pushed Hannibal’s legs wide, pressing his knees into the soft of the other’s inner thighs, his weight bearing down to hold them just so. Hannibal’s cock lay along his abdomen, twitching with anticipation. With his hands tied and his legs restrained, Hannibal was at Will's mercy. Again. Will took a finger and traced the length of his cock attentively, achingly slowly. He sucked on two fingers of his spare hand and reached down to run the moist tips ever so softly against Hannibal's now quivering hole. “I can do this for hours, my love.” He mused, almost to himself, a wicked smile gracing his features as the man laid out before him actually whimpered.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes in embarrassment at the sound that escaped him at Will’s sensuously murmured threat.   _ Clever boy.   _ Having his own words thrown back at him should not have made his limbs tremble in want or his belly heat with need.  Hannibal had gone very still when Will had bound his wrists, warring with urge to break away, to rise up and reassert his place as alpha.  He had  _ never _ allowed another lover to bind him, the idea of being helpless and vulnerable to another was repulsive to the predator that lived inside of him.  But this was Will.  If there was anyone on this earth that Hannibal would willing surrender to, it was his beloved.  So he allowed himself to be bound, allowed the rough handling that left him spread and open to his husband’s design.  And to his surprise,  _ he loved it. _

 

Loved how Will moved his body as it pleased him, the way he touched Hannibal with confidence and possessive prurience; loved the way it made Hannibal feel wanted, desired and  _ owned _ .  Hannibal had not felt as if he belonged anywhere or to anyone, not since he was a child.  And until this moment, he hadn’t known how badly he had missed that feeling.  

 

When Will pressed just a bit harder against his opening, Hannibal bucked against his hand, throwing his head back and letting a sob break from his lips.  His body was eager to display the epiphany roiling through the doctor’s emotions; the need to be claimed driving him to writhe in his husband’s grasp.

 

He knew Hannibal was going to try and hold his tongue until it was forced from him. Knowing this, Will continued his deliberate movements over the soft skin of his husbands cock. Wrapping his hand around the length, he stroked slowly and when his palm met the ridge of the head, he twisted and palmed, giving just enough to set the nerves to a tingling burn of arousal, but falling shy of anything that would push the restrained man to orgasm. The fingers that toyed with Hannibal’s hole teased with firm tips but, as soon as the older man sought them out, needing to be touched and penetrated, Will's fingers danced back to slow circles.

 

“I can do this all night, Hannibal.” His words were drawn out and caressing the syllables just as his hand caressed the sensitive skin. He watched the pearly white teeth bite into the plump lower lip as Hannibal's face contorted. Will allowed himself a fond laugh. So stubborn.

 

He leant over the submissive eyes, that amber gaze watching him warily before Hannibal winced as the younger man's weight pushed harder into the thighs he was restraining. Reaching into the bedside draw, Will grabbed the bottle of lube and settled back. Opening the bottle, he squeezed the clear fluid directly onto Hannibal's cock, watching it jerk at the cold sensation and hearing the sharp intake of breath. 

 

“Let me know when you have had enough, Hannibal.” He spread the lube over his own cock as he shifted his knees back to the mattress. Grabbing Hannibal’s hips, he pulled the man onto his lap, relishing in the way his thighs stayed spread without restraint. Will took his cock, running the head over the tight ring of muscle that, without any actual work, Will could see starting to open for him. He hummed his approval, easing the tip of his dick into place and, when he felt the urge in the other man's hips to push back, moving it to slide over the man's perineum and over his balls, all the while stroking Hannibal’s whole length. He could match stubborn with stubborn.

 

“All… night….” Will whispered as Hannibal’s moans became more desperate.

 

Desperate was not a feeling Hannibal was used to experiencing.  But here he was, spread out across his very smug husband’s lap, all but begging to be fucked with the way he was whimpering and writhing in the younger man’s hold.  And  _ God _ , did he ever want to give in, to give Will exactly what he was demanding so that Hannibal could feel him take and claim and own…...He wanted to so badly, but he couldn not lie to Will.  Had sworn he would not ever again out and out lie to the other man the night Will had accepted his marriage proposal.  The younger man had had enough sense not to ask Hannibal to completely refrain from his manipulations and games, it would have been unrealistic, but the one condition of his acceptance had been that Hannibal never again outright lie to him.  So how was Hannibal to get out of his current predicament?  Will wanted an apology for bringing Nigel and Adam together.  Hannibal wasn’t sorry…. _ ah _ .  There it was.

 

“Will….”  Hannibal had to swallow hard to get his voice to work again after only uttering panted groans and whines for so long.  “Will, I cannot give you want you want.  I am not sorry and any apology I could offer would be a lie. How can I regret offering my twin the chance to attain a similar happiness as to what I have found with you?  We have both been alone for so long, NIgel and I, so how could I deny him a chance at love when he so badly needs it?”  Meeting Will’s gaze, Hannibal let down the last of his barriers, letting his beloved see the emotions behind his words, hoping Will would understand.  “If I must apologize for you to forgive me, then let it be for the distress my methods caused you.  That is the only regret I have, Will.  I never meant to cause you pain.  I only desired for our brothers to find the same joy we have found together.”

 

Will had stilled his movements as he allowed the man under him to speak. It was utterly satisfying to not only hear the admittance, but to have it stuttered, the words stopping and starting as the man was overcome with sensation. Releasing his grip on his husband's cock, he bent down as he pushed Hannibal's knee up, his lips brushing against the muscle, laying kisses on the obedient limb. His teeth bit down too, not as hard as before but enough to compliment the sweet kisses. Next was his abdomen, tongue making a path over the shape of the man. Finally, his body came to press against Hannibal's, lips kissing over the angry red marks he had left earlier. 

 

The groans that came from his husband only made him bolder, his teeth nipping at the lobe of Hannibal’s ear, the tip of his tongue drawing patterns on his throat. 

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will stated softly, acknowledging the apology.  He knew his own voice was thick with desire as he pressed his lips to Hannibal’s jaw, feeling the need for connection coming in waves from the man. The want to belong, be claimed by the love Will had for him. Will would, just not this minute. His lips trailed to the corner of Hannibal's mouth, lips open and expectant, before they retreated, back to the shell of the older man's ear. 

 

“I made a promise to myself tonight though, shade of my heart. I promised to make you scream for me.” Already lined up, Will's fingers gripped tightly to Hannibal’s hips as he rolled his body, thrusting forcefully inside his husband. The gasp Hannibal gave was not enough. He pulled out, almost to the tip before driving back inside the hot flesh that seemed to pull him back eagerly. The older man grunted as he sheathed himself entirely.  The grunt was better, but still not enough. Sitting back on his haunches, Will pulled the other man with him and with Hannibal's ass now resting in his lap, he began to fuck him wildly, dragging his husband’s hips up and down his cock as forcefully as he pushed back into the submitting body. He would reward Hannibal for his obedience, but Will wanted to be greedy for just a bit longer. He wanted his name screamed. The younger man began to wonder how Hannibal felt, unable to grab at Will’s flesh with his hands, bound as they were under him still. He imagined the fingers twisted and writhed as much as the man's body was right now, frustrated in their bondage. He bit down hard on his own lip at the thought. 

 

Hannibal grunted with every impact of Will’s hips against his flesh, the rhythm harsh and unforgiving as the younger man fucked into his willing body.  Always passionate, Will had never taken from him the way he was tonight.  It was overwhelming in its intensity and it was exactly what Hannibal wanted in this moment.  To be broken open by those possessive hands, to be seen and taken and wanted so much that he was given no choice but to surrender to the passions riding them both.

 

The angle of the thrusts changed, Will’s cock hitting his prostate head on and driving pleasure to explode through his body and Hannibal came undone.  Throwing his head back, he gave the younger man all he had demanded, screaming his name as he convulsed in his arms, helpless and surrendered at last.

 

The sound of Hannibal’s surrender was like music to him and Will groaned out his husband’s name in response. A conflict rose in him now that he had what he had craved. The draw to have more, to push more screams from the older man's throat until it was raw contrasted harshly with the need to feel Hannibal hold him, the palms of his hands working up his back, clinging to him, breaking his skin in return. With another groan, he slowed his pace, reaching underneath the other’s back to untie the leather restraint, throwing it from the bed and letting the other man free. He had won Hannibal’s submission, but that wasn't all he wanted. Not all that he needed.

 

The sensation of the sweat between their skin was always a turn on, Will realised this as his body pushed down on top of Hannibal’s. He found his mouth quickly, hungrily claiming those kisses that had waited so patiently to be given. His tongue licked into the other, moaning as the warmth of Hannibal's  mouth took him eagerly, greedily. Hoisting the older man's leg up, hand firm on the muscle against his palm and fingers sinking into the flesh, Will continued to move through him, savoring every inch of the man that surrounded his cock. It felt so heavenly. The slow, loving movements were such a welcome contrast as anger dissipated and he realised how much he needed this. Needed Hannibal as badly as he felt the desire to belong in the body he worked over. 

 

Arms heavy from being restrained for so long, Hannibal struggled but managed to bring them up, clinging tightly to Will’s back as he moved over him.  The body moving against his own is almost tender now, as if in apology for the harsh treatment of moments before.  Or perhaps it is a reward for Hannibal finally surrendering that last little bit of himself he hadn’t even realized he had been holding in reserve.  It didn’t matter.  Every move, every thrust and caress spoke to Hannibal of Will’s love, and he soaked it up greedily, absorbing it into himself and then trying to convey it back with every returned kiss and moan.

 

“Will, oh my darling Will…. When I think I could not possibly love you more, you prove me wrong again and again.”  Words were not enough, but they were all Hannibal had, and he wanted desperately to make Will aware of how much he meant, of how he was Hannibal’s  _ everything _ …..  He could only stare up at his beautiful mate, letting everything he was feeling show without filter or hesitation.  It was almost too much to bear, being exposed like this, but he couldn’t look away.

 

Will grinned down at Hannibal, trying to remember every gentle moment of vulnerability he could see; it was a rare gift he knew. Being aware of the impossibility of the task of Hannibal being in love and knowing, truly knowing it to be true was a thing that always stupefied the younger man. Of all the people in the world it, was Will that he loved and it never failed to amaze him. The warmth of the emotion did just as well as the feel of Hannibal's body; curving, arching, accommodating and fucking him back, at bringing him to the edge. He drew tight, that heat within him, his head spun as he tried to simply breathe, intoxicated by everything this was. All thoughts of anger, vengeance or competition were lost. 

 

“Stop talking and cum for me.” Will grunted a laugh at his own tease, his hand finding Hannibal’s cock leaking and heavy between them. Wrapping his hand around it, he began to stroke urgently, nuzzling into the other man's neck, showing him with his kisses what his tongue tripped to say. 

 

The revenant, loving kisses pressed to his skin did more to tip Hannibal over the edge than the hand on his cock or the body moving inside him, but tip he did, cumming within seconds of Will’s laughed command, painting that stroking hand and their bellies white with his pleasure.  A sob left his lips along with Will’s name and a single tear rolled unchecked down his cheek.  Perhaps later the memory would embarrass him, but in this moment he could see it as nothing but beautiful.

 

Relaxing underneath Will’s still thrusting body, Hannibal wove gentle fingers into his sweaty curls, tugging softly to raise his face up.  “Let me look at you, Will.  Let me see you give over; let me watch you come undone in my body as mine gave way to yours.  You are always so beautiful in your pleasure,  _ mylimasis _ …”

 

It was all Will needed, held by those eyes that truly knew him, saw him, the hands holding him fast that were strong and faithful to him. All that he needed was there and the feelings flooded back into him on an endless loop. Eyebrows drew together as muscles tightened their grip around him, as though Hannibal was everywhere. Will’s breathing faltered and he stuttered out a groan as he came hard inside the other man. It wasn't blinding, rather it was long and intense and it shook his whole body. Pulsing one final time he stilled, although he seemed to vibrate there on top and inside of his world. 

 

He could feel the beads of sweat run down his face as with a shuddered breath he lowered his face to rub the tip of his nose against Hannibal's, his fingers pushing back the hair from the older man's forehead. His mouth lowered to lay a sweet, chaste kiss on the others lips.

 

“And I love you, Dr Lecter.” He murmured into Hannibal's waiting mouth. The words from Will almost as rare as the open expression of love was from the other. A grin curled the older man's lips as fingers tightened in his hair, bringing their mouths crashing together again. Somehow Will had a feeling that his dominant reign was about to be overthrown.

 

Breaking the kiss, Hannibal easily shifted their weight, rolling the younger man beneath him and bearing him down into the mattress beneath his heavier frame.

 

“If I am forgiven then Will, there is still the matter of your deplorable behavior at dinner.  What’s to be done about that?”

 

Their mutual laughter was more than enough to drown out the sporadic sounds still drifting up from the room below…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; comments, criticism and suggestions welcomed!


	13. Future Plans and Penalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Nigel have left the protective wing of Will and Hannibal’s honeymoon house.... who will be getting up to trouble unsupervised though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's has been an age and CS and myself are sorry for keeping this from you. I feel we were probably a little sad at closure for our first collaboration together... But it will be here and documented.
> 
> We have enjoyed writing this so much and we hope you enjoyed the ride. We will probably Time stamp some one shots from this AU as we do love it so much. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.
> 
> Love, Becs

**Chapter 13**

 

Setting the old fashioned basket on the thick blanket Will had spread on the grass beneath a large oak, Hannibal gingerly lowered himself down to settle carefully besides it.  He didn’t need to look up to know Will’s mouth was curved in a smug grin, he could feel its weight on his skin like a caress.

 

“Does my discomfort please you, Will?  I must confess, I myself am always visited by a feeling of satisfaction when your body displays the effects of my possession the next day.  Tell me, husband, are you experiencing a similar phenomenon this morning?”  There was no resentment in Hannibal’s tone, only a gentle teasing that covered just a trace of leftover vulnerability lingering from the previous night’s revelations.  While it has been wonderful and overwhelming to surrender so completely to Will last night, it had left Hannibal feeling just a bit off center today.

 

“Well, I might be a bit more accustomed to that discomfort than you. As much as I want to feel  _ smug _ , I’m left with an aftertaste of guilt.” Will grinned at the man, shifting in his seat. Last night had been invigorating and renewing… it had been exactly what they’d needed. All of the stress and strain had dissipated and he could enjoy the wonder of being a married man at last. 

 

The added bonus being that Adam and Nigel had left that morning. He’d found the gumption to hug his brother in law, despite everything. He could appreciate the belonging that Adam had found now. It  _ was _ nice. Much more than nice. Nigel could look after Adam better than Will did, his brother had grown up and moved on. 

 

Schooling his face, Will sat as gracefully as he could next to Hannibal. As much bravado as he proclaimed, they had both been  _ vigorous  _ last night… over and over. They should have taken the opportunity to rest and perhaps use the Jacuzzi instead.  _ Without _ alcohol of course. But they still had a fridge full of food and he had a certain Dr Hannibal Lecter with a reborn sense of romance. So here they were. He couldn't help the grimace that gave him away as he fidgeted on the blanket. The younger man grunted a laugh without even acknowledging the knowing smile that was aimed back at him.

 

“So,” he began, trying to change the subject, “what shall we start with?” He lifted the lid of the basket and began rooting through the carefully arranged picnic.

 

Lightly slapping at his husband's roving hands, Hannibal shooed him out of the basket so he could unpack it properly.  “Always so impatient, beloved.  You should know by now that good things come to those who wait...”  Smirking as Will offered him a playfully wounded look, Hannibal proceeded to lay out what even he would have to admit was an impressive spread.  They had too much food left to allow it to go to waste, so he had put perhaps more than the usual effort into what should have been a simple picnic lunch.  Cold fried chicken, (one could never go wrong with the classics), creamy cheeses and fruits, thick and crusty bread with cold deli meats, pate and toasted bruschetta and a sweet and spicy seafood salad. By the time Hannibal unpacked the plates and cutlery, most of the blanket was covered with the dishes.  A feast fit for their last day before returning to the real world.  The fact that most of the food was designed to be eaten by hand, well….If pressed, Hannibal would admit to having what Will would call a  _ thing  _ for feeding his husband from his own hand.  

 

Will blinked as a sundried tomato was jabbed at his face. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and allowed Hannibal to feed him. It was a strange thing, the man never missed an opportunity to place sustenance directly into Will's body. He supposed Hannibal liked the control over what he ate. The younger man was willing to put up with the quirks for a quiet life. Heaven knows that his husband put up with enough of Will's idiosyncrasies. 

 

Grabbing a slice of bruschetta, Will lounged on the blanket, taking in the perfect setting and weather. The park was green as far as he could see, a mass of trees and bushes and was all theirs this afternoon. Not one car was in the parking lot. The clouds swirled against the blue sky and Will found it remarkably easy to breathe. He had everything he needed. 

 

“What are we gonna do? Did you bring any games? I brought cards but I haven't seen them since the hotel.” Will mused out loud. Hannibal had done the packing. The younger man frowned as he realised it was the other man that did  _ most _ things. He'd have to do something about that. 

 

Smiling indulgently at the sprawled form of his husband, Hannibal shifted around until the younger man’s head was settled comfortably in his lap.  Leaning down, Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to Will’s smiling mouth before leaning back to rest his weight against the trunk of the tree. It's shade spread over them and kept the bright rays of the summer sun from beating down on them.

 

“I’m sorry to report that I have not included your cards in the contents of my picnic basket, Will.  But as we are both highly resourceful men of above average intellect. I believe we are more than capable of conceiving a suitably diverting activity to occupy our time.”

 

Will paused before a laugh spilled from him, it sounded crisp and clear to his own ears. He had never laughed like that before he had met the older man. Tilting his chin up, he searched the stoic face above him. Hannibal wore that smile that could mean absolutely anything and nothing at all. 

 

“Why, Doctor, are you suggesting that we participate in some  _ unethical  _ games in a public space?”

 

Cocking a golden eyebrow as his eyes danced with mischief, Hannibal stroked a gentle hand through Will’s curls and cupped his jaw in his warm palm.  “Agent Graham, may I remind you that there is absolutely  _ nothing  _ unethical about a  _ married  _ couple engaging in conjugal relations?”  Pressing another kiss to Will’s smiling mouth, Hannibal lingered for just a bit, sliding their lips together and running the tip of his tongue along the seam of the younger man’s lips in a tease.  Easing back before the kiss could deepen, Hannibal grinned happily down at his husband’s now flushed face.  “You did say yes Will.  I have witnesses.”

 

“I had no idea you were so…  _ alfresco.”  _ Will said. Hannibal had unusual tastes elsewhere, intimate encounters in the open would be a walk in the park compared to some of the man's other hobbies. The mere hint already had Will's mind examining possible rendezvous and encounters. Turning on his side, he propped himself up on his elbow and slowly walk two fingers up Hannibal’s chest, until they toyed with the top most fastened button of his shirt. He hadn’t missed the subtle tease in the kiss. 

 

“Oh, I find that I can be  _ very  _ adventurous if the menu is adequately tempting.”  Tugging on Will’s curls playfully, Hannibal tilted those gleaming blue eyes up to meet his own.  “And I have never found anything that has ever tempted me half as much as the feel of your skin against mine,  _ Mylimasis.” _

 

Will had a strange feeling that most of the food was going to spoil in the heat as it was about to be completely ignored. “You have such a smooth mouth,” he replied, turning to scramble up the older man's chest and press into his body, despite the warmth of the day. He dearly wanted to let his smart ass mouth take the reign and make a quip about how smooth his husband's mouth had been last night, but he was enjoying the truce too much. “Half the time I don't deserve it.” Will added as his face drew level with Hannibal’s. He pursed his lips at the expression the other man wore, there was a gleam of amusement there. He knew what had passed through Will's mind. He knew him inside and out. “ _ Most  _ of the time.” He corrected. Pushing his lips against Hannibal's, Will wasted no time before he deepened the kiss. He needed to taste the his spouse, more sustaining than any delicious spread of food to Will.

 

Opening his mouth under the pressure of Will’s, Hannibal allowed the younger man to direct the kiss, allowing him access and the freedom to explore as he would.  Growling low in his throat, Hannibal relished in the smooth glide of Will’s tongue against his own, the way their lips slotted together so perfectly, the heat and passion his beloved funneled into every press and nip and suck as their mouths danced together.

 

Reaching down, Hannibal wrapped his long arms around Will’s hips, hauling the lithe body perched on his lap crushingly close until they were plastered together, chest to chest, groin to groin.  Breaking the kiss, he buried his face into the damp skin of Will’s neck, taking his scent deep into his lungs as he tried to reel in the sudden, illogical  _ need  _ singing through his veins for this wonderful, impossible creature. It was a losing fight.

 

_ “Will, oh my Will….”   _ Pressing open mouth kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, Hannibal pressed his love into Will’s flesh, feeding all his need and desire into his touches.  “Love is not a strong enough word for what you make me feel, the way I need you.  A lifetime is not long enough to make you understand, to sate the hunger you raise in me just by being.”  Hannibal knew he was probably behaving irrationally, his emotions far too intense for what was only meant to be a pleasant afternoon tryst, but this is what Will did to him, what his lovely husband brought out in him.

 

Pulling back just far enough to press their foreheads together so they were eye to eye, Hannibal moaned at the puzzled adoration lingering in Will’s gaze.  After all they had been through, all they had done to one another, that Will was here with him, like this, wanting Hannibal with as much intensity as he himself felt….

 

“That you exist at all,  _ mylimasis,  _ that you  _ see  _ me for all that I am and want me still….Will, you do not know what a miracle you are to me.” Seeing the protest rising in Will’s eyes, Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips to keep it from being voiced.  “A miracle, Will.  My miracle and you are as necessary to me now as the breath that fills my lungs and the heart that beats in my chest…”

 

Will floundered. His mouth flapped uselessly as his cheeks began to heat. It wasn't so much the words but the sincerity behind them. He was still deeply intrigued by how he, Will Graham, a fisherman’s son from Louisiana with an empathy disorder and a chip on his shoulder as big as a boulder from a lonely existence, had managed to wheedle - blunder would be a better choice of words - into Hannibal Lecter’s unique and enigmatic heart. But he  _ had _ and he couldn't live without his counterpoint. Will couldn't bear the thought of breathing without Hannibal in his world.

 

“And you are the north to my compass.  _ Magnetic _ north… you know what I mean. I might falter and become distracted by molehills that I have an exceptional talent to mould into mountains. But no matter how off course I become, my heart will always point to you, Doctor Lecter. Where I find relief from every snag and twist in the world.” his fingers stroked at the hair at Hannibal’s nape. Always so soft and straight compared to Will's tangled mop. So opposite in many ways but somehow they found the perfect balance. Identically different. 

 

He pushed his lips against his husband's, mostly because they were irresistible but partly to kiss away the serious but smittened expression on the Hannibal's face that Will never felt he truly deserved. He took it though, it was far too rare a thing to shun. 

 

Will's fingers glanced down the other’s neck until he found the small buttons that held his shirt closed. Hannibal had decided on casual attire today, which roughly translated as: no tie or waistcoat. Will was grateful for the lack of barriers between them. His hands had a mind of their own and, as his tongue pushed and teased at Hannibal’s mouth, they managed to unfasten those small discs all the way to his husband's navel before he took another breath. He pushed inside the open material, palms cascading over the firm muscles of Hannibal's stomach and chest. The feel of this particular body under hand never failed to fuel his lust.

 

And Hannibal was willing. Will felt that firm grip on his waist before his hips were yanked forward and into the man's lap. Those heated hands worked at a feverish pace, yanking at Will's shirt to untuck it before spreading their warmth into the younger man's body. The serious bent of mind that Hannibal had assumed cracked under a chuckle as Will groaned into his mouth. 

 

“I think you're a bad influence. I was an upstanding citizen before you intoxicated me.  _ Mostly _ .” The hands stopped in their exploration of his body and Will felt the question before it was even asked. “Not that I'm complaining and no I don't want you to stop. Ever.” He added quickly, grinning against the man's mouth. Will emphasized his point by rocking forward, pushing his hardening cock against Hannibal's. His moan was echoed back at him as sparks of sensation danced in both men from the motion. 

 

“As if I could ever stop, beloved...But let us explore this influence you say I have over you.  I wonder just how far it might extend.”  Warm palms left Will’s hips to ruck up the back of his shirt and slide against smooth skin before skimming under the waistband of his jeans and cupping handfuls of the younger man’s ass.  Kneading the firm globes, Hannibal separated them just enough to know Will would feel the slightest of burns in his most intimate flesh before sliding one long finger down to tease between the cleft, tapping gently against the tightly puckered flesh.  “Tell me darling, just how much discomfort are you in?”

 

Will squirmed in the man's grip, not from discomfort though. It didn't take much to pique his interest in this department when Hannibal coaxed and teased. He didn't think he'd ever tire of it. So desirous of his husband, Will quite forgot their exposed setting, despite it being seemingly deserted. 

 

“Not much at all,” he said, pushing himself firmly against the man's chest while his fingers grappled with Hannibal’s fly. Will's mouth ran found the man’s neck with his teeth and began teasing the spots he knew would get his spouses blood pumping. “Just tell me if you want me to stop. I have an appetite for your flesh.” 

 

“Mmmm….I find myself more inclined to offer you encouragement than to beg you to stop.”  Tilting his head back, Hannibal gazed down at Will through his lashes, eyes heated and slumberous.  “And I am just as ravenous…”  Giving a firm squeeze to the flesh filling his hands, the doctor’s lips curved into a hungry smile.  “Be a good boy Will and unfasten your trousers.  My hands are rather occupied at the moment..”

 

Will snorted and nipped a final time where his mouth had worked, over the man's jugular. “There's nothing you could ask that I wouldn't give,  _ Doctor.” _ His fingers had just finished unzipping Hannibal and darted eagerly to his own trousers. Unfastening them hastily, he pulled his cock free and stroked it. Hannibal had been watching his hands intently, Will wanted to give him a good show. “Is this what you had in mind?” he’d intended to sound cocky with his question, but any inflection he attempted was lost in the desire that lowered his tone. It was almost a growl. Perhaps he was more  _ alfresco _ than he thought. 

 

The gentle groan that came from his husband's mouth was all the encouragement Will needed. Using his free hand, he pulled out the man's cock and began to stroke them both together in one hand. “Or is that what you want?” He didn't give Hannibal a chance to reply. Will pushed his mouth hard against the other's, drinking down the groans that the man made, conveying his approval. The younger man glanced his teeth along Hannibal's tongue, and nipped at his lips before diving back to land hot, open mouthed kisses on any skin he could reach. 

 

Shivering under the sensations of his husband’s mouth roving over his flesh, Hannibal didn’t even try to conceal his reactions.  It was becoming easier and easier to open himself up to Will, to let go of his need for control, to let go and give in to everything this man made him feel.  A growl rumbled from his chest as Will’s teeth and tongue teased along the sensitive skin of his collar bones, sending deliteful spikes of pleasure to sing through his veins.

 

“Minx...what you do to me, the way you so easily reduce me to mindless need...Will Lecter-Graham, you are truly a dangerous creature.”  Moaning as Will’s warm breath danced across his damp skin, Hannibal brought his hand to his mouth, quickly wetting his middle finger thoroughly before sliding in back between Will’s clenching cheeks to press gentle but firm strokes against the delicate skin of his opening.  “I see I shall have to exert some effort into bringing you down into this madness with me.  I so dislike suffering alone…”

 

“I think you overestimate me, Hannibal.” His voice was laboured now as he anticipated feeling his husband's fingers slide inside him. His breath caught as the fingers pushed against him, the tip of one breached him, teasing pressure was pulsed into him. Will's eyes rolled back. His thumb brushed over the tips of both cocks, groaning at the cum that was already beading there. “I would never let you suffer alone. Especially when this is the torture.”

 

Will pushed back onto the hand that was working him open with such gentle ease. He was surprised to find the need build within him so quickly. He needed Hannibal and he wanted him now. “Hurry, I need to feel you. You want me like this?” the sentence rushed out of him. He was becoming overwhelmed, perhaps they could make fucking in public a regular thing. Maybe they could do it at work? They had already christened Hannibal’s office. Several times in fact. But they hadn't yet tried the headquarters….

 

Hannibal sucked in a deep breath as he watched Will sink into the moment, throwing his reservations to the winds and giving over to the sensations Hannibal was working to stir in his body.  “Beautiful….”  The word slipped from Hannibal’s lips like a prayer, without thought and easy as breathing.  Reaching into his pocket with the hand not currently pleasuring his moaning husband, Hannibal pulled out a small packet of lube and ripped it open with his teeth.  The need to be inside of Will was growing with every whimper and groan of pleasure falling from his mate’s mouth and Hannibal was as hard as if he hadn’t had Will in weeks instead of having spent the previous night spilling himself deep inside his lover’s willing body.

 

Reaching between their bellies, Hannibal slicked both their cocks before reaching behind to press slick fingers deep into Will’s already loosened hole.  “Will...need you, my love.   _ Now _ and like this…”  Will’s pants were pushed down his thighs, just barely out of the way.  It would be far more comfortable for the younger man if they could pause long enough to remove the offending material, but Hannibal wasn’t sure he had the control needed to let Will pull away long enough to do so.  “Can you...just like this?”

 

“God fucking yes I can,” Will groaned. He shifted forward, as close as he was able to get to the other man before he guided Hannibal’s cock between his cheeks. It was madness, they didn't even have anything to hand for the clean up. Although that wouldn't necessarily be hard to get hold of, Napkins or the rug itself would have to do. Will was too far gone to be logical and if he had to clean himself off with the shirt on his back he would.

 

One hand gripped onto Hannibal’s shoulder and the other adjusted the slick length to press against him, exactly where he needed his husband. Easing backwards, the flesh pushed inside him. Will wasn't as relaxed as would be normal but the ache caused by the man's length suddenly stretching him felt amazing. He wanted to feel Hannibal like this, now and for as long as possible after.

 

Rocking his hips, Will slowly worked his way down Hannibal's cock. A hand was on his own dick, palming it in time to his movements. His head lolled back and moans pushed from Will every time he eased more flesh inside of himself. Fingers were rubbing over his lips and the younger man opened his mouth, allowing Hannibal to slide the digits in and out of his mouth. It always helped Will ease his own verbally expressed ecstasy. He could be alarmingly loud. 

 

Will grunted as his body pulled flush with Hannibal’s, taking as much of the man as he could like this. “Fuck. That feels so good.” he murmured when the fingers pulled free.

 

Drawing his fingers from the hot cavern of Will’s mouth, Hannibal moaned as he watched the thin line of spit stretch and break, Will’s white teeth biting deep into the plush pink of his lower lip as he held Hannibal’s gaze with his own.  Reaching down, Hannibal ran the wet tips of those same fingers along the the heated flesh that was stretched tight around his length, groaning in sync with Will as he caressed the tender skin.  “Always so tight, beloved...always so greedy for me.  You are magnificent.”

 

Unable to hold back any longer, Hannibal began rocking his hips, gently thrusting and retreating from the heaven that was his husband’s body. Keeping his movements slow and easy, he waited for Will to increase the pace when he was ready, knowing that it would not be long before his passionate husband would grow impatient with the slow, gentle fucking he was receiving.

 

The dirty words from Hannibal’s mouth were what did it, they always had the power to overwhelm his excitement. His fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of the man’s neck as Will began to fuck Hannibal passionately. He didn't care about the world right now, just the man beneath him that felt so perfectly in sync with Will in everything, especially when Hannibal was inside of him. Nothing would stop them, conjoined in all things. 

 

The moans turned into rasped breaths as Will met the body thrusting up into him. Reaching behind him, Will rested his palm on the blanket and leant back. Like this he was able to drag himself up and down the man’s cock at a faster pace. He needed more, he needed everything his husband could give him as fast as possible. He did feel greedy. He made up for the awkward position that didn’t give the depth that he wanted with the brutal pace he set. 

 

Will groaned as he watched Hannibal bite his lip, dark eyes burning into the younger man as he forced them both towards the release they craved. The hand on his hip said the Doctor more than appreciated Will’s furious drive, it guided his body down eagerly to slap against Hannibal’s body. 

 

“God damn it, Hannibal. You fuck me up.” Will stuttered, words broken by his gasps.

 

Grunting softly as the force of their fucking increased, Hannibal’s grip stayed on Will’s hips, guiding and urging the other man to take as his body dictated while his other hand moved to take Will’s leaking erection in a tight fist.  Moving in sync with the thrust of their bodies, Hannibal stroked him furiously, urging his husband to climax.  It wouldn’t be long now for either of them, the way Will’s ass was clamping down on Hannibal’s cock like a vise was driving his own need to breaking point.  “Will, beloved….only you can reduce me to  _ this _ ...Make me lose all reason and sense to the point of madness.  I need to cum, Will...need you to cum with me.  Let me hear you, darling boy.  Scream for me Will!”

 

The words were guttural, his accent so thick with lust Hannibal almost didn’t recognise his own voice, sounding more animal than man, but that was what Will did to him, every time, no matter if they were loving gently or fucking like beasts.  Both hands tightened on Will’s flesh and Hannibal jackhammered up into the willing body writhing above him as he felt the first spasms of Will’s release rock through his body. 

 

Hannibal demanded his orgasm and Will could not help but oblige his husband. It was all too much and everything he needed at the same time. The sound that escaped his body was almost tormented, twisting out of him without his control. His body shook and collapsed forward and into Hannibal, before his release shot from him, splattering his stomach and shirt and dripped down the  man's knuckles. His yell dwindled as he ran out if air. Slumping into Hannibal’s body, hands gripped his hips and he was fucked into a dozen more strokes before Will was pulled down hard into his husband's body. Groans poured out of Hannibal’s mouth, sounding like nonsense to Will. He didn't care, he was surrounded by this man that he loved with the ecstasy of both their orgasms rolling through him. It was utter bliss.

 

They both lay where they were for long minutes, trying to recover and relaxing into the afterglow when a throat being cleared shattered their peace like a thunderclap.  Both men stiffened in surprise, the compromising nature of their situation crashing down on them like a ton of bricks.  Hannibal leaned just enough to the side to be able to see around his husband’s curly head and stared with narrowed eyes at the uniformed man that had dared to interrupt their interlude.

 

_ “Well now gentlemen, that’s quite the picnic you have going on there.” _

* * *

The sun was already well up. Tendrils of light danced across the wooden floorboards every time the light drapes were shifted by the breeze coming in from the cracked window. Adam would usually be up and going long ago. He would have sorted and organised his luggage, put a wash load on and probably be sat at the breakfast table eating. His stomach rumbled at the thought. He didn't really feel like cereal today. Perhaps he would make bacon sandwiches. He grinned to himself, if he was going to break one rule, he may as well break them all. 

 

The reason for his contradictory behaviour was the heavy arm that draped around his waist, holding him close to the larger naked body that spooned him. Adam was naked too,  _ that  _ was new as well. He had been held tightly all night and still that was not enough, the younger man didn't want to leave this sanctuary. 

 

It was strange, this was  _ his  _ place, the first home that had been completely his own and he had anticipated that anyone who came into that space would make him anxious. As if they would mess up and disrupt his life by walking through a room. But as soon as Nigel had stepped through the door… and then proceeded to push Adam to the entrance hall wall to devour his mouth and body, the older man had seemed like he belonged there. He had even straightened a few things that were out of place. 

 

His stomach rumbled again. Adam had been so lost in pleasant thoughts that he hadn't noticed the way Nigel’s breathing had become lighter. A hand drifted to the site of discontent and fingers splayed over the younger man's abdomen before a soft laugh lifted goosebumps on Adam’s skin. 

 

“Somebody's hungry.” The deep voice rasped near his ear. 

 

“Good morning,” Adam pushed back harder against the man's body, slotting Nigel’s chin into the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I think maybe I worked up an appetite last night.” The older man matched his libido perfectly, it was deeply fulfilling as well as exhausting. “Are you hungry?” His words blurred into a giggle as Nigel tickled his skin with his stubble and followed up with soft kisses.

 

“Mmmmm….fucking famished darling, but not for food.  I think I’ll have you for breakfast!”  Holding the squirming, giggling body close to his own, Nigel continued to press kisses to the boy’s neck and shoulders, grinning like a madman at the happiness that filled him.  There was nothing better in the world than waking up like this with his angel in his arms. 

 

Adam twisted around until he could push his body hard against Nigel’s, taking those kisses with his mouth. He knew he would have to persist, otherwise they would likely spend the whole day between the sheets… but those kisses were so perfect. His lips caressed Adam's, soft and tender and then firm and devouring. It was so easy to get lost. The younger man didn't realise how lost he had become until he found the mattress pressed to his back and the comforting weight of Nigel pressed onto him. Another laugh slipped from his mouth as he parted their lips.

 

“You need to eat, we skipped dinner. Remember? Besides, we need to decide what you are doing. When you need to go back or if you can stay. With me.” Adam bit his lip. He was sure of the older man's feelings towards him, if Nigel needed to go back he would understand. He would hate it but he'd wait until the man came back to him. Adam trusted him wholeheartedly. 

 

His slender fingers brushed the hair back from Nigel’s forehead, and continued to trace the man's features whilst his own face was studied quite intently. “You don't have to say now. I just thought we should discuss it soon.” Adam tilted his face up to kiss Nigel’s chin softly, before settling underneath him again. The younger man couldn't help how quickly he responded to the touches that were lavished on him in abundance. Adam was surprised he could think straight at all with those arms pressed to either side of him, amber eyes that absorbed him and the thigh that was currently sliding between his legs…

 

Grumbling his displeasure, but unable to argue the logic behind Adam’s words, Nigel slowed the pace of his caresses, easing them both back from the passion that flared between them so easily into something gentler; a slow, easy hum of arousal rather than the high of actual sex.  Rolling to his back and taking Adam with him, Nigel settled the smaller man comfortably on his chest as he considered.

 

“I will have to go back fucking eventually, if only to settle things with my business partner.  I owe him that much. But I’m done with that life now, Adam.  I don’t need it anymore.  You fill up the void inside of me in a way that life never fucking could.”  Cuddling his angel a little closer, Nigel smiled at the truth in those words.  Being with Adam filled him with a peace he had never felt before, easing the constant rage that have been his constant companion for so many years.  Oh, Nigel knew himself well enough to know he would never lose his quick temper and rough edges, but the blinding need to do violence, to find someone,  _ anyone _ to lay his fists into just so he could feel their skin split and bones break beneath his blows was quieted now in a way it never had been before.

 

“As for what I’m going to fucking do with myself after that, I have no fucking clue.  Money isn’t a problem, hasn’t been for fucking years.  That was never the reason behind what I chose to do..ah, what I did.”  Pressing a kiss to the top of Adam’s head, Nigel laughed softly.  “Maybe I should just lay around and wait for you to come home to me every fucking day, ready to pounce the fucking minute you come through the door.  How does that sound, Angel?”

 

Adam ran his fingers through the soft hair that covered the man's chest considering. He would certainly be happy with that arrangement but he had learnt from his mistakes, he needed to consider Nigel’s happiness too. “I would be happy with that. More than happy. To see you everyday and know you'd be here… we might need a bigger place though.” He frowned as several different tangents splintered from that one suggestion. He had never properly lived with a partner. Would Nigel want to share a room? He knew he would want that. Did Nigel like to cook because his own skills were limited. He should learn to cook more varied dishes because he didn't want to become too dependant on the other man. Although he said he didn't mind… what was Nigel’s favorite meal? 

 

Shaking his head, Adam brought himself back to the present. “But how would  _ you  _ feel? You might get bored. But if money isn't a problem, maybe you could learn something new? If you have a hobby you enjoyed perhaps you could get a qualification. Maybe doing something that you are-” his sentence ended abruptly. He had been watching his finger trace along Nigel’s pectoral muscles. They were  _ really  _ toned, like the rest of him. He looked up to find Nigel grinning at him. “What?” Adam inquired softly, wondering if he had said something silly.

 

“Nothing angel.  You’re just too fucking sweet, you know that?”  Running his hand along the sleek muscles in Adam’s back, he marveled at the way the skin was like warm silk underneath his palms.  He really was trying to behave, but he would never get enough of just touching this wonderful, beautiful man.  Bringing his mind firmly back onto safer ground, Nigel made a thoughtful noise in his throat.

 

“You know, spaceman...not everything I did in Bucharest was illegal.  My partner and I, we owned a nightclub there.  It started out as just a front for our other business, but it actually turned out to be pretty fucking profitable.  Maybe that would be something I could look into.  California seems like a place people like to have fun, and when people want to have fun, they fucking spend money…”  The gears were starting to turn in Nigel’s head now that the idea was there and the possibilities were endless.  Maybe he could even talk Darko into going straight.  The other man had spoken on and off for the last few years about getting out of the racket while they were still young enough to enjoy life, and before they ended up with a bad case of dead.  Nigel had always blown him off, not ready to leave that life behind, but now there was Adam.  And Adam was everything….

 

Adam's smile widened as Nigel spoke. He could see it now, the man running a club that was vibrant and bustling. It seemed to suit him entirely and even to him the passion was visibly blooming in the man's mind. “Anything I can help with, you know I will - although, I'm not great with people. Or clubs actually. But I'll do my best and maybe I could try it out when you set it up. In the evening.” He was frantically searching for some way he could assist in the endeavour but drawing nothing but blanks. 

 

Then he froze. His palm had been running along Nigel’s collarbone and it stopped where Adam’s index finger aligned with his neck. After a heart beat Adam pressed his palm to the man's neck, enjoying the pulse. With talk of the future, this was the first time Adam had really contrasted the change in Nigel, from what he knew of him before it was drastic. The older man wanted to leave it all behind and go straight, he was inspired to build something  _ with _ Adam. The younger man fully appreciated how hard change was and pride spilled into his chest, so much so that he felt tears brimming in his eyes. One droplet broke free of his lashes and he swiftly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, hoping that Nigel hadn't seen. He cleared his throat trying to shake the emotion. “I'm proud of you.” He said quietly. “I don't know if that's strange to you, but I feel pride in what you're doing. In who you are.” It was such a confounding turmoil that churned inside of him. Positive emotions swirled and grew with each moment, but there was so many of them: peace, bliss, lust, pride, excitement, joy… he had never felt so full before. It was then that he  _ knew _ what that meant and his heart stopped.  _ This  _ was love. He frowned as the epiphany dawned on him. Adam realised, with this new discovery, that he had never been  _ in _ love before. His mouth worked before his brain had a chance to catch up, the thoughts teased from him by the fingers that combed through his curls.

 

“I love you, Nigel.” the words were as much a verbal confirmation to himself as a declaration to the man underneath him. Time slowed and he instantly regretted being so candid. Was it too much too soon? Would he scare Nigel away? Adam's eyes had stilled on the man's mouth and he didn't dare look up to see his lover's reaction. 

 

Nigel felt something twist sharp and hot in his chest at the softly spoken words. His arms tightened convulsively around the lithe body pressed so close to his own and he could only whisper Adam’s name in shock.  Nigel had know from almost the beginning that he loved Adam, that he needed the younger man like other people need air, but he had never expected to have the emotion returned so soon.  He knew Adam liked him, enjoyed his company and there was no denying the chemistry that lay between them, but to hear those words, now and like this...it fucking took his breath away.

 

Feeling Adam’s body stiffen against his own, Nigel tried to tip Adam’s face up to his own only to have the younger man refuse, instead pressing closer to avoid having to meet his gaze. Nigel realized he may have been silent for too long, leaving his angel too much time to begin to doubt himself.  Racking his brain for something,  _ anything  _ to say to reassure Adam, Nigel could only hold the squirming body in his arms tighter, refusing to let his young lover run away.  Fuck this shit, Hannibal was the more eloquent of the brothers, but Nigel had always been a man of action anyway…

 

Rolling over and pinning Adam’s straining body beneath his own, Nigel deliberately rocked his hips into the cradle of Adam’s thighs, shocking the younger man into meeting his gaze at last.  “Spaceman, your breakfast is going to have to wait because if you think I’m letting you out of this bed before I have you, you’re dead fucking wrong.  You can’t hand a man every fucking thing he has ever dreamed of having and expect to get away without paying the price.”  Covering those soft pink lips with his own, Nigel poured everything he was feeling but could not express into his kiss, trying to temper his passion with tenderness, not sure if he was succeeding, but giving it everything he had. 

 

Adam moaned into the man's mouth, caught between amusement and arousal. He guessed this meant Nigel was pleased with his confession. His gentle laughs were swallowed by the fiercely passionate kiss. Adam could not say he wasn't pleased to be pinned down by his lover. They had accomplished one thing today: future plans. That was a pretty big goal achieved, perhaps they could enjoy themselves between the sheets for the rest of the day.

 

His thoughts were derailed by Nigel’s body rocking against his. Adam broke the kiss to nuzzle into the man's neck, wrapping his limbs around the larger body. He couldn't think of anything other than the point their groins met, both of them sensitive, hard and aching for each other. The way their bodies entwined and merged was incredibly arousing for Adam, everything fit perfectly. He groaned into the man's flesh as he was hitched higher up the mattress, his own neck and ears attacked with Nigel’s mouth. 

 

Assuming was not knowing and Adam did not  _ know _ if Nigel’s feeling matched his own. He felt compelled to ask. The younger man hesitated as he clung to the strength above him, arching his back to feel the friction that sparked bliss when their lengths glided along the other. 

 

“Nigel,” he breathed, hot and heavy into the man's slick skin. It could have been wet from sweat or his own saliva, Adam wasn't sure and right now he didn't care. “Do you.. do you love me?” His whisper was rushed as one of Nigel’s hands gripped at his thigh, running his palm until it rested on Adam's ass.

 

Raising his head up just enough to be able to look down into the passion flushed face beneath his own, Nigel swallowed harshly.  He needed to reassure his angel, needed to find the words to make Adam understand…  “Adam….Fuck angel, I not fucking good with words, with expressing myself.  That’s always been Hannibal’s thing.  I’m better at doing rather than saying, but if you need to hear the words... Love isn’t near fucking a strong enough word for what you make me feel, darling.  You are fucking  _ everything…. _ All I ever fucking needed and never knew I wanted.  You, Adam Raki are my whole fucking world.  So yeah, I fucking love you spaceman. Is that clear enough for you my darling?”

 

Adam couldn’t do anything else but grin. He didn’t need Nigel to be eloquent or flamboyant with words, as long as he said what he felt and was honest. Nigel was very good at both those things, despite how it would incriminate him at times. 

 

“Good, because you’re everything I need too. Well, we need to eat too  _ and  _ drink soon… although I am not complaining about the delay” he laughed softly against the older man’s lips. “And I would have no objections if you wanted to… make some additions to our sex life.” He nipped at Nigel’s lower lip before registering the confused look that was on the man’s face. “I mean my toys. If you want… I have restraints too, and a blindfold. Although, I haven’t used them before. I always thought they would be fun-”

 

His sentence was cut off as Nigel’s pushed hard against him. Adam had forgotten what he had been saying in any case, when the man’s hand continued to grope at his backside. The firm handful he took teased Adam until he writhed and bucked his hips eagerly. “I want you. All the time I want you.” he managed to murmur into the kiss.

 

Growling at the mental images Adam’s words sent dancing through his head, Nigel tightened his grip on the younger man’s ass as he thrust into the cradle of Adam’s hips, running their leaking erections together, both moaning at the sensation.  “Adam….God I love you.  Perfect for me.  You want to do all that kinky shit?  Want me to tie you down and tease you all fucking night with one or more of your cute little toys?  Fuck baby, I’ll use them  _ all _ on your hot little body.  Spend hours getting you so worked up you’ll be begging to cum…”

 

Nigel was driving both of them crazy with his dirty words, both men rutting against the sweat slick flesh of the other as Nigel’s voice created a lust hazed fantasy for the both of them.  And he fucking  _ loved  _ it.  His dirty little angel was perfect for him, needy enough to revel in Nigel’s possessive nature rather than rail against it, accepting of Nigel’s flaws and just as eager and dirty in bed as Nigel could ever wish for.  Thoughts of everything he wanted to do to the body writhing under his were pushing Nigel closer and closer to that bright ledge when a particularly aggressive thrust from Adam reminded him that his little lover was a demanding, greedy little thing and perhaps had fantasies of his own, things he might like to do  _ to _ Nigel.  The older man grinned wickedly at the new ideas swimming in his overheated brain.

 

Slowing the glide of their bodies down to just a tease, Nigel eased them both back.  Adam whined in protest, making Nigel grin even more.  “Easy there spaceman, no need to rush a good thing.  The idea just crossed my mind that you may have a few things you want to do to me, eh?  All those things you mentioned, the blindfold, the restraints…..maybe they aren’t just for you?  Maybe you’d like to use them on me once in a while?”  Nigel laughed at the shocked face Adam made at his words, delighting in being able to surprise his lover.  “What?  You think I won’t bottom for you Adam?  Darling, I would fucking love to have you inside me, taking your pleasure and making me  _ feel  _ it.” 

 

Adam had gone still beneath him and Nigel could almost  _ see _ the wheels turning in his darling’s head as he turned over Nigel’s words.  Nigel sincerely hoped this was something Adam was interested in.  It had been years since the older man had been with a lover he trusted enough to top him, but that was the  _ only _ reason he hadn’t indulged in that particular act in so long.  He snorted as he recalled the attitude of some people, that it somehow made a man less of a man to bottom.  Fucking idiots.  He wondered suddenly if Adam ever felt that way, thought that Nigel might think him lesser because he always bottomed.

 

Reaching between Adam’s cheeks, Nigel stroked softly against the slightly puffy opening there.  Adam was still a bit loose from their previous night’s activities and slick inside with Nigel’s release, so the tip of his finger slid in without resistance. 

 

“It takes as much fucking strength to bottom as it does to top, Adam.  To lay back, to allow your body to be opened up and accept another into it….I haven’t let anyone top me in a very long fucking time, but you...yeah I fucking want you to.  Not today, maybe not in the near fucking future, but when you’re ready...I’d fucking love it.”

 

“I would like to try.” Adam replied slowly as he processed the information. The images his mind procured from Nigel’s words were incredibly arousing, along with the finger moving gently inside him his words were stuttered. “I would need to know all your boundaries though.” He worried, if he was going to top he had to know where the lines where. “And a safe word. I wouldn't want to break your trust. But it sounds good. Really good.” he let out a small laugh, delighted that Nigel was open to the idea and trusted him so much. “As long as  _ you _ want to.” Adam enjoyed what they had discovered so far. The dynamic was new to him, being with a man and not being the dominant force. But it suited him, it gave him that sense of belonging he craved and safety to let go. Adam found that hard. But he would like Nigel to experience that too, it was a euphoric feeling.

 

“Oh I really fucking do, darling.  And you are going to fucking  _ love  _ it.” Moving the finger buried in Adam’s ass gently in and out, Nigel rubbed against the slick walls and teased the nerve rich rim expertly.  “The way it feels, when I’m inside you, like hot, wet silk wrapped around my dick.  So. Fucking. Tight.  Sometimes, when you’re close to cumming, it feels like you’re little hole is strangling my cock, hungry and greedy and fucking wanting me as deep inside of you as I can get.”  Adding another finger, Nigel began scissoring and twisting the digits, working now to get Adam loose enough so that he wouldn’t hurt him.  Nigel needed to be in him fucking  _ now. _  Adam took the addition easily, moaning a bit with the extra stretch.  That dirty little moan combined with the lewd sounds of Nigel’s fingers moving in and out of his body just about drove the older man out of his mind.

 

Rearing back onto his knees so he could watch what he was doing, Nigel groaned at the way Adam took him, soft, puffy flesh yielding easily to the piston of Nigel’s hand.  His fingers glistened with the traces of his own spunk, trapped inside the younger man all night and Nigel felt a thrill at the knowledge that he was about to add to it.  It was so fucking dirty and  _ God damned _ if it wasn’t one of the hottest things Nigel had ever seen.

 

Grabbing the lube from where it had been tossed to the end of the bed the night before, Nigel slicked his cock just enough to ensure Adam would feel no pain and then he jerked that lush ass up into his lap and onto his cock, all patience exhausted.  He needed Adam  _ now. _

 

Adam groaned a deep noise as he was pulled around by Nigel. He hadn't thought he would enjoy being handled so firmly. But he knew he could close his eyes and Nigel would move and guide him so every movement and position felt good for Adam. He  _ always _ wanted to make Adam feel good. The younger man's hips writhed on the other's lap encouragingly as he felt the blunt head of Nigel’s cock push over his sensitive skin. He took a deep breath, anticipating the wonderful intrusion…

 

Something vibrated on hardwood. It was a melodic chirpy sound that was unique to only one of his contacts. Nigel was well aware of that noise by now. His eyes opened to a frozen Nigel, looking either furious or about to laugh. Adam couldn't decide which.

 

“Should I check?” It was just a text from Will, but if Adam didn't respond a call usually followed.

 

“Fucking still cock blocking me from across the whole Goddamn country.”  Nigel laughed, more amused than anything.  “I’ll grab it darling, you stay right where you are.”  Maneuvering around on the bed enough to reach Adam’s phone where it lay on the table by his side of the bed, Nigel handed it to the reclined man while settling himself right back where he had been before the interruption.

 

Adam squirmed as Nigel’s fingers continued to tease over his skin. “I won't be able to concentrate if you keep….” Adam's words trailed off as his eyes scanned the message again and again. “Oh.” he declared. He wasn't entirely sure how to react. His phone dinged a second time in his hand while he was still staring at the first image.  The simple text read ‘Show Nigel.  He’ll get a kick out of this.’

 

Nigel was just about to remove the phone from his lover’s hand and give it a toss across the room, long past amusement at the interruption and moving quickly into the all too familiar feeling of frustration when it came to Will Lecter-Graham’s efforts at ruining his alone time with his angel when Adam thrust the phone in his face.

 

Pulling back enough so that the image on the screen could come into focus, Nigel quickly scanned over it.  And promptly threw his head back as laughter, rich and deep bellowed out of his chest.  “Serves those uptight fuckers right!”

 

The image on Adam’s phone showcased a citation for one Dr. Hannibal Lecter and one Will Graham-Lecter, both of Baltimore Maryland.  Both men had been charged with public indecency, lewd conduct and indecent exposure.  They were ordered to appear in court if they wished to fight the charges or to pay a fine if they did not.  Included under the picture of the ticket was the image of a check already filled out in Hannibal’s elegant script for a mind boggling amount.  Just what the fuck had his brother and Will gotten up to in the national park?  It was only supposed to be a picnic for fuck’s sake!

 

“Darling, please tell me you can print this out for me.  I want to fucking frame it and hang it somewhere that fucking guarantees my prim and proper brother will have to look at it when he comes to visit.”  Nigel was still laughing as he reread the image again.

 

The younger man laughed as he watched Nigel admire the screen of Adam's phone, pinching the image to make it larger.

 

“I can do that. Although you will probably end up arguing again,” Adam tutted good naturedly before frowning slightly, his lips pouted as he waited. “It looks as though my brother's plan worked.” he mused, wiggling his hips to get a little of the attention back that was now being fed into this unexpected gift for Nigel.

 

Pitching the phone on the bed, the older man moaned at the feel of his angel’s ass pressing against where he was so hard and aching. Nigel eased just the head of his cock into Adam’s heat, gritting his teeth at the overwhelming pleasure of being inside Adam again.  “Not fucking likely, gorgeous.  Gonna take a lot more than that to pry my attention off your hot little body.”  Giving the still wiggling bottom in his lap a light slap, Nigel laughed.  “Now move that ass, darling.  You have work to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. Fannibals really are the best people ever...


End file.
